Acechada por los Uchihas
by Lord.Kami
Summary: Habiendo caido en un estado de coma durante la guerra, lo último que Hyuuga Hinata espera al despertar es tener a tres fantasmas Uchihas acechandola pidiendo lo mismo: cuidar de Uchiha Sasuke. Capítulo 19!
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1/29**

**Resumen:** Habiendo caido en un estado de coma durante la guerra, lo último que Hyuuga Hinata espera al despertar es tener tres fantasmas Uchihas acechandola y pidiendo lo mismo: cuidar de Uchiha Sasuke.

**Nota de la autora: **Este fic toma lugar justo después de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi. Haciendo que sus edades sean entre 18-19 años.

**Nota de la traductora:** bien... este es un fic que comenzare a traducir... en ingles lleva el nombre de **Haunted By The Uchihas**, por **deadly-chronicles**, a la cual le pedi permiso para ke me dejase traducir, siendo este el resultado.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia no me pertenece, es de deadly-chronicles. ¡Lo que si me pertenece es la traducción!.. Aunque sea poco.. ¿es algo verdad?

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por: LordKami_

* * *

Muchos le habían dicho que la muerte era poco atractiva. Muchos le habían dicho que la muerte simplemente le traería una paz temporal, pero que después de un tiempo siemplemente sería desoladora. Aún así, muchas de esas veces, se había negado a creerles. Ella siempre creyó que la muerte sería una vía para el otro mundo, liberandola de todas las cargas del mundo de los vivos, pero ahora había comprobado que se encontraba mal, ahora comprendía por que muchos le temían a morir. Puesto que la muerte no te traía _nada._

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba flotando en esa blanca dimensión. De hecho ni siquiera se encontraba segura de si estaba muerta o _cuanto tiempo_ tenía muerta, pero de lo que si se encontraba segura era de que no podía sentir nada. Se sentía vacia. No había dolor, tampoco había paz, simplemente había pura vacuidad. No podía recordar realmente que había ocurrido o como había llegado a ese lugar, pero podía recordar vagamente que se encontraba peleando en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Recordaba vagamente la batalla final que habían sostenido en contra de Uchiha Madara, y que luego había ocurrido una explosión. Recordaba haber saltado frente a alguien para protegerlo, quien era esa persona, no lo podía recordar realmente. Lo siguiente que recordaba era una inminente oscuridad y que, cuando despertó, se encontraba flotando en esa extraña y blanca dimensión.

Entonces en realidad se encontraba muerta, ¿verdad? Entonces, había muerto intentado proteger a alguien, una persona a la cual ni siquiera podía recordar. Confundida por su situación actual, Hinata suspiró. Si ella en verdad de encontraba muerta, ¿por qué no podía cruzar al otro lado? En su próximo destino, sería capaz de ver de nuevo a su madre, incluso a su tío, y ella podría decirles lo mucho que los había extrañado, abrazarlos, ver sus sonrisas y talvez finalmene sentirse en paz, pero no, se encontraba atrapada en esa blanca dimensión, esa solitaria dimensión en la cual no sentía nada y todo lo que hacía era flotar.

Hinata se comenzaba a sentir frustrada. ¿Por qué no podía pasar a una mejor vida? De hecho ni siquiera le importaba si terminaba en el infierno si con eso lograba alejarse de ese lugar. No podía sentir nada en ese lugar y eso la comenzaba a enloquecer. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué demonios no podía simplemente pasar a una mejor vida?

― _Porque hay algo que necesitas hacer_― escuchó decir a una voz o _voces_ en realidad.

― ¿Qué?― murmuró Hinata, claramente confundida. Esa era la primera vez que escuchaba voces en esa dimensión, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar una respuesta a su pregunta, puesto que de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor.

Un creciente dolor, una gran fuerza que se encontraba jalandola fuera de ese lugar, y que causaba querer gritar de agonía. De pronto, sintió dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo y que esa dimensión poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer, siendo remplazada por la oscuridad. En dolor se tornó inaguantable y lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba jadeando en busca de aire y que alguien la llamaba por su nombre.

― ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

Hinata se forzó a si misma a abrir sus ojos, dando un vistazo a su nuevo entorno. Las luces la cegaron por un momento, pero pronto se acostumbró a estas al tiempo que su vista comenzó a aclararse. Su cuerpo aún dolía, su respiración era inestable y su cabeza dolía demasiado.

― ¡Hinata! ¡Hyuuga Hinata!

Inclinó su cabeza para ver quien era la persona que la llamaba. La voz le era conocida, femenina pero fuerte y poderosa.

― ¿Tsunade-sama?― se las arregló Hinata para decir.

Vió una ola de alivió en la expresión de Tsunade, como si ella hubiese pensado que se había ido. Sintió como Tsunade tomaba su mano y Hinata parpadeó confusa ante las acciones de la Quinta Hokage.

― Gracias a Dios. Creímos que ibas a morir― dijo suavemente Tsunade―. Has estado en coma por _meses_ y de pronto sus signos vitales decayeron. Creímos que no lo lograrías. No me hubiese perdonado que tú murieses y ese _bastardo_ viviese, así que gracias Kami-sama. Gracias.

Hinata parpadeó de nuevo intentado asimilar lo que había sido dicho. Se encontraba definitivamente confundida, pero se las arregló para decir unas cuantas palabras.

― ¿Estoy viva?

Tsunade sonrió.

― Si.

Hinata parpadeó de nuevo y dió un vistazo a sus alrededores. Se dió cuenta de que estaba en el hospital. Las cortinas se encontraban corridas, dejando que la briza y la luz natural entrasen, había flores recien cortadas junto a su cama, y Hinata se encontraba segura de que significaba que había tenido visitantes. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, cuando repentinamente, escuchó unas voces.

― _¿Crees que ella pueda vernos?_

Hinata parpadeó confundida. Ella esta muy segura de que Tsunade era la única persona que se encontraba con ella en ese momento, entonces, ¿por qué había escuchado voces? Dando un vistazo se tensó cuando vió tres figuras en el lugar, dos hombres; uno de aspecto severo, de aproximadamente la edad de su padre, mientras que el otro extrañamente se parecía al único sobreviviente Uchiha, pero algo más grande que ella. La última era una mujer que tendría la edad de su madre si ella se encontrase viva. Ellos se parecía, por lo que concluyó que eran familiares. Se tensó de nuevo cuando todos ellos la miraron con atención, se removió incómoda debido a la intensidad de esas miradas.

― ¿Quiénes son ellos?― espetó Hinata.

― ¿Mande?― Tsunade la vió con confusión.

Tsunade miró fijamente a la dirección que Hinata apuntaba incredulamente antes de devolver su vista a pequeña y tímida chica en la cama. La expresión de la mayor se suavizó.

― Hinata creo que sigues cansada después de haber estado en coma por tanto tiempo. No hay nadie ahí. No hay nadie más en este cuarto a excepción de tú y yo.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron grandemente.

― Pe-pero...― tartamudeó, mientras les devolvía la mirada a las tres figuras junto a la ventana. Ellos se encontraban _ahí._ Ella los podía ver _claramente_ pero Tsunade no podía. _¿Por qué? _Continuó observando a las figuras y ellos le devolvieron el gesto, volvió a abrir los ojos cuan grandes eran al ver a la mujer caminar _a través_ de la mesa y pararse junto a su cama.

― ¡Kami-sama! ¡Fugaku, Itachi, creo que ella nos puede ver!― exclamó la muejer al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella.

Hinata se petrificó. Esa mujer había caminado a través de una mesa, _una maldita mesa. _Cerró los ojos preguntandose si eso sólo era su imaginación, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, ellos aún se encontraban ahí y la mujer se había acercado aún más a ella, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¡Hola!― habló la mujer―. ¡Soy Uchiha Mikoto, y esos dos serios hombres de ahí son mo esposo, Uchiha Fugaku, y mi hijo mayor, Uchiha Itachi! ¡Es un placer conocerte Hyuuga!

― ¿U-Uchiha?― Hinata palideció. Por lo que ella recordaba sólo había un Uchiha restante, el creciente enigma que llevaba por nombre Uchiha Sasuke. Ella sabía que el resto de los Uchihas se encontraban bastante _muertos_ debido a la masacre. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios había tres Uchihas de pie frente a ella y uno de ellos caminó a través de una maldita mesa? Salvo que esos tres fuesen...

― Madre, creo que la estas asustando― comentó Itachi al notar que el rostro de la Hyuuga palidecía a cada segundo.

― ¿Qué? De ninguna manera. Estoy segura de que no me veo aterradora. Somos fantasmas pero no creo que nos veamos ate...― argumentó Mikoto pero fue interrumpida por un ruido sordo. Se dió la vuelta y vió que la Hyuuga ya se encontraba inconciente de nuevo en su cama al tiempo que Tsunade rápidamente intentaba comprender que era lo que había ocurrido.

― Debimos de haberla asustado― comentó Fugaku secamente.

Efectivamente la habían asustado, puesto que justo después de haber entendido que ellos eran tres fantasmas, Hyuuga Hinata hizo la única cosa que siempre hacía.

Se desmayó.

( ~ •w•)~

No podía describir el inmenso alivio que sentió cuando ella se encontró finalmente dada de alta ese día.. De acuerdo a Tsunade, ella había estado en coma por _tres largos meses_ y ellos había comenzado a perder la esperanza. Tsunade la había dicho también como sus compañeros de equipo, Kiba y Shino, iban todos los días a visitarla para hablarle de cosas al azar, esperando que fuese a despertar. Su primo, Neji, también la había visitado diario, pero él no hablaba mucho, simplemente la observaba en silencio. Debido a eso, cuando después de tres largos meses recuperó la conciencia, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto que los primeros tres en llegar a su cuarto de hospital al día siguiente fuesen esos tres chicos, a los cuales consideraba como sus hermanos.

Se dió cuenta de cuanto había extrañado sus voces y el sentir sus abrazos cuando Kiba prácticamente gritó su nombre y la abrazó fuertemente como si acabase de volver de la muerte, mientras que Neji le dedicaba al castaño una mirada asesina y Shino simplemente permanecía en la esquina. A su vez, el resto de sus amigos la visitaron, pero no tanto como esos tres. Tsunade no le permitió que volviese a su casa inmediatamente debido a su repentino desmayó cuando recién había salido del coma, _ gracias_ a los tres espíritus Uchihas que vió; de ahí que Tsunade la forzase a permanecer en el hospital otras tres semanas.

Tres semanas eran una tortura, por gracias a Dios para ella, esas tres semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos gracias a Kiba y sus constantes balbuceos. Respecto a los tres espíritus Uchihas que vió, nunca se lo mencionó a nadie, puesto que sabía que pensarían se encontraba loca. También, nunca los volvió a ver después del primer encuentro así creyó que realmente había sido sólo su imaginación. Después de todo se había encontrado en un mundo entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos justo antes de despertar, por lo tanto no sería una sorpresa que su mente no funcionase correctamente por un tiempo y le causase esa clase de visiones. Lo que fuerese que ocurrió, se encontraba definitivamente feliz de no verlos de nuevo o comenzaría dudar de su cordura.

― Hinata-sama.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuand escuchó una voz familiar. Volteando su rostro a él sonrió.

― Neji-niisan.

Neji respondió su sonrisa con una pequeña de su parte mientras tomaba su mano derecha.

― Estoy aquí para llevarla de vuelta a casa. Vamonos.

Hinata sintió al tiempo que Neji la guiaba fuera del hospital, se encontraba feliz de finalmente encontrarse fuera de este después de tanto tiempo. Debido a que se encontró encerrada en el hospital por un largo periodo de tiempo, el aire fresco casi le parecía extraño, pero se encontraba realmente agradecida de poder finalmente sentir los rayos del Sol, así como la brisa que recorría la aldea. Hinata observó el pueblo. Aún si muchas cosas se veían relativamente iguales, notó que la reconstrucción de la aldea había traido unos cuantos cambios sutiles.

Neji no dejó ir su mano mientras caminaban a casa, no era como si le importase en realidad. Ella sabía que su primo se preocupaba mucho por ella y que más bien era protector, pero era terrible para poder expresarse, así que una manera de demostrar que se preocupaba por ella. El viaje a casa fue relativamente silencioso, pero a ninguno de ellos les importaba debido a que ninguno de ellos dos eran de mucho hablar. Si bien algunos podrían encontrar esa clase de silencio sofocante, personas como ellos lo apreciaban.

― Hemos llegado― dijo Neji mientras se detenian fuera del complejo Hyuuga. Honestamente, no sabía como sentirse en ese momento. Si bien ese era su hogar, le dolía saber que ninguno se había molestado en visitarla cuando se encontraba hospitalizaba a excepción de Neji, Ko y Hanabi. Bueno, su padre en una ocación la había visitado de acuerdo a Tsunade, lo que era algo sorprendente, pero a parte de eso, nadie más había ido. Ella no se hubiese asombrado si algunos de ellos hubiesen deseado que no saliese del coma. Después de todo, no muchos eran aficionados a la tímida heredera.

Hinata suspiró y entró desganada. Una vez dentro, fueron saludados por las sirvientas y después de que Hinata les respondiese educadamente a cada una de ellas, Neji la acompaño el camino a su cuarto en donde ella murmuró un genuino "gracias" antes de entrar a la comodidad de su habitación.

Viendo su cuarto, no sintió como si ella se hubiese encontrado ausente. Todo permanecía de la misma manera y nada se encontraba fuera del lugar para su gusto. Tarareando alegremente se sentó en la cama que hubo extrañado, disfrutando la comodidad que su cama le ortorgaba.

― _Bienvenida_― escuchó.

― Gracias― respondió con una sonrisa antes de pretrificarse. Ella sabía que se encontraba sola en su habitación, entonces...

Vacilante, volteó su cabeza hacia su derecha, de donde había escuchado provenir a la voz. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror y literalmente calló de su cama con un chillido, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo en el proceso, todo debido a que vió a los tres Uchihas en su habitación.

Corrección: Tres Uchihas _muertos_ en su habitación.

― ¡Hinata-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?― dijo Neji mientras irrumpía en su cuarto al momento que escuchó el grito de su prima. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando vió como Neji atravesaba a los Uchihas muertos. Comprendió que su primo no podía verlos. _Solo ella podía._

― ¿Hinata-sama?― preguntó Neji, preocupado por la expresión de horror en su rostro.

― Me-me encuentro bien― tartamudeó algo aturdida.

Neji la observó incredulo, pero ella no parecía que fuese a decirle nada. El castaño soltó un suspiro y le tendió su mano para poderla ayudar a levantarse. Con una sonrisa, ella aceptó.

― Gr-gracias― dijo con un leve sonrojo y Neji simplemente asintió.

― ¿Se encontrará bien sola? Tengo una misión pronto, pero usted me preocupa mucho― dijo Neji de nuevo, aún consternado.

― Estaré bien― respondió con una sonrisa y aunque él se encontraba algo renuente, no tenía otra opción de dejar la habitación de su prima debido a que tenía una misión.

Una vez que su primo la dejó sola en su cuarto, Hinata bajó la mirada y se frotó los ojos mascullandose que sólo era su imaginación. Después de cinco minutos, finalmente encontró el valor para alzar la vista de nuevo, para inmediatamente entre tropiezos encontrarse contra la pared mientras los tres Uchihas continuaban _observandola _desde su lugar.

― Oh, oh, ¿volvimos a asustarte cariño?― murmuró Uchiha Mikoto con un preocupado semblante―. Te desmayaste la primera vez que nos viste, por lo que pensamos darte tu espacio y saludarte una vez que volvieses a tu casa.

― ¿Có-cómo? ¿Por-por qué? ¿Po..?― espetó Hinata. Su respiración era irregular y casi parecía que había olvidado respirar. Talvez era por que se encontraba hiperventilando.

― Esta hiperventilando― comentó impasible Uchiha Itachi.

― ¡Cariño! Cálmate. ¡No estamos aquí para lastimarte!― dijo Uchiha Mikoto intentando calmar a la pobre chica.

― Hmp, sabía que esta era una mala idea― murmuró secamente Fugaku.

Hinata intentó respirar mientras observaba a los tres Uchihas con terror.

― ¿E-estoy muerta?

― No. _Pero nosotros si_― respondió Itachi―. Y por favor no te desmayes de nuevo.

No se desmayó, pero si calló al suelo, sentandose pero sus ojos aún permanecían en los tres.

― ¿Po-por qué? ¿Cómo?

― Hyuuga Hinata, ¿verdad?― preguntó Mikoto. Hinata asintió y la mujer sonrió antes de reir entre dientes―. Dios santo Hinata-chan, ¡te has convertido en una dama!

Inmediatamente Hinata se sonrojó.

― Probablemente no me puedas recordar. Creo que tenías sólo cuatro años la primera vez que me viste― dijo Mikoto para después reir entre dientes.

― Oh― respondió. Hinata luchó para encontrar las palabras correctas―. E-eh, ¿por qué están aquí? E-es decir ustedes tres están...

― No podemos pasar al otro lado― le respondió Fugaku. Se estremeció levemente debido a que su voz era severa y demandante, justo como la de su padre.

― ¿Po-por qué?― se maldijo a si misma por tartamudear, pero al menos se las había arreglado para hablar. En una situación normal, ella se hubiese desmayado.

― Parece ser que los tres aún tenemos remordimientos― explicó Itachi.

― ¿Qué remordimientos?

La chica notó como las expresiones de los tres Uchihas se ensombresieron antes de que los tres respondiesen al mismo tiempo.

― Uchiha Sasuke

― E-eh...

Mikoto suspiró.

― Verás, Sasuke a permanecido en la oscuridad por tanto tiempo. Aún ahora con la derrota de Madara y la guerra terminada, aún se encuentra dolido. Parece ser que no podremos cruzar al otro lado hasta que Sasuke encuentra algo de felicidad.

― E-eh, perdón si suena agresivo― dijo algo vacilante Hinata―. ¿Por qué me están diciendo todo esto?

― ¡Porque tú eres la _única_ que puede vernos!― exclamó Mikoto―. Por favor Hinata-chan, no sabemos con quien más ir puesto que tu eres la única persona que nos puede ver. ¿Nos ayudarás?

Todo eso parecía tan irreal. Para ella era difícil creer que tres fantasmas se encontraban frente a ella y saber que se encontraban pidiendole ayuda debudo a que nadie mas podía verlos. Decir que se encontraba confundida era minimizarlo. Aún así, ella no podía negarse a quienes le pedían ayufa, especialmente cuando se lo habían pedido tan amablemente, aún sí le dieron el susto de su vida._ Ellos eran fantasmas después de todo._

Hinata juntó algo de valor antes de hablar de nuevo.

― ¿Qu-qué es lo que quieren que haga?

― Simple― dijo Fugaku―. Salva a Sasuke.

― ¿Salvarlo?― Hinata ladeó su cabeza confundida―. Pero, el ya ha sido salvado. Es decir, se encuentra en Konoha en este momento. N-Naruto-kun lo trajo de vuelta― les comunicó Hinata, recordando vagamente a Kiba diciendole que Uchiha Sasuke había sido traido de vuelta a Konoha después de la guerra y había permanecido ahí por tres meses, en contra de su voluntad, claro está.

― Sabemos eso. Mi hermano menor de hecho se encuentra aquí. Lo que nosotros deseamos, es que tú lo cuides― explicó Itachi―. Tú sabes, hacer a mi hermano menor feliz.

Escuchando la petición, inmediatamente se sonrojó fuertemente.

― ¡N-no puedo!

― ¿Por qué no?― preguntó Fugaku claramente molesto.

― ¡Nu-nunca he hablado con él antes! _Ni siquiera una vez. _¿Cómo es que podría hacerlo feliz? ¿No sería mejor pedirle esto a alguien se encuentre cómodo con él? ¿Có-cómo Naruto-kun o Sakura-san?

― Lo hariamos si nos pudiesen ver―escupió Fugaku―. Pero hay un problema Hyuuga, _sólo tú nos puedes ver._

― Mi padre tiene razón. Hemos volado alrededor de toda Konoha, pero nadie a sido capaz de vernos, excepto tú― dijo Itachi.

Hinata se encontraba aturdida por esas palabras. ¿Por qué sólo ella podía verlos? Ella ni siquiera fue cercana a ningún Uchiha antes, ¿entonces por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Demonios, en ese momento se encontraba más que confundida.

― Por favor Hinata-chan, tú eres nuestra única esperanza por ahora. No podemos pasar a mejor vida hasta que Sasuke encuentre la felicidad. Por favor ayudalo― rogó Mikoto mientras hacía repetidamente una reverencia―. Siempre podrás tratar de ser su amiga o algo así. Sólo, por favor ayudanos. _Ayudalo._

Ver a Uchiha Mikoto rogarle de esa manera, Hinata no tuvo el corazón para decir no. Ella podía ver que sus intenciones eran puras, ellos sólo querían que el último Uchiha encontrase la felicidad, y hasta que lo lograse, ellos no serían capaces de continuar, pero ¿cómo lo lograría? Ella _nunca jamás_ le había hablado a Sasuke. En realidad, ellos se encontraban en lo correcto, ella podría sólo intentar ser su amiga, pero ¿siquiera la dejaría? Por lo que recordaba, Uchiha Sasuke no era en realidad una persona muy sociable, _ni siquiera pensar amigable._

― Por favor Hinata-chan. Está bien si fallas, ¿podrías al menos intentarlo? ¿Intentar al menos conocer a mi hijo?― pidió Mikoto de nuevo.

Si, en verdad no podía negarse a esa mujer. Se veía tan deshecha. Se _veían _tan deshechos. En contra de su lógica, decidió aceptar.

― E-está bien. Daré lo mejor de mí― respondió, sintiendose feliz de ver unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros. Parecía que un enorme peso había sido retirado de sus hombros sólo por que ella había aceptado.

Aún así, cuando la realidad la golpeó con fuerza, haciendole ver que ahora debía hacerse amiga y conocer al frío, hostil, violento y temperamental _Uchiha Sasuke_, Hyuuga Hinata se preguntó en que demonios de había metido.

* * *

Espero ke lo hayan disfrutado! Por favor dejen reviews! no es necesaria cuenta!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2/29**

**Agradecimientos:** Jigokusei, Tokeijikakeno orenji, ruben jbr99226, Maracucho pa, Victoria Uchiha Hyuga, Dark Amy-chan, Magic ann love, marleen, sasuhina.18, sweetdoll, sami-chan hina-ino, Yukyda21, Guest, Ro0w'z, hinatauhiha19, mangetsu hyuga, cherrymarce, , Neko Aisaka, Rbk, Axia, Magiu, JenSchiffer, Akari-Cross, leidihuchiha, Pochyy, Mitsuki-chan17, Methy, Unknown-neko, sasuhinafan por siempre, misheellee Danii.

**Nota de la traductora: **Creo que ya contesté todos los reviews por PM, si no lo hice, lo siento mucho y diganme para contestarles, pero es que ya no se cual conteste y cual no! TT^TT. Y a quienes me dejan review y no tienen cuenta en fanfiction... siento mucho no haberles podido contestar en esta ocación! intentaré responderles la proxima vez, pero es que no e tenido mucho tiempo por la escuela! La universidad es horrible! TT^TT. Por favor no dejen de dejar reviews! eso es lo que motiva a actualizar más rápido! :D

Tambien debo decirles que me encuentro más que impresionada y feliz! dios! 32 reviews en un sólo capítulo y una sola semana! talvez a este paso no sea tan imposible tener como 1000 reviews como el fic original! eso seria tan genial! :D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia no me pertenece, es de deadly-chronicles. Lo que si me pertenece es la traducción! :D

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

**Capítulo 2**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por: LordKami_

* * *

Si alguien preguntase qué era vivir, probablemente muchos responderían que vivir y encontrarse vivo era una _bendición, _por lo tanto uno debía de atesorarlo. Como fuese, ese no era el caso para Uchiha Sasuke, para él era una maldición. Para él, estar vivo era terrible. No le importaba un comino su vida en ese momento. Demonios, ni siquiera debería estar vivo en ese momento. Después de años buscando venganza, esperando para poder vengar su clan, no podía creer que fallase justo cuando iba a realizar su meta: destruir la aldea, y para hacer aún peor su situación, había sido forzado a volver a la aldea que quería destruir, la aldea que aún despreciaba.

Francamente, preferiría estar muerto a permanecer en esa podrida aldea, con la cual no quería tener nada que lo ligase. En primer lugar, _casi_ había muerto, pero _alguien_ simplemente _tuvo_ que salvarlo. Recordaba que durante la batalla final Naruto lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza que había permanecido inmovil en el suelo antes de unirse al resto de los ninjas mientras se desarrollaba la batalla final contra Madara. Mientras Naruto y el resto peleaban contra Madara, Sasuke solamente podía ver y desear de que alguien acabase con su vida ahí mismo, y su deseo _casi_ fue cumplido. Mientras los ninjas superaban a Madara, quien de alguna manera sabía que su final estaba próximo, Madara decidió apuntar su último ataque a Sasuke, su pensamiento era claro para todos, si él iba a morir, se llevaría con él al último Uchiha.

Sasuke recordaba lo emocionado que se encontraba, sabiendo que su final se encontraba cerca. Esperó expectante que el ataque lo golpease y acabase con su vida, pero para su enojo, jamás llegó. ¿Por qué? Porque alguien saltó frente a él y recibió el ataque por él. Alguien lo _protegió._ No sabía quien, ni tuvo una oportunidad para ver puesto que de pronto hubo una gran explosión y todo se volvió negro. Cuando recuperó la conciencia, Sasuke comprendió que su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. Se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha con su Sharingan sellado. En ese momento supo que no había escapatoria. Ahora se encontraba atrapado en la aldea.

Resentía seriamente a la persona que lo había salvado. ¿Por qué él o ella saltó frente a él y lo protegió de cualquier manera? No tenía idea de quien era la persona, pero había escuchado que la persona que lo había protegino había entrado en coma y aún después de haber recuperado la conciencia, lo cual había sido algunas semanas después del fin de la guerra, esa persona permanecía inconciente. Honestamente, no le importaba un comino. Ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar quien era su 'salvador' y silenciosamente le dió un _'te lo mereces'_ a su misterioso salvador, puesto que él o ella había salvado su _jodida _vida cuando él _no _quería ser salvado.

A él no le importaría una mierda si esa persona terminase muriendo. Eso era porque debido a esa persona ahora se encontraba atado en esa aldea encontra de su voluntad. Había permanecido atrapado por tres meses, pero aún no lograba sentir ninguna afinidad a ese lugar, y no planeaba hacerlo, _nunca jamás._

― ¡TEME!― cierto hiperactivo rubio interrumpió su línea de pensamientos al tiempo que un fuerte golpe proveniente de su puerta se escuchaba―. ¡Tú bastardo, abre!

Sasuke gruñó molesto mientras los golpes se volvían más fuertes, aún así se reusaba a levantarse y abrir la puerta. Lo último que necesitaba era a Naruto para perturar la paz en su propio refugio, aunque sabía que era imposible puesto que en tres, dos, uno, Naruto destru...

― ¡TEME!― el futuro Hokage irrumpió libre de cualquier remordimiento de que su puerta se encontrase hecha pedazos.

Eso era extrañamente común. Sasuke siendo un cabrón se encerraría dentro de su casa negandose a salir y Naruto intentando ser un buen amigo llegaría cada día para_ convencerlo _de salir. Por su puesto ese plan por parte de su amigo jamás funcionaba puesto que Sasuke continuando con su faceta de cabrón se negaría a abrir la puerta y Naruto, siendo Naruto, simplemente la rompería. Una vez dentro, el rubio le gritaría, discutirían, se darían algunos golpes aquí y allá y luego Naruto se iría, llamaría a un contratista para reparar su puerta y el ciclo se repetiría al día siguiente.

En otras palabras, su puerta había sido destruída repetidamente por tres meses al hilo. En verdad no le importaba, puesto que como Naruto la destruía, sería él quien la pagaría, de ahí que le importase un comino.

― ¡OYE TEME! ¡DEJA DE INGNORARME!― gritó Naruto intentando captar su atención.

― ¿Qué?― soltó Sasuke con fastidio observando fijamente al acelerado rubio.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más permanecerás así?― preguntó Naruto, quien ahora mostabra una expresión seria en su rostro―. ¡No te puedes encerrar aquí para siempre! ¡Terminarás muriendo aquí un día!

― Bien, para tu información, eso es _exactamente_ lo que voy a hacer y preferiría morir aquí a caminar por la aldea― se mofó Sasuke.

― Teme, sabes que estás haciendo esto difícil. Todos estamos intentando ayudar.

― No quiero ayuda. No necesito ayuda. Sólo vete, joder, dejame solo.

Naruto suspiró.

― No puedo. Mirate. Tu casa es un desastre. Raramente comes alguna algo adecuado y te reusas a salir. Esto es no es sano, teme.

― Bien, así moriré más rápido.

Naruto se encontraba asustado. Pensar que _ella_ casi murió salvando su vida y ese bastardo ni siquiera apreciaba su propia vida. No, él no podía darse por vencido. Finalmente habían traido a Sasuke de vuelta a casa; no podía simplemente darse por vencido en ese momento. Mirando al antiguo vengador, Naruto le dió un puñetazo.

― ¡Tú bastardo! En este punto, ¡talvez sólo debería asignarte un guardian!

― Wow, es es una _buena_ idea― murmuró sarcasticamente Sasuke al tiempo que devolvía el golpe.

Bien, era sarcástico. Sasuke se encontraba muy seguro de que su tono había sido sarcástico, pero desafortunadamente para él, Naruto, siendo Naruto, jamás podía percibir su sarcasmo, por lo que en verdad creyó que Sasuke creía que era una buena idea, y viendo la sonrisa zorruna plasmada en el rostro de su amigo, Sasuke supo que Naruto definitivamente continuaría con su idea, porque el hablaba jodidamente en serio.

_Mierda._

Alzando los puños al aire, Naruto gritó de la emoción.

― ¡Mírame teme! ¡Conseguiré al mejor vigilante para tí!― exclamó e inmediatamente salió de su hogar.

Sasuke permaneció sin moverse. Oh genial, simplemente _genial_. Ahora Naruto le encontraría un vigilante, un vigilante que ni siquiera quería. Bien, podía simplemente ignorarlo y esperar que Naruto se olvidara de eso, pero conociendo a Naruto, definitivamente no lo haría. Demonios, probablemnte buscaría por toda la aldea para encontrarle el perfecto vigilante.

Entonces genial, simplemente genial. Sin embargo una vez más, podía dejar que Naruto trabajase asta el agotamiento buscandole un vigilante, y después podría ser un completo cabrón y hacer que la persona se fuese o mejor aún, volverlo loco. Sip, _definitivamente _haría eso.

Puesto que Uchiha Sasuke era esa clase de cabrón.

( ~•w•)~

Si esa fuese una misión oficial, entonces Hyuuga Hinata se encontraría fallando miserablemente. ¿Por qué? La razón era puesto que no podía ni siquiera _encontrar a su objetovo._ No era como si ella no tratase lo suficiente; de hecho se encontraba poniendo todo de ella para lograrlo. Con tres fantasmas siguiendo sus paso, Hinata Hyuuga realmente había vagado por _toda_ Konoha _no una vez_, sólo Dios sabía cuantas veces había esperado poder encontrarse de casualidad a cierto Uchiha. Demonios, incluso había usado su Byakugan en caso de que el Uchiha se estuviese escondiendo en alguna área remota que nadie conociese, pero no logró encontrar nada, por lo que pensó que Uchiha Sasuke había ocultado todo su chakra con la clara intención de no ser encontrado.

Puesto que vagar por la aldea claramente no había funcionado, Hinata decidió preguntar por ahí. Claro que eso tampoco ayudó. Los aldeanos le dedicaron miradas de extrañeza, mientras que las respuestas de sus amigos fueron todo menos útiles.

La respuesta de Shikamaru obviamente había sido despreocupada y perezosa.

― ¿Sasuke? Quien sabrá donde se encuentra. Que problematico― dijo con un bostezo antes de volver a dormir.

― ¿Uchiha Sasuke? No lo he visto por aquí, al menos no donde voy a comer― le dijo Chouji mientras comía papas fritas, como siempre hacia.

― ¿Sasuke-san?― preguntó Lee mientras golpeaba un árbol―. ¡No lo he visto! ¡Probablemente este en algún lado haciendo algo con su llama de la juventud!

Cuando le preguntó a Tenten si había visto a Sasuke en algún lado, la especialista en armas literalmente tropezó, dando como resultado que un kunai que había lanzado volase a la dirección contraría a donde había puntado. El arma casi le dió a un guardia, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era que Tenten la miró como si pensase que se había vuelto _loca._ De igual manera Hinata no la podía culpar. Lo último que pa gente esperaba era tener a la tímida Hyuuga preguntando por el aterrador Uchiha.

Obviamente Tenten no tenía respuestas. Pensó en preguntarle a sus compañeros de equipo, pero decidió no hacerlo sabiendo que eran protectores con ella. A su vez pensó en preguntarle a Neji, pero de nuevo no lo hizo, sabiendo que Neji era aún _más_ protector con ella. Conociendo a esos tres, ni siquiera le responderían la pregunta. Probablemente sólo irían tras el Uchiha preguntandole por que su tímida Hinata lo estaba buscando. Bueno, Shino lo haría discretamente con sus insectos, pero Neji y Kiba definitivamente expresarían su descontento abiertamente, y eso en definitiva no era bueno. Lo último que necesitaba era una pelea entre tres hombres sobreprotectores y una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar, digase Uchiha Sasuke.

Por lo tanto, Hinata emprendió su camino, a regañadientes, a donde se encontraba cierta rubia que siempre sabía los acontecimientos actuales en Konoha. No le importaba si algunos rumores se dispersaban después de eso sobre ella buscando al Uchiha. Ella sólo necesitaba ayuda en ese momento. No podría olvidar e; rostro de Ino cuando le pregunto acerca de Sasuke, la manera en la que sus ojos se abrieron por sorpresa y como su mandíbula cayó abierta, _no tenía precio._

― ¿Sasuke-kun? Escuché que se niega a salir de su casa― le contó Ino aún en estado de conmoción antes de sus labios formacen una sonrisa maliciosa―. Entonces, Hinata, finalmente te has convertido en una de sus admiradoras, ¿verdad?

No respondió. Simplemente huyó con su rostro ruborizado y debido a eso se encontraba en ese momento sentada en una banca sintiendose completamente miserable. No sólo no podía encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke, ahora algunos comenzaban a pensar que era una admiradora de él. Se encontraba frustrada, no, se encontraba _más _que frustrada. Se había encontrado recorriendo el pueblo sin descanzo esperando encontranrselo causalmente sólo para enterarse que el hombre se negaba a salir de su hogar. De manera sencilla, Hyuuga Hinatase encontraba perdida respecto a que hacer. ¿Cómo demonios iba a intentar hacerse amiga de alguien que se negaba a salir de su casa?

― Puedes intentar hacerte amiga de mi hermano pequeño visitándolo en su casa― respondió Itachi a su silenciosa pregunta.

― No, esa no es una buena ide... Espera, ¿acabas de leer mi mente?― preguntó la chica mientras observaba al fantasma frente a ella.

― ¿Por qué no es una buena idea?― preguntó impasiblemente Itachi―. Y si, lo hice. Podemos leer tu mente en caso de que estuvieses preguntandotelo.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieror horrorizados ante lo recien dicho. Genial, no sólo se encontraba atrapada con tres fantasmas; se encontraba atrapada con tres fantasmas que podían leer su mente. Ahora creía firmemente que su privacidad había dejado de existir. De hecho, ya comenzaba a tener problemas al dormir por tener a tres fantasmas observandola. Ni siquiera podía vestirse sin se conciente de si misma, temiendo que los tres fantasmas diesen un vistazo, ¿y ahora descubría que ellos podían leer su mente? Hyuuga Hinata comenzó a desear que talvez todo eso fuese sólo un sueño, talvez aún estaba en coma y su mente le estaba jugando alguna broma, o _talvez_ simplemente se encontraba loca.

― Entonces, ¿por qué no es una buena idea?― repitió Itachi―. Y no te preocupes, no te hemos visto mientras te vistes. Al menos, padre y yo no, pero madre si.

― Hey, sólo quería ver que tan bien desarrollada se encuentra Hinata-chan, eso es todo― puntualizó Uchiha Mikoto defendiendose―. Y ella se encuentra realmente bien desarrollada. Oh dios, Itachi, ella tiene las curvas _correctas_. ¡Debiste haberla visto!― rió Mikoto para si misma.

― Creo que eso es bastante inapropiado madre― respondió calmadamente Itachi.

_No estoy escuchando esta conversación, No estoy escuchando esta conversación, No estoy escuchando esta conversación_; continuaba diciendose a si misma con su rostro completamente sonrojado. Era vergonzoso tener al alguien halagando su figura frente a dos hombres, aún si estos eran fantasmas. Se maldijo a su misma por encontrarse atrapada en tan vergonzosa conversación, de la cual no tenía idea de como escapar y quería que alguien simplemente cambiase de tema, puesto que era incapaz de hablar debido a su vergüenza. Por su puesto, su deseo fue concedido en la forma de Uchiha Itachi.

― Aún no has contestado mi pregunta― murmuró Itacho con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos observandola intensamente, haciendola sentirse pequeña. Aún como fantasma, la mirada de Uchiha Itachi era intensa.

Mientras su sonrojo disminuía lentamente, Hinata recordó lo que Itachi había preguntado y soltó un suspiro/

― C-como he dicho antes, n-no lo conosco. Sería extraño que de pronto lo visitase cuando ni siquiera lo conosco.

Itachi suspiró.

― Entonces, ¿te rendirás?

Hinata bajo la mirada de manera triste. La verdad era que ella realmente no quería fallarles, sinceramente quería ayudarlos , pero parecía imposible para ella hacerse amiga de Sasuke. Ella no era una buena opción para esa tarea. Ella deseaba que hubiese otra manera para hacer a Uchiha Sasuke feliz para ayudar a esas tres almas a cruzar al más haya, pero al parecer no la había. Era o hacerse amiga de Sasuke, tratar de hacerlo feliz o no hacer nada en lo absoluto. Ella prefería no decirlo, pero rendirse era una opción. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría ella, la persona más tímida y penosa de la aldea hacerse amiga de una de las personas más frías del mundo?

― B-bueno...― tartamudeó.

― Si siquiera piensas en rendirte― la interrumpió Fugaku rudamente―, me aseguraré de arrastrarte al inframundo conmigo.

Ahora esa era una amenaza e Hinata se encontraba completamente impactada. Fugaku se escuchaba tan serio, justo como su padre, que ella sabía que no se encontraba bromeando _para nada._ Repentinamente, hacerse amiga de Uchiha Sasuke parecía la mejor opción, al menos mejor que ser arrastrada al inframundo. Uno tenía que admitirlo; ser arrastrada al infierno por tres fantasmas enojados no era para nada atractivo.

Entonces, aún necesitaba intentar ser amiga de Sasuke, pero aun no tenía idea de donde comenzar. Ella deseaba que hubiese algo que la conectase con el Uchiha o alguien que la pudiese acercar a él. De nuevo su desea fue concedido y en esta ocación con la apación de los únicos e inigualables Naruto-kun y Sakura-san.

Sus ojos brillaron de alegría cuando sus ojos captaron la imagen de esos dos. ¡Claro! ¿Quién más podría ayudarla en su actual predicamento a parte de los ex-compañeros de su blanco? Sintiendose ligeramente feliz de haber encontrado una oportunidad de ser amiga del ex-vengador, la pequeña confianza que había ganado decayó drásticamente cuando se preguntó como le iría a preguntar eso a Naruto y a Sakura. Ella sabía que ellos definnitivamente le preguntarían sus intenciones al convertise en la amiga de él. Después de todo, todos sabían que ella jamás le había hablado a Sasuke antes, demonios, ella jamás había puesto sus ojos en él, entonces, ¿por qué ahora?

Entonces, ¿qué les iba a decir? ¿Decirles la verdad de que tres fantasmas Uchihas la estaban acechando y que no podían cruzar al otro lado hasta que Sasuke encontrase la felicidad? O mejor aún, ¿decirles la verdad y tener la esperanza de que ellos tomarían en su lugar la tarea de darle la felicidad a Sasuke? ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡De ninguna manera les podía decir la verdad! ¿Quién crería esa historia? Irritada, Hinata comenzó a halar de su cabello por frustración, demasiado abstraía en su actual dilema como para notar las dos figuras frente a ella.

― ¿Hinata? ¿Hola? ¿Hinata?― una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Hinata vacilante alzó su cabeza y su rostro se volvió rojo intenso al ver a Naruto frente a ella, su rostro se encontraba muy cercano al de ella.

― ¡N-Naruto-kun!

El futuro Hokage le dedicó una sonrisa antes de que su expresión se volviese una de preocupación.

― Como sea, ¿estás bien? Te ves realmente preocupada.

Aún sonrojada, comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

― E-estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando en algunas c-cosas.

Naruto la observó de manera incrédula mientras la médica pelirrosa junto a él preguntaba al fin.

― Hinata-chan, aún debemos de agradecerte propiamente― dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

Hinata parpadeó confundida.

― ¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué?

― ¿No lo recuerdas?― preguntó Sakura, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa durante una fracción de segundo mientras tomaba la mano de la tímida chica―. ¡Tú fuiste quien salvo a Sasuke-kun!

― ¿E-eh?

― ¡Si, Hinata! ¡Estuviste increíble esa vez?― agregó Naruto―. Madara estaba como 'Si yo muero, me traeré conmigo al último Uchiha' antes de que lanzase su último ataque saltaste frente a Sasuke y tomaste el ataque. ¡Lo protegiste!

Hinata casi se cayó de la banca en la que se encontraba sentada.

― ¿Lo hice?

― ¡Si! Es triste que terminases en un coma por tres meses― murmuró tristemente Naruto antes de verla de nuevo con unos ojos sinceros―. ¿Por qué lo protegiste?

¿Por qué? No tenía idea. Había una razón, pero ella no podía recordarla.

― A-ah, en realidad no puedo recordar por que lo hice. Lo que ocurrió ese día aún es algo confuso... No lo puedo recordar bien― explicó.

― Ya veo...― murmuró Naruto antes de volver a sonreirle―. Pero es gracias a tí que Sasuke esta vivo en Konoha justo ahora. Si no lo hubieses protegido, él pudo haber muerto... es por eso que muchas gracias, Hinata.

Así que al chico que había protegido en ese entonces era Sasuke. No había esperado eso para nada. Alzó la vista otra vez y vió las agradecidas miradas que le dedicaban Naruto y Sakura, haciendo que inmediatamente se sonrojase.

― E-eh. Eh. E-eh, de nada.

Sintió unas cálidas manos sobre las suyas y se dió cuenta de que Sakura sostenía sus manos aún.

― En verdad estamos agradecidos por lo que hiciste Hinata-cahn. Ahora, si Sasuke apresiase su vida un poco más― dijo antes de soltar un suspiro.

― ¿A q-qué te refieres?

― ¡Ese bastardo se reusa a salir de su casa! ¡Él mismo se encierra todos los días y eso no es sano! ¡A este paso el podía simplemente morir dentro de su casa!― soltó Naruto con burla.

― O-oh Dios― jadeó Hinata. Sasuke no debía morir dentro de su propia casa. ¡Los tres espíritus Uchihas no podrían seguir adelante de esa manera!

― Dios, incluso estoy buscando un vigilante en este momento para que lo mantenga vigilado y cuide de él porque Sakura y yo no podemos estar junto a él por siempre. ¡Le dije a Tsunade-baachan y está de acuerdo! Ahora el problema es encontrarle un buen cuidador...― continuó Naruto murmurando para si mismo.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron con esperanza cuando escuchó acerca de encontrar a un cuidador. ¡Esa era su oportunidad! Esa era su oportunidad para poder conocer a Uchiha Sasuke y si ella dejaba ir esa oportunidad, si dudaba no volvería a tener otra oportunidad; de ahí que tenía que tomarla.

Por lo tanto, talvez un poco más emocionada de lo que debería; tomó las manos de Naruto, para sorpresa de este, y lo miró expectante.

― N-Naruto-kun, ¿ustedes están buscando a un cuidador para Uchiha-san?

El rubio asintió, aún asombrado por su repentino atrevimiento.

― Si, eso hacemos.

― ¿P-puedo hacerlo?― preguntó mientras se sonrojaba.

― ¿Qué? ¿Quieres ser la vigilante de Sasuke?― preguntó Naruto y la Hyuuga asintió.

― ¿EN VERDAD?― gritó Naruto.

― Hinata-chan, ¿estás segura de esto? ¿No te importa ayudar a Sasuke-kun? Él no es esa clase de chico con el que es... sencillo convivir― le dijo Sakura temiendo por la seguridad de la tímida chica frente a ella.

Hinata negó con su cabeza tímidamente.

― Quiero ayudar a Uchiha-san. Q-quiero ayudarlo a obtener algo de felicisas. A-al menos, quiero i-intentarlo― murmuró timidamente. _"Tengo que intentarlo, por el bien de los tres espíritus Uchihas. Debo ayudarlos a seguir adelante"_.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura la observaron perplejos antes de que Naruto rompiese el silencio.

― ¿Entonces que estamos esperando? ¡Vayamos con la vieja por permiso en este momento!

(~ •w•)~

― ¿Estás segura de esto Hinata?― le preguntó severamente Tsunade―. Uchiha Sasuke no es una persona fácil de tratar. Si aceptas esta misión, preparate para agotarte, de _ambas maneras, _mental y físicamente. Preferiría no hacerte enfrentarte a presión debido a que recientemente te recuperaste, pero lidiando con el Uchiha, presión es algo que definitivamente enfrentaras.

Hinata comenzaba a tener dudas, pero finalmente había encontrado una oportunidad para conocerlo, no podía simplemente hecharse para atrás.

― B-bueno...

Tsunade no la dejo terminar su oración al agregar.

― Deberías saber que al aceptar esta misión, estarás atrapada con Uchiha Sasuke hasta que su periodo de prueba termine. Tendrás que mantenerlo vigilado, escoltarlo si es necesario, cuando tenga alguna misión asignada, tú lo tendrás que acompañar. Por eso, no te asignaré ninguna otra misión debido a que él será tu responsabilidad. En otras palabras, estarás viendolo mucho más que a cualquier otra persona en la aldea. Tendrás que tolerar su rudeza, su enojo y sobretodo, a él siendo un cabrón. Todo esto hasta que su libertad condicional acabe. ¿Aún quieres esto Hinata?

― ¿Q-qué tan larga será su periodo de prueba?

― ¿Quién sabe? Depende de que tan bien se comporte. Bueno, no te puedo decir exactamente que tanto tiempo será, pero puedo decirte el tiempo mínimo de su periodo de prueba― dijo Tsunade.

―¿Y-y ese es?

― Es de mínimo de un año, de ahí puede ser más larga.

Sus pálidos ojos se abrieron por sorpresa.

― ¿U-un año?― exclamó asombrada.

― Si, Hinata. Si tú tú aceptas esta misión, estarás atrapada con Uchiha Sasuke duranto un año, o talvez _más._ Entonces, ¿aún quieres esta misión Hinata?― dijo Hinata observandola cuidadosamente.

En verdad quería pensar acerca de eso, en verdad quería sopesar sus opciones en ese momento. ¿Sería capaz de soportar a Uchiha Sasuke por un año? O peor, ¿talvez durante más? No se encontraba exactamente confiada en si misma y comenzaba a tener dudas.

Entonces sintió las miradas sobre ella. Vacilante, ella volteó a la fuente y vió a los tres fantasmas Uchihas viendola intensamente. Ellos la observaban, pero ella podía ver que sus ojos le _rogaban_, le rogaban que aceptase porque era su única esperanza. Entonces recordó su promesa con ellos, ella aceptando ayudarlos a poder seguir adelante y por sus miradas, ella sabía que querían seguir adelante. Les dolía estar atrapados en ese lugar y les dolía _más_ saber que la razón por la cual no podían cruzar al otro lado, el último Uchiha, su querido Sasuke guardaba rencores y aún vivía en la oscuridad; que su querído Sasuke peleaba para encontrar su propia felicidad. Les dolía _enormemente._

Sólo al verlos, a sus ojos, Hyuuga Hinata sabía su respuesta. Ella había acordado a ayudarlos y ella no iba a retirar sus palabras, porque ese era su camino ninja. Con su recién encontrado propósito, ella contesto.

― Aceptó esta misión.

Tsunade, impactada por su confianza , tranformó su expresión por una gentíil.

― Confío en que serás capaz de manejar esto Hinata. Eres tímida, muchos podrán decir que eres débil pero yo no creo que lo seas. Creo que tienes una fortaleza escondida que muchos ninjas no tienen. Eres gentíl y amable, pero cuando es necesario eres firme. También eres paciente y indulgente, talvez alguien como _tú_ es lo que Uchiha Sasuke necesita para dejar de ser un cabrón.

Con una sonrisa, Tsunade selló el pergamino y Hinata supo que no había vuelta atrás..

― Hyuuga Hinata, de ahora en adelante, eres oficialmente la vigilante de Uchiha Sasuke.

(~ •w•)~

No lo podía creer, Naruto en verdad le había conseguido un vigilante. En verdad le había buscado un vigilante. Justo como esperaba de Naruto, nunca retiraría sus palabras. El rubio prácticamente irrumpió en su casa a las 6 de la mañana para decirle que tenía 'buenas' noticias, junto con Sakura disculpandose repetidamente por molestarlo a una hora tan impropia. Le dijeron que su cuidador vendría ese día. No le digeron quien era y él no se molestó en pregunar. Sabiendo que lo habían molestado en el momento incorrecto, Sakura rápidamente se llevó a Naruto, no sin que antes el rubio le gritase ser amigable con su nuevo vigilante.

Después de eso, Sasuke no pudo volver a dormir. Recordó como Naruto le decía que fuese amable con su cuidador y Sasuke sonrió de lado_. "¿Yo, amable?" _Joder, como si él fuese a hacer eso. Ya se encontraba planeando como hacer la vida de su cuidador miserable. Iba hacer que esa persona desease no haber nacido. Oh, claro que lo haría.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes en su puerta, algo que lo descolocó. Los golpes de Sakura no eran suaves, los golpes de Kakashi eran muchiso más fuertes y Naruto ni siquiera se molestaba en tocar la puerta y simplemente irrumpía en su hogar desde que Sasuke había dejado de abrirle la puerta. Nunca tenía visitas excepto esos tres, entonces eso sólo podía significar que quien se encontraba tocando su puerta era su nuevo vigilante.

Frunciendo el seño, se levanto y abrió la puerta con un gesto irritado en su rostro. Vió como la persona se estremeció, una pequeña chica vistiendo una chaqueta muy grande y unos holgados pantalones haciendolo preguntarse que era lo que ocultaba con esas enormes ropas. Se encontraba parada _muy_ nerviosa, sus ojos siguieron hacia arriba y vió su nervioso, pero sonrojado, rostro y fue sólo por sus ojos que pudo saber quien era ella.

Una Hyuuga.

Con ese cabello azul como la media noche, ese sonrojado rostro y ese extremo nerviosismo, inmediatamente pudo recordar a la niña rara que acosaba a Naruto. Su nombre se encontraba en lagún rincón de su mente, pero no se molestó en querer recordarlo y tampocó se molestaría en preguntarle cual era. Lo único que hizo fue observarla intesamente con el entrecejo fruncido y por la manera en la que se estremecía, podía saber que estaba asustada. Bien, él _quería _asustarla. Amaría ver a esa tímida mujer huir de él aterrorizada y que nunca volviese. Quería _romperla._

― Hyuuga, ¿eres mi vigilante?― preguntó con una fría voz que destilaba malicia.

La chica volvió a estremecerse antes de asentir.

― S-si lo soy. Es un placer verlo Uchiha-san― saludó educadamente.

Sasuke sonrió.

― Jódete― gruñó y azotó la puerta frente a su rostro.

Bien, ella no esperaba _realmente_ una linda bienvenida. Ni siquiera esperaba una bienvenida, pero ¿azotar su puerta frente a su rostro?Eso simplemente fue _rudo_. Como fuese, se trataba de _Uchiha Sasuke_. Ahora comprendía a lo que Tsunade se refería con lo de ser un cabrón. Con su suspiro, sopesó la idea de volver a tocar la puerta o simplemente caminar lejos de ahí y dejarlo ser.

Oh, en verdad era tentador simplemente caminar fuera de ahí y dejar a ese chico sólo justo como él quería, realmente lo hubiese hecho si no fuese por los tres fantasmas que permanecían detrás de ella.

― Bien, puesto que mi hijo carece de bueno molates, puedes ahorrar preciado tiempo al no tocar y simplemente romper su puerta para abrirla― sugirió Fugaku.

― O, si quieres comportarte de manera civilizada, mi pequeño hermano esconde su llave de repuesto dentro de la maceta de esa planta― le dijo Itachi apuntando hacia cierta planta―. Puedes usar tu Byakugan para verificarlo si no me crees.

Ni siquiera se molestó en activar su Byakugan. Sabía que Itachi no le mentiría así que simplemente se agachó y hurgó con cuidado dentró de la maceta hasta que encontró la copia de la llave. Observó con detenimiento la llave plateada antes de ver la puerta y volver a observar la llave.

― ¡Tú puedes hacerlo Hinata-chan!― le gritó Mikoto intentando infundirle valor.

Con otro suspiró Hinata tomó la llave, quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y lentamente entró a la casa.

Al momento que puso un pie dentro, Hyuuga Hinata se encontró segura de que había encontrado su perdición, pero en ese momento no le importó. Se encontraba bastante segura de que Sasuke podría simplemente matarla cuando sintiese du presencia pero ya no le importaba. Había hecho una promesa e iba a cumplirla no importaba que Uchiha Sasuke fuese un cabrón.

Como fuese, ese encontraba jodidamente segura de que ese sería un _infernalmente_ largo año.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Y por favor dejen reviews! esa es mi mayor motivación para continuar con estas traducciones! Y no es necesaria cuenta! :D


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3/29**

**Agradecimientos: **leidihuchiha, maribelteka, Mitsuki-chan17, lilipili, Pochyy, mangetsu hyuga, Aika Yami, sasuhina.18, okashira janet, Elena, LaCrazyWriter, ruben jbr99226, Natsuki-07, Dark Amy-chan, sasuhinafan por siempre, Magic ann love, Akari-Cross, cherrymarce, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Guest, Ritsucat, Nadioshi, JenSchiffer, Rbk, EyesGray-sama, , Magiu, , suzu. xD yopii.

**Nota de la traductora: **Creo que ahora si conteste todos los reviews por PM! si no.. reclamenme! si ustedes se toman la molestia de dejar review.. lo minimo que puedo acer es responderles! y a las personas que no tienen cuenta... pero que aun asi se toman la molestia de darme sus opiniones... desearia que tuviesen cuenta para poder responderles! sus reviews me hacen muuuy feliz! :D!... pero no se los respondo x aqui porque terminaría teniendo mas contestacion que historia.. XD

Aun asi les pido que los que me dejan reviews... CONTINUEN DEJANDOLOS! es lo que me motiva a continuar con este fic! XD... y quienes no me han dejado review... los invito a dejarme review! me haran muy feliz! :D

En el capitulo pasado al parecer tuve varios errores de ortografia.. pero juro ke no los pude ver.. XD en esta ocación creo que si pude evitar varios errores.. XD... cualquier cosa.. diganme ok? XD

ah si.. tambien.. en el capitulo pasado olvide mencionarlo... **ACTUALIZARE TODOS LOS FINES DE SEMANA ENTRE VIERNES Y DOMINGO**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad... son de Masashi Kishimoto (maldito bastardo! D:) y bueno.. la historia tampoco es mia, es de deadly-chronicles (gracias por permitirme traducirla! :D)... lo que si es mio es la traducción! :D

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

**Capítulo 3**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por: LordKami_

El complejo Hyuuga siempre ha sido un frío y silencioso lugar. Después de todo los Hyuugas eran distantes, arrogantes y, usualmente, completamente fríos, y él tenía que admitir que, en ocaciones, incluso él se comportaba así. No había siquiera una pizca de calidez que puediese ser sentida en la casa y se preguntaba como demonios era posible que los Hyuugas sobreviviesen en una atmósfera tan fría y distante todos los días. Incluso é, el genio Hyuuga Neji, a penas toleraba esa clase de frialdad, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaba para vivir con eso, y era todo gracias a la precencia de ella en la mansión, la ex-heredera y su preciada prima, Hyuuga Hinata.

La mayoría de las personas sabían que Hinata no era como el resto de los Hyuugas. Si bien los Hyuugas eran fríos, egoístas, seguros e incluso despiadados, Hinata era cualquier cosa excepto eso. Ella era tímida, se avergonzaba con facilidad y por muchos era considerada débil. Sencillamente, ella no poseía las habilidades y características que el resto de los Hyuugas tenían, haciendo que fuese marginada por su propio clan.

Aún así, Neji sabía la verdad. Si bien era verdad que ella no poseía las cualidades que la mayoria de los Hyuugas poseían, ella poseía cualidades que _ningún _otro Hyuuga tenía. A diferencia del resto de los Hyuugas, Hinata era amable, gentíl y siempre priorizaba a los demás por sobre de ella misma. Si bien la mayoría de los Hyuugas eran fríos, ella era cálida. Si chakra era suave y calmado lo que hacía que su presencia fuese tranquilizante, y era debido a esa relajante presencia que Neji era capaz de permanecer en el complejo Hyuuga.

La presencia de su prima lo relajaba cada vez que volvía de una misión, en realidad el esperaba el momento de ser recibido por una de sus gentiles y cálidas sonrisas. Especialmente en ese momento, después de finalmente volver a casa de una misión de dos semanas, Hyuuga Neji realmente esperaba ver a su tímida prima de nuevo; excepto que en esta ocación, Hinata no se encontraba en la mansión para recibirlo.

No pensó mucho en ello al principio así que decidió que primero se cambiaría y tomaría una muy bien merecida siesta. De cualquier manera, cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, notó que Hinata no los acompañaba, por lo que se comenzó a preocupar. Una parte de él le decía que talvez se encontraba en una misión, pero su parte racional le recordaba que Hinata recientemente se había recuperado, por lo tanto era poco probable que Tsunade la mandase a una misión. Cuando el almuerzo acabo, y Hinata no hubo aparecido para acompañarlos, decidió preguntarle a su otra prima, quien se encontraba sentada frente a él visiblemente presa de un aburrimiento mortal mientras comía.

― Hanabi-sama, ¿usted tiene alguna idea de donde se encuentra Hinata-sama en este momento? Ella no nos acompaño en el almuerzo― le preguntó Neji a la actual heredera.

Hanabi alzó la mirada y se encontró con su mirada sin reflejar ninguna emoción, aunque Neji pudo notar que parecía... preocupada.

― Ah, ¿no lo has escuchado?

Ahora él se encontraba confundido.

― ¿Escuchar qué?

Hanabi suspiró.

― Aneki ha sido asignada como la guardiana de Uchiha Sasuke. Ha estado vigilandolo desde hace dos semanas.

En ese momento Hanabi pensó que la expresión de Neji no tenía precio, su estoico porte había pasado al olvido, ahora se encontraba observandola incrédulo.

― _¿Disculpe?_― se las arregló para decir con aparente calma, pero Hanabi sabía que Neji se encontraba muy lejos de estar calmado.

En verdad la divertía bastante como, el usualmente estoico, Neji siempre teminaba de algún modo mostrando una enorme cantidad de emociones cuando se trataba de su hermana mayor. Siempre había sospechado que Neji tenía el complejo de hermano sobreprotector cuando se trataba de Hinata, pero no había esperado que ese complejo fuese tan _grande._ Con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, Hanabi reptitió lo que había dicho, sólo para molestarlo más.

― Estoy diciendo que ha sido asignada como la guardiana de Uchiha Sasuke, lo que significa que ha estado pasando _mucho_ tiempo...― repitió Hanabi, pero ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su oración, puesto que justo después de haber mencionado el nombre de Sasuke, su primo desapareció de la silla frente a ella.

Tan rápido como un rayo, sólo al oir el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji salió del complejo Hyuuga.

**(~ •w•)~**

Uchiha Itachi no podía decidir si la tímida Hyuuga a la que le habían pedido ayudar a su hermano pequeño era terca o valiente; talvez ambas. No sabía si aplaudirle por su valentía; reusarse a darse por vencida, sin importar los intentos de asesinato que su pequeño hermano había efectuado, o regañarla por ser tan terca al no rendirse y hacer que casi la matasen.

― ¿Sabes Hinata-chan? Sólo has sido su vigilante por dos semanas, pero ya tienes has tenido más heridas que los ninjas en misiones normales― dijo la médica pelirrosa, que era observada por Itachi, mientras trataba a la Hyuuga―. Talvez deberíamos dejar esto así. No nos debes nada. No tienes que ayudar a Sasuke-kun. Siempre podremos...

― Quiero hacer esto, Sakura-san― la interrumpió Hinata―. Después de todo, los intentos de asesinato fueron la semana pasada y Uchiha-san no ha intentado lastimarme esta semana. _No aún_― dijo para después dejar escapar una risita entre dientes.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto ayudar a Sasuke-kun?― preguntó Sakua. Había estado pensando y no lograba encontrar una respuesta. ¿Por qué la tímida Hinata deseaba pasar por todo eeso para ayudar a una persona a la que nunca antes le había hablado? ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto? Si bien le estaba agradecida por haberle salvado la vida, no podía evitar preguntarse el porque de todo eso―. ¿Por qué haces esto Hinata-chan? ¿Estás intentado ganar algo?

― No intento ganar nada con esto― explicó Hinata―. Sólo... hice una promesa.

― ¿A quién?

Hinata no contestó. Al escucharla mencionar la promesa, Uchiha Itachi no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y a juzgar por la preocupada expresión en el rostro de su madre, así como la manera en la que su padre se había asombrado por sus palabras, supo que ellos también se sentían culpables.

Después de todo, era su culpa que ella se encontrase en ese momento herida. Ellos eran quienes le habían pedido ayuda. Era por ellos que ella se encontraba atrapada con su inestable hermano menor. Era por que _les_ había hecho una promesa que se reusaba a darse por vencida, sin importar los constantes intentos de su hermano menor para deshacerse de ella.

Los Uchihas no lo podían negar. Ellos habían calculado mal la estabilidad mental de Sasuke cuando le pidieron ayuda a la frágil y tímida Hyuuga. Itachi sabía que Sasuke aún no se encontraba "cuerdo", pero no había esperado que se encontrase lo suficientemente demente como para intentar matar a Hinata por una semana _completa._ Honestamente, si no fuese por él, su madre y su padre, Hinata probablemente se encontrase muerta. Era gracias a sus advertencias; su constante vigilancia de los lugares donde Sasuke podría atacarla era la razón por la cual Hinata continuaba respirando. Los tres Uchihas actuaban como sus ojos extras, y gracias a eso, ella se encontraba aún _viva._

Itachi recordó el primer día, cuando Hinata entró al departamento de Sasuke, utilizando la llave de repuesto, Sasuke la pateó fuera de la casa, _literalmente._ La chica volvió unas horas después, envuelta con algunas vendas, claro está, para prepararle el almuerzo a su hermano menor. ¿Y qué hizo su hermano menor? Se escondió de ella y trató de cortar su garganta con un kunai. Gracias a Kami Itachi había podido verlo escondiendose, por lo que se las arregló para alertar a la Hyuuga y ella fue capaz de evitar el ataque.

Cuando Tsunade mencionó que su pequeño hermano era un cabrón, lo decía en serio. Los intentos de asesinato no pararon ahí. Desde el primer día, había sido una semana de constantes torturas e intentos de assesinato. Su pequeño hermano parecía vehemente en esperar a librarse de ella. Sasuke podía aparecer de la nada y lanzarle unos cuantos puñetazos aquí y allá, o peor aún, atacarla utilizando su espada. Había intentado usando Chidori, y ¡demonios!, incluso había intentado encerrarla en un genjutsu. Durante toda esa semana, Uchiha Sasuke había intentado por todos los medios asustarla hasta que huyese, o matarla. Como fuese, durante toda esa semana, Hinata nunca dejó de acudir y decidió utilizar eso como un ejercicio para probar sus habilidades de vigilancia.

Gracias al cielo, después de que la semana acabase, Sasuke simplemente detuvo sus intentos de deshacerse de ella y sólo se encerró a si mismo en su propio cuarto, pero eso no hizo que Hinata o ellos bajasen la guardia. Después de todo Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba lleno de sorpresas. Aún así, lo que más sorprendía a Uchiha Itachi era que aún con todos los intentos de su hermano menor para alejarla, Hyuuga Hinata continuaba volviendo _una y otra vez, _para hacerle los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas a su hermano e incluso limpiar su apartamento. Itachi era un hombre observador. Después de todos los intentos de asesinatos, Itachi podía decir con seguridad de que ella de alguna manera le temía a Sasuke, pero sin importar sus miedo, jamás huía. Aún si era obvio que Sasuke no la quería como su guardiana, jamás se daba por vencida, causando que Uchiha Itachi se preguntase si era sólo valiente o simplemente terca; talvez ambas.

― ¡Ah! ¡Debería de ire ahora, debo prepararle el almuerzo a Uchiha-san!― soltó Hinata―. Gracias por tu ayuda. Sakura-san.

Itachi vió como la médica pelirrosa le dedicó una mirada preocupada a Hinata antes de suspirar.

― Hinata-chan, si esto es demasiado para tí, siempre podrás dejarlo...

Hinata no dijo nada; simplemente le dedicó una respetuosa reverencia y una gentil sonrisa antes de caminar fuera del lugar y comenzar su camino al departamento de Sasuke. Mientras caminaba en silencio siendo seguida sombriamente por tres fantasmas, Itachi dedidió dejar salir sus pensamientos.

― ¿Por qué?― prguntó.

La Hyuuga se detuvo y lo observó con la confusión visible en sus ojos. Sus pálidos ojos blancos se encontraron con sus oscuros e intensos ojos. Dejando escapar un suspiro, Itachi continuó.

― ¿Por qué sigues intentando? Mi hermano menos ha intentado matarte, pero no has huido. Sigues volviendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por mi hermano, con el cual ni siquiera eres cercana?

El silencio los envolvió antes de que sus labios se curvasen formando una pequeña sonrisa.

― Es porque hice una promesa, Uchiha-san. Hice la promesa de ayudarlos a ustedes tres a poder seguir adelante. Hice la promesa de ayudar a tu hermano menor y no voy a retirar mis palabras, porque ese es mi camino ninja.

La chica calló unos momentos y observó el cielo despejado cielo antes de continuar.

― Y después de todo, si me rindo, ¿piensan que podré ser feliz sabiendo que ustedes tres se encuentran atrapados en este mundo? Eso sería egoista de mi parte, huir sólo por que tengo miedo cuando ustedes tres se encuentran sufriendo tanto. Debe ser doloroso saber que la razón por la cualno pueden seguir adelante es por que un ser amado se encuentra sufriendo... es por eso que... mientras tenga los medios, intentaré ayudar.

Él se encontraba genuinamente sorprendido que ella ni siquiera había tartamudeado una sóla vez mientras le hablaba. En ese momento Uchiha Itachi finalmente comprendió. Ella era _ambas_, valiente y terca. Esa Hyuuga podía verse tímida, vergonzosa y débil; totalmente opuesta a su pequeño hermano, pero tenía una cualidad que no era fácil de notar, una que no muchos poseían: poner a los demás antes que ella. La felicidad de los demás era su propia felicidad y ella no se detendría hasta poder ayudarlos a ganar esa felicidad.

Hyuuga Hinata podía parecer una frágil y débil chica, pero a Itachi no le podía importar menos eso, puesto que esa tímida mujer se había ganado todo su respeto, y para Uchiha Itachi, talvez su gentil naturaleza podía ser _lo_ que su hermano pequeño necesita en realidad.

**(~ •w•)~**

Su nueva guardiana podía realmente significar su muerte.

Uchiha Sasuke debía admitir que la había subestimado. Con su frágil apariencia y su tímida y calmada forma de ser, había pensado que librarse de ella sería jodidamente sencillo, pero se encontraba condenadamente mal, puesto que esa pequeña y tímida criatura era endemoniadamente terca.

Recordaba que el primer día que había llegado él le había azotado la puerta justo frente a su rostro, ella realmente había tenído las agallas para entrar en su casa de nuevo con su jodida _llave extra._ Se encontraba tan molesto que literalmente la había pateado fuera de su casa. Obviamente no había esperado que regresase, pero no, unas cuantas horas después, ella realmente volvió para hacerle el almuerzo como si nunca la hubiese lastimado. Desde entonces, había jurado hacerle la vida miserable, por lo tanto comenzó con sus intentos de librarse de ella.

Había usado kunais, su espada, incluso un Chidori y la había atacado desde _todas partes_, pero de alguna manera ella siempre se las arreglaba para evadir sus ataques. Eso lo hacía preguntarse esa Hyuuga de aspecto débil podía realmente leer su mente y saber de donde atacaría, porque en verdad, por la manera en la que ella evadía sus ataques, era como si tuviese ojos en todas partes.

Sasuke era un hombre orgulloso. Creía firmemente que aún era tan hábil y agil como cuando era un vengador, por lo que si no había nada malo con sus habilidades, sólo podía significar que la Hyuuga podía realmente ver a través de sus ataques, ¿pero cómo? Por lo tanto comenzó con una serie de ataques al azar, por un lado para analizar si realmente podía ver a través de sus ataques; por otro lado porque era un cabrón y quería hacer su vida miserable.

Una semana completa fue atestada de sus intentos de matarla mientras ella se esforzaba para sobrevivir. Honestamente, creía que al hacer su vida miserable con todos esos intentos de asesinato, ella se daría por vencida y huiría aterrorizada, pero no lo hizo. No importaba cuan aterrador o violento fuese, ella continuaba volviendo una y otra vez. Después de una semana aún no podía comprender porque ella podía ver a través de sus movimientos, y como no mostraba signos de dejar esa misión, Uchiha Sasuke realmente _se rindió._

Su terquedad lo cansaba mucho, hasta el punto de que simplemente decidió dejar de intentar matarla y simplemente encerrarse en su cuarto. Pensaba que si por la fuerza no podía librase de ella, entonces talvez siendo terco lo lograría. Después de todo, no había mucho que ella pudiese hacer si el se negaba a salir de su propio cuarto, ¿verdad?

Desafortunadamente para él, él se encontraba equivocado puesto que eso no la detuvo para nada.

Mientras él permanecía encerrado en su cuarto, la Hyuuga en verdad realizó sus deberes a la perfección. Ella limpió su casa e incluso preparaba las comidas para él a las hora debidas. Cuando acababa de cocinar, tocaba su puerta suavemente mientras que el no hacía intento alguno de abrirla. Sabiendo que no se moestaría en abrir la puerta, simplemente dejaría la bandeja con comida fuera de su cuarto. Al principió, hacía decidio ser un cabrón y se rehusó a comer cualquier cosa que cocinara la chica. Pero, después de un tiempo el olor de su comida se volvió demasiado, aún para él, como para resistirse, puesto que olía bien, y demonios, sabía muy bien. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que ella parecía preparar sus platillos favoritos. Se comenzó a cuestionar si esa chica en realidad era una fangirl, pero en ese momento no le importaba mucho, puesto que sus platillos era simplemente eran _increíbles._

Aún con eso, él decidió continuar comportandose como un cabrón y rehusandose a salir de su cuarto, esperando a que ella dejase la comida justo frente a su puerta. Así comenzó la semana en la cual él permanecía encerrado en su cuarto mientras ella cocinaba y limpiaba la casa por él. Nunca interactuaban puesto que el ni siquiera se molestaba en salir, mientras que ella jamás lo forzaba a salir. _Bien, al menos no es autoritaria, como algunas chicas._

A su vez, aún cuando el permanecía en su cuarto la mayoría del tiempo que ella se encontraba en la casa, no pudo evitar notar algo extraño respecto a la Hyuuga y eso era el hecho de que _ella siempre se hablaba a ella misma._

Se encontraba muy seguro de que las únicas personas en el departamento era ella y él, a pesar de eso parecía oir que ella hablaba con alguien aún cuando no había nadie más excepto él. En definitiva ella no le hablaba a él, entonces, ¿a quién le hablaba?

Al principio, había pensado que solamente lo estaba imaginado, pero al pasar de los días aún la escuchaba hablar sola, al final su curiosidad pudo más y decidió ir a revisar. A hurtadillas, caminó a la cocina, asegurandose de que no notase su presencia. Una vez ahí, la escena que presenció no lo sorprendió para nada. Justo como lo esperaba, la Hyuuga se encontraba hablando sola.

― ¿Sopa... Onigiri?― se preguntaba a sí misma Hinata―. Ehh... ¿O talvez arroz?

― ¿Qué tal sopa de tomate?― sugirió Mikoto.

― Pero ya le preparé sopa de tomate para el almuerzo...― murmuró―. Ah, talvez debería hacer Onigiri.

― Aww Hinata-chan ¡Sólo has lo que quieras! Estoy segura que él lo comerá. Ha estado comiendo todo lo que has hecho, incluso si está encerrado en su cuarto― dijo Mikoto.

― A-Ah, pero aún así... Debería intentar hacerle algo lindo...

Mikoto rió juguetonamente.

― Aww, Hinata-chan. ¡Tú dilema sobre su comida es tan adorable! ¡Eres justamente la clase de esposa que definitivamente aprobaría para ser mi nuera! ¿Verdad Fugaku?

― Hmp― murmuró Fugaku.

― ¿E-Esposa?― dijo Hinata con un sonrojo―. ¿Nu-nuera?

― Madre, si la avergüenzas más, podría desmayarse―les recordó Itachi.

Sasuke observaba silenciosamente mientras la tímida chica continuaba hablando para si misa antes de que de pronto su rostro se tornase rojo fuerte y comenzase a tambalearse. Él no era estúpido, se encontraba bastante seguro de ue la Hyuuga se desmayaría y eso era algo que definitivamente no se podía permitir. Él absolutamente no quería a una Hyuuga inconciente en su casa, por lo que decidió hacer notar su presencia.

― Hyuuga― su fría voz hizo eco. La Hyuuga inmediatamente salió de su turbación y casi instantaneamente se encontraba en posición defensiva. _Interesante_ pensó.

― U-Uchiha-san― lo saludó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión al ver quien era―. ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

― Es _mi_ casa― gruñó.

― Oh― respondió tontamente.

El silencio los rodeó y Hinata se maldijo a si misma por no ser una persona conversadora. Ahí estaba Uchiha Sasuke finalmente fuera de su cuarto después de una semana y no tenía idea de como mantener una conversación.

― ¿Le... parece bien sopa de t-tomate para el almuerzo?― preguntó la chica intentando iniciar una conversación. Como el no contestó, soltó un suspiro y continuó―. Si no quiere, puedo hacerle algo más...

― Está bien― la interrumpió.

Ella sonrió ligeramente.

― Le serviré un tazón en este momento.

Tarareando una suave tonada, felizmente tomó un cucharón y lo vertió en un tazón antes de servirselo nerviosamente a Sasuke, quien la veía fijamente. Se preguntó si él simplemente tomaría el tazón y se encerraría en su cuarto de nuevo, pero para su alivió, no lo hizo. En realidad se sentió en el comedor, lo más lejos de ella posible, pero no importaba, sin lugar a dudas era mejor que nada. Al menos se encontraba fuera; definitivamente tenía más oportunidades para hablarle cuando no se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto.

― U-Uh... ¿Cómo está?― decidió preguntar.

No le contestó y continuó tomando su sopa. De nuevo, Hinata suspiró y pensó en como tener una conversación con él. Parecía _imposible,_ teniendo en cuenta de que ambos eran... _socialmente raros._ Pensamientos negativos llenaron su mente, pensamientos de que ella no era la adecuada para la misión y de que el último Uchiha se encontraría mejor con un vigilante más sociable. Continuó sumiendose en sus pensamientos, ignorando así que él había hablado.

― ¡Hyuuga!― dijo sacandola de sus pensamientos, irritado de que lo hubiese ignorado la primera vez.

― ¡L-Lo siento! ¡T-Tenía la mente en otro lado!― se disculpó repetidamente―. ¿Q-Qué d-decía U-Uchiha-san?

― ¿A quién le hablabas?

― ¿E-Eh?

― Tú estabas hablando con alguien hace un momento, pero no había nadie contigo― dijo secamente.

El rostro de la chica inmediatamente palideció.

― A-Ah, a-ah... ¿a-a mi amigo i-imaginario?

Su rostro permanecía impacible, pero ella sabía que él no le creía nada. Joder, ¿quién creería esa escusa en primer lugar? Como fuese, la maera en la que la miraba; sus ojos color onix observaban de una manera tan profunda sus pálidos ojos como si la quisiese _devorar. _Claro que ella quería una conversación, pero en definitiva _no esa_ conversación. Definitivamente no se encontrabra lista para ser interrogada por el Uchiha. Se preguntó si había alguna manera de escapar a su interrogatorio y gracias a Dios, sus deseo fue concedido de nuevo, en esta ocación como unos fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta.

― Y-Yo ire a abrir― inmediatamente se paró, queriendo de huir de su mirada. Caminó a la puerta y cuando la abrió sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de ver a esa inesperada visita.

― ¿Neji-niisan?― preguntó mientras parpadeaba.

― ¡Hinata-sama!― dijo Neji mientras entraba y tomaba a la pequeña mujer, viendola preocupado.

― Neji-niisan, ¿qué haces aquí?

― Escuché acerca de tu nueva misión y estoy preocupado por tu seguridad, Hinata-sama― le dijo Neji.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente.

― No te preocupe. Estoy bien.

Neji la miró incrédulo antes de dedicarle una mirada de advertencia al Uchiha.

― Si te atreves a lastimar a Hinata-sama, me aseguraré de que no permanescas vivo.

― Debiste haber venido una semana _antes_― lo provocó Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina.

― Tú ¿cómo...?― dijo Neji mientras se intentaba acercarsea él, pero fue detenido por Hinta quien colocó sus manos en sus mejillas.

― Estoy bien Neji-niisan. No te preocupes― dijo Hinata tratando de apaciguarlo, después de todo no quería que comenzase una pelea entre su primo y el Uchiha―. Confía en mí por favor― dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada suplicante.

Neji suspiró y aceptó de mala gana.

― De acuerdo, Hinata-sama. No dude en pedirme ayuda con cualquier cosa que llegue a necesitar.

― Gracias Neji-niisan― dijo con una sonrisa. Él le devolvió el gesto sonriendo ligeramente antes de observar al Uchiha una última vez e irse. Hinata soltó un suspiro aliviado antes de cerrar la puera. Le lanzó una mirada de disculpas al Uchiha e hizo una respetuosa reverencia―. S-Siento mucho eso.

― Parece ser protector― murmuró Sasuke para su sorpresa.

Hinata parpadeó.

― E-Eh, si lo es...

― Si no mal recuerdo, el te odiaba... mucho, Hyuuga.

― O-Oh― dijo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos―. La gente cambia, Uchiha-san.

Ella se sorprendió cuando de pronto lo tuvo frente a ella. No tenía idea de cuando se había movido, pero ahora se encontraba frente a ella, sus rostros separados por unos cuantos centímetros, soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando él tomó bruscamente la parte posterior de la cabeza. Su mano atrapó bruscamente su cabello y la forzó a verlo. Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor, pero su expresión no mostró ni remordimiento o simpatía.

― ¿Crees que yo pueda cambiar, Hyuuga?― preguntó fríamente.

Ella trató tranquilizar su respiración y accidentalmente rompió el contacto visual. Mala idea. Al momento que sus ojos dejaron los de él, el agarre en su cabello se reforzó, forzandola a verlo.

― Y-Yo si creo que usted puede, U-Uchiha-san.

― ¿Qué te hace estar san segura?

Ella tragó pesadamente antes de hablar de nuevo.

― Todos p-pueden cambiar, U-Uchiha-san. Los únicos q-que n-nos detiene de cambiar somos n-nosotros mismos.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de que sus labios se curvasen en una sonrisa de lado, al notar que ella temblaba bajo su agarre.

― Me tienes miedo, Hyuuga.

Ella se tensó ante su obvia observación.

― A-Admitiré que si lo tengo, U-Uchiha-san, p-pero eso no significa que deba huir de u-usted.

― ¿Qué pasa si quiero que huyas? ¿Qué pasaría si continuase haciendo tu vida miserable como la semana pasada?― le preguntó fríamente, su mano libre ahora se cerraba alrededor de su delgado cuello. Un poco de fuerza y la podría matar facilmente. _Definitivamente huirás, Hyuuga. Como la pequeña niña débil que eres._

Ella se ahogó al encontrarse respirando difícilmente, puesto que él casi se encontraba estrangulandola. Hinata intenó encontrar su voz y cuando finalmente pudo hacer uso de ella no le importó que sonase ronca.

―E-Entonces, lo tomaré todo.

Él le dedicó una mirada inquisitoria. La chica decidió explicarse.

― Y-Yo se que e-eres un hombre enojado, U-Uchiha-san. U-Usted hace a los demas miserables porque u-usted se encuentra enojado. U-Usted quiere que ellos sufran su dolor. E-es por eso, que lo tomaré todo. C-Como su guardiana y conocida, y-yo tomaré toda s-su ira...

Los ojos del joven se abrieron una fracción, y por una vez, ella pudo ver alguna emoción en ellos. No duró mucho puesto que unos segundos después, su expresión volvía a ser vacía para después dejarla libre bruscamente, causando que tropezase de nuevo, casi cayendo al suelo en el proceso. La observó una última vez antes de ir a su cuarto pisando fuertemente y azotar la puerta, dejando a Hinata sola en la cocina jadeando para tomar aire.

― ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien?― dijo Mikoto mientras se deslizaba hacia ella―. Lo siento tanto. Lo sentimos tanto...

― Si esto continua así, Sasuke podría matarla― dijo Fugaku de manera sombría―. Olvida tu promesa a nosotros Hyuuga. Atesora tu vida― ordenó Fugaku.

― Me rehuso― dijo Hinata tercamente.

― Hyuuga-san, si eres herida de manera fatal tratando de cumplir la promera, nostors no seremos capaces de perdonarnos a nosotros mismos. Nosotros estamos muertos, tú estas _viva._ Tu vida es mucho más importante― le dijo Itachi.

― Esto ya no es sobre la promesa― dijo Hinata mientras tosía.

Los tres fantasmas la miraron confundidos por su declaración.

― ¿Hinata-chan?

― É-Él está sufriendo. S-Sus ojos... Mostraban sufrimiento― murmuró Hinata frotando su cuello. Se encontraba segura de que había un moretón en él, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Esos ojos que acababa de ver, le hicieron darse cuenta que tan roto se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke. En esos pocos segundos donde pudo ver emociones en sus ojos, ella pudo ver furia, odio, resentimiento, dolor, pero sobretodo... confusión.

En ese momento, no importaba si ella había hecho una promesa con los tres Uchihas o no, porque al ver esos ojos, con o sin promesa, pudo ver que Uchiha Sasuke necesitaba ayuda y Hyuuga Hinata no podía simplemente huir... porque no era correcto dejar solo a un hombre roto.

Y Uchiha Sasuke _definitivamente_ era un hombre roto.

**(~ •w•)~**

Ella prácticamente se había ofrecido para ser su saco de boxeo. Bien, en realidad no había dicho exactamente eso, pero al decir que ella tomaría toda su furia, era como ofrecerse a ser su saco de boxeo, era lo mismo. Se encontraba confundido. ¿Por qué la ayudaba? ¿Por qué hacer todo eso, hasta el punto de estar dispuesta a aceptar toda su furia? Pero aún más importante, ¿por qué no la _mató_? Pudo haber roto fácilmente su cuello en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. _¿Por qué?_

― _Todos p-pueden cambiar, U-Uchiha-san. Los únicos q-que n-nos detiene de cambiar somos n-nosotros mismos._

Ah cierto, por eso. Porque ella creía que todos podían cambiar, incluso un _bastardo_ como él. Era estúpido de su parte creer en la bondad de todos, incluso en la de él. Él había intentado matarla, pero ella no había huido. Ella había podido escapar, pero continuaba volviendo. _Que estúpida_. Ella era una completa idiota, una estúpida al poner su furia por sobre su propia vida. Ella era simplemente una completa _tonta. _Forzando a sus ojos a cerrarse, intentó dormir.

― Esa Hyuuga es definitivamente una tonta― reflexionó―, pero también es extraña.

― _Y-Yo se que e-eres un hombre enojado, U-Uchiha-san. U-Usted hace a los demas miserables porque u-usted se encuentra enojado. U-Usted quiere que ellos sufran su dolor. E-es por eso, que lo tomaré todo. C-Como su guardiana y conocida, y-yo tomaré toda s-su ira..._

Mientras recordaba sus palabras, Uchiha Sasuke hizo una mueca. La Hyuuga definitivamente era una extraña criatura.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Por favor dejen reviews! esa es mi mayor motivación para continuar con estas traducciones! Y no es necesaria cuenta! :D


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4/29**

**Agradecimientos: **Mitsuki-chan17, mangetsu hyuga, Elena, ruben jbr99226, Dark Amy-chan, Aika Yami, Mary, sasuhina.18, , okashira janet, Maria jose, leidihuchiha, maribelteka, LaCrazyWriter, JenSchiffer, , cherrymarce, Celty nekita-Akuma Uchiha, LilyHime100, Guest1, Magic ann love, sasuhinafan por siempre, Guest2, sakusa, sweetdoll, , anonimo, sasuhina, Ritsucat, chiiiachan, Celty nekita-Akuma Uchiha, Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan

**Nota de la traductora:** me alegra muchisimo recibir tantos reviews! :'D.. siento mucho el no poderles responder.. de echo no estoy publicando desde mi computadora.. si no desde el cel de mi brother... u.u... pero quiero que sepan que toodos sus reviews me an sacado una sonrisa enorme... y que estoy publicando a esta hora x ke no e llegado a mi casa y hasta ahoria mi brother me solto su celular para ke pudiera actualizar! peguenle a el! si no fuera x su culpa ubiera actualizado en la mañana.. disculpen la tardanza... pero más vale tarde que nunca verdad? XD

**Disclaimer:** bueno.. el de siempre... naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... son de Kishimoto, la historia no me pertenece.. es de deadly-chronicles.. pero la traduccion si me pertenece! :D.. eso es algo, verdad?, verdad

sin mas los dejo leer el cuarto cap de esta genial historia! y de nuevo lo siento por no haber contestado sus reviews! XD

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

**Capítulo 4**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por: LordKami_

Hyuuga Hinata actualmente se sentía completamente _miserable._ Desde la confrontación con el Uchiha, donde él casi la ahorcó hasta la muerte, Uchiha Sasuke se encerró en su cuarto de nuevo y nunca más salió, al menos no cuando ella se encontraba en la casa, haciendo que ella se _deprimiese. _No era porque ella fuese alguna clase de chica en busca del amor con el corazón roto, porque su amor platónico la ignorase completamente. No, no era por eso. Se encontraba completamente segura de que no poseía ninguna clase de interés o sentimiento romántico hacia el Uchiha, por lo que era imposible que fuese ese su problema.

Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse algo deprimida cuando el Uchiha decidió encerrarse en su cuarto una vez más, porque eso la hacía sentir... inútil. Ella había visto el sufrimiento en sus ojos y ella la quería ayudar. Ella quería alcanzarlo, pero le era imposible puesto que él seguía alejándose. Daba lo mejor de ella para poderlo hacer sentir cómodo, incluso si él se mantenía encerrado, haciendo sus platillos favoritos y limpiando su casa regularmente para hacer que el ambiente fuese más "hogareño". Si bien parte de ella no esperaba nada al hacer esas cosas, otra parte deseaba que un día el Uchiha saliese magicamente de su cuarto y con ello tener la oportunidad de conocerlo, pero por supuesto eso jamás había pasado, causando su actual depresión.

Puesto que ella permanecía ignorante de que la razón por la que Uchiha Sasuke se encerraba en su cuarto era su caos interior. Sasuke tenía que admitir que , desde que la Hyuuga había dicho que tomaría toda su furia, había estado... confundido. La presencia misma de la Hyuuga lo confundía. No había huido cuando había intentado matarla. Sabía que ella le temía por la manera en la que su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella, era obvio que la asustaba, aún así no había huido, ¿y ahora se ofrecía a tomar toda su furia?

Y para confundirlo e irritarlo aún más, su presencia de alguna manera le recordaba a su madre, y el _odiaba_ eso. Su naturaleza gentil, la manera en la que le preparaba todos sus platillos favoritos esperando hacerlo sentir mejor y la manera en la que limpiaba su casa, para poderla hacer más confortable para él, le recordaba de una manera enfermiza a su madre. Dios, ¿cómo una persona a la que recién había conocido recordarle a su difunta madre sólo por su manera de comportarse?

También en las dos semanas que había estado viniendo a su apartamento, había logrado convertirlo en un lugar más "hogareño", a diferencia de Naruto y Sakura que habían estado visitandolo durante tres meses. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Joder, esa Hyuuga definitivamente era extraña. Le molestaba enormemente que se reusase a huir aún si le temía. Le molestaba todavía más que, a pesar de que la evitaba categóricamente, encerrandose en su habitación, ella se rehusase a rendirse. Él sabía perfectamente que no podía evitarla por siempre; por lo tanto, si asustarla ni evitarla funcionaba, ¿por qué no enfrentarla? Después de todo, ella se había ofrecido a tomar toda su furia, digase ser su saco de boxeo, entonces, ¿por qué no dejar de evitarla y aceptar el hecho de que se encontraba atrapado con ella y simplemente enfrentarla directamente?

Después de mucho pensar, Uchiha Sasuke finalmente salió de su habitación, con el ceño fruncido.

― Hinata-chan, no te deprimas. ¡Eso no te va para nada!― murmuró alegremente Mikoto―. ¡Te va mucho mejor una sonrisa! Tú sonrisa es tan brillante como el Sol, así que por favor no te deprimas.

Hinata suspiró abatida, encogiendose de hombros.

― Soy un completo fracaso...

― Si te hace sentir mejor, al menos él _te_ _habló, _aunque casí te ahogó hasta la muerte― le dijo Fugaku sólo para recibir una mirada de advertencia de Mikoto cuando Hinata pareció deprimirse más―. Pero _sigue _siendo un progreso― añadió.

― Hyuuga-san. No te sientas mal. Al menos, él come todos los platillos que le preparas. Eso significa _algo_, Hyuuga-san― dijo Itachi intentando consolarla.

― Pero aún asi...― dijo Hinata suspirando nuevamente―. Quiero ayudarlo, pero no llegaré a ningún lado así...

― Estás hablandote a ti misma de nuevo― interrumpió el tema central de su conversación.

― Me hace sentir mejor― respondió antes de que sus ojos se abriesen de la impresión al darse cuenta de quien era. Se dió vuelta bruscamente para encararlo, casi cayendo en el proceso, y observó al chico―. ¡U-Uchiha-san!

Su expresió permaneció estoica.

― Hyuuga.

― ¿Ha-Hay algo que n-necesite?― preguntó.

― Entrenemos.

― ¿A-Ah?

― Dije― repitió molesto―, entrenemos.

Hinata parpadeó.

― P-Pero, ¿por qué?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

― Porque quiero. Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta― advirtió fríamente.

Hinata se estremeció. De manera vacilante, asintió.

― E-Está bien― respondió nerviosamente.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado.

(~ •w•)~

Para él, entrenar era una manera de satisfacer su curiosidad. Aún se encontraba intrigado por cómo ella se las había arreglado para evitar todos sus ataques mortales durante la semana que intento matarla; por lo que esa sesión de entrenamiento podría ser una manera de responder si ella realmente podía leer sus movimientos o sólo era suerte.

Se encontraba emocionado. Hacía tiempo que no entrenaba, por lo que se encontraba impaciente por probar de nuevo sus habilidades. Tenía que admitir que encerrarse en cuarto no era saludable; por ello que se encontrase emocionado por el entrenamiento.

Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su actual compañero de entrenamiento. De un sólo vistazo, podía decir que ella se encontraba nerviosa... o talvez aterrorizada. No se encontraba sorprendido. De hecho, lo disfrutaba, verla estremeciendose como una patética niñita. Después de todo había intentado matarla durante toda una semana, por lo que su reacción era completamente natural, pero no era como si fuese a considerar sus sentimientos en ese momento. Ella se había ofrecido a tomar toda su furia y él simplemente estaba tomando esa oferta.

En realidad, Hyuuga Hinata se encontraba nerviosa, o talvez incluso asustada, pero ella tenía un jodidamente válida razón para estarlo. ¿Cómo podría sentirse uno si la persona que había intentado martarte por una semana completa repentinamente te pidiese entrenar con él? Él se podía encontrar simplemente aburrido o ese podía ser su nuebo método para intentar matarla. Realmente intentaba ser positiva y creer que él se encontraba simplemente aburrido. También, intentaba converserse a si misma que eso era algo bueno. Sasuke había estado encerrado durante mucho tiempo. Él necesitaba salir, necesitaba Sol y si entrenar con él le ayudaría a sacarlo de la casa, entonces con gusto entrenaría con él, incluso si terminaba gravemente herida en el proceso.

― A-Ah, ¿U-Uchiha-san?

― ¿Qué?― le espetó.

― ¿Cómo quieres que sea este entrenamiento?― preguntó y cuando el le dedicó una mirada interrogante, ella decidió explicarse―. M-Me refiero, ¿quieres utilizar armas o jutsus? ¿O simplemente cuerpo a cuerpo?

― Ah. Utiliza todo. Armas, jutsus o lo que sea. Todos están permitidos― dijo mientras sonrería de lado―. ¿Lista, Hyuuga?

Ella asintió nerviosamente.

― S-Si.

Él ni siquiera le dió la oportunidad de calmarse, puesto que al momento que dijo si, instantaneamente desapareció. Después él pareció justo frente a ella, dandole un puñetazo que la mando volando a otro lado antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Haciendo una mueca, se forzó a si misma a pararse, dandose cuenta de que su contrincante no se podía ver por ningún lado. Activando su Byakugan, escaneó los alrededores. Si ella no lo podía ver, talvez podría ver su rastro de chakra...

De nuevo, apareció frente a ella, pero en esta ocasión se las arregló para detectar su chakra a tiempo y torpemente evadió su golpe. Él desapareció de nuevo y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Él era rápido, extremadamente rápido, mucho más rápido que cualquier persona contra la cual se había enfrentado y debía tomar en cuenta de que se encontraba "discapacitado" debido a que no podía activar su Sharingan.

― ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Detrás de tí!― gritó Mikoto. Instantaneamente, Hinata volteó y se las arregló para evitar el golpe.

― ¡Izquierda!― le dijo Fugaku―. No, ¡derecha!

Se dio la vuelta intentando evarit ambos ataques. Después de eso, todo se convitió en una serie de puñetazos al azar mientras ella los evadía, algunos gracias a sus instintos naturales y otros gracias a las advertencias de los tres Uchihas.

Como fuese, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Uchiha Sasuke era más rápido que ella. A ese paso, ella no tendría la oportunidad de siquiera poner un dedo sobre él. Se movía tan rápido como un rayo, o talvez aún más rápido, aún si esa idea no ayudaba en nada, lo único que ella podía hacer en ese momento era esquivar una y otra vez. Lo odiaba. Ella había mejorado a través de los años, pero entrenar con Uchiha Sasuke la hacía sentir que ella aún no tenía un nivel adecuado, de que aún era _débil._

Mientras tanto, Uchiha Sasuke estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida, bueno no era realmente el mejor,pero era lo más interesante que había hecho desde que había vuelto a la aldea. La Hyuuga en realidad no era un mal compañero de entrenamiento. Ella se encontraba alerta, sus movimientos eran suaves pero para él, era endemoniadamente lenta. Talvez por que él simplemente era muy rápido, pero no le importaba. Los shinobis debían de ser rápidos y esa Hyuuga necesitaba trabajar en su velocidad. Pero para darle algo de crédito, debía admitir que se las arreglaba para evadir todos sus ataques, aparentemente confirmando su especulación de que podía leer sus movimientos.

Como fuese, él no iba a aceptar esa especulación así como así. Ese golpe final aseguraría si su especulación era real, o si sus evasiones era meramente golpes de suerte. Incrementando su velocidad, saltó bastante alto y desapareció.

Mirando a su derecha e izquierda, se preguntó desde donde provendía el siguiente golpe. No podía sentir su presencia en el suelo, lo que significaba que...

_¿Arriba?_ Se preguntó.

Observó los terrenos que se encontraban más arriba hasta que sintió un chakra familiar en el aire. A pesar de eso, aún no se encontraba segura de la dirección. Ella sabía que el golpe provendría de arriba, pero ese hombre era extremadamente rápido y podía atacar desde cualquier dirección...

La chica permaneció alerta, cuando de pronto sintió su chakra detrás de ella y el grito de Itachi confirmó lo que sus sentidos le habían alertado.

― ¡Hyuuga-san! ¡Arriba por detrás!― le advirtió.

De prosa, se dió la vuelta y tal como lo esperaba, Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba sobre ella con un kunai en la mano preparado para atacarla. Evadir no tenía caso en ese momento, puesto que no lo lograría a tiempo, por lo que guiandose por su instinto, lanzó un kunai, uso su mano derecha como defensa y cuando su Byakugan detectó una apertura, estiró rápidamente su brazo derecho hacia adelante. Impactado, Sasuke utilizó su brazo derecho para proteger su pecho del ataque, sólo para ser apuñalado por un kunai en el proceso.

Los siguientes segundos permaneció con su expresión impactada. ¿Acaso la Hyuuga le había apuñalado el brazo? Por su parte, Hinata parpadeó continuamente pregundandose que demonios había pasado. Fue sólo cuando ella sintió su sangre goteando en sus manos cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Parpadeando nuevamente, su expresión se volvió una de horror.

― ¡L-Lo siento mucho!― exclamó.

Sin embargo, Uchiha Sasuke no la escuhaó realmente, puesto que en su mente sólo cruzaba un pensamiento. La Hyuuga realmente podía leer sus movimientos.

(~ •w•)~

La Hyuuga realmente lo había apuñalado. Esa pequeña y tímida criatura se las había arreglado para apuñalarlo. Joder, se encontraba sorprendido. Honestamente, no se había esperado que ella pudiese ponerle un dedo encima, por lo que cuando lo apuñalo, se encontró completamente impactado, tanto que no pronunció una sóla palabra. A su vez eso confirmaba sus especulaciones de que ella era capaz de leer sus movimientos.

No tenía idea de que había pasado después de eso. De alguna manera se encontró tan impactado que su mente se puso en blanco. Cuando volvió a la realidad, se dió cuenta de que ya no se encontraba fuera y que en realidad se encontraba en su cuarto con la Hyuuga armando un alboroto por su herida.

― L-Lo siento mucho. No lo quería apuñalar― se disculpó mientras mordía su labio y vendaba su herida―. L-Lo siento tanto...

― Hyuuga, deja de disculpate y cierra la boca― le espetó, notablemente irritado por sus constantes disculpas. La chica en verdad cerró la boca, pero el podía saber que se sentía culpable por sus ojos. Rascando su cabeza debido a la frustración, suspiró―. Mira Hyuuga, es una sesión de entrenamiento. Los que entrenamos estamos _destinados_ a lastimarnos, así que deja de culparte. Es molesto.

Sus ojos se abrieron debido al impacto de que él se encontraba intentando converncerla de que esa herida no había sido su culpa. Joder, incluso él se encontraba sorprendido. ¿Acaso habí intentado hacerla sentir mejor? _Genial, ¿cuál es mi maldito problema? ¿Casi un mes bajo su cuidado y ya me estoy volviendo blando?_

Los labios de la chica se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras envolvía en su brazo derecho los vendajes finales. Sus toques eran profesionales; no eran toques prolongados aquí y alla como los de algunas de sus seguidoras médicas cuando lo trataban. Sus toques eran completamente profesionales y cuando sus manos llegaban a tocarlo eran en áreas necesarias y cuando era necesario, y aún con eso sus manos no permacecían mucho tiempo en contacto con él. Él apreciaba de alguna maera eso, saber que había alguien que lo trataba sin hacerlo sentir incómodo. En realidad, estaba Sakura e incluso si ella no le dedicaba tanta atencion desde que había vuelto, ella solía ser una se sus seguidoras y siendo él Sasuke Uchiha no podía evitar ser cauteloso. Sin embargo, esa Hyuuga no parecía interesada en tocarlo para nada. Mientras ella trataba su herida, sintió como sus toques eran distantes y a él le agradaba eso. _Finalmente hay alguien que no me intenta acosar._

― Puedes leer mis movimientos― dijo de pronto después de uno minutos de silencio.

― ¿A-Ah?

― Justo ahora, cuando entrenabamos, evadiste todos mis ataques. Aparece que puedes leer mis moviemientos. ¿Cómo?― murmuró mientras la observaba intensamente.

Ella jugueteó con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

― ¿Un sexto sentido, supongo?― le respondió deseando que no preguntase más. Bien, en realidad no era una mentira. Ella _si_ tenía un sexto sentido. Ella _se _encontraba viendo _tres fantasmas Uchihas._

Por suerte para ella, él no insistió más en el tema, aún si su expresión le daba a entender que aún se le hacía difócil creerle. Él permaneció en silencio y después de eso, ella se encontraba más que feliz de dejar que el silencio se prolongase.

― T-Termine. No mueva mucho su brazo derecho por a-ahora― le dijo viendo hacia el suelo.

― Hmp― fue todo lo que dijo. Ni siquiera se molestó en agradecerle. Joder, ni siquiera la vió y decidió observar la ventana en su lugar.

― ¿H-Hay algo en específico que se le antoje para el almuerzo? P-Puedo hacerlo que quiera... como una disculpa por l-lastimarlo― preguntó, alzando vacilantemente la mirada para encararlo.

Cuando él no contestó y continuó observando a través de la ventana, Hinata soltó un abatido suspiro y silenciosamente caminó fuera del cuarto.

― Onigiri― dijo de pronto antes de que ella saliese de su cuarto, permaneciendo parada justo frente a la puerta―. Quiero comer onigiri― repitió, observandola directamente.

― _Rellenos con tomates..._― le susurró Mikoto.

― ¿Rellenos de tomates?― le preguntó al Uchiha.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron ligeramente por la impresión antes de voltearse y observar nuevamente a la ventana. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que volviese a hablar.

― Eso seria... bueno.

― Entonces iré a hacerselos― murmuró suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa e hizo una reverencia cortésy caminar fuera de la habitación.

― Hyuuga― la llamó justo antes de que ella saliese de la habitación. Se volteó a verlo, mostrandose confundida.

― ¿S-Si, Uchiha-san?

En esta ocasión él la vió direcot a los ojos y ella pudo haber jurado que había una pequeña sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

― La próxima vez que entrenemos, no me contendré.

La chica no tenía idea de que hacer, si sonreír porque ahora él se encontraba hablando con ella o sentirse amenazada por el hecho de que se había estado conteniendo en el entrenamiento. Como fuese, sabiendo que ese era un progreso puesto que él le estaba hablando a ella, Hyuuga Hinata decidió sonreír.

(~ •w•)~

Él no había estado bromeando cuando dijo que no se iba a contener la próxima vez que entrenasen. Cuando su brazo derecho hubo sanado, le pidió que volviesen a entrenar y demonios, él era _despiadado._ De alguna manera su velocidad parecía haberse incrementado exponencialmente, su fuerza ahora era mucha más por lo que sus golpes eran muchisimo más dolorosos y no parecía cansarse, _nunca._ Llegaron al punto en el que Hinata entrenaría con él aún si se encontraba extremadamente exhausta. Pero él no parecía notarlo, o talvez si lo hacía y simplemente no le importaba, pero como fuera que fuese, entrenar con Sasuke todos los días era agotador tanto mental como físicamente.

Ella se encontraba sorprendida de que aún estuviese con vida. Después de ser llevada al agotamiento total todos los días, honestamente pensó que no sería capaz de volver a despertar, que simplemente moriría mientras dormía y que acompañaría a los tres fantasmas Uchihas al día siguiente. Obviamente, no había muerto, porque se encontraba bastante viva ese día, incluso si se sentía tan muerta.

― ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hinata-chan! Es hora de despertarse cariño― dijo Mikoto intentando despertarla.

― ¿Mamá?― pregunto atontada Hinata―. Diez minutos más. Estoy muy cansada...

Mikoto vió a la tímida kunoichi afectuosamente. Probablemente se encontraba semi-inconciente puesto que llamó a su madre, pero también debía de extrañarla mucho puesto que mencionó a su madre. Suspiró. Ella hubiese adorado darle esos diez minutos más, pero los golpes en la puerta se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Sabiendo que llamarla no la despertaría, decidió probar algo nuevo.

Hinata se levantó bruscamente, bastante despierta, cuando sintió que su cama se sacudía fuertemente. Vió un vistazo a sus alrededores completamente confundida y asustada preguntandose si había ocurrido un terremoto, pero cuando el movimiento se detuvo, fue saludada por una sonriente mujer Uchiha.

― ¿Q-Qué fue eso?― preguntó Hinata, completamente despierta.

― Energía espiritual― dijo Mikoto aún con su sonrisa―. Tu sabes como en las historias de terror, siempre hay cosas que vuelan por si solos. Aparentemente, eso es debido a las energías espirituales de fantasmas como nosotros. Simplemente utilizé mi energía espiritual para despertarte sacudiento tu cama... fuertemente.

Hinata parpadeó confundida.

― Ah― murmuró. Honestamente, no tenía idea de que más decir.

― Debiste haberla dejado dormir más, madre. Hyuuga-san se ve muy cansada― apareció Itachi observandolas.

― ¡Eso hubiese querido!― dijo Mikoto mientras hacía un mohín―. Pero alguién ha estado golpeando la puerta de tu cuarto, ¡y eso me esta volviendo loca!

― ¿La puerta de mi cuarto?― y justo mientras decía eso, escuchó los golpes de los que Mikoto hablaba.

― Es tu primo― dijo Fugaku cuando apareció.

Viendose a si misma y decidiendo que se encontraba lo suficientemente decente, Hinata salió de su cama y abrió la puerta.

― ¿Neji-niisan?

― Hinata-sama― dijo Neji mientras hacía una reverencia―, disculpeme por despertarla, pero debo decirle que sus compañeros de equipo se encuentran aquí. ¿Los mando llamar aquí o quiere ir usted a recibirlos?

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa a la mención de sus compañeros de equipo. Era sorprendente que hubiesen decidido ir a visitarla, pero por otro lado, ella no los había visto dede que se convirtió en la cuidadora de Uchiha Sasuke, por lo que probablemente se encontraban preocupados. La culpa llenó su corazón al pensar en eso. Ella debió haberles dicho algo sobre su misión para que no se preocupasen por ella, pero temía que reaccionasen de manera sobreprotectora, por lo que había decidido dejar de lado esa noticia por un tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, había pasado un mes, y ahora ellos se encontraban en el complejo Hyuuga buscandola, obviamente preocupados por ella. Se sentía terrible, pero no tenía caso lamentarse, se dijo a si misma.

― ¿Puede decirles que me esperen un momento, Neji-niisan? Tengo que cambiarme primero. Los ire a recibir cuando haya terminado― le dijo a su primo. Él asintió como respuesta y salió dandole la privacidad que necesitaba para cambiarse.

No le tomó mucho cambiarse. Kiba y Shino la habían esperado por tanto tiempo que no quiso hacerlos esperar más. Una vez que estuvo lista, salió de su cuarto y sonrió cuando escuchó el familiar ladrido de Akamaru.

― ¡Hinata!― gritó Kiba mientras corría hacia ella y prácticamente la aplastó con un abrazo.

― ¡K-Kiba-kun!― dijo con un sonrojo. Lentamente se había acostumbrado al contacto físico con Kiba, pero aún así era vergonzoso para ella puesto que él era un chico y ella era... tímida.

― A pasado tiempo, Hinata― dijo Shino mientras se acercaba a ellos y le deía a Kiba que la dejase ir o podría romperle los huesos, por lo que Kiba obedeció vacilante―. Te ves cansada.

Hinata soltó una risita.

― No he podido descansar bien en estos últimos días― dijo sinceramente. Desde que los tres fantasmas aparecieron, ella no había podido dormir bien debido a su timidez, y ahora que Uchiha Sasuke la llevaba a un estado de agotamiento, no sabía si intencionalmente o no, eso no importaba, no podía recordar la última vez que paso una buena noche de descanso.

Shino decidió no presionar más sobre ese tema y decidió cambiarlo.

― ¿Dónde has estado? No te hemos visto por un mes.

― ¡Si, eso! ¿Sabes cuan preocupados estábamos? Dios, ¡estabamos asustados de que te hubiesen hostitalizado de nuevo o algo!― gritó Kiba.

― L-Lo siento mucho...― murmuró Hinata de manera apenada―. T-Tsunade-sama me asignó a uns misión y esta... _consume mi tiempo._

― ¿Misión?― dijo Kiba mientras la mirada confuso―. Pero creí que Tsunade no te asignaría misiones por que recién te recuperaste.

― B-Bueno, es una misión dentro de la aldea por eso...

― ¿Misión dentro de la aldea? Dios, ¿qué misión es?― preguntó Kiba mientras parpadeaba y después sus ojos brillaban mientras que Shino la observaba con bastante interés.

Hinata tomó aire y comenzó a chocar sus índices debido al nerviosismo. Ese jugueteo causo que Kiba y shino la viesen con preocupación, preguntandose que era lo que la tenía tan ansiosa. Tomando nuevamente aire, finalmente habló.

― A-ah, c-cuidar a U-Uchiha Sasuke. S-Soy su v-vigilante ahora. Lo he sido p-por un mes.

Hinata se preguntó su Kiba y Shino la habían escuchado puesto que simplemente la veían sin comprender, intentando procesar lo que recién había dicho. En otras palabras justo después de las impactantes noticias, Kiba y Shino se encontraban de piedra.

― A-Ah, ¿K-Kiba-kun? ¿S-Shino-kun?― dijo mientras agitaba una mano frente a ellos, pero no reaccionaron. Comenzó a preocuparse. Pero bien, su preocupación no duró mucho puesto que una risa la interrumpió. La risa de Kiba.

― ¡Dios, Hinata! Incluso en un momento como este, aún puedes hacer chistes. ¡Casi te creo!― dijo Kiba mientras se reía fuertemente, sosteniendo su estómago. Shino por otra parte no se veía para nada divertido.

Kiba continuó riendo, pero de pronto notó que Hinata volvía a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos y que si expresión era de pánico, entonces supo que ella estaba siendo _seria._ Sus ojos se abrieron.

― NO. ME. JODAS.

― E-Es la verdad...

Ahora Kiba se encontraba furioso.

― ¿DE VERDAD? ¿DE TODOS LOS SHINOBIS EN KONOHA, TSUNADE-SAMA TE MANDO A _TÍ _PARA VIGILAR _AL_ UCHIHA SASUKE? JODER, ESE HOMBRE ES UN _PSICÓPATA. _¿EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSADO LA HOKAGE?

― B-Bueno técnicamente― dijo la chica mientra jugueteaba―. Y-Yo fui quien se ofreció.

Si Kiba se encontraba furioso unos segundos antes, ahora se encontraba _rabioso._ Shino permanecía en silencio, pero Hinata podía sentir el aura asesina que el usuario de los insectos emitía.

― ¡Hinata! ¿ESTAS LOCA?― le gritó Kiba―. ¿Por qué te ofreciste para ser la vigilante de Sasuke? Ese hombre tiene grandes problemas, joder. ¡Defintivamente te matará!

― K-Kiba-kun...

Pero Kiba no la dejó hablar. Él continuó divagando.

― Oh Kami, cuando recién entre al equipo 8, pensé que ustedes eran raros. Pero después nos unimos y ahora son mis preciados amigos. ¿Sabes Hinata? Uno de mis sueños era verte; mi preciada amiga crecer y casarse con un hombre. ¡Que te embarazases y yo fuese el padrino de tu hijo! ¡Pero ahora ese sueño se hará pedazos en cualquier momento porque podrías morir siendo la vigilante de Sasuke!― dijo mientras olfateaba el aire y Akamaru gimoteba junto a él. Shino permaneció en silencio.

― Kiba-kun, no... no es tan malo― dijo Hinata mientras colocaba gentilmente sus manos en el brazo del Inuzuka y sonreía ligeramente―. A parte, incluso si no fuese la vigilante de Uchiha-san, podría morir en otra misión, por lo que no hay gran diferencia, ¿verdad?

Kiba abrió su boca para contradecirla pero al darse cuenta de que ella tenía razón, decidió cerrarla y dejar que su rostro adquiriese un gesto sombrio.

― Hinata. Dime― dijo luego Kiba con un tono mucho más serio―. ¿Es él a razón por la que te ves tan cansada ahora?

Cuando Hinata no respondió, Kiba se enderezó, con una expresión furiosa.

― Eso es. Lo mataré en este mismo instante.

― ¡Espera, Kiba-kun, detente!― rogó Hinata mientras tomaba su brazo―. ¡Tú también, Shino-kun!― pidió. Aún si el usuario de los insectos permanecía en silencio y sin moverse, Hinata sabía perfectamente que sus insectos ya se encontraban a medio camino del departamento de Uchiha Sasuke.

― ¿Por qué estás tan decidida a ayudarlo, Hinata?― preguntó Kiba mientras fruncía el ceño.

― Y-Yo... É-Él... É-Él no es diferente a nosotros. C-Creo que é-él sólo es... incomprendido. Y-Yo... Yo sólo quiero darle una segunda oportunidad...― dijo mientras veía tristemente hacia abajo.

El silencio se formó alrededor de ellos, y ella se preguntó si sus compañeros de equipo la obligarían a renunciar. Ella en verdad no queria ess pasase, pero tampoco quería herir a sus compañeros. Hinata suspiró internamente. ¿Por qué siempre era así?

― ¿No hay manera de que cambies de opinion, verdad?― preguntó Shino rompiendo el silencio. Hinata lo volteó a ver y negó con la cabeza―. Si hay algo que he aprendido sobre tí Hinata, durante todos estos años como equipo, es que si tienes un idea en la cabeza, darás lo mejor de tí para poder lograr lo que quieres, incluso a costa de tu propia vida.

Hinata permaneció en silencio. Shino continuó.

― No te detendre de ser la vigilante del Uchiha. Creo que tienes una buena razón para querer ayudarlo y no me interpondré en tu camino.

Al escuchar eso, sus ojos brillaron al tiempo que alzaba la mirada y sonreía.

― Shino-kun.

― Sin embargo― agregó Shino―, si descubro que Uchiha te ha lastimado de cualquier manera después de esto, actuaré inmediatamente como corresponda, Hinata.

Hinata asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

― G-Gracias, Shino-kun― murmuró antes de ver a Kiba quien le daba unas palamaditas en el lomo a Akamaru.

― Tch― refunfuño―, no tenemos opción, ¿verdad Akamaru?

Akamaru ladró y Hinata les sonrió a ambos.

― Lo siento Kiba-kun, Akamaru.

― Si, Si― refunfuño Kiba antes de sonreír ligeramente―. Mas vale que te cuides muy buen a ti misma Hinata y no lo dejes lastimarte, porque a diferencia de tí, Shino y yo no somos nada piadosos.

Esa era la única aprobación que necesitaba, la única aprovación que buscaba. Con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, juró que haría bien ese trabajo.

(~ •w•)~

Bueno, ella si había jurado hacer bien su trabajo, pero cuando llegó al departamento de Sasuke, esa fue otra historia. Primero, su agotamiento finalmente le estaba pasando cuota y se sentía... muerta. Segundo, incluso sabeindo que se encontraba exhausta, ella no se había negado cuando Sasuke le pidió entrenar. Ella sabía que eso podía conciderarse suicidio, y joder, casi lo fue.

No podía recordar realmente que había pasado. Un momento ella se encontraba entrenando con él cuando de pronto se desvaneció como siempre. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que los tres Uchihas prácticamente le gritaron que tuviese cuidado, y después sintió un muy fuerte golpe antes de que todo se volviese negro.

Cuando volvió en si, se dió cuenta de que se encontraba en un cuarto, recostada en una cama que no le era familiar. Sin embargo, el cuarto le parecía conocido y recordaba haber entrado a este en una o dos ocaciones. De pronto la verdad la golpeó, entendió ue se encontraba en _el_ cuarto de Uchiha Sasuke. Sintió pánico al encontrarse dentro de territorio prohibido, por lo que intentó levantarse, pero una mano la detuvo.

― No te muevas, Hyuuga― le ordenó su fría voz. Ella obedeció. Inclinando levemente su cabeza, sus pálidos ojos se encontraron con sus ojos color onix, causando que se estremeciese levemente.

― No me dijiste que te encontrabas exhausta― dijo él, su voz aún era fría pero aún así, para ella parecía... ¿preocupada?

― No pense que importase Uchiha-san― le respondió sinceramente―. Usted quería entrenar y yo sólo...

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Él no dijo nada más. El silencio llenó la habitación y Hinata se preguntó cuanto tiempo permaneció inconciente.

― Son las cinco de la tarde. Has estado inconciente por unas cuatro horas― le respondió Sasuke como si le hubiese leido la mente.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la hora. Ella volvió a intentar levantarse, pero de nuevo él la detuvo.

― Te dije que no te movieras. ¿Qué no entiendes?― gruñó.

― P-Pero, casi es la hora de la cena. Debería comenzar a prepararla.

― ¿En serio?― se mofó―. ¿Estás preocupada por la cena cuando estas prácticamente agotada en este momento? Eres _rara,_ Hyuuga.

― Pero como su cuidadora, debo de satisfacer sus necesidades...

― No te preocupes por la cena― le espetó―, podemos ordenar comida para llevar o algo así. Sólo _descansa_ joder. Si te mueves, te _mataré._

Hinata decidió obedecer porque Sasuke se veía realmente irritado y ella no tenía idea de si se encontraba hablando en serio cuando dijo que la mataría. Talvez lo haría, pero de alguna manera aún se encontraba sorprendida de que él se encontrase preocupado por su bienestar. ¿Era acaso todo eso un sueño?

― ¿Qué quieres?― preguntó repentinamente el chico. Ella le dedicó una mirada confundida y Sasuke se masajeó las sienes por la irritación―. La cena. ¿Alguna preferencia?

Hinata comenzó a creer que talvez ese era alguna clase de mundo creado por sus sueños. Lo observó sin entender nada por algunos segundos y cuando él le dedicó una mirada molesta, ella supo que era el momento de contestar.

― A-Ah, ¿qué quiere usted? Comeré lo que sea que traiga.

Ella no tenía idea de que había dicho mal puesto que repentinamente, Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba frunciendo el ceño.

― En serio, Hyuuga, te pregunté qué _quieres_, no que _quiero._ Así que respondeme antes de que cambie de opinión y decida dejarte _morir_ de hambre.

― R-Ramen― le espetó―. Tengo a-antojo de ramen.

Él la observó antes de darse la vuelta y desparecer repentinamente. Hinata se preguntó si ese realmente era un sueño y ese Uchiha Sasuke había sido alguna clase de ilusión. Bueno, él seguía siendo frío, severo y rudo pero parecía levemente más agradable que su versión normal, obviando su dureza, y eso no podía ser real, ¿verdad? Tuvo que haber sido alguna clase de ilusión.

Sin embargo, cuando Uchiha Sasuke volvió media hora despues con dos tazones para llevar de ramen de Ichiraku, entendió que esa no era un ilusión. Eso era _real_. Uchiha Sasuke en verdad se encontraba "cuidandola". Uchiha Sasuke había comprado su cena. La pregunta era: ¿por qué?

― ¿La quieres o no?― preguntó fríamente cuando ella no hizo ningún ademán de tomar el tazón de ramen. Ella se estremeció antes de salir de sus pensamientos y tomar el tazón de sus manos. Abriendo el empaque, olfateó el aroma y notó que Sasuke se había acomodado en el suelo para comer mientras que ella se encontraba sentada en _su_ cama.

― A-Ah, ¿U-Uchiha-san? ¿Quiere que me quite de su cama?― preguntó la chica.

― Sólo cierra la boca y come― le ordenó e incluso si sonaba duro, ella no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente puesto que esa parecía ser su manera para decir "Esta bien. Puedes permanecer en mí cama. No me importa". O algo parecido a eso.

― G-Gracias― murmuró con una sonrisa.

Él no le respondió, pero ella sabía que la había escuchado porque había dejado de comer durante unos segunos como si hubiese estado procesando sus palabras antes de continuar. Ella decidió no preguntar nada más y comenzar a comer su ramen antes de que se enfriase. Mientras comían, ninguna palabra fue pronunciada. El par comió en completo silencio, pero extrañamente a ella no le importo. A diferencia del silencio sofocante de la última vez cuando él se encerró en su cuarto, ese silencio era... _cómodo._ Ella sabía que ninguno de los dos eran comunicativos así que talvez eso era lo mejor. Ella no tenía idea de porque él se comportaba tan amablemente con ella, bien, amable a _la manera de Uchiha Sasuke,_ lo que significaba que aún era frío, pero de alguna manera amable.

Ese podía ser sólo un pequeño avanze, pero para ella, ese pequeño avanze era un enorme progreso y ella se encontraba contenta con eso. Con ese pensamiento, de nuevo, Hyuuga Hinata sonrio. Talvez, _sólo talvez, _las cosas no serían tan malas después de todo.

* * *

como pudieron ver en este capitulo.. ya hubo progreso.. XD.. asi ke.. ke tal si me dejan un review! vamos! no es necesaria cuenta en FF! y me ara muy feliz.. x lo ke me impulsara a traducir mas pronto el proximo capitulo! :D

atte: lordkami! :D


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5/29**

**Agradecimientos: **JenSchiffer, marleen, mangetsu hyuga, Magic ann love, kikyo, monica, LaCrazyWriter, sasuhinafan por siempre, Dattabane-ttebayo, Dark Amy-chan, danny-chan20, Magiu, Natsuki-07, EyesGray-sama, leidihuchiha, , Mitsuki-chan17, chiiiachan, maribelteka, Rbk, Tokeijikakeno orenji, , Guest1, Guest2, danalia, Edward Hyuga, Akari-Cross, Aika Yami, sami-chan hina-ino, anonimo, RAtona, Guest3, issa uchiha.

**Nota de la Traductora: **Kombanwa! me siento mas que orgullosa al decir.. KE SE SUPERARON LOS CIEN REVIEWS!... si :D! vamos por mas! jajajaja bueno! dejando esa pequeña celebracion.. XD oficialmente soy legal! jajajaja es que el miercoles 10 de Octubre (cumpleaños de Naruto) cumpli los 18 añitos! XD y les digo esto para presumir que mi brother me llevo a comer ramen como regalo de cumpleaños.. XD

bueno bueno bueno... dejando eso de lado... les dare un disclaimer y les dejare leer el capitulo de esta semana.. :D

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.. son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia tampoco me pertenece... es de deadly-chronicles, pero hey! si me pertenece la traduccion! y bueno.. con eso me conformo :D

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por: LordKami_

* * *

De alguna manera se habían vuelto más cercanos. Bien, talvez para los demás parecía que ellos no eran para nada cercanos, pero tratandose de _Uchiha Sasuke_, definitivamente se estaban volviendo más cercanos, tanto como Uchiha Sasuke lo permitía. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su repentino desmayo cuando entrenaban y del incidente en el que _el_ Uchiha Sasuke "cuidase de ella", desde entonces se habían vuelto un poco más cercanos, talvez aún no eran amigos, pero Hinata podía decir, sin dudarlo, que de alguna manera Uchiha Sasuke la había aceptado como su guardiana.

Sasuke ya no se encerraba a si mismo en su cuarto, optando por meditar en la sala o simplemente recorsarse en el sillón y descansar. También intercambiaban algunas pocas palabras o cosas así. Cuando ella lo saludaba cortésmente, el simplemente le respondía con uno de sus característicos "hmp", no era mucho, pero a ella no le importaba. Los intentos del Uchiha para librarse de ella habían parado oficialmente. Él ya no intentaba lastimarla o matarla. Tampoco intentaba asustarla. Sus sesiones se entrenamiento se vieron detenidas hasta que ella se recuperase completamente y cuando por fín lo hizo, entrenaron de nuevo, pero el Uchiha evitaba lastimarla de manera fatal. En resumen, Uchiha Sasuke era _más amable._

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que su personalidad hubiese cambiado para mejor. Joder, claro que no. Definitivamente continuaba siendo el antiguo Uchiha Sasuke. Crudo, severo y frío. Aún continuaba ordenandole que hacer, en algunas ocasiones le exigía que hiciese cierto platillo. Cuando Naruto iba a visitarlo, Sasuke se negaba a dejarlo entrar de una manera descarada. Cuando ella le preguntó el porqué de esa conducta, él simplemente le frunció el ceño. Cuando él le hablaba a ella, su tono aún era severo y rudo, pero a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ellos hablaban, eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Incluso si era rudo o arisco, a ella no le importaba puesto que esa era su personalidad y ella no esperaba que esta cambiase. Al menos, a él ya no le molestaba su presencia. Hasta donde podía decir, le parecía que Uchiha Sasuke toleraba su presencia en su apartamento, y sólo con eso, ella se sentía aceptada. Sólo con esos pequeños cambios en la actitud del Uchiha hacia ella, Hyuuga Hinata era feliz.

― ¡Hinata-chan! Deja de sonreír para tí misma. Se que estás feliz de que nuestro pequeño Sasuke finalmente esta siento amable contigo― dijo Mikoto mientras reía juguetonamente y saltaba felizmente alrededor.

El rostro de Hinata se volvió rojo, pero sabiendo que Sasuke podría encontrarse cerca, sonrió tímidamente y se mantuvo en silencio. Después de haber sido atrapada 'hablando consigo misma' una cuantas veces por Uchiha Sasuke, hizo un tratp con los tres Uchihas. Continuarían hablando, pero ella les respondería sólo con asentimientos o sonrisas cuando Sasuke se encontrase cerca. Si él no se encontraba cerca, ella les contestaría. Lo último que necesitaba era ser interrogada por el Uchiha, quien al fin se encontraba siendo más amable y no quería arruinar eso dejando que Sasuke la atrapase hablando con ella misma de nuevo.

― Madre, creo que quien se encuentra más feliz aquí eres tú. Tú te encontrabas gritando emocionada cuando Sasuke cuidó de ella hace dos semanas, incluso si sigue siendo rudo con ella― comentó Itachi.

― Ah, no destruyas la felicidad de tu madre con tu lógica hijo― se quejó Mikoto―. Mi corazón aún está dichoso de que mi pequeño Sasuke por fín se comporte de manera amable con alguien, y aún más, con una fina señorita― dijo entre risas juguetonas―. Él es muy frío, pero puede ser dulce a su manera, ¿verdad Hinata-chan?

Sintiendo que era seguro hablar, decidió responder.

― E-Eso creo― soltó como pudo la chica.

― Aww, no seas tímida― bromeó Mikoto antes de comenzar a reir de nuevo―. Ah, mi pequeño Sasuke. Le he enseñado bien... Cualquier mujer se derretiría por mi pequeño Sasuke si este se preocupase por ellas. ¡Apuesto que tú también te derrites por él!

― B-Bueno, en realidad no― murmuró suavemente Hinata―. S-Soy estoy agradecida.

― ¿EN VERDAD?― preguntó Mikoto mientras hacía un puchero.

― Hyuuga-san es una mujer sensata― agregó Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

― ¡Itachi!― lloriqueó su madre.

― Molesto― refunfuño Fugaku.

― ¿Dijiste algo, _cariño?_― preguntó Mikoro mientras le dedicaba una mirada severa.

― N-Nada en absoluto― respondió Fugaku tratanto de calmarla.

― Bien― dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa radiante, antes de volver a hacer un puchero, preguntandose porque su hijo no causaba nada en Hinata. Fugaku soltó un suspiro de alivio, al igual que Itachi. Hinata, al ver el comportamiento de los tres fantasmas, no pudo evitar reír para sí misma.

(~ •w•)~

Hasta ahora, aún no tenía idea de porque demonios la estaba ayudando. Cuando ella de pronto quedó inconciente hacía dos semanas en su sesión de entrenamiento, él pudo simplemente ignorarla y dejarla sola en ese lugar, pero no, no lo hizo. Terminó cargandola a su cuarto y cuidando de ella. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Se estaba ablandando? _Talvez,_ pero Sasuke descartó ese pensamiento diciendose a si mismo que aún si se estaba ablandando, no se molestaría en ayudar a nadie. ¿Era porque ella le recordaba a su madre? De nuevo, _talvez,_ pero de nuevo Sasuke descartó ese pensamiento diciendose a si mismo cómo diferenciar a su madre de cualquier otra mujer, por lo que incluso si esa mujer le recordaba a su mandre, no sería una razón lo suficientemente buena para ayudarla puesto que ella _no era_ su mandre.

¿Entonces que? ¿Era porque de pronto recordó las enseñanzas de su mandre acerca de no dejar a una mujer sola cuando ella necesitaba ayuda? Esa parecía una razón racional, pero de nuevo, él había dejado a muchas mujeres solas cuando ellas necesitaban ayuda alrededor de los años, entonces ¿qué hacía diferente a la Hyuuga? ¿Talvez fue el calor del momento? _Talvez,_ pero de nuevo Sasuke descartó eso puesto que el siempre pensaba las cosas antes de actuar; por lo que _'el calor del momento' _rara vez pasaba en él.

Eso hizo que entendiese algo. Cuando la Hyuuga se desmayó, él simplemente reaccionó. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado haciendo. Sólo reaccionó. Él sólo actuó impulsivamente y la ayudo, lo que era_ aterrador._ ¿Por qué reaccionó así? _Por una semana intente matarla, y después de un mes bajo su cuidado, ¿la ayude por impulso? ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?_

Cansado de buscar una razón, Uchiha Sasuke llegó a la concluisión de que talvez, no había razón. Talvez se había aburrido de intentar asesinar, así que decidió ayudar en lugar de eso. Era una razón poco convincente, incluso él lo sabía, y él sabía que sus razones para ayudarla eran más profundas, algo que él aún no quería admitir, algo como que se sentía _cómodo_ con ella. Él no admitiría eso, así que se apegaría a ese razonamiento y por una vez, se sintió más que feliz cuando su puerta fue destrozada por un saltarín rubio que arrivó sin invitación alguna, haciendo que saliese de sus confusos pensamientos.

― ¡TEME!― gritó el ruidoso rubio e intentó darle un abrazo fraternal, del cual Sasuke rápidamente evito, causando que en su lugar el rubio abrazase el aire y callese al piso―. ¡Bastardo! ¡Dejame darte un abrazo de hermanos por una vez en tu vida!― gritó.

― No estoy interesado― respondió impasivo Sasuke.

Irritado, Naruto le dió un puñetazo el cual él felizmente le devolvió, cuasando que los dos terminasen en el suelo peleando.

― ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Uchiha-san?― preguntó la tímida Hyuuga mientras salía de la cocina, preocupada por la conmoción que había escuhado. Naruto había estado visitandolos ocasionalmente, haciendo su punto de que visitaría a su estoico amigo cada vez que pudiese. Sauske no mostraba muchas emociones en realidad, pero Hinata podía decir que a él en realidad no le importaba y talvez disfrutaba las constantes visitas de Naruto. Ella sabía que jamás lo diría en voz alta. Uchiha Sasuke nunca admitiría algo así. Se encontraba feliz ante el pensemiento de que Sasuke comenzaba a abrirse a las personas alrededor de él.

Ella por otra parte se encontraba secretamente ansiosa cuando Naruto pasaba a visitarlos. Aún si una parte de ella le decía constantemente que Naruto probablemente ya se había olvidado de su confesión puesto que aún no le daba una respuesta, otra parte de ella aún mantenía las esperanzas de que un día le respondiese, incluso si era para rechazarla.

― ¡Hinata! Sasuke está siendo malo conmigo― dijo Naruto mientras hacía un mohín y Sasuke simplemente fruncía el ceño resistiendo la urgencia de darle un puñetazo de nuevo. Si Naruto creía que eso debería ser lindo, entonces creía mal puesto que Sasuke sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento al ver el puchero que hacía su amigo.

Hinata rió divertida.

― Entonces tendrás que intentar más, Naruto-kun ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos en el almuerzo?― preguntó Hinata―. Si a Uchiha-san no me molesta, claro― agregó cuando notó como Sasuke fruncía aún más el ceño.

― Hmp. Como sea― murmuró Sasuke sin quitar la mala cara.

― ¡Me encantaría Hinata!― exclamó felizmente Naruto―. ¡Tu cocina es increíble!

El rostro de la chica se volvió rojo oscuro antes de que volviese corriendo a la cocina para servir el almuerzo. Naruto se puso cómodo en el comedor, algo que hizo que el Uchiha se molestase más. Según recordaba, esa era _su_ casa, entonces, ¿por qué todos se ponían cómodos ahí _sin_ su permiso?

― Oye, teme, ¿has estado tratando bien a Hinata?― preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa. Cuando Sasuke no se molestó en responderle, comenzó a gritar como se esperaba.

― Uchiha-san me ha estado tratando bien, Naruto-kun― decidió contestar Hinata, en parte porque Naruto un poco demasiado ruidoso para sus oídos, otra razón era porque si Naruto no cerraba la boca pronto, Sasuke lo atacaría en cualquier momento puesto que parecía preparado para hacerlo, y eso no era bueno.

Por suerte, Naruto decidió no presionar más en ese tema y su nariz comenzó a olfatear el aroma de la comida. Ese día no había cocinado mucho, sólo arroz con pescado asado, algo de sopa miso y tomates recien cortados como acompañamiento. Cuando finalmente sirvió el almuerzo, los dos hombres no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a devorarlo. Bien, Sasuke de una manera más civilizada, escogiendo comer pausadamente y apropiadamente mientras que Naruto sólo... engulló todo. Hinata se sentó incómoda en la esquina y comió su almuerzo calladamente, a veces robando algunas miradas de Naruto, quien ya había acabado con u almuerzo y decidió observar al Uchiha quien le devolvía la mirada.

Suspirando, Hinata limpió los platos, tomó su bolsó y silenciosamente caminó a la puerta, no queriendo molestar la competencia de miradas entre los dos hombres. Se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una inesperada voz, una fría pero calmada voz, alguien que no espero que notase que saliese o no, la detuvo.

― ¿A dónde vas?― preguntó Uchiha Sasuke.

Ella se petrificó unos segundos, asombrada de que realmente él se encontrase preguntando sobre su paradero, antes de voltearse para enfrentarlo.

― A-Ah, al mercado Uchiha-san. Ya no hay suficientes alimentos en la despensa para que pueda preparar la cena, por lo que iré a comprarlos.

Sasuke no le respondió, o talvez iba a responderle pero no pudo puesto que cierto rubio inmediatamente lo interrumpió.

― Wow, ¿irás a comprar el mandado Hinata?― dijo Naruto con una sonrisa―. ¡Interesante! ¡Deberiamos acompañarte!

― N-No, esta bien, en verdad― protestó Hinata.

Pero Naruto no hizo caso, o talvez ni siquiera escuchó sus débiles protestas puesto que su atención ya se encontraba en el Uchiha, gritandole que saliese.

― ¡Teme! ¡Acompañemos a Hinata a las compras! ¡También es tu cena después de todo!

― No― respondió inmediatamente Sasuke.

― ¡Teme! ¡Deja de ser un bastardo!

― No― repitió.

― Bastardo― dijo Naruto mientras se abalanzaba hacia adelante, empujando a un molesto Uchiha al suelo y de nuevo comenzaron a pelear.

― ¿Qué no entiendes el significado de la palabra no?― gruño irritado Sasuke.

― ¡Teme! Si no vienes con nosotros, yo...

― ¿Qué harás?― espetó Sasuke. En verdad, ¿Naruto lo intentaba amenzar? El Uchiha nunca se iba a sentir amenazado, nunca jamás. Sin embargo, cuando vió la maliciosa sonrisa de Naruto, comenzó a recapacitar.

Naruto ensanchó su sonrisa y esta se volvió más maliciosa.

― Yo...

(~ •w•)~

Sasuke no tenía idea de si debía estar conmocionado por el hecho de que se encontraba haciendo las compras con la Hyuuga y el molesto dobe, o estar conmocionado por que hecho de que Naruto de alguna manera se las había arreglado para amenazarlo. El dobe realmente lo había amenazado con quitar a Hinata como su guardiana y colocar numerosos carteles por toda Konoha, anunciandole a sus fans que Uchiha Sasuke necesitaba una nueva guardiana. Naruto dijo que una vez que hubiese hecho eso, Sasuke debería esperar que todos los días hubiese chicas golpeando su puerta exigiendo que las aceptase como sus guardianas.

No tenía idea de si Naruto hablaba en serio o no, pero la idea de tener a sus fans persiguiendolo y exigiendole hacerlas sus guardianas lo hizo sentir pánico. Se encontraba satisfecho con la Hyuuga hasta el momento y no quería cambiar eso, debido a esto él se encontraba caminado malhumorado detrás de una renuente Hyuuga y un sonsiento rubio mietras caminaban por el mescado. Él se encontraba perfectamente conciente de las miradas que recibía. Después de todo, ¿quién no miraría con curiosidas la imagen de _el _Uchiha Sasuke caminando en el mercado local? Normalmente, cuando la gente se le quedaba viendo, los amenazaba con una de sus miradas asesinas, pero en ese momento se encontraba demasiado irritado como para mirar a nadie, por lo que les permitió observarlo mientras seguía malhumoradamente a los dos chicos frente a él.

Hinata se encontraba sorprendida de que Sasuke realmente se encontrase siguiendolos. Ahora, se encontraba curiosa por saber que era lo que Naruto le había dicho. Cuando esos dos se encontraban luchando en el suelo en el apartamento de Sasuke, notó la sonrisa maliciosa de Naruto y como de pronto, Uchiha Sasuke _palidecía._ Lo siguiente que supo fue que los dos se encontraban acompañandola a comprar los víveres. Realmente se encontraba curiosa por saber con que habia amenazado Naruto a Sasuke. Cuando le preguntó a Naruto, él simplemente le sonrió. Contempló el preguntarle a Sasuke, pero a juzgar por su ceño fruncido y el aura asesina que emanaba, decidió no hacerlo porque era obvio que el Uchiha se encontraba fastidiado.

Suspirando, decidió alejarse del molesto Uchiha y el despistado rubio y comenzar con la compra de los víveres. Para su suerte, al tener los tres fantasmas Uchihas siguiendola, comprar el mandado era más fácil. Mikoto parecía saber que era lo que a su hijo le gustaba o desagradaba, por lo tanto siempre le daba consejos sobre que comprar y que no comprar. En algunos momentos se preguntaba como es que sabía cuales eran las cosas favoritas de su hijo cuando ella no lo había visto crecer realmente. Cuando en una ocasión le preguntó sobre eso, Mikoto le dijo que era intuición maternal. Satisfecha con esa respuesta, simplemente dejó que Miko la guiase cuando se trataban de las necesidades de Sasuke. Debido a eso, cuando Mikoto señalaba algo que debería de comprar, Hinata obedecía gustosa.

― Hinata, ¿por qué estás comprando tantos tomates?― le preguntó Naruto, curioso por saber la razón de que tomase tantos tomates frescos.

― A-Ah, verás, a Uchiha-san le gustan los tomates...― respondió mientras metía aún más tomates al cesto. Naruto pareció sorprenderse un poco antes de mirar el estoico rostro de Sasuke.

― ¿Y las manzanas?― preguntó de nuevo Naruto.

― A-Al parecer, a Uchiha-san también le gustan las manzanas― respondió de nuevo.

De estar un poco sorprendido, ahora Naruto se encontraba bastante impactado mientras sus ojos se abrían debido a la sorpresa antes de ver a Sasuke de nuevo quien ahora parecía estas más bien... interesado.

― Entonces, Hinata, ¿por qué no tomas ingredientes para hacer ramen? ¡Creo que deberías hacer ramen un día!― exclamó Naruto.

― A-Ah. Al parecer, a Uchiha-san no le gusta realmente el ramen. Sólo lo come cuando a alguien más le apetece comerlo― dijo Hinata para después sonrojarse cuando recordó que ella le había pedido ramen dos semanas atrás y él terminó comiendo eso con ella.

La mandíbula de Naruto prácticamente cayó cuando escuchó la respuesta de Hinata. De nuevo, vió al Uchiha, quien de alguna manera parecía complacido, y lo apuntó de manera acusadora.

― ¡Tú! ¡Teme! ¿Cómo demonios Hinata te conoce tan bien? ¡Ni siquiera yo sabía de no te gusta el ramen!

Sasuke parecía levemente divertido, pero simplemente se encongió de hombros como respuesta. Hinata por otro lado, al escuchar los gritos de Naruto, los observó preocupada.

― Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?― preguntó preocupada, sólo para tener ahora a Naruto apuntandola a ella.

― ¡Hinata! No me digas... que antes cuando me acosabas, todo ese tiempo, ¿estabas acosando en secreto a Sasuke?― preguntó Naruto de manera dramática.

Sólo fueron necesarios unos pocos segundos, para que su pálido rostro cambiase de color, convirtiendose ahora en rojo brillante. No tenía sabía si se debía sentir horrorizada por el hecho de que Naruto supiese que lo había estado acosando cuando eran más pequeños, o sentirse horrorizada por el hecho de que Naruto ahora creyese que ella en realidad había estado acosando a Sasuke.

― A-Ah... Y-Yo...― balbuceó mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. De pronto se sentía con la cabeza más ligera―. B-Bueno... Y-Yo...

― Hinata, podría ser... ¿qué secretamente estás enamorada de Sasuke?― continuó intentando divagando Naruto.

Para ese momento, su rostro se encontraba extremadamente rojo y no podía colorearse más sin importar el hecho de que ahora se encontraba incluso más avergonzada... talvez, se encontraba incluso ¿ligeramente enojada? ¿Cómo podía pensar Naruto que ella tenía un enamoramiento secreto por Sasuke cuandoe ella se le confesó a é? ¿Realmente se había olvidado de su confesión?

Repentinamente, comenzó a sentirse mareada. Aún podía escuchar las divagaciones de Naruto pero no tenía idea de que era lo que decía puesto que todo parecía girar a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sasuke pareció notarlo puesto que casi inmediatamente caminó hacia ella y se colocó frente a ella.

― Hyuuga, controlate a tí misma― murmuró Sasuke, pero Hinata parecía tensa. Su rostro aún se mantenía rojo y ella se encontraba tambaleante.

Dandose cuenta de que era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, Sasuke observó a Naruto.

― Dobe, cierra la boca. Si continuas divagando ella se...― le dijo a Naruto pero antes de que pudiese completar su oración, sintió que algo duro golpeaba su pecho, y él hubiese caído si no hubiese puesto instintivamente sus brazos en los hombros de ella para estabilizar a la ahora inconciente chica. El Uchiha frunció el ceño―... desmayará.

(~ •w•)~

Cuando despertó, se encontró a si misma en un cuarto que no reconocía, aún así le era extrañamente conocido. El olor era similar a un cuarto donde ella había estado unos cuantos meses atrás y cuando se encontró lo suficientemente alerta, entendió que se encontraba en el hospital. Intentó recordar que había ocurrido, pero sólo podía recordad vagamente la fuerte voz de Naruto antes de sentir que se detenía sobre algo ancho y firme.

― Estás despierta― dijo una voz familiar que conocía muy bien la alertó de la presencia de él. Lo miró con confusión y como se lo esperaba, sus ojos color carbón la miraban intensamente―. Te desmayaste― dijo detectando su confusión.

― A-Ah― se las arregló para murmurar mientra recordaba inmediatamente lo que había pasado. Naruto había dicho algunas cosas vergonzosas que causaron que se desmayase. Suspiró internamente por haberse desmayado por algo tan insignificante como eso. Se sintió patética. No sabiendoque decir, dió un vistazo a su alrededor y vió las bolsas alrededor del Uchiha. De nuevo lo volteó a ver confundida.

― Tus víveres― declaró―. Naruto pagó por ellos. Como disculpa por hacerte desmayar.

― A-Ah― dijo mientras parpadeaba y curvaba sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa―. ¿D-Dónde está Naruto-kun?

― No lo se― dijo Sasuke mientras se encogía de hombros.

― A-Ah― respondió mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos―. ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?

― ¿Por qué crees?― preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

― A-Ah, no tenías porque quedarte...

― No quiero cargar todas estos víveres yo solo― le dijo.

― A-Ah― dijo mientras volía a juguar nerviosamente con sus dedos antes de que el silencio se instalase en ellos.

― ¿Aún lo quieres?― preguntó él repentinamente. Los ojos de ella se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa. Ella no le respondió pero su sonrojo le permitió deducirlo. Él frunció el ceño―. Entonces, ¿por qué no le dices?

― Lo hice― dijo Hinata mientras sonreía tristemente―. No me ha respondido.

― Entonces olvidate de él― le ordenó.

Ella lo observó, horrorizada.

― ¿Q-Qué?

― Es por tu propio bien― le dijo fríamente.

― P-Pero, él prodía estar indeciso aún... Al menos debería esperar por su respuesta.

― Has lo que quieras― le dijo mientras la veía fríamente y hacía una mueca.―. Pero si años después no te ha contestado aún y se compromete con alguien más, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Ella se estremeció levemente por su tono severo y miró hacia abajo triste.

― ¿P-Por qué me dices todo esto?

¿Por qué? No tenía idea. En esos dos meses, ella lo había ayudado bastante, cocinaba para él, limpiaba su casa y aceptaba a ser su compañera de entrenamiento incluso si ella sabía que él podía ser violento. Ella se había ofrecido para tomar toda su furia, algo que lo aún lo tenía sorprendido, así que talvez parecía más que justo que él le devolviese esos favores. Por lo tanto ahora, él se encontraba intentando salvarla de un corazón roto en potencia, pero si ella no lo escuchaba no le podía importar menos. No era su problema. Él había hecho su parte. Él le había advertido.

― Como dije, res por tu propio bien― le repitió de manera fría.

Ella no dijo nada. Honestamente no tenía idea de que decir, por lo que decidió mantenerse en silencio cosa que él también hizo. El silencio se comenzaba a poner incómodo y secretamente se encontró agradecida de que Sasuke entrase en el cuarto y la revisase. Notando al tensión, Sasuka los observó a ambos preguntandose que había pasado, antes de que ella considerase que Hinata se encontraba lista para irse.

Una vez que permitieron que Hinata saliese del hospital, Sasuke rápidamente tomó todas las bolsas de víveres, sin dejarle cargar ninguna, y después dejó el cuarto. Ella se encontraba sorprendida puesto que el había dicho que la única razón que había permanecido con ella era porque no quería cargar solo los víveres, pero ahora él se encontraba cargando _todos_ _los víveres_. Ella le preguntó si podía permitirle cargar algunos de estos, pero él le dedicó una mirada fría y decidió no discutir puesto que era obvio que él se encontraba con un humor de los mil demonios, por lo que tímidamente lo siguió mientras caminaba de vuelta a su departamento.

Ellos no interactuaron durante todo el viaje de regreso. Sasuke pasó rápidamente al frente y ella ansiosamente lo siguió desde atrás. Ella recordó su última conversación y mordió su labio nerviosamente. ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke se encontraba en lo cierto? ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke no intentaba responderle para nada? Ellasacudió su cabeza e intentó descartar todos los pensamientos negativos. No, Naruto-kun no era así. Definitivamente le daría una respuesta, _¿verdad?_ Por alguna extraña razón, Hinata ya no estaba segura.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dió cuenta de que Sasuke se había detenido. Casi chocó contra su espalda, pero se las arregló para detenerse justo a tiempo. Alzó la mirada preguntandose por que Sasuke se había detenido. Él parecía estar viendo algo y observandolo mejor, Hinata se dió cuenta de que sus ojos parecían llenos de... dolor.

― Uchiha-san, ¿p-pasa algo malo?― preguntó ella con preocupación.

Él no le respondió y continuó observando ese lugar.

― Nada― dijo después de unos momentos y continuó caminando. Curiosa Hinata observó hacía la dirección a donde él había estado mirando hacía unos momentos. La reja de entrada se encontraba cerrada pero de alguna manera parecía una especie de parque memorial y a juzgar por su expresión de dolor de hacía unos momentos, ella se encontraba segura de que no era 'nada'. Mientras intentaba alcanzarlo, Hyuuga Hinata hizo una nota mental de verificar ese lugar justo a la mañana siguiente.

(~ •w•)~

Como se prometió a si misma, temprano en la mañana del día siguiente, Hyuuga Hinata se encontraba fuera de la reja de metal cerrada. Extrañamente, no parecía cerrada con candado pero parecía ser vieja y estar oxidada. Sin perder el tiempo, empujó la reja para abrirla y dió un paso dentro, sus ojos se abrieron por sorpresa ante la visión de tantas lápidas.

― Este es el parque memorial del clan Uchiha― le dijo Fugaku―. En otras palabras, nuestras tumbas.

Al escuchar eso, Hinata continuó caminando, pasando por más lápidas hasta que encontró esos nombres que había estado buscando. Ahora se encontraba frente a dos tumbas, las de Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto, así como la recientemente construida lápida de Uchiha Itachi justo junto a esas dos tumbas, Hinata sonrió tristemente al ver su lugar de descanso. Todo ese parque memorial se encontraba descuidado. Malas hierbas se encontraban sobre las tumbas y eso la entristeció, que el lugar de descanso final de todos los Uchihas se encontrase en ese estado de abandono.

― Es algo extraño estar frente a tu propia tumba― comentó Mikoto antes de soltar una suave risa que a Hinata le sonó forzada―. Parece que acaba de construir la lápida memorial de Itachi junto a nuestras tumbas.

― Mi cuerpo no está en Konoha. Tener una lápida memorial me parece suficientemente bien― murmuró secamente Itachi.

― Después de todo lo que has hecho, una lápida es lo menos que mereces, hijo― le dijo Fugaku.

Itachi dejo que una pequeña sonrisa adornase su rostro antes de ver a Hinata, que se había mantenido extrañamente callada desde que habían llegado ahí. Tenía la cabeza gacha y sus ojos se encontraban ocultos para ellos.

― Hyuuga-san, ¿se encuentra bien?― preguntó preocupado Itachi.

Ella alzó la vista lentamente, observando de nuevo las lápidas.

― Vuelvo en un momento― dijo ella antes de repentinamente correr lejos de ahí. Los tres fantasmas Uchiha se vieron entre ellos preocupados preguntandose que ocurria con ella. Sin embargo como ella había prometido, cerca de quince minutos después, volvió, sosteniendo una clase de caja. Después ella se puso en cuclillas frente a las tumbas, limpiando el polvo de casa una de ellas con sus manos desnudas, después comenzó a arrancar el exceso de hierbas. Utilizando unas tijeras de la caja que había traído, comenzó a cortar algunas de estas.

― Hinata-chan― murmuró Mikoto mientras los tres Uchihas veían la Hyuuga limpiaba sus tumba. Ella se encontraba tan ensimismada con su trabajo que no se dió cuenta de los pasos detrás de ella.

― Cuando no llegaste esta mañana, pensé que finalmente habías renunciado para bien― una fría voz la sorprendió y sacó de su tarea de limpieza―. Pero conociendote, creí que estarías aquí.

― ¡U-Uchiha-san!― chilló debido a la sorpresa―. ¿C-Cómo supo que estaría aquí?

― Eres muy fácil de leer― le dijo.

― L-Lo siento― se disculpó antes de levantarse. Ella creía que a él no le gustaría que ella limpiase las tumbas. Ese era el parque memorial de _su clan_ después de todo. Ella era una Hyuuga, una_ intrusa_. Por lo que, ella terminó de pie junto a él algo incómoda mientras él observaba las tumbas de sus padres y la lápida de su hermano. De nuevo, ella pudo notar su expresión dolida antes de que volviese a ser la estoica de siempre. Ella deseó poder decir algo, lo que duese para poder hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no era buena con las palabras, y él era terrible expresando sus emociones.

Ver el parque memorial de su clan y las tumbas de su familia en ese estado tan deplorable le dolía muchisimo. ¿Acaso alguien se encargó de cuidar ese lugar cuando él se fue? ¿Acaso alguien le daba sus respetos a los muertos de ese lugar? ¿Acaso alguien visitaba ese lugar? A juzgar por el mal estado que mostraba el lugar, la respuesta sólo podía ser no, y eso lo entristecia de gran manera. ¿Acaso su clan era tan despreciado o tan insignificante que nadie se molestaba en cuidarlo incluso muertos?

_¿Acasmo mis padres y mis hermano no son lo suficientemente importantes?_

Él se encontraba agitado. Él se encontraba enojado. Él se encontraba... dolido.

― P-Podemos limpiar este parque memorial― la suave voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que la mirase―. Y-Yo me refiero que si a u-usted no le molesta. U-Usted no tiene que hacerlo. Y-Yo me refiero a que no me importa hacerlo yo sola, pero c-claro que sólo lo hare su usted me permite hacerlo, puesto que este lugar le pertenece a su c-clan...― continió diciendo nerviosamente para después nerviosamente morder su labio.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron un poco debido a la sorpresa antes de que su rostro volviese a mostrarse impasible.

― Tú... puedes limpiar este lugar― dijo finalmente Sasuke.

Puesto que tenía su permiso, Hinata no perdió el tiempo. Poniendose en cuclillas de nuevo, comenzó a retirar de nuevo el exceso de hierba. Sasuke observó como la Hyuuga coenzaba a limpiar las tumbas de sus padres y la lápida de su hermano. Porque ella quería hacerlo, no tenía idea. Esa Hyuuga era en efecto extraña, pero talvez eso era lo que la hacía... ¿diferente?

Después de pensarlo mucho, Sasuke decidió acuclillarse y comenzar a deshierbar también. Ella parecía un poco sorprendida por ello, pero él le dedicó una mirada que decía 'este es el parque memorial de mi clan, entonces puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, como ayudar'. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a su trabajo y que ambos limpiasen silenciosamente las tumbas.

Una vez que acabaron con las tumbas de la familia de Sasuke y de la lápida de su hermano, comenzaron a limpiar las tumbas de los otros Uchihas también y cuando hubieron acabado, eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, terminando con todo el cuerpo cubierto de suciedad y sudor, pero a ninguno le importaba Había valido la pena. El parque memorial ahora se encontrba limpio y como debía haber estado:_ propiamente cuidado._

Bueno, en realidad Sasuke creía que al fin habían terminado, pero la Hyuuga lo sorprendió de nuevo cuando de pronto salió del lugar corriendo y volvió con _muchas_ flores. Le dedicó una mirada extrañada mientras ella colocaba una flor en cada una de las tumbas. Cuando llegó a las tumbas de sus padres y a la lápida de su hermano, ella colocó un ramos de flores frente a cada una de estas.

― Puesto que estamos aquí, lo correcto es que recemos por ellos― murmuró suavemente antes de arrodillarse justo frente a las tumbas de sus padres y la lápida de su hermano para orar por ellos. _Espero que puedan obtener pronto la paz que necesitan, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san e Itachi-san. Prometo que cuidaré de su 'hogar' de ahora en adelante._

Él se encontraba sorprendido pero lo ocultó. También se encontraba confundido; confundido sobre _ella_, pero también lo ocultó. ¿Por qué hacia ella todo eso? Limpiar todo el parque memorial... Él se encontraba bastante seguro de que esa no era una de las tareas que venían dentro de su trabajo.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

― Hyuuga...― llamó.

Ella alzó la mirada para verlo y notó su expresión de frustación.

― Si, ¿Uchiha-san?

― Y-Yo... Solamente... Es... Realmente no lo digo amenudo... Yo realmente no me molesto en eso pero― balbuceó mientras halaba de su cabello frustrado. Era tan jodidamente difícil decirlo, pero en esa clase de situaciones, era lo más apropiado, ¿verdad? Después de mucha vacilacion por su parte y maldecirse a si mismo mentalmente, finalmante fue capaz de decirlo de golpe, curiosamente terminando como un susurro―... Gracias.

Los ojos de la chica inmediatamente se abrieron en sorpresa. Él se encontrba mirando hacia otra lado en ese momento y ella podía decir que se encontraba avergonzado. Decir que se encontraba sorprendida era poco. El escucharlo decir esas palabra era _extraordinario._ Incluso creyó que ahora escuchaba cosas. ¿Acaso el Uchiha había...?

― ¿Q-Qué?― soltó tontamente.

― Me escuchaste la primera vez. No lo voy a repetir― se mofó Sasuke.

En efecto, era más bien difícil que alguien como él dijese eso, pero de alguna manera lo había dicho, y se lo había dicho a _ella._ No pudo evitar sonreír.

― De nada, Uchiha-san.

― Hmp― fue lo único que dijo él mientras miraba las tumbas de su familia de nuevo, antes de ser interrumpido de un gruñido, un sonido que él conocía perfectamente de que se trataba. Ligeramente divertido, vió a la Hyuuga quien ahora se encontraba sosteniendose el estómago con su rostro color rojo intenso.

― _¿Hambrienta,_ Hyuuga?― preguntó casualmente, pero aún así escuchandose como una... ¿broma?

― B-Bueno...― dijo mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

Ellos habían pasado toda la mañana y la tarde limpiando el parque memorial, saltandose el almuerzo en el proceso, por lo que no se sorprendía de que estuviese hambrienta. Incluso el se encontraba hambriendo, pero a diferencia de ella, se las había arreglado para ocultarle ese hecho incluso si como ella, no había comido en todo el día. Viendo al Sol ocultarse, supo que casi era hora de la cena y dandole otro vistazo a la Hyuuga, decidió que no la dejaría hacer la cena. Ella se veía _exhausta_.

― Hmp― resopló―. Vamonos.

Ella lo vió confundida.

― ¿I-Ir a donde?

― A comer.

― ¿Nosotros dos?― preguntó ella mientras parpadeaba.

― ¿Qué es lo que piensas? ¿Acaso hay alguien más aquí con nosotros?― preguntó él mientras fruncía el ceño.

_Si, pero tú no los puedes ver._

― B-Bueno, no― dijo bastante nerviosa.

― Entonces si, nosotros dos― espetó irritado―. Entonces, ¿vienes o no?

― ¡S-Si!― chilló―. Pero U-Uchiha-san, estamos cubiertos de suciedad. Es algo d-descortés.

― No me importa― dijo mientras la veía―. Ellos tendran que sorportar la suciedad durante un tiempo.

― A-Ah, esta bien― murmuró―. Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Escoge. Pero que no sea ramen― agregó mientras volvía a fruncir el ceño.

Ella soltó una risa entre dientes.

― A-Ah, hay un nuevo lugar que acaba de abrir. ¿T-Talvez podamos probar ahí?

― Como sea. No me importa― gruño mientras apresuraba el paso y salía del parque memorial―. Apresurate. Tengo hambre.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, ella lo alcanzó y tímidamente caminó junto a él sintiendose contenta por la manera en la que las cosas comenzaban a progresar.

En el parque memorial, los tres fantasmas Uchiha veían como la pareja dejaba el parque memorial. Con unas ahora cálidas sonrisas en sus rostros, siguieron el camino de esos dos con el mismo pensamiento. Talvez, con la ayuda de Hinata, su pequeño Sasuke podría ser salvado después de todo.

Ellos sólo tenían que creer.

* * *

progreso, progreso, progreso y mas progreso (no se donde escuche una especie de cancioncita que decia abajo, abajo, abajo y más abajo, pero bueno.. eso es otra historia)... ke tal si me dejan un hermoso review! ustedes saben.. con un pequeño review me acen muy feliz! y bueno.. no es necesaria una cuenta en FF...

ASI KE DEJEN REVIEWS! eso me movita a continuar mas rapido! 3

atte: lordkami


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6/29**

**Agradecimientos: **uchihacecy, LaCrazyWriter, dannyayu20, leidihuchiha, Dark Amy-chan, Mitsuki-chan17, sasuhinafan por siempre, Guest1, Juvia Mavis-chan, Jen Schiffer, Starry Night1996, , mangetsu hyuga, -crew, issa uchiha, EyesGray-sama, Edward Hyuga, gabrielita-chan, HinaLuli-chan, chiiiachan, Darksnak312, sami-chan hina-ino, SheiAngZuya, Anita 1989, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Liz, hinamel, Methy, Dalila, Pandemonium Potter, Akari-Cross, Kiranathas yue, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ

**Nota de la Traductora: **bueno.. primera vez que pude actualizar en viernes! XD... eso me alegra mucho! y bueno.. debido a ke estoy actualizando de manera express... lamento mucho no poder responder los reviews.. XD... d echo estoy actualizando en la biblioteca de la uni... XD... me alegra mucho ver tanta aceptacion de su parte! XD

Ah si, en lo personal este cap me parecio muy divertido.. XD... espero les guste.. XD

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia de deadly-chronicles... pero la traducción es de su servidora.. XD

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por: LordKami_

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata en verdad odiaba cuando el sentimiento de intranquilidad de pronto la atacaba, cuando sentía que algo terrible pasaría; en otras palabras, un muy _mal_ presentimiento. En verdad odiaba sentirse intranquila. Recordaba que cuando llegó a sentirse así que inquieta de pequeña, terminó siendo secuestrada y debido a eso, su tío tuvo que sacrificarse a su mismo para proteger los secretos del Byakugan. Cuando fue un poco más grande, volvió a sentirse de esa manera un día y al siguiente, se encontró con que su madre había muerto.

Desde entonces, siempre sentía miedo cuando un mal presentimiento aparecía en ella, puesto que siempre terminaba siendo verdad. El mal presentimiento más reciente que había tenido había sido durante la invasión de Pain donde él casi acabó con Naruto, forzandola a ella a intervenir en la batalla para poder ayudar al rubio. Tuvo una serie de malos presentimientos durante la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, pero después de despertar del coma, se sintió agradecida de ya no sentir esa intranquiliada puesto que sabía que siempre sería una premonición a algo malo. Ella había creído que esos sentimientos habían desaparecido para bien... hasta ese día.

En ese día supuestamente su hermana Hanabi saldría de la aldea para una misión y no pudo evitar senti que su actual intranquilidad era debido a la partida de Hanabi. Su intranquilisas siempre se encontró relacionada con alguien a quien le guardaba cariño; su tío, su madre, Naruto-kun, sus camaradas y ahora su pequeña hermana a quien definitivamente le guarda cariño. Si, ella y su hermana podrían haber tenido algún tipo de rivalidad, pero eso era parte del pasado cuando el clan insistía en compararlas, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupase por ella. Su relación no pudo haber sido la mejor comparada con la de otros hermanos, pero Hanabi seguía siendo su hermana menor y ella como su hermana mayor se preocupaba por ella, _mucho._ Hinata, siendo Hinaya no pudo eviat sentir pánico. ¿Y sí algo terrible le ocurría a su hermana durante la misión? ¿Y si alguien se la llevaba? ¿Y si ella era el blanco de algo? ¿Y si...?

― Hanabi, ¿realmente debes ir a esa misión?― le preguntó a su pequeña hermana quien ahora se encontraba empacando todo lo necesario para su misión.

― Duh, son órdenes de la Hokage― le respondió Hanabi como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, al alzar la mirada se encontró con su expresión preocupada. Hanabi suspiró―. ¿Qué te pasa?

― Nada― murmuró suavemente Hinata―. Es sólo que... Sólo estoy preocupada por tí.

Habi le dedicó una mirada de curiosidad.

― Aneki, esta no es la primera vez que me voy de la aldea por una misión. A parte, iré con Konohamaru. Puede que sea molesto, pero es de confianza, igual que tu preciado Naruto-kun― bromeó Hanabi, intentando hacer que su hermana mayor se sintiese mejor, pero notó que si hermana no se sonrojó para nada. Sin saber que más hacer, se acercó a su hermana y le dió un abrazo, para sorpresa de Hinata.

― Mira, no se porque estás preocupada, pero debes de tener una buena razón para estarlo― dijo Hanabi mientras aún la abrazaba―. Pero volveré sana y salva, aneki. Te lo prometo.

― Hanabi...

― Confía en mí, ¿está bien?― dijo Hanabi mientras alzaba la mirada y sonreía.

Hinata continuaba sintiendose intranquila, pero decidió que no había mucho más que hacer al respecto excepto confiar en su hermana menor. Con una sonrisa pequeña, Hinata le devolvió el abrazo.

― Está bien... Sólo cuidate, ¿de acuerdo?

― Si, si― murmuró Hanabi deshaciendo el abrazo de su hermana antes de sonreír maliciosamente―. Tú también, aneki. No dejes que Uchiha Sasuke te coma.

Hinata le dedicó una mirada confundida.

― ¿Qué?

― Oh por favor, no actues tan inocentemente aneki― dijo Hanabi mientras ampliaba su sonrisa―. Tú eres una mujer, una _buena_ mujer de hecho, y él es un hombre, y los dos están bajo el mismo techo práctiamente todo el tiempo. Tarde o temprano, saltará sobre tí.

Hinata se sonrojó inmediatamente.

― ¡Hanabi! ¡U-Uchiha-san no es así!

― Oh, ¿en serio?― preguntó Hanabi mientras sonreía de lado―. No me sorprendería que haya tenido alguna clase de sueño humedo contigo o que _pronto_ tenga uno. Después de todo eres _sexy._

― _¡Hanabi!_―exclamó Hinata, ahora con su rostro completamente rojo debido a la vergüenza.

― Eres demasiado tímida, aneki. Vamos, esa clase de cosas son normales. Incluso he hablado con Konohamaru acerca de eso alguna vez...

― _¡Hanabi!_― exclamó de nuevo, ahora horrorizada.

Hanabi rió.

― Dios, aneki, eres demasiado inocente. Bien, bien, dejaré de molestarte. Igual ya debo de irme― dijo la menor antes de ver una vez más a su hermana mayor, ahora con una expresión seria en su rostro―. Nos... ¿Nos vemos pronto?

Hinata sonrió y asintió.

― Claro que si. Cuidate Hanabi.

Y así como así, su pequeña hermana se perdió de vista. El complejo Hyuuga se volvió extremadamente silencioso y comenzó a extrañar la presencia de su hermana, sin mencionar que ese sentimiento de intranqulidad volvió con aún más fuerza. Observando la puerta por la que Hanabi había pasado hacía unos segundos, Hyuuga Hinata frunció el ceño de manera triste.

_Vuelve sana y salva, Hanabi. Por favor._

(~ •w•)~

_Sangre._

_El olor le era familiar, lo podía reconocer donde sea. Era sangre, llenando cada uno de sus sentidos. Dió un paso a delante y sus piernas dieron a para a una piscina de sangre. No se encontraba sorprendido; simplemente permaneció observandola con la mirada completamente vacía y continuó caminando. La sangre lo salpicaba todo, el suelo, las paredes, y aún más importante a él, pero eso no lo detuvo. Caminó sin rumbo preguntandose a donde lo llevarían sus piernas y de pronto, los vió. Cuerpos sin vida. Los cuerpos de las personas a las que él había matado. Los cuerpos de los miembros de su clan. Los cuerpos de su familia._

_Él sabía donde se encontraba. Se encontraba en sus pesadillas, las pesadillas que acecaban continuamente cada vez que descansaba. Permenecería atrapado ahí, observando la sangre y la visión que no quería ver o recordad y de la cual era incapaz de huir sin importar cuanto lo intensase. Uchiha Sasuke lo odiaba. Él despreciaba ese lugar que le recordaba su pasado y sus pecados. Deseaba que alguien lo sacase de ahí, o que simplemente lo asesinase ahí para que no pudese ver toda esa sangre y esos cuerpos._

_Los cuerpos se encontraban tirados por doquier, pero ninguno se encontraba lejos del alcanze de su vista, como si fuesen un recuerdo de quien era y de que había hecho; de que su clan había sido aniquilado injustamente, y que la gente a la que había matado nunca tuvo una oportunidad contra él. Su sangre se encontraba en todos lados, incluso en él, especialmente en sus manos. Las gotas de sangre goteaban lentamente al suelo y no imporataba que tanto lo intentase, no podía lavar sus manos. Esa sangre jamás desaparecería debido a quien era él, un pecador, asesino, corrompido. Él era un hombre corrupto._

_Las pesadillas jamás se habían sentido tan reales, pero fue cuando él escuchó unos gritos desquiciados, algunos pidiendo ayuda, otros debido al terror; terror a él. Se cubrió los oídos, pero los gritos se volvieron aún más fuertes que antes. Sasuke corrió hasta que los vió; a sus difuntos padres tendidos en el suelo. Ellos se encontraban muertos pero sus rostros reflejaban decepción. Ellos se encontraban decepcionados de _él._ Cuando su padre se encontró vivo, Sasuke siempre fue una decepción para él, quien pensaba que era necesario compararlo con su hermano. Incluso muerto, seguía decepcionado de él e incluso ahora su madre se encontraba decepcionada de él, su dulce y gentil madre en la cual siempre encontró un consuelo. Sabía que se encontraban decepcionados de las deciciones que había hecho, del camino que había elegido, y no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿podría _algún día_ hacelos tan orgullosos como Itachi lo había hecho?_

_De pronto volvieron los gritos, más fuertes que antes y llevandolo a la locura. Corrió de nuevo esperando escapar, quieriendo olvidar los gritos; los gritos que le recordaban la masacre y los gritos que le recordaban a la gente que había asesinado. Continuó corriendo, pero estos continuaban volviendose cada vez más fuertes. Frustrado, desenvainó su espada y la blandió con furia, sintiendo de pronto que había apuñalado a alguien. Aturdido, dejó su espada y vió como su hermano mayor permanecía en el suelo, con su katana atravesandolo, mostrando una expresión serena aún muerto._

_Sasuke se arrodilló frente a su hermano y trató de sacar su katana, pero no podía. Se encontraba atorada, para que él lo viese, para que recordase que _él _era quien acabó con su vida, que él era quien lo había asesinado por la furia; que él era quien asesino a su hermano mayor que lo amaba aún más que a la aldea. Incluso después de Itachi dijese sus últimas palabras, que siempre lo amaría sin importar el camino que él escogiese, Sasuke se seguía sintiendo culpable, y esa culpa lo continuaba acechando; recordandole lo que había hecho._

_No se dió cuenta cuando las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer, pero ahora se encontraba llorando arrodillado frente a su difunto hermano, deseando que él hubiese muerto en su lugar._

― _Lo siento. Lo siento tanto..._― _lloró mientras sostenía las frías manos de su hermano. Esa era su pesadilla. Esa era su culpa y él nunca podría escapar. Las pesadillas continuarían acechandolo para siempre y servirían para castigarlo por siempre. Nunca podría ser salvado. Él..._

_Repentinamente Sasuke sintió una calidez y el cuerpo de Itachi frente a él lentamente comenzó a desaparecer en una luz. Todos los cuerpos sin vida alrededor de él se habían ido, al igual que la sangre que cubría sus manos había desaparecido. Se encontraba conmocionado. La pesadilla estaba desapareciendo. Eso jamás había pasado. Aún aturdido, escuchó a una suave voz llamandolo por su nombre. Alzando la vista a la brillante luz sobre él, tuvo el sentimiento de que alguien se encontraba ahí._

_Alguien se encontraba ahí para salvarlo de sus pesadillas._

Sintió que alguien tocaba sus brazos y lo sacudía. Escuchó tranquilizadora voz llamandolo y él de manera atontada abrió sus ojos para encontrarse inmediatamente con unas orbes color lavanda pálido viendolo con preocupación.

― Uchiha-san, ¿se encuentra bien? Se encontraba durmiendo cuando entré y de pronto comenzó a disculparse mientras dormía― murmuró aún viendolo con preocupación en los ojos, y él se encontró preguntandose si ella se había dado cuenta de que sus manos aún se encontraban en su brazo.

La observó con la mirada vacía ants de utilizar su mano libre para masajear su cabeza.

― Estoy bien― le respondió, y ni siquiera se molestó en alejar sus pequeñas manos de su brazo. _Se siente cálido._

Ella aún así lo vió preocupada pero soltó su brazo, para caminar directo a la cocina y al momento que ella hizo eso, él sintió que extrañamente algo faltaba. Su tacto era cálido y lo reconfortaba, por más que odiase eso, y cuando ella lo dejó ir y caminó lejos de él, se sintió... perdido de nuevo. Suspiró. _Me estoy sintiendo demasiado cómodo con ella._

― Por favor tome esto, Uchiha-san― dijo su sauve voz, la cual lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que levantase la mirada para verla a ella con una taza en la mano. Él la tomo y observó la taza de con la mirada vacia―. Es té verde con miel. Lo hará sentir mejor. Siempre me hagó de este cuando tengo una... pesadilla. Se que a usted no le gustan los dulces, por lo que reduje la miel...

Él la observó ligeramente sorprendido de que ella no tartamudease antes de volver a ver la taza. Bebió su contenido sin hacer ninguna objeción. Era ligeramente dulce, pero no le importó puesto que la miel debía de ser dulce, y ella tenía razón, lo había calmado un poco.

Hinata sonrió y retrocedió para comenzar a limpiar la casa una vez que notó que Sasuke se sentía mejor. El Uchiha la vió alejarse y cuando ella no estaba viendo, la observó. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba comenzando a confiar en ella. Su tranquilizadora presencia, su gentil voz, lo calmaban enormemente, hasta el punto de que le gustaba que ella se encontrase en su apartamento, y eso lo _aterraba_ enormemente. Y ahora, ella lo había despertado de su pesadilla y ella no tenía ni idea de que tan agradecido le estaba por eso. Cuando ella había tocado su brazo hacía unos momentos, había sido extremadamente tranquilizante. ¿Cómo era que una presencia podía ser tan..._ gentil_? Le asustaba que se encontraba confiando en su presencia para aliviar sus propios miedos y pesadillas. Cuando ella se encontraba en su apartamento en el día, se sentía en paz. Cuando ella no se encontraba en la noche, sus pesadillas volvían. Cuando ella volvía al fía siguiente, su presencia lo despertaba de sus pesadillas. _Maldita sea, me estoy volviendo muy confiado con ella._

Volvió a observarla y notó que ese día parecía diferente. Parecía intranquila como si algo la estuviese molestando. Contempló la idea de preguntarle que ocurría pero el era un Uchiha y el nunca preguntaría que ocurria... pero tenía curiosidad y ¿talvez estaba ligeramente preocupado? Espera, ¿qué? _En verdad, ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella ahora?_

― Uchiha-san, ha recibido un pergamino― le dijo su suave voz, sacandolo de sus pensamientos―. Parece ser que tiene una misión.

De nuevo la observó impasilble. ¿Una misión? Eso era un avance, uno que por lo menos le daba algo que hacer. Al menos ahora tenía algo con que ocuparse y mantenerse alejado de sus confusos pensamientos, especialmente confusos pensamientos acerca de cierta Hyuuga.

(~ •w•)~

Observó a la Hokage incredulo, mientras esta hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar que una mueca de diversión se mostrase en su rostro. Hinata, quien permanecía junto a Sasuke a su vez hacía su mejor esfuerzo para mantener el rostro impasivo mientras escuchaba que los tres fantasmas Uchihas reían detrás de ella. Bueno, Mikot reía. Fugaku gruñó e Itachi simplemente suspiró. Aún así Hinata no mostró ninguna reacción. Era mejor no mostrar ninguna reacción puesto que Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba obviamente molesto al escuchar de que se trataba su misión actual. Era obvio que la Hokage estaba jugando con él. De todas las misiones a las que pudo haberlo mandado, iba a mandarlo a...

― ¿Un gato?― gruño Sasuke a la Hokage.

― Si Uchiha― dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa de lado―, tu misión es localizar este gato y traerlo aquí. Su nombre es Mimi. Es un importante gato que pertenece a los señores feudales, así que es mejor que lo traigas aquí, Uchiha.

― Me niego― replicó Sasuke. _No hay manera en el infierno que me haga ir a buscar a un jodido gato._

― Desgraciadamente, no tienes muchas opciones. A menos que... ¿tengas miedo, Uchiha?― se mofó Tsunade con una astuta sonrisa.

― No― declaró inmediatamente Sasuke. Él no tenía miedo. ¿Por qué le habría de tener miedo a un gato? Los gatos no eran nada para él, pero en verdad, ¿gastar su tiempo y esfuerzo en buscar a un gato perdido? De ninguna jodida manera.

― Entonces no perdas más tiempo y vete. A parte, Hinata te acompañará. Estoy muy segura de que ella tiene muchas más probabilidades de encontrar al gato que _tú_― agregó Tsunade buscando provocarlo con una sonrisa, causando que el Uchiha frunciese el ceño. Joder, si Hinata no se encontrase junto a él, gustoso golpearía a la Hokage sin importarle que esta fuese, obviamente, la Hokage. La única razón de que no había hecho eso era porque Hinata estaba junto a él, y él sabía que ella se sentiría decepcionada si actuase así, y no quería eso. Espera, ¿qué? _¿Acaso dije que no quiero verla decepcionada? ¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo?_

― Entonces Uchiha, ¿tomas la misión o te pudrirás cobardemente en tu departamento?― lo provocó de nuevo Tsunade.

― Jodase― maldijó Sasuke y le arrebató el pergamino de las manos, implicando que aceptaba la misión.

― No, gracias a tí― dijo Tsunade mientras sonreía de lado y Sasuke resopló mientras salía del cuarto dando pisando fuertemente―. No lo dejes meterse en problemas, Hinata― le dijo Tsunade a la tímida Hyuuga.

Hinata simplemente hizo una reverencia y sonrió antes de abandonar el cuarto y encontrarse con cierto Uchiha gruñón.

Ella sabía que seguía molesto, mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol camino a su destino con el ceño fruncido. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde el momento en el que dejaron la oficina de la Hokage, y ella sabía que él aún se encontraba molesto por el hecho de que la Hokage lo utilizase para encontrar un gato perdido. Los Uchiha eran muy orgullosos; de ahí que ella pudiese decir que al ir a una misión que cualquier Genin recién graduado podía completar su orgullo sufría un duro golpe.

Dió otro vistazo al Uchiha que continuaba frunciendo el ceño y suspiró.

― U-Uchiha-san, lo ayudaré a encontrar al gato tan pronto como sea posible para que pueda ir pronto a casa, ¿está bien?― dijo ella, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Él la observó remplazando su ceño fruncido por un rostro impasible.

― Hmp― murmuró mientras incrementaba su velocidad.

Ella lo alcanzó con facilidad y los dos continuaron con su viaje en silencio cuando el Uchiha la sorprendió cuando comenzó una conversación.

― Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?― preguntó repentinamente, causando que ella casí se tropezase con una rama sorprendida.

― ¿Q-Qué?― le preguntó sin mostrar emoción alguna en sus ojos.

― Hay algo molestandote― le respondió secamente como si fuese algo más que obvio.

Ella se encontraba genuinamente sorprendida de que él pudiese ver através de ella y notase su intranquilidad.

― ¿C-Cómo supo eso?― terminó preguntando.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero de igual manera contestó.

― Te veías tensa. Usualmente estás más calmada

― Oh― dijo mientras se sonrojaba ante el hecho de que el Uchiha la hubiese observado lo suficiente como para se capaz de notar esas sutiles diferencias. Sin embargo, él se encontraba esperando por una respuesta así que le daría una―. H-Hanabi fue enviada a una misión. Ella se marchó hace tres días. S-Sólo estoy preocupada...

― ¿Tu hermana menor?― inquiró él. Hinata asintió.

Él no dijo nada más y le dedicó lo que a ella le pareció una mirada pensativa. Ella por su parte se encontraba más que feliz de que no presuonase más respecto a ese tema. Lo último que necesitaba era resquebrajarse en una misión con el Uchiha debido a que se encontraba demasiado ocupada por su hermana pequeña. Hinata suspiró. En verdad necesitaba controlarse a si misma.

Minutos después, finalmente llegaron a su destino; el lugar donde supuestamente el gato había sido visto por última vez. Sasuke inmediatamente le ordenó a Hinata que activase su Byakugan para localizar al gato y ella gustosa obedeció. No le tomó mucho localizar al gato puesto que esta se encontraba... atorado.

― A viente metros al norte de aquí. Arriba de un árbol― le dijo Hinata. Sasuke no perdió tiempo y se dirigió al norte mientras que Hinata lo seguía. Justo como ella había dicho, Mimi se encontraba atorada en la rama de un árbol, incapaz de bajar. Sasuke se encontró preguntandose, seriamente, cómo era que los gatos podían escalar pero nunca bajar. Con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke subió al árbol para recuperar al árbol. Tomó gentilmente a Mimi y se estaba preparando para saltar y bajar cuando...

Mikoto, quien había estado observando a su hijo sonrió ampliamente cuando una idea llegó a ella. Flotando hacía donde se encontraban su hijo y el gato, observó al gato e hizo una cara aterradora.

― Boo.

Impactada, Mimi reprentinamente se estremeció y retoció dentro del agarre del Uchiha, rasguñando sus brazos para escapar.

― ¿Qué demo...?― gruño Sasuke pero no había mucho que hacer, puesto que Mimi había escapado de su agarre y debido a eso, Sasuke había perdió su balance y cayó. Sasuke se hubiese golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo si no se las hubiese arreglado para recuperarlo a tiempo. Frunciendo aún más el ceño, observó al gato correr lejos de él.

― ¡U-Uchiha-san!― exclamó Hinata mientras corrría hacía él preocupada de que encontrase lastimado. Cuando supo que no lo estaba, dejó de contener el aire que no sabía que había retenido.

― ¿Dónde está ese maldito gato?― gruño molesto.

― A-Ah, parece que... huyó― respondió nerviosamente.

― Localizalo, Hyuuga― le ordenó y Hinata obedeció, no queriendo enfuerecerlo aún más. Activando su Byakugan, intenó localizar al gato Mimi, ignorante de la conversación entre los tres fantasmas.

― ¿ESTÁS INTENTANDO MATAR A NUESTRO HIJO?― le gritó Fugaku a su esposa refiriendose a lo que recientemente había hecho la mujer.

― No. Lo que intento prolongar la misión― dijo mientras sonreía a los dos fantasmas masculinos que la observaban incredulos, causando que hiciese un mohín―. Vamos, sólo quiero que esos dos pasen más tiempo juntos, ¡así que prolonguemos la misión!.

― Madre, se supone que debemos guiar a Hyuuga-san en la tarea de hacer feliz a Sasuke, no a ser unos casamenteros― le respondió Itachi haciendo uso de su lógica.

― Haciendola de casamenteros, _haremos_ a Sasuke feliz― dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Los dos hombres simplemente la vieron. Ella por su parte volvió a hacer un mohín.

― ¡Vamos, no me digan que no se han dado cuenta de que nuestro querido Sasuke ha estado viendo _mucho_ a Hinata!― exclamó Hinata mientras sonreía de nuevo y se acercaba a estos―. Ayudenme a prolongar la misión, ¿está bien?

Los dos fantasmas masculinos se vieron entre si sabiendo que no había manera de librarse de eso. Una vez que la mujer Uchiha decidía lograr algo, definitivamente no dejaría esa idea hasta lograrlo. Suspirando los dos varones Uchiha aceptaron vacilantes.

(~ •w•)~

Ella se encontraba bastante segura de que los tres fantasmas Uchiha se encontraban tramando algo. Cada vez que Sasuke y ella finalmente se las arreglaban para acercarse al gato, uno de los fantasmas se acercaba flotando y lo asustaban, haciendo que huyese. Al principio, había pensado que ellos simplemente estaban jugando puesto que los fantasmas tenían que tener alguna diversión mundana, pero después de tres horas de interminables correteos y busquedas detrás de un gato debido a que los fantasmas continuaban asustandolo, ella supo que traían algo entre manos. Cuando Sasuke no se encontraba mirando, se dió la vuelta y los observó, pero ellos se limitaron a verla tímidamente y Mikoto en verdad llegó a silvar. Hinata vió como Fugaku se acercó al gato y le gruño. También vió a Itachi ir al gato y agitar los brazos de manera "fantasmagorica", y ¿también debía mencionar como Mikoto se aproximó al gato y le dijo "boo" con esa cara tan espeluznante?

Así que si, ellos definitivamente traían algo entre manos y ello sólo podía esperar a que se detuviesen pronto para que pudiesen atrapar al gato. Ella no quería desperdiciar todo su día buscando un gato, y a juzgar por el profundamente fruncido ceño de Sasuke, sabía que él tampoco quería eso.

Sasuke frunció de nuevo el ceño y observó al gato cerca del rió lamer su pelaje. Ninguno de los dos se acercó a este temiendo que volviese a huir, así que permanecieron inmóviles, pensando en su siguiente movimeinto.

― Creo que algo está asustando al gato― dijo Sasuke de pronto.

― Si...― respondió suavemente dedicandole a los tres fantasmas otra mirada, quienes se aún poseían esa extraña sonrisa avergonzada―. ¿Q-Qué deberíamos hacer?

― Yo iré primero. Si el gato escapa, tu lo perseguirás y atraparás― explicó Sasuke―. ¿Lo tienes?

Hinata asintió y observó a Sasuke acercarse lentamente al gato. El gato se encontraba justo a la orilla del lafo y no quería cometer un error que causase que el gato cayese al agua. Eso sería malo. Por lo que, silenciosamente, Sasuke se acercó cada vez más, encontrandose agradecido de que el gato se encontrase muy ocupado lamiendose a si mismo como para notar su presencia, por lo que cuando fue le momento preciso, se lanzó hacía este, atrapando exitosamente al gato.

Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. Intentó mover su cuerpo para darse la vuelta, pero algo se encontraba jalandolo hacia el lago. No tenía idea de que o quien era el responsable, pero una increíble fuera se encontraba, efectivamente, jalandolo hacía el lago y no podía escapar de esta.

Hinata se preguntaba si Mikoto intentaba ahogar a su hijo, puesto que ella podía jurar que la mujer Uchiha se encontraba utilizando su energía espiritual para halar a Sasuke hacia el lago. Queriendo evitar que el último Uchiha cayese al lago, institivamente, Hinata corrió hacia él y tomó su brazo libre para jalarlo hacia ella. Mala decisión, puesto lo siguiente que paso fue que ambos escucharon y sintieron un fuerte chapuzón.

Incómoda no alcanzaba para siquiera describir su situación actual. Gracias al cielo, el lago no era para nada hondo, de ahí que no necesitasen nadar ni nada parecido, pero era incómodo puesto que la actual posición de ambos era más bien... vergonzosa. Con su rostro completamente sonrojado, Hinata se encontraba sobre Sasuke, con sus manos sobre su ahora mojado pecho y sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Si ella accidentalmente se moviese un centímetro más cerca, involuntariamente lo besaría.

No era como si a Sasuke le fuese a molestar eso. Oh, a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto esa posición. De alguna manera, sus manos se encontraban en la cintura de la chica y él gato que había estado sosteniendo ya se encontraba caminando tranquilamente fuera del lago. ¿Acaso estaba mal para él pensar que se sentía extrañamente _agradable_ sostenerla de esa manera en ese momento? Probablemente si, pero no le importaba. Sin embargo, viendo el extramadamente rojo rostro de Hinata, supo que necesitaban moverse o ella simplemente se desmayaría de nuevo.

― Hyuuga, muevete― se las arregló para decir puesto que ella se encontrba demasiado avergonzada como para decir una sola palabra en ese momento―. A menos de que disfrutes _esto_― agregó con una sonrisa de lado.

Su sonrojo se volvió aún más fuerte y rápidamente se alejó de él. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

― ¡P-Perdón!― chilló mientras salía disparada fuera del lago.

Sasuke miró divertido su reacción antes de salir él mismo del lafo y tomar al gato antes de que volviese a escapar.

― Vamonos― le dijo a ella mientras continuaba sonriendo de lado.

Hinata se sonrojó aún más. Aún se encontraba demasiado avergonzada como para pensar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento y ciegamente lo siguió. Si, se encontraba en verdad demasiado avergonzada como para notar que detrás de ella, Uchiha Mikoto se encontraba chillando de emoción.

(~ •w•)~

― ¿Qué demonios les ocurrió a ustedes dos?― preguntó una Tsunade definitivamente divertida ante la visión de unos empapados Sasuke e Hinata―. ¿Estaban buscando un gato o jugando en un lago?

― Oh si. Fue divertido― contestó Sasuke de manera indiferente. Había sonado tan serio, que Hinata no podía decir si estaba siendo sarcástico o no.

Ante esas palabras, Hinata se sonrojó aún más y al notar eso, Tsuande sonrió.

― ¿Así que ustedes _realmente_ estaban jugando en el lago? No hay duda de porque les tomó _cuatro_ horas encontrar a _un _gato.

― ¡N-No, no hicimos eso!― exclamó una avergonzada Hinata, intentando explicar que había pasado―. N-Nostros...

― Nostros encontramos el gato― la cortó Sasuke y colocó al gato dentro de la caja que Shizune había colocado antes de observar a la Hokage―. No más busqueda y rescate de gatos después de esto― gruñó mientras salía del cuarto a con fuertes pisotones.

Tsuande sonrió de lado cuando Sasuke azotó la puerta de su oficina. Después observó a Hinata, quien continuaba sonrojada.

― Entonces, ¿se portó bien el Uchiha?

― S-Si lo hizo― dijo mientras se sonrojaba y observaba a los tres fantasmas Uchihas detrás de ella. La chica suspiró. _Pero alguno no lo hicieron._

― Ya veo― murmuró Tsuande antes de sonreirle sinceramente a la tímida chica―. Como sea, Hinata, sólo quiero decirte que estas haciendo un buen trabajo como su cuidadora hasta ahora. Ese bastardo parece comportarse mejor cuando estás con él, así que buen trabajo y no dudes tanto de tus habilidades, ¿está bien?

Ella se sonrojó ante el cumplido antes de murmurar un suave agradecimiento, hacer una cortés reverencia y salir del cuarto. La misión había terminado de una manera más bien vergonzosa, pero no podía negar que se había divertido. El ver la expresión frustrada de Sasuke mientras intentaba atrapar al gato había sido bastante muy divertido. Recordando los eventos del día, salió del edificio de la Hokage con una sonrisa y se encontró genuinamente sorprendida de ver a Sasuke esperandola.

― ¿U-Uchiha-san?

Él le dedicó una mirada impasible, observando atentamente su empapada figura.

― Deberías quitarte esas ropas mojadas pronto si no quieres resfriarte. Mi departamente está más cerca que tú casa, puedes cambiarte ahí.

Ella se sonrojó y docilmente asintió.

― G-Gracias U-Uchiha-san.

Él no dijo nada más y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su departamento mientras ella lo seguía detrás tímidamente. Viendo su figura desde atrás, notó que él también se encontraba empapado. Él podía haberse ido directo a su casa después de dejar la oficina de la Hokage, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, la espero. Eso era... considerado de su parte.

Ella lo siguió hacia su departamento y una vez dentro, él le entregó algunas de sus antiguas ropas que eran muy pequeñas para él, pero aún así algo grandes para ella. Ella se sonrojó ante el pensamiento de usar las ropas de un chico. Se sentía extraño también debido a que esas viejas ropas tenían el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la parte de atrás y ella era una Hyuuga, se sentía extraño usar algo con el símbolo de otro clan. Sin embargo, las tomó sin objetar nada, debido a que él Uchiha se había molestado en buscar algunas ropas viejas para ella, haciendo que sintiese que era descortés el rechazarlas. Por lo tanto, ahora se encontraba en el _baño_ de Uchiha Sasuke, poniendose _sus_ ropas.

No queriendo pasar mucho tiempo en su baño, rápidamente se cambió de ropas y salió de este. Sin embargo, parecía que ese día estaba destinado para ser un día incómodo para ella, puesto que cuando salió, fue recibida por la visión de Uchiha Sasuke secando sus ropas húmedas usando sólo unos pantalones, sin nada para cubrír su torso. En otras palabras, su ancho pecho se encontraba expuesto. Sasuke se encontraba semi-desnudo. Siendo Hinata, inmediatamente se sonrijó al la vista de su tonificado pechoo y fuertes músculos. ¿Se encontraba mal que ella pensase que Uchiha Sasuke tenía buen cuerpo? Puesto que _realmente_ tenía buen cuerpo.

― Ya terminaste― dijo de manera indiferente, como si no estuviese semi-desnudo. Volteando su rostro hacia ella, vió su sonrojado rostro y sonrió de lado. _Esta Hyuuga es demasiado inocente_―. ¿Pasa algo, _Hyuuga_?

Ella se encontraba sin palabras. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de esta. El Uchiha se estaba acercando a ella en ese momento, permaneciendo justo frente a ella y la vista era definitivamente más placentera de cerca. Oh, realmente era una _linda_ vista. Inmediatamente se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado y agitó su cabeza para remover esos pensamientos indecentes de esta. Fue cuando él se encontró tan cerca de ella que notó que tan bien parecido era realmente. Nunca se había molestado en verlo de esa manera antes, pero ahora entendía porque tantas chicas se encontraban _locas_ por él. _Oh Dios, ¿me estoy volviendo una pervertida? Pero su cuerpo..._

― ¿Hyuuga?― dijo mientras se acecaba aún más. No tenía idea de porque la molestaba, pero al verla sonrojarse de esa manera, no podía evitarlo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba por si mismo y demonios, extrañamente ella se veía bien en las ropas de su clan, como si hubiesen sido hecha para ella. Hizo una mueca ante ese pensamiento._ ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? Realmente me estoy ablandando._

― Y-Yo... Yo―tartamudeó antes de congelarse completamente. Gracias al cielo, fue salvada por los golpes en la puerta―. ¡Y-Yo debería i-ir a ver quien toca la p-puerta!― exclamó tímidamente mientras corría a la puerta.

Agradecida de finalmente haber escapado de tan vergonzosa situación, se detuvo frente a la puerta y calmó su respiración. No quería abrir la puerta con el rostro completamente sonrojado. Las personas lo podrían mal interpretar. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento sólo la hizo sonrojarse más. Los golpes en la puerta se volvieron más fuertes y no se dió cuenta de que Sasuke ahora permanecía a su lado observandola con su estoico rostro.

― ¡U-Uchiha-san!― chilló, pero él simplemente la observó impasible intentando abrir la puera puesto que a ella le estaba tomando mucho abrirla. Y ¡ah si!, _aún _estaba semi-desnudo excepto que ahora tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Ella realmente esperaba que la persona detrás de la puerta no fuese cercano a ella, o sino tendría que responder preguntas sobre que estaba haciendo en esa casa con un Uchiha _semi-desnudo_ y ella usando_ sus_ ropas.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió, realmente sintió la necesidad de cavar un hoyo y esconderse en este para jamás salir cuando vió que quien se encontraba en la puerta era Ko, su protector. Ko parecía sorprendido ante la visión frente a él. Después de todo, Hinata se encontraba usando las ropas del Uchiha y el Uchiha se encontra semi-desnudo. Muchos podrían mal interpretar eso hasta el punto de que ellos hubiesen estado haciendo _cosas._ Él ya hubiese golpeado al Uchiha si no fuese por la snoticias urgentes que necesitaba comunicar a Hinata, pero no dudó en dedicarle una mirada asesina al Uchiha antes de cambiar su atención a Hinata, quien parecía a punto de morir debido a la vergüenza.

― Hinata-sama― dijo Ko mientras hacía una respetuosa reverncia, siendo esta devuelta por una igual de parte de Hinata, sin importar la vergüenza que sentía actualmente la chica. Sin embargo, si vergüenza desapereció completamente cuando notó que Ko se veía tenso al momento de hablar, ella tembló con miedo al tiempo que escuchaba las palabras que confirmaban su intranquilidad.

― Es Hanabi-sama... Konohamaru volvió... pero ella no.

* * *

y aqui viene la primera parte de suspenso de esta historia... XD... no les dire mas para no arruinarles la sorpresa.. XD

y bueno.. aki viene mi peticion de siempre... dejen reviews! es tan genial y lindo ver sus reviews! me acen el dia! asi ke les pido amablemente ke me dejen su apoyo x medio de reviews! no es necesaria una cuenta en FF... me haran muy feliz y no les tomará mucho tiempo!

:D


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7/29**

**Agradecimientos: **mangetsu hyuga, Dark Amy-chan, Juvia Mavis-chan, LaCrazyWriter, , maribelteka, Magic ann love, EyesGray-sama, Elena, Natsuki-07, hinamel, leidihuchiha, Dalila, Guest1, Aika Yami, Kiranathas yue, JenSchiffer, kona kana lee, sasuhinafan por siempre, Pandemonium Potter, sasuhina.18, chiiiachan, pao20, Fran, HaNa16, IritJana, sol, .3597, Guest2, Lidy-cha.

**Nota de la traductora:** siento muchisimo la tardanza! en verdad! por eso mismo (de nuevo) no les podre responder los reviews! mi profersor de desarrollo humano me jodio toda la semana con un trabajo de expo ke presento mañana! TToTT.. desenme suerte.. XD... ha si volviendo el tema del fic.. bueno este cap me costo un poco de trabajo traducir x ke de alguna manera las acciones de sasuke demuestran algo mas.. pero tenia ke tener cuidado de conservarlo igual ek deadly-chronicles y buscar adjetivos y palabras que no iciecen ver a sasuke demasiado amable.. pero bueno.. creo ke lo logre.. XD

ah si! e este momento.. HEMOS ALCANZADO LOS 200 REVIEWS! estoy tan feliz! en 6 capitulos hemos alcanzado los 200! eso es muchisimo apoyo de su parte! y espero seguir teniendolo! y si mas se suman a la causa talvez podamos llegar a los mil! n.n

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia tampoco me pertenece es de deadly-chronicles, lo que si es mio es la traduccion.. y bueno.. con eso me conformo.. XD

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

**Capítulo 7**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por: LordKami_

* * *

No había palabras para describir lo que en ese momento sentía. Era una combinación de preocupación, culpa y más que nada miedo. Preocupación por la seguridad de su hermana menor, culpa porque no se había esforzado más en prevenir a su hermanita y hacer que desistiese de llevar acabo la misión y miedo; miedo por la vida de su pequeña hermana, miedo de que algo terrible le pudiese ocurrir y miedo de no poderla volver a ver. No quería creerlo. Deseaba que duese alguna clase de pesadilla, o alguna clase de broma enferma que Hanabi se encontraba haciendole. Después de todo Hanabi era juguetona. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no era ninguna broma. Era real. Teniendo a Ko de pie frente a ella con esa sombría mirada, supo que era definitivamente _real. _Hanabi no había vuelto. Esa era la realidad, la realidad que aún se negaba a aceptar.

― ¿C-Cómo? ¿Qué paso?― dijo después de arreglarselas para encontrar su voz después de permanecer minutos en silencio.

Ko entró sin se invitado al departamento y explicó lo ocurrido.

― Los guardias vieron a Konohamaru cojeando hacia la entrada principal. Él se encontraba... gravemente herido y colapsó justo frente a la entrada. Las últimas palabras que dijo antes de perder la conciencia fueron el nombre de Hanabi-sama. Los guardias lo tomaron como una pista y fueron buscar hasta los límites de la aldea, pero Hanabi-sama no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

Hinata se tensó aún más después de haber escuchado las palabras de Ko. Konohamaru había vuelto a la aldea gravemente herido, eso sólo podía significafr que habían sido emboscados y atacados. Puesto que Hanabi no se encontraba en ningún lugar cercano, eso también significaba que se enocntraba o capturada o... muerta. No Hanabi no podía estar muerta. Se negaba a creer eso. Intentó alejar los pensamientos negativos, pero estos continuaban volviendo una y otra vez. _Así_ de preocupada se encontraba.

― Me encuentro aquí para llevarla de vuelta al complejo Hyuuga, Hinata-sama― dijo Ko―. El consejo Hyuuga se encuentra fuera de control, especialmente los ancianos. Hiashi-sama está intentando calmar a los ancianos. Creo que usted debría estar ahí también y ayudar a su vez.

Hinata permaneció en silencio. Ni siquiera reaccionó. Ni siquiera mostró algún signo de haber escucharo eso. Era como si su mente se encontrase en otro lugar, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. De hecho ella se encontraba profundamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Su preocupación por el bienestar de Hanabi era tan grande que su mente no podía procesar nada más. Ella no podía pensar en nada más que no fuese su pequeña hermana. Ella había escuchado las palabras de Ko, pero su mente no las recibía realmente. Justo en ese momento, nada más importaba excepto por los pensamientos sobre Hanabi.

― ¿Hinata-sama? ¿Hinata-sama?― llamó Ko intentando tener la anteción de la chica, pero aún se encontraba mareada y perdida en sus pensamientos. Fue sólo cuando sintió como uno dedos golpeaban suavemente su frente, haciendola reaccionar.

― Despierta, Hyuuga― dijo la fría voz de Sasuke llegando sus oídos mientras alejaba sus dedos de ella. Ella parpadeó, frotó su frente y volteó a verlo. Su rostro se mostraba tan indiferente y reservado, pero aún así se veía levemente... ¿preocupado?

― P-Perdón, Uchiha-san. Gracias― murmuró suavemente antes de ver a sus protetor―. Lo escuché, Ko-san. Lo siento...

― Está bien― murmuró Ko de alguna manera sorprendido por esa acción tan informal que había visto―. Nos vamos, ¿Hinata-sama?

― Si― dijo Hinata mientras asentía―. Volveré al complejo Hyuuga, Uchiha-san. Descanse― dijo para después hacer una leve reverencia en señal de respeto.

― Hmp― murmuró y después los dos Hyuugas salieron de su apartamento y se perdieron de vista. Inmediatamente Sasuke cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto con algunos pensamientos rondando en su mente. Frunció el ceño. Ese no era su problema. Era de los Hyuuga. Él era un Uchiha. Eso no tenía nada que ver con él, por lo que no debería de importarle ni siquiera un poco, pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba sintiendo algo de preocupación?

¿Sería por la expresión de ella hacía unos momentos? Ella se veía tan perdida, preocupada y aterrorizada sobre el bienestar de su hermana menor que él sintió la necesidad de estar junto a ella y decirle que todo estaría bien. Por supuesto que no lo hizo y terminó diciendole que despertase, pero no podía negarlo, él se encontraba levemente preocupado. De cualquier manera, ¿por qué se preocupaba por eso? ¿No debería de estar feliz por que ella se iría de su departamento por un tiempo para resolver ese asunto? Aún así, no se sentía nada feliz. De hecho, se sentía... vacío, como si algo faltase. Sentía ccomo ni no hubiese sido lo correcto dejarla sola cuando era obvio que sentía pánico. Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendole? ¿En verdad se estaba ablandando... por _ella?_

Frustrado, Uchiha Sasuke tomó una camiseta y se la puso. Intentando ignorar sus confusos pensamientos, dejó la casa.

(~ •w•)~

El complejo Hyuuga se llenó de murmullos en el momento en el que ella puso un pie dentro de este. Noto como la mayoría de ellos la observaban, haciendola preguntarse si había hecho algo malo. Fue sólo cuando pasó frente a un espejó y vió su reflejo, cuando entendió por que la habían estado observando. En verdad habí olvidado que estaba usando las ropas del clan Uchiha. _Eso_ explicaba las miradas y los murmullos. Propablemente se preguntaba que hacía ella usando las ropas del Uchiha y ella no se sorprendería si algunos de ellos ya hubiesen hecho algunas suposiones.

Suspirando, Hinata continuó caminando. Intentar aclarar el malendentido sería una completa perdida de tiempo, y tiempo no era algo que ella tuviese en ese momento. Ella entendía perfectamente la manera de pensar de los Hyuugas, especialmente la de los ancianos. Una vez que sus mentes se hacían alguna idea, sería muy difícil hacerles cambíar de idea. En otras palabras era una completa perdida de tiepo explicarles la verdad puesto que probablemente, no le creerían. Debido a esto, decidió ignorarlos y continuar con su camino a la sala donde su padre y los ancians se encontraban.

Ko no había mentido cuando había dicho que los ancianos se encontraban fuera de control. Desde afuera, podía escuchar perfectamente las acaloradas discuciones entre los ancianos. Contempló el entrar, pero decidió no hacerlo y permanecer afuera para poder escuchar sus conversaciones o, en realidad, discuciones. Si, escuchar a escondidas era malo, pero en realidad no le importaba. Después de todo, raramente era bienvenida entre los ancianos quienes parecían tener algo en su contra.

― Debemos encontrar a Hyuuga Hanabi― dijo una anciana―. ¡Ella es la única persona indicada para ser el nuevo heredero! Hiashi, ¿realmente quieres que tu tímida y débil hija mayor se de nuevo la heredera?― se mofó.

Hinata se estremeció levemente al escuchar esas palabras. Si bien ella había nacido como la heredera, la posición le había sido otorgada a Hanabi cuando ella fue considerada débil. Sin embargo al volverse más fuerte, su padre decidió darle otra oportunidad para reclamar su posición de heredera, pero cuando cayó en coma durante la guerra, los ancianos felizmente declararon a Hanabi como la heredera de nuevo. En ese momento, talvez ninguno de ellos esperaba que ella despertase o talvez, ninguno de ellos _quería_ que despertase.

No podía negar que Hanabi sería mejor heredera que ella. Hanabi era fuerte y firme, mientras ella era percibida como tímida y débil. Las dos hermanas era opuestos. La verdad era, que a ella no le importaba para nada que Hanabi fuese la heredera en lugar de ella, pero no podía negar que las palabras de los ancianos aún dolían. Le recordaban que ella no era realmente necesitada en el clan...

― ¡Manden a Neji para encontrar a Hanabi!― gritó un hombre anciano en esta ocación―. Como miembro de la casa secundaria, es su deber traer a Hanabi de vuelta, incluso si eso significa que muera él.

― Neji se encuentra en una misión actualmente― respondió calmadamente Hiashi―, es mejor que no lo molestemos. De igual manera no podermos hacer mucho hasta que Sarutobi Konohamaru recupere la conciencia.

― ¡Entonces mandemos a otro miembro de la casa secundaria! ¡No esperemos por el Sarutobi! ¡Los secretos de los Hyuuga se encuentran en peligro! ¡Los miembros de la casa secundaria deben de protegerlos incluso si les cuesta l vida!

Hyuuga Hiashi permaneció en silencio. Fuera de la sala, Hinata apretó los puños. Era tan común en los ancianos sacrificar las vidas de los miembros de la casa secundaria para proteger los secretos de los Hyuugas. Ella sabía que el secreto del Byakugan no debía caer en las manos equivocadas, ¿pero en verdad era necesario sacrificar las vidas de los miembros de la casa secundaria? ¿En verdad debían tratarlos como si fuesen herramientas? Hinata lo odiaba. Su hermana era parte de la familia principal, por lo que la casa principal debía de tomar las resposabilidades y también actuar, no sólo sentarse y ordenar a los de la familia secundaria que los protejan. Simplemente no estaba bien.

No queriendo escuchar más discuciones entre los acianos, Hinata salió del complejo, con su decisión ya hecha. Hanabi era su hermana menor. Como su hermana mayor, ella debía tomar la responsabilidad. Debía de encontrarla. No podía simplemente sentarse y no hacer nada.

― ¿Entonce que harán?― dijo una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dió un pequeño brinco antes de darse vuelta para ver a la fuente de aquella voz.

― ¡U-Uchiha-san! ¿Qué hace aquí?― chilló soprendida.

― Sólo estoy aburrido― respondió, lo que era parcialmente verdad. Él se encontraba aburrido. No había mucho que hacer en su departamento o en la aldea de cualquier manera, por lo que no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que estaba aburrido, pero tampoco estaba siendo completamente honesto. La otra razón de que estubiese ahí era porque de alguna manera se encontraba preocupado por ella, aunque nunca lo fuese a admitir en voz alta.

― Entonces, ¿qué planean hacer los Hyuuga?― repitió Sasuke.

― Aún están discutiendo― dijo Hinata mientras suspiraba―. Ellos quieren usar a los miembros de la casa secundaria... como sacrificios si Hanabi en verdad fue secuestrada. Eso simplemente... no esta bien.

― Oh― dijo sin ninguna emoción visible―. ¿Entonces que harás tú?

― Iencontraré a Hanabi― le respondió sin ningun tipo de titubeo, causando que Sasuke sonriese levemente de lado al ver su confianza antes de que su expresión volviese a ser tan estoica como siempre.

― Pero no sabes donde esta― espetó Sasuke, diciendo lo obvio.

― Pero alguien lo sabe― respondió Hinata antes de comenzar a correr a lo que él asumió era el hospital. Ella se había ido antes de que él pudiese decir alguna otra cosa. Definitivamente ella se había vuelto más rápida. Parecía ser que todas esas sesiones de entrenamiento con él habían valido la pena. Sonrienod de lado, Uchiha Sasuke decidió seguirla.

― ¿Vendrás conmigo?― preguntó levemente sorprendida de que él la estuviese siguiendo.

― Estoy aburrido― respondió el de manera indiferente.

― Ah― murmuró ella y continuó corriendo, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Si en realidad él se encontraba aburrido o había otra razón, no le importaba puesto que sólo por el hecho de ayudarla, le estaba realemente agradecida.

_Gracias Uchiha-san._

(~ •w•)~

― Hanabi...

Sakura hizo una mueca sombría ante la visión del malherido Shinobi. Aún si se encontraba roto y herido, se mantenía murmurando el nombre de su amiga una y otra vez, incluso en su actual estado de inconciencia. Konohamaru siempre había sido tan alegre, descarado y molesto, pero ahora parecía estar sin vida, recostado en una cama de hostipal luchando por mantenerse con vida. Ella y su equipo médico habían estado trabajando en él las últimas tres horas, pero el progreso había sido lento. Se las habían arreglado para estabilizarlo, pero sus heridas eran bastante profundas.

― Sakura-san, ¿continuaremos?― preguntó uno de sus ayudantes.

Sakura asintió.

― No nos podemos darnos el lujo de deternos aún. Aún si estabilizamos su ritmo cardiaco, él aún esta débil. Me temo que si paramos el proceso, sus signos se desestabilicen de nuevo.

Sus asistentes médicos no dijeron ni una palabra más e hicieron caso a las palabras de su líder. Sakura sabía que se encontraban cansados. Incluso ella se encontraba cansada, pero ellos debían de lidiar con ello un poco más. Curar a Konohamaru era agotador, pero no podían darse el lujo de detenerse o lo perderían para siempre. Ella no quería eso. Ella no se daría por vencida con él. No podía dejar que Konohamaru, el primer pupilo de Naruto, muriese. Se concentró en el proceso de curación, intentando dejar todo lo demás de lado, debido a eso se molestó cuando la puerta repentinamente se abrió, interrumpiendo su concentación.

― ¡ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UNA CURACIÓN AQUÍ!― gritó ella, y los hubiese sacado a patadas, pero se detuvo cuando vió quienes eran los que habían irrumpido en la curación. De pie en la puerta se encontraban Hinata y Sasuke. Sakura no sabía si sentirse sorprendida de que ambos llegasen juntos, lo que era sorprendente puesto que Sasuke raramente seguía a las personas por voluntad propia, o estar sorprendida por el hecho de que Hinata se encontrase usando _sus_ ropas.

― ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Sasuke-kun?― dijo Sakura mientras parpadeaba y sacaba sus dudas de su mente puesto que era más importante saber que hacían esos dos ahí―. ¿Qué ocurre?

― Siento mucho el interrumpir, Sakura-san― se disculpó Hinata mientras hacía una reverencia―, pero sólo Konohamaru-kun es capaz de decirme sobre Hanabi. ¿Puedo... Puedo ayudar con la curación?

― Claro― respondió Sakura mientras sonreía un poco―. Ven aquí.

― Esperaré afuera― le dijo Sasuke a la tímida Hyuuga, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento. Una vez que escuchó que la puerta era cerrada, inmediatamente se dirigió a la cama donde todos los médicos se encontraban. Konohamaru se encontraba en muy mal estado, eso no lo podía negar, lo que hacía preguntarse aún más que era lo que había ocurrido. Frunció el ceño sabiendo que lo que fuera que hubiese pasado, había sido grave.

Notando que los médicos se encontraban curando cada parte de Konohamaru, Hinata colocó sus manos en la cabeza del chico y se concentró hasta que una suave luz verde cubrió sus manos.

― ¿Hinata-chan?― preguntó Sakura, quieriendo saber que estaba haciendo.

― Mientras ustedes curan sus heridas, yo intentaré sanar su mente― explicó Hinata. Mientras que Sasukra entendió a lo que se refería el resto del equipo médico parecía perdido, por lo que Hinata decidió explicarse mejor―. Es cierto que la razón por la cual sigue inconciente es por sus heridas físicas, pero también pueede ser por un factor psicológico. Cuando uno se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte, la mente puede tener "cicatrices" y decide "apagarse" temiendo que si despierta, realmente se estará muerto, por lo que la mente decide simplemente apagarse y dejar que el cuerpo duerma.

― Entonces, en otras palabras, para evitar la verdadera muerte, ¿la mente decide apagarse para que el cuerpo no sufra más?― resumió uno de los asistentes de Sakura.

Hinata asintió.

― Es como estar atrapado en un genjutsu. La mente se encuentra en un estado de confusión, por lo que se apaga. Como resultado el cuerpo se encuentra inconciente. Eso es por lo que, si intento sanar su mente, entonces puede que Konohamaru-kun recupere la conciencia, incluso si es por un momento...

― Entiendo Hinata-chan― dijo Sakura con una sonrisa―, has lo que tengas que hacer. Mi equipo médico y yo trabajaremos en sus heridas físicas.

Sonriendo agradecida, Hinata enfocó su chacra hacía la mente de Konohamaru. Tranquilizar la mente no era tan simple como crurar las heridas físicas. A diferencia de las heridas físicas que podían ser vistas, los daños psiológicos no podían ser vistos a simple vista, por eso era tan difícil estimar quer tan dañada se encontraba la mente de las personas. El proceso de curación debía hacerce son cuidado, así como el chakra que era insertado en la mente debía ser calmado y tranquilizador. Cualquier clase de ansiedad por parte del curador podía causar que el chakra que fluía fuese 'inestable' dando como resultado, que la mente perdiese su estabilidad. En otras palabras, Hinata debía se hacerlo de manera cuidadosa y lenta. Debía emitir una calmada y tranquilizadora presencia o se arriesgaría a perder a Konohamaru para siempre.

Permaneciendo calmada, Hinata introdujo más chakra a la mente de Konohamaru. Al principió no hubo ninguna reacción y permaneció inconciente. Sin embargo después de media hora de transferir chakra la mente del chico, este comenzó a removerse en su lugar. Débilmente, comenzó a abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vió fue un par de ojos pálidos.

― ¿H-Hanabi...?

Hinata sacudió su cabeza y gentilemente masajeó la cabeza del chico.

― No, Konohamaru-kun. Soy Hinata.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron un poco más antes de que su expresión se volviese una de tristeza.

― H-Hinata-san... Lo siento... H-Hanabi... Ella...

Hinata continuó masajeando la cabeza y cabello del chico de manera maternal para darle un poco de tranquilidad.

― Se que es egoísta de me parte pedirte esto mientras sigues en este estado, pero ¿qué paso durante la misión, Konohamaru-kun?

― Ninjas de la N-Nube... F-Fue a sóklo unos kilómetros de los límites de Konoha... de pronto aparecideon de la nada... No los podiamos sentir... Hanabi no los podía ver... Hinata-san, el Byuakugan no los podía ver― murmuró debilmente.

Hinata frunció el ceño ante tal declaración._ Ninjas de la Nube... ¿Siguen tras el Byakugan?_

Sin embargo, no dijo nada puesto que Konohamaru contienuaba intentando hablar.

― P-Peleamos... Pero fuimos sobrepasados en número... No sabía que era lo que ocurría... M-Me g-golpearon... C-Cuando d-desperté, había s-sangre por todos lados... pero H-Hanabi no estaba en ningún lado... Creo que ellos se la llevaron Hinata-san... Lo siento, Hinata-san... N-No la protegí... Lo siento...

― Shhhhhh, no es tu culpa Konohamaru-kun. No te culpes a tí mismo― lo tranquilizó Hinata con una leve sonrisa―. No te preocupes. Encontraremos a Hanabi. Ahora descansa, Konohamaru-kun― le murmuró gentilmente mientras emitía más chakra forzando a Konohamaru a cerrar los ojos y descansar.

― Ve― dijo la voz de Sakura, forzandola a alzar la mirada.

― ¿Sakura-san?

― Nosotros nos encargaremos de Konohamaru. Haremos que se recupere, lo prometo. Tú ve a hacer lo que necesites, ¿está bien?― dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía.

― Sakura-san...― murmuró ella mientras abría los ojos por la sorpresa, mostrando cierto brillo. Ella asintió a manera de afirmación y salió del cuarto, no sin antes haber agradecido a Sakura y a su equipo médico. Afuera, fue recibida por la imagen de un aburrido Uchiha recargado en la pared obviamente esperandola.

― ¿Entonces?― inquirió él.

― Ninjas de la Nube― respondió débilmente.

Él recordaba una historia de cuando era niño, acerca de los Ninjas de la Nube intentando obtener el Byakugan. ¿Aún intentaban obtenerlo, incluso después de que la alianza se hubiese formado? O talvez, ¿eran las acciones de sólo unos pocos? Sasuke frunció el ceño, aún así su rostro permaneció relativamente impasible.

― ¿Qué harás?― preguntó él.

Si fuese él, probablemente hubiese salido de la aldea y amenazado a cada Ninja de la Nube que viese, y él hubiese hecho todo eso sin ninguna orden de la Hokage, pero él sabía que Hinata no era así. Probablemente sería más civilizada y menor amenazante, pero uno nunca sabe. El amor fraternal podía llevar a unos a hacer las cosas más locas... pero antes de hacerr cualquier locura, probablemente iría a ver a la Hokage para tener el permiso de partir.

― Iré a ver a Tsunade-sama― dijo Hinata antes de comenzar a correr.

Sasuke sonrió de lado levemente, sabiendo que había adivinado correctamente y la siguió. Ella había reaccionado justo como él lo había esperado. Incluso si esa Hyuuga se encontraba muriendo pr buscar a su hermana, ella pediría primero persimo para partir, incluso si eso significaba que tuviese que rogar.

(~ •w•)~

Tsunade se encontraba más que molesta. Uno shinobi había vuelto gravemente herido mientras que otro permanecía desaparecido, pero ella no tenía permitido tomar acciones. ¿Por qué? La razón era porque el clan Hyuuga le había impedido actuar puesto que el desaparecido era Hanabi, de ahí que ellos nombrasen eso como un asunto del clan. El clan Hyuuga le había dicho inmediatamente que no mandase a ningún equipo de rescate hasta que ellos llegasen a un concenso. _¿A qué jodido consenso deben de llegar? ¡Una niña a desaparecido por Dios! ¿Acaso están votando por buscarla o no? ¡Que estúpido! Esto es por lo que odio los clanes. ¡Algunos de los ancianos actuan como retrasados!_

En verdad se encontraba tentada a destruir algo en ese momento, pero Shizume se encontraba con ella y le había advertido varias veces que no dañase el edificio o los muebles puesto que las reparaciones costaban bastante. Tsunade al principio no le creyó, pero decidió escuchar cuando Shizune le mostró las cuentas de las reparaciones... pero de vuelta a la situación actual. ¿En qué demonios pensaba el clan Hyuuga? Mientras ellos perdian el tiempo discutiendo, ¡Hanabi podía estar aún ahí afuera necesitando ayuda! ¡Su tardanza podía causar que la futura heredera muriese!

Si claro, ella se sentaría ahí y no haría nada. El clan Hyuuga podría haberla forzado a no hacer nada, pero eso no significaba que otros no pudiesen.

― Shizune, escribele un mensaje al Kazekage y pide su ayuda para la busqueda de Hyuuga Hanabi― ordenó Tsunade.

― ¿Qué? ¿Está segura de que quiere involucrar a Suna, Tsunade-sama?― le preguntó Shizune levemente sorprendida.

― Suna es nuestro aliado más fuerte. Ellos aceptarán gustosos― dijo Tsunade―. Aparte, es sólo una cuadrilla de búsqueda, el Kazekage aceptará. También, debido a que Hinata es indirectamente afectada...

Antes de que Tsunade pudiese acompletar la frase, la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage se abrió y dos inesperados visitantes entraron. Bien, uno era esperado con la actual situación, pero el otro definitivamente no lo era. Joder, Tsunade nunca esperó que _él _la siguiese.

― Hinata. Uchiha. ¿Qué quieres?― dijó Tsunade―. Hinata, si es por lo de Hanabi, estoy haciendo todo lo posible, pero tu clan...

Hinata la interrumpió.

― Quiero ir a buscar a Hanabi por mi cuenta, Tsunade-sama

― Me temo que no puedo dejarte ir. Tu clan ya me ha impedido mandar un equipo de búsqueda. Pero no te preocupes, le mandaré una carta a Suna pidiendoles que nos ayuden...

― No es su responsabilidad, es mia― interrumpió de nuevo Hinata―. Por favor Tsunade-sama, dejeme buscarla primero.

― Hinata...

― Si usted se encuentra preocupada por los ancianos del clan Hyuuga, no se preocupe. Yo tomaré la responsabilidad. Yo tomaré la culpa. Yo los puedo manejar esto puesto que es _mi_ decisión. Así que por favor, dejeme encontrar a mi hermana― dijo la chica mientras sus ojos le rogaban que aceptase, Tsunade pudo sentir la convicción en su voz. Ella se encontraba determinada en encontrar a su hermana.

Dejando salir un suspiro, Tsunade la observó de manera penetrante.

― Tu clan no estará muy feliz cuando sepan que mande a un Hyuuga a encontrar a otro Hyuuga puesto que el Byakugan está en riesgo, pero que se _jodan._ De cualquier manera, amo molestarlos― le dijo Tsunade mientras sonreía de lado.

― ¿Me dejará ir?― preguntó Ginata mietras parpadeaba.

― Si, Hinata. Te estoy dejando ir― anunció Tsunade y Hinata sonrió agradecida―. Pero, de ninguna manera te dejaré ir sola. Te daré un equipo, así que, ¿a quién quieres?

― ¿E-Eh?― exclamó Hinata sorprendida por la libertad que le habían dado―. B-Bien, puesto que es una misión de búsqueda, un Inuzuka será muy útil. Hay una posiblidad de que Hanabi haya sido tomada como rehén, así que definitivamente habrán heridas, por lo que un médico será también muy útil. Por último, sería muy bueno tener a alguien excelente en la ofensiva puesto que las posiblidades de enfrentarnos al enemigo son altas.

― Ya veo. Tienes razón. Por un Inuzuka, te daré a Kiba puesto que ustedes dos han trabajado juntos en muchas ocaciones anteriores. Sakura se encuentra ocupada curando a Konohamaru en este momento, por lo que por un médico, espero que Yamanaka baste. Y por alguien excelente en la ofensiva...― dijo Tsunade mientras pensaba, tocando su escritorio con sus dedos, buscando a algún shinobi que pudiese encajar en el perfil, antes de que sus ojos parasen en el hombre que permanecía unto a la tímida Hyuuga. Sonrió de lado. _Por supuesto, él definitivamente encaja en el perfil con ese temperamento tan violento que poseé._

― Tú Uchiha. Te mandaré a tí también. Tú eres despidadado. Definitivamente encajas en la categoría de ofensiva― dijo con una sonrisa de lado, haciendo que Hinata viese a la Hokage con los ojos abiertos, queriendo evitar que Sasuke fuese forzado a ir a una misión en contra de su voluntad de nuevo, pero su reacción o duró mucho debido a que Sasuke aceptó voluntariamente.

― Bien. Iré― dijo él sin ninguna clase de emoción.

― ¿E-Está seguro Uchiha-san? M-Me refiero a que si no quiere ir...

― Esta bien. De cualquier manera me encuentro aburrido― respondió con cara seria―. A parte, haré que tu trabajo como mi vigilante sea más fácil al estar _cerca _de tí.

Hinata se sonrojó mientras que Tsuande sonrió de lado. No sólo había seguido a Hinata a verla, sino que también había aceptado voluntariamente ir a la misión con ella. ¿Era sólo ella, o el Uchiha era más tolerable cuando estaba con Hinata? En verdad había estado esperando alguna clase de resistencia por parte del Uchiha, pero él había aceptado inmediatamente, por lo cual estaba agradecida, puesto que no tenía tiempo para discutir con el Uchiha.

No queriendo perder más tiempo puesto que mucho ya había sido perdido, Tsunade selló un pergamino declarando la misión como una oficial.

― Les daré cuatro días. Si en cuatro días no he tenido noticias de ustedes, daré ordenes dependiendo si el clan Hyuuga ya ha llegado a un consenso. Si no, pediré la ayuda de Suna después de cuatro días.

― Entiendo Tsunade-sama.

― Entonces es oficial. Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba y Yamanaka Ino irán a una misión para encontrar a Hyuuga Hanabi. Les daré el mensaje a Kiba e Ino. Ustedes dos vayanse y hagan las preparaciones necesarias. Les deseo lo mejor.

(~ •w•)~

Ella rápidamente se dirigió al complejo Hyuuga para cambiarse a su atuendo normal y tomar los equipamientos necesarios mientras que Sasuke volvía a su departamento para prepararse. Doblando pulcramente las ropas que le había prestado, Hinata hizo una nota mental de lavarlas antes de devolverselas una vez que misión hubiese acabado. Mientras había las peparaciones necesarias, su mente continuaba volviendo a Hanabi y continuaba preocupandose por le bienestar de su hermana. ¿Qué pasaría si ya era muy tarde? ¿Qué pasaría si ella fallaba en esa misión? ¿Qué pasaría...?

― Hinata-chan― dijo la suave voz de Mikoto, sacandola de sus pensamientos. Hinata volveó a ver ala mujer fantasma, quien la miraba amablemente―. Todo estará bien. Cree en tí. Cree en tu hermana.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron un poco y le respondió a Mikoto con una pequeña sonrisa. Una vez que terminó con los preparativos, dejó el complejo Hyuuga sin molestarse en informarle a alguien acerca de la misión y fue directamente a las puertas de Konoha, donde se encontró con Sasuke quien ya la esperaba, tan indiferente como siempre.

― U-Uchiha-san― saludó.

― Ni el Inuzuka ni la Yamanaka han llegado aún― dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

― Si... Esperaremos. ¿N-No le molesta verdad?― preguntó.

― Hmp.

Permanecieron esperando en silencio a que los otros dos integrantes llegasen. Sasuke notó que junto a él, Hinata jugueteaba con sus dedos. Aún si la expresión de ella era calmada, él sabía que ella no se encontraba para nada calmada. Ella se encontraba nerviosa, o talvez incluso aterrorizada. Probablemente ella se encontraba muy preocupada por su hermanita en ese momento incluso si se encontraba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultarlo, pero ella no podía ocultarselo a él. Él podía ver a través de su fachada. Hinata se encontraba definitivamente intranquila en ese momento.

Sasuke suspiró internamente. Era durante situaciones como esas donde deseaba saber como proveer alguna clase consuelo en lugar de permanecer ahí de manera incómoda. No lo malentiendan. No era como si a él le gustase reconfortar a los demás. De hecho, si fuese alguna otra persona, probablemente no le importaría, pero debido a que era Hinata, era..._ diferente. _No sabía por que se rpeocupaba por esa chica cuando él raramente se preocupaba por los demás y proablemente no se preocuparía por encontrar una razón, pero cualquiera que esta fuese, ver a Hyuuga Hinata intranquila y preocupada estaba haciendo que él se comenzase a sentir intranquilo y preocupado _también_.

― Hyuuga― le llamó, pero ella no respondió. Ella se encontraba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos.

― Hyuuga― repitió, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

― _¡Hinata!_―exclamó y eso por fín captó su atención. Ahora ella se encontraba viendola, y se veía bastante impactada puesto que él la había llamado por su nombre, pero al verla a los ojos, fue cuando realmente se dió cuenta de las emociones que había estado ocultando la chica; el temor, la preocupación y la intranqulidad. Sasuke se maldijo mentalmentepor haberla llamado sin saber que hacer después de hablarle. Intento recordar que era o que Itachi hacia para reconfortarlo cuando el se sentía intranquilo de pequeño, y cuando finalmente lo recordó, de una manera más bien incómoda, Sasuke alzó su mano, la posó sobre la cabeza de la chica y revolvió sus suavemente.

― Todo estará bien. Cree en tí. Cree en tu hermana― murmuró suavemente mientras continuaba revolviendo sus cabellos. Su cabello era tan suave que en realidad no le importaría tocarlo todo el día. _Espera, ¿qué? Algo definitivamente está mal conmigo._

Ella no se movió. Ella no dijo nada. Hyuuga Hinata se encontraba sorprendida. Uchiha Sasuke esta intentando _reconfortarla_ y sus palabras había sido exactamente las mismas que las de su madre. No pudo evitar sonreír. Ella podía decir que él se sentía más bien incómodo haciendo eso, pero igual lo hacía.

De estar revolviendo sus cabellos, su mano descendió hacia sus mejillas y terminó acariciandolas suavemente. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos cuando sintió sus largos dedos acariciando sus mejillas suavemente. Podía sentir sus rostro ardiendo, y se preguntó si Sasuke había notado que su rostro ahora se encontraba completamente rojo. Él debería de haberlo notado. Él estaba acariciando sus mejillas después de todo. Ella alzó la vista para verlo a los ojos y se congeló. Él la estaba viendo de una manera tan intensa...

Él se encontraba conciente de que ella estaba sonrojada a un nivel inhumano, pero aún así, no alejó su mano. No sabía que demonios lo había hecho acariciar sus mejillas; se encontraba jodidamente seguro de que Itachi no hacía eso cuando lo reconfortaba de pequeño. Pero no podía evitarlo. Después de revolver sus cabellos y notar la tristeza en sus ojos, sus manos se movieron solas y tocaron sus mejillas, y ¿sería extraño si el dijese que lo estaba_ disfrutando_? Probablemente si, pero de nuevo, no le importaba. Su piel era suave. Le gustaba la manera en la que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando sus dedos las acarisiaban gentilmente. Le gusta lo que sentía. Se sentía agradable. Se sentía... _bien._

Un ladrido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Frente a ellos se encontraban Inuzuka Kiba y Yamanaka Ino, observandolos con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ino se veía extremadamente sorprendida. Kiba por su parte se veía como si fuese a golpear algo y junto a él, el perro que instintivamente recordó como a Akamaru se encontraba gruñendole.

Dandose cuenta de su mano aún permanecía en la enrojecida mejilla de Hinata, Sasuke inmediatamente la soltó.

― Perdón, ¿acaso interrumpimos algo?― se burló Ino después de recuperarse de la momentanea impresión.

― N-No. S-Si, ¡d-digo n-no! D-Digo― tartamudeó Hinata, mientras el color de sus mejillas no parecía querer desaparecer.

― Ustedes dos, llegan tarde― la interrumpió Sasuke de manera indiferente.

― Oye Uchiha, ¿qué era lo que estaban haciendo hace un momento?― le gruño Kiba, pero Sasuke lo ignoró completamente y se alejó, lo que sólo sirvió para enfurecer a Kiba aún más―. ¡Bastardo!― gruño molesto y lo hubiese perseguido y lanzado encima si Hinata no lo hubiese tomado de los brazos para detenerlo.

― Vamonos, Kiba-kun― dijo de manera suave aún sonrojada. Él resopló mientras fruncía el ceño pero escuchó de igual manera a Hinata. Después de todo estaban ahí para cumplir con una importante misión, no para molear a golpes al Uchiha.

Los cuatro comenzaron con la misión, Sasuke luciendo tan impasible como siempre, Kiba con una mueca de desagrado, Ino ocacionalmente observando a Hinata y Sasuke, y sonriendo de manera juguetona, y finalmente, una confundida Hinata que aún estaba sonrojada a la prolongada calidez de los dedos de Sasuke acariciando sus mejillas.

Ella no podía evitar preguntarselo a si misma. _¿Por qué demonios él le había hecho eso?_

(~ •w•)~

Ella pateó repetidamente la celda esperandoa que se rompiese. Sabía que sus acciones inútiles. Sus manos se encontraban contenidas por una clase de esposas de absorción de chakra que lenta pero dolorosamente absorvían su chakra. Sus piernas se encontraban inflamadas y sangrantes debido a sus continuas patadas, pero Hanabi no de detuvo, sin importar el dolor. Ella le había prometido a su hermana volver y ella se encontraba dispuesta a cumplir esa promesa.

No tenía idea de que era lo que esos Ninjas de la Nube querían de ella. Si ellos querían su Byakugan, ya la hubiesen matado y ya estarían experimentando con sus ojos, pero no lo habían hecho. En lugar de eso la habían encerrado en esa celda y no le habían puesto un dedo encima _para nada_. De alguna manera esperaba ser torturada o algo así, pero nada eso eso había pasado. Algo no estaba bien. Ahora suponía que la estaban dejando vivir. Hanabi hizo una mueca. ¿Qué estana esperando? ¿Cuál era su verdadero objetivo?

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta de metal siendo abierta y el sonido de unas pisadas acercandose a ella. Hanabi frunció el ceño cuando vió a un grupo de hombres que permanecía fuera de la celda. El que dirigía la resto dió un paso al frente. Era muy delgado; su cabello ers café y llegaba más abajo de sus hombros. Su piel era pálida a diferencia de la mayoría de los Ninjas de la Nube, su postura era confiada y sis ojos era blancos, Hanabi hubiese pensado que era un Hyuuga, pero no lo era puesto que sus pupilas eran de un verde escandaloso y por la manera en la que la veían, ella definitivamente podía ver desprecio.

― ¿Has disfrutdo tu estadía aquí hasta ahora, Hyuuga?― dio el hombre con una sonrisa de lado.

Hanabi no respondió, se limitó a escupirle al hombre. Con el ceño frunció el ceño, tomó su cabeza y haló tan fuerte de su cabello que Hanabi tuvo que reprimir un grito. Ella no le hiba a mostrar a ese bastando que estaba sufriendo/

― Conoce tu lugar― le amenazó antes de estrellar su cabeza contra el piso de concreto. Les hizo unas señas a sus hombres y Hanabi odió el hecho de no poder pelear al tiempo que los hombre la sacaban de la celda de manera brusca.

― ¿Qué me van a hacer?― siseó Hanabi.

― Oh, te aseguro de que no te dañaremos― dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona―. Sólo te necesitamos para algo.

Ella luchó en contra del agarre pero la confusión se apoderó de ella cuando cayó en cuenta de que el hombre la había llevado fuera y la había tirado en miedo del campo. Se sorprendió incluso más cuando algunos de los hombres comenzaron a caminar lejos de ella, dejandola ahí. _¿Me están liberando?_

Los árboles rodeaban el área, pero definitivamente se encontraba en un área abierta. Si la dejaban ahí, definitivamente la encontrarían. _¿Qué están tramando?_

― ¡Hey! ¡Si me dejas aquí, mis camaradas me encontrarán!― gritó Hanabi y sintió miedo cuando vió al hombre sonreír burlonamente.

― Ese es el proposito, Hyuuga Hanabi. Yo _quiero_ que te encuentren. Quiero que _ella_ venga a mí. Tú eres la _carnada_. Contigo capturada, yo se que _ella_ vendrá para encontrarte.

Los ojos de Hanabi se abriron de par en par.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Q-Quién es tu blanco?

No llegó a escuchar una respuesta, puesto que de pronto sintió que alguien la golpeaba en la nuca. Un pulso eléctrico recorrió sus venas al tiempo que perdía lentamente la conciencia y colapsaba de nuevo.

_No... No... Lo siento, Aneki..._

Su visión se oscureció.

* * *

chan chan chan chan.. ke pasara ahora? pues yo si se.. y algunos de ustedes x tramposos ya saben si... ustedes ke x curiosidad ya se leyeron el fi en ingles ya saben.. XD

muy bien.. les pedire ke me dejen un review.. andenle! sera muy lindo de su parte! me haran feliz! por favor! no les tomara mucho y no es necesaria cuenta!

x cierto.. deadly-chronicles (la autora del fic) ya saco un nuevo sasuhina bastante interesante y con otro estilo de trama.. mi pregunta es... kieren ke tambien lo tradusca?.. en lo personal me ha gustado bastante y la historia aunke lleve poco pinta para buena... diganme para pedirle ke me deja traducirla.. solo ke no la comenzaria a publicar hasta que dos cosas pasen: 1- ke deadly-chronicles acabe ese fic (esto para poder tener y un ritmo de actualizacion y no dejarlas esperando mucho por cap) y 2- ke yo ya haya acabado de traducir este. (esto x ke en verdad se me dificulta llevar dos fics a la vez... como ahora ke estoy publicando mi kibahina y este.. XD)

...

bueno eso fue todo por esta semana.. esperemos ke el proximo fin de semana pueda actualizar antes! XD


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8/29**

**Agradecimientos: **Mitsuki-chan17, LilyHime100, a, mangetsu hyuga, , LaCrazyWriter, Magic ann love, Juvia Mavis-chan, EyesGray-sama, chiiiachan, Dark Amy-chan, Rbk, Ana White, Tokeijikakeno orenji, leidihuchiha, Guest, Natsuki-07, Liz, Tsuki Neko, Dalila, Elena, pao20, lauriitta01, Nadioshi, SheiAngZuya, JenSchiffer, , sasuhinafan por siempre, Kiranathas yue, rukia, LastWizard, Aika Yami, mynameisanewname.

**Nota de la traductora:**muchisiamas gracias por su reviews! siento mucho no podr responderlos x que desgraciamente ando inundada de tareas! a ver si para la proxima semana puedo responder reviews!

ah si! debido a que algunas personas si me respondieron a la pregunta de si querian que publicara la traduccion del otro fic de esta autora e decidio pedirle permiso.. pero como dije.. para que lo comience a publicar deben de cumplirse dos condiciones: 1- que el fic se haya terminado, y 2- que yo haya acabado con mis otros fics...

por cierto... debo advertirles.. PRIMERO MUERTA ANTES QUE DEJAR COLGADO UN FIC... no crean que me enoje con las personas que sugirieron que dejara colgado mi kibahina.. simplemente quiero decirle esto a todas mis lectoras... nunca jamas dejare colgando un fic.. sin importar el pairing que sea... asi que esto tambien sirve para decirles que de ninguna manera dejare colgado este fic.. XD

y bueno.. ahora solo falta el disclaimer no? XD

**Disclaimer:**Ni NAruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen,( bueno fuera... asi no tendría que trabajar en el café cerca de mi depa...) son de Masashi Kishimoto (el maldito bastado que no publicó manga esta semana.. r.r)... y bueno la historia no es mia.. es de deadly-chronicles... lo que si es mio es la traducción.. asi que.. estoy contenta con eso! XD

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

**Capítulo 8**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por: LordKami_

* * *

Muchos decían que ser líder tenía sus altas y bajas, lo que era bastante cierto, pero para Hyuuga Hiashi, él sentía que ser un líder tenía más bajas que altas. Masajeando su cabeza después de otra intensa sesión con los ancianos, Hiashi no podía comprender por que no podían simplemente permitir a la Hokage mandar a un equipo de búsqueda para buscar a Hanabi. ¿Por qué tenían que insistir tanto en mandar a los miembros de la casa secundaria? Para Hiashi, las discusiones, eran más bien carentes de sentido. Mientras ellos se debatían en como salvar a Hanabi, valioso tiempo era perdido y la vida de su hija podía poco a poco estarse agotando.

Hiashi no podía negar que se encontraba preocupado por la seguridad de su hija, pero como el líder del clan, no tenía permitido mostrar ningún signo de intranquilidad. Debía mantenerse calmado. Debía mostrarse firme. Debía... carecer de emociones. Él no podía ser parcial en sus deciciones, especialmente si estas involvían a sus hijas. Esa era una de las desventajas de ser un líder de clan. Le habría encantado haber salido y buscar por si mismo a Hanabi, pero los ancianos alegaron que la última vez que había salvado a su propia hija, un ninja enemigo había sido asesinado y habían sido forzados a compensarlos. Una vez que los ancianos comenzaban a dar sus opiniones, él como lider no tenía otra opción más que escucharlos. Cuando Hinata fue secuestrada a la edad de cuatro años, no le fue permitido mostrar que estaba siendo sobrepasado por la preocupación. Como líder, debía actuar de manera profesional. Cuando su esposa murió, no le fue permitido guardar luto mucho tiempo. Como líder, era esperado que líderase el clan al día siguiente, ignorando que su corazón aún se encontraba destrozado. Ahora que Hanabi se encontraba desaparecida, no tenía permitido demostrar su preocupación. Por todo lo que había experimentado hasta el momento, ser el líder del clan le causaba que desechase todas sus emociones.

― ¡Hiashi-sama!― exclamó Ko cuando entró a su habitación y se arrodilló a manera de respeto―. Lamento molestarlo en su descanso, pero Hinata-sama...

― ¿Qué ocurré con Hinata?― preguntó, sin haber notado que había alzado la voz. Muchos podrían haber pensado que era debido a que se encontraba molesto, pero Ko sabía la verdad. Él sabía qeue el líder se encontraba secretamente preocupado.

Ko bajó la cabeza y respondió.

― Aparentemente, Hokage-sama a enviado a Hinata-sama para buscar a Hanabi-sama.

Hiashi no dijo nada. No reaccionó, sólo observó al protector de su hija. Sus ojos permanecían fríos y sin emociones, y muchos hubiesen creido que a él no le importaba, pero esos muchos no sabían que muy dentro de él, Hyuuga Hiashi se encontraba hecho un mar de preocupación. Manteniendo una expresión realtivamente calmada, Hyuuga Hiashi comenzó su camino a la oficina de la Hokage. _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué de todos los shinois a su disposición tuvo que haber mandado a su hija? Él no lo mostraba, pero Hyuuga Hiashi se encontraba aterrado, porque sabía que podía no sólo perder a una hija. Podía perderlas a ambas.

(~ •w•)~

Tsunade veía a la aldea a través de la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos. Los cuatro ya debían de haber partido a la misión y no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿había hecho lo correcto? ¿Había sido inteligente mandar a Hinata cuando había una posibilidad de que los secretos del Byakugan eran lo que se buscaba? Al poner a Hinata en esa misión, ¿también estaba poniendo en riesgo el bienestar de la chica?

No era que dudase de las habilidades de Hinata. Ella sabía que la tímida Hyuuga era más que capaz de defenderse a si misma, pero si la razón por la que Hanabi se encontraba desaparecida era el Byakugan, entonces mandar a Hinata, otro usuario del Byakugan, no era algo muy inteligente. Sin embargo, Hinata se encontraba tan decidida en ese momento que no podía negarle la misión. A parte, ya era muy como para dudar de su decisión. Todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era confiar en sus shinobis. Para ese momento, el clan Hyuuga ya sabía que Hinata se había ido para encontrar a su hermana. Tsuande ya se encontraba lista para soportar una orda de crudas observaciones y protestas.

― Tsunade-sama, Hiashi-sama del clan Hyuuga esta aquí para verla― anunció Shizune.

Eso era sorprendente. Si bien esperaba que el clan Hyuuga reaccionase, nunca esperó que Hiashi fuese personalmente a verla. _Talvez ese hombre tiene corazón después de todo._

― Dejalo pasar― le dijo Tsuande a Shizune. Segundos después, el líder del clan Hyuuga entró a la oficina sin expresión alguna, como era usual―. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Hiashi?

― ¿Por qué enviaste a Hinata a buscar a Hanabi?― preguntó directamente Hiashi, no queriendo perder el tiempo.

― Hinata lo pidió. Ella se encontraba decidida a encontrar a su hermana menor, así que le dí el permiso― respondió Tsunade de manera descarada.

― Sabes que una posible razón de la desaparición de Hanabi es debido al Byakugan― declaró Hiashi, curvando ligeramente sus labios en un gesto de descontento―. Aún así enviaste a Hinata obviando la posibilidad de que los secretos de Byakugan se encuentren en riesgo. ¿Acaso sabes en que clase de peligro la has puesto?

― Yo confío en ella― dijo Tsuande de manera firme.

\Hiashi frunció el ceño.

― Tu confianza puede haber puesto en peligro la seguridad de mis dos hijas.

― Dime Hiashi― dijo Tsunade mientras se incorporaba en la silla y lo veía directamente a los ojos―. ¿Estás aquí como el líder del clan o como un padre?

El silenció llenó la habitación en el momento que la pregunta fue dicha. Hiashi simplemente observó a la Hokage y Tsuande intentó ver alguna emoción dentro de esos pálidos ojos, pero no vió nada. El hombre de pie frente a ella era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones. Los minutos pasaron, y cuando fue evidente que Hiashi no contestaría Tsunade soltó un suspiro.

― Mira, se que mandar a otro Hyuuga no fue la mejor idea, pero Hinata me dijo que ella misma lidearía con los ancianos. Ella esta _muy_ decidida, y confío en ella. Ella es lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse. Ella tiene las suficientes habilidades como para proteger. Creo en ella. Talvez tú también deberías de hacerlo.

Hiashi permaneció en silencio y Tsunade no se molestó en verlo de nuevo sabiendo que probablemeente se iría sin decir nada más, pero para su sorpresa, él habló y ella inmediatamente alzó la vista para encararlo nuevamente.

― Es debido a que soy un líder de clan que no puedo ser un padre apropidado― comenzó a decir Hiashi―. No les puedo dar mi amor como otros padres pueden. Debo ser estricto y criarlas para que pudan satisfacer las expectativas que se les han sido impuestas. Como resultado, he sido severo y frío con ellas, pero eso no significa que no me importen. Se que Hinata cree que no me importa. Se que es debido a mí que ella sigue creyendo que no vale nada. Se que Hanabi piensa que solamente la veo como una fuerte arma y no como una hija. Se que debido a mí, Hanabi oculta sus emociones cuando muy dentro de ella, es tan frágil como cualquier otra persona. Es porque fallé como padre a mis hijas que ellas terminaron en esta situación.

Tsunad permaneció en silencio mientras el líder continuaba hablando.

― Casi perdí a Hinata una vez cuando ella tenía cuatro, no la quiero volver a perder. Y ahora Hanabi también. No sería capaz de perdonarme a mi mismo si algo les pasase a mis dos hijas, así que dime Tsunade, ¿qué debería hacer para poder volver a verlas?

― Confiar en ellas― respondió Tsunade―. No hay mucho que puedas hacer en este momento excepto confiar en ellas. Cree en Hanabi, que ella se esta manteniendo viva en este momento. Cree en Hinata, que ella encontrará a su hermana. Cree en que ambas volverán. Cree en tus hijas, Hiashi, porque si su propio padre no cree en ellas, ¿cómo ellas serán capaces de creer en si mismas?

De nuevo, Hiashi no dijo nada y simplemente cerró los ojos. Tsunade se preguntó si él iba a dejar que unas lágrimas escapasen. Si lo hacía, ella probablemente se sorprendería, pero por supuesto que no lo hizo y simplemente abrió los ojos para verla. Segundos después, simplemente asintió de manera educada y dejó la oficina. Tsunade tampoco dijo nada y lo observó irse. Por una vez, había visto emociones en esos pálidos ojos; una mezcla de tristeza, culpa y miedo.

Una vez de vuelta en el complejo Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi fue directamente a su habitación con las palabras de la Hokage siendo repetidas una y otra vez en su mente. Dejó los hechos permeasen en él. Hanabi estaba desaparecida y Hinata había ido a buscarla. Tsunade tenía razón. No había mucho que hacer en ese momento excepto confiar en ellas. Él tenía que creer en sus dos hijas. Él debía confiar en que ellas volverían, o se arriesgaría a perderlas a ambas para siempre.

(~ •w•)~

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba molesto. Si bien él había aceptado voluntariamente a ir a esa misión con el único proposito de ayudar a Hinata, eso no significaba que toleraría a los otros dos shinobis con ellos. Era claro que no disfrutaba de su compañia. No le agradaba la manera en la que Ino los miraba a Hinata y al él para después sonreír socarronamente, pero odíaba aún más que el chico perro, Kiba, permacesiese tan cerca de Hinata. Kiba literalmente permanecía a lado de Hinata; saltango junto a ella, caminando junto a ella... y por él, Sasuke no podía siquiera esta a un metro de la Hyuuga.

No, Sasuke no quería estar cerca de ella. O al menos, eso negaba él. Él no quería permanecer junto a ella, o talvez si quería, pero no había manera alguna de que él fuese a admitir eso. También negaba que se sentía envidia. Él no estaba celoso. ¿Por qué debería? Hinata podía estar junto a quien ella quisiese, él no tenía ningún derecho de evitarlo, aunque si pudiese, con gusto golpearía a cualquier hombre que estuviese demasiado cerca de ella, comenzando con el chico perro. Oh, a él _realmente _le encantaría golpear al chico perro en ese momento. Sasuke hizo una mueca. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendole? ¿En verda de encontraba celoso respecto a la Hyuuga?

Frustrado y molesto por sus propios pensamientos confusos, Sasuke se detuvo y escaneó los alrededores. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer y buscar de noche era más bien inútil, sin mencionar que también era arriesgado. Sería mejor que se detuviesen a descansar y en la mañana continuasen.

― Armaremos aquí el campamento― declaró Sasuke.

― ¿No sería mejor continuar? Estamos buscando a alguien― gruñó Kiba―. A menos de que estés demasiado cansado como para continuar, ¿Uchiha?

― Buscar de noche es inútil y arriesgado, aunque probablemente eres tan idiota que no entiendes eso― contraactacó Sasuke.

― ¿Por qué...?― gruñó Kiba y se hubiese lanzado contra él si Hinata no lo hubiese agarrado del brazo e intentado calmar.

― Kiba-kun, cálmate. U-Uchiha-san tiene razón, deberíamos detenernos y descansar― murmuró suavemente Hinata mientras continuaba agarrando el brazo de Kiba. Soltó un suspiro cuando el Inuzuka finalmente se calmó y una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando vió al Uchiha.

Sin embargo, Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba con el ceño fruncido. No, él no sólo estaba frunciendo el ceño. Él estaba emitiendo una aura asesina, que causó que Hinata se estremeciese levemente. Ella se encontraba más que enterada de que Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba extremadamente molesto, ¿pero por qué? ¿Acaso Kiba lo había molestado demasiado? Notando su aura asesina, Kiba instintivamente colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Hinata, y eso sólo hizo que el Uchiha se enfureciese aún más.

En efecto, él estaba molesto. En el momento en el que ella tocó al chico perro, sinitió la necesidad de matar a alguien, y no estaba bromeando. Cuando el chico perro colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, le tomó todo su autocontrol no armar un alboroto en ese momento. Uchiha Sasuke jamás lo admitiría, pero él estaba celoso. Cuando vió a Hinata tocar a otro chico, sintió la necesidad de eliminar a todos los hombres del mundo. Cuando Kiba colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Sasuke sintió la necesidad de halarla lejos de ese agarre y arrastrarla a un lugar lejano para hacerla _suya_. Inmediatamente se congeló ante ese pensamiento. _¿Qué demonios me ocurre? ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así frente a ella?_

― Yo haré la vigilancia― murmuró Sasuke de manera fría y se alejó pisando fuerte, no queriendo permanecer cerca de la Hyuuga, quien continuaba causandole sentimientos confusos, y pronto, él se encontraba lejos de su vista, dejando a Hinata preocupandose y preguntandose que era lo que lo había molestado tanto

(~ •w•)~

Ella no podía dormir. Después de que Sasuke les había dicho que haría la vigilancia, había desaparecido. Kiba había ido a buscarlo en el bosque después de eso, mientras que Ino y ella se encargaban de la comida. Una vez que todo se hubo terminado, decidieron dormir por la noche, pero Hinata no podía. Ino y Kiba ya se encontraban durmiendo sonoramente, pero ella no podía sin importar cuantas veces cerrase los ojos. Aunque ella sabía el porque. Una razón era su pequeña hermana. Ella continuaba pensando en ella haciendoque su mente no se tranquilizase, haciendo que no pudiese dormir.

La otra razón era porque se encontraba preocupada por Sasuke. El Uchiha no había vuelto desde que se había ido. Aunque ella sabía que Sasuke era más que capaz de cuidarse a si mismo, ella no podía evitar preocuparse. Estaba en su naturaleza. Hubiese sido amable de parte se Sasuke decirle a donde iba así ella no estaría sentada preocupandose por él.

Suspirando, Hinata se levantó y decidió salir a tomar aire a algún lado. Por suerte para ella, el área donde estaban descansando era cercana a un lago, por lo que Hinata no lo pensó dos veces antes de encaminarse al lago. Sentadose en la orilla, metió sus dos piernas al agua y respiró tranquilamente. Aún cuando el agua estaba fría, esta la calmaba, haciendo que la temperatura perdiese importancia. El agua lo había relajado, como siempre lo hacía.

― Hyuuga-san, debería dormir un poco― le dijo Itachi―. Necesitas energía si quieres buscar a tu hermana.

― Itachi tiene razón, Hinata-chan. ¡Te vez cansada!― exclamó Mikoto de manera preocupada y Fugaku gruñó dando a entender que se encontraba de acuerdo.

Hinata suspiró.

― Lo se. Quiero dormir, pero hay demasiadas cosas en mi mente, Talvez me sienta más calmada después de esto y pueda dormir.

― Como tú digas, Hinata-chan― declaró Mikoto mientras flotaba a su lado t le sonreía gentilmente―. Recuerda que si llegas a necesitar lo que sea, nosotros estamos aquí para tí, ¿está bien? Aunque no podemos abrazarte o lo que sea porque probablemente te atravesemos, no importa lo que sea, sólo quiero que sepas, que aún estamos aquí para tí, Hinata-chan.

Hinata sonrió agradecida.

― Gracias.

― ¿Siempre hablas contigo misma?― dijo una voz detrás de ella. Hinata literalmente saltó y casi cayó dentro del lago pero una manos se las arregló para tomarla de la cintura y detener la caída. Ella tímidamente volteó su cabeza, e inmediatamente se encontró con esos intesos ojos color onix

― U-Uchiha-san― tartamuedeó mientras se sonrojaba―. ¿Dónde ha estado?

― Caminando por ahí. Patrullando― declaró secamente antes de verla y sonreír de lado mientras se acercaba a su oreja y susurraba en esta―. ¿Por qué? ¿Preocupada?

Ella se estremeció ante el hormigueo que le provocaba el tenerlo susurrando en su oreja. Dandose cuenta de su posición Hinata se sonrojó aún más y juegeteó nerviosamente con sus dedos, con él aún sosteniendola.

― S-Si... Algo así.

― Te preocupas mucho, Hyuuga― dijó él antes de dejarla ir. Sin decir nada, se sentó a la orilla del lago y observó de manera vacía el agua.

Mordiendo nerviosamente sus labios, Hinata contempló el acompañarlo, o el ir a su tienda a dormir. Después de pensarlo mucho, decidió acompañarlo aún sonrojandose. Permanecieron sentados uno junto al otro en silencio, ambos disfrutando la fresca briza natural y la tranquiladora atmósfera que el lago emitía.

― Entonces, ¿Siempre hablas contigo misma? No es la primera vez que te atrapo haciendolo― dijo él rompiendo el silencio.

― A-Ah, si... me calma― se las arregló para responder.

― Ah. ¿Pensando otra vez en tu hermana?

― Si... Eso sólo que...― dijo ella, pero vaciló. Él la encaró y le dió una mirada interrogante―. Es sólo que... Mi hermana y yo jamás hemos tenido una buena relación antes, puesto que siempre hemos sido forzadas a pelear una contra la otra. Hasta hace poco nosotras... Sólo no estoy lista para perderla aún.

― Ya veo― fue todo lo que dijo antes de que el silencio volviese a ellos. Hinata dejó que el silencio se extendiera. Ella sabía que las palabras reconfortantes no eran algo que se diese en Sasuke. Sólo el tenerlo ahí, sentado junto a ella cuando ella se sentía terrible era sorprendente para ella, pero esa era la manera de Sasuke. Él no dijo nada. Simplemente le brindó compañía y escuchó. Jugando con el agua con sus piernas, Hinata aceptó la comodidad que él le daba sólo con sentarse silenciosamente junto a ella.

― Uchiha-san...― dijo rompiendo el silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro captando su atención―. Gracias.

Él pareció sorprenderse antes de voltearse y simplemente gruñir a manera de respuesta. Ella sonrió y el silencio los volvió a envolver.

― Deberías ir a dormir, Hyuuga― dijo repentinamente Sasuke.

― Talvez lo haga pronto. ¿No debería hacer eso usted también?

― Yo no puedo dormir― respondió el de manera indiferente y Hinata inmediatamente supo porque.

Pesadillas. Esa debía ser la razón por la que él estaba evadiendo descansar. Hinata recordó haber tenido pesadillas por unas cuantas semanas después de su tío y su madre murieron, pero ella sabía que para Sasuke era completamente diferente. Después de lo que él había vivido y todo lo que había hecho, las pesadillas debían de acecharlo cada noche, incluso ahora. Frunciendo el ceño, observó a Sasuke y notó que lucía cansado y su expresión inmediatamente se volvió una triste. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había mantenido a si mismo despierto debido al miedo a sus propias pesadillas? Él necesitaba descansar. Ella deseaba que hubiese algo que ella pudiese hacer para poderlo liberarlo se sus pesadillas, ¿pero qué podía hace ella?

― Ofrecele dormir junto a él. Creo que tu presencia lo calmará Hinata-chan― le susurró Mikoto al oído.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro inmediatamente se sonrojó. ¿Qué clase de sugerencia era esa?

― T-Talvez... podamos dormir juntos― espetó ella y sus ojos se abrieon aún más cuando se dió cuenta de que lo había dicho aún si había pensado que la suferencia era demasiado vergonzosa. Sintiendo su mirada sobre ella, Hinata inmediatamente agitó sus manos frenéticamente, con su rostro ahora más rojo que un tomate maduro―. Yo n-no me refería a eso. Yo s-sólo quería d-decir que uno j-junto al otro...

El Uchiha continuaba observandola con una mezcla de confusión y diversión. Viendo eso, Hinata deseo que ella pusiese sólo enterrarse en un hoyo y esconderse, pero obviamente no podía, así que terminó enterrando su rostro contra sus rodillas.

― Sabes...― dijo él e incluso si se encontraba avergonzada, su seductora voz la forzó a alzar su cabeza y verlo. Un mal movimiento, puesto que ahora sus pálidos ojos se encontraban viendo directamente los ojos color onix de él y él se encontraba viendola de manera intensa. Inmediatamente ella bajó la mirada y se escondió de su intensa mirada, pero casi inmediatamente, ella sintió sus dedos en su barbilla, alzando su rostro para que lo viese. Hinata se congeló. Los ojos de él continuaban siendo intensos, pero ahora más que nada era que él se encontraba acercandose demasiado a ella. Cada vez se acercaba más... hasta que sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros unos de otros, y de pronto Sasuke susurró algo ronco―. Realmente me encantaría aceptar tu oferta, _Hinata._

Ella se encontró a si misma incapaz de moverse. Ni siquiera podía parpadear. Sus ojos aún se encontraban observando sus ojos color onix y la intensidad con la que la veía nunca disminuyó. Los labios de Sasuke aún estaban a unos centímetros de los de ella y ella podía sentir su cálido aliento, el cual le dejaba una sensasión de hormigueo en la piel. Ella se estaba sintiendo extraña. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y cuerpo entero se estaba sintiendo..._ caliente._ Ella tembló cuando Sasuke usó su otra mano para acariciar su mejilla, nunca dejando de ver sus ojos. El la acarició repetida y gentílmente, acercandose aún más, causando que sus narices se tocasen y causando que Hinata cerrase los ojos. Hinata se estremeción. ¿Acaso él... acaso él iba a...?

Repentinamente, la sensación de hormigueo desapareció y la calidez que sentía al tenerlo _tan_ cerca también se fue. La mano que estaba acariciando su mejilla se detuvo y Hinata abrió los ojos para ver como Sasuke ya se encontraba de pie, halando de su cabello, dandole la espalda a ella y su rostro ocultandose de ella.

― Ve a dormir, Hinata― fue lo único que dijo antes de caminar lejos de lla, dejando a Hinata sonrojada de manera inhumana.

Ella no discutió y corrió directamente hasta el campamento, respirando pesadamente mientras se sentaba junto a una durmiente Ino. Su rostro continuaba viendose fuertemente sonrojado. Su corazón continuaba latiendo erráticamente y su respiración era irregular.

― ¿Hinata-chan?― dijo Ino mientras se removía en su lugar observando de manera adormilada a la sonrojada Hyuuga―. ¿Estás bien? Tu cara está roja y estás respirando pesadamente.

― E-Estoy bien― se las arregló para decir. Ino lo encontró difícil de creer, pero estaba demasiado dormida como para discutir en indagar más, así que lo dejó.

Hinata sabía que ella no estaba bien. ¡Sasuke casi la había _besado_! ¡Sólo con pensar en eso su rostro se sonrojaba de manera inhumana! Y peor aún, de sólo pensar en eso, su cuerpo se comenzaba a sentir... caliente. Su cuerpo estaba_ reaccionando_ a él y ella no sabía como reaccionar a ese hecho. Intentando calmar su respiración, Hinata se recostó silenciosamente, pesando que talvez dormir calmaría su errático latir. Al final, Hinata terminó observando el cielo nocturno, aún sonrojada, aún confundida y aún preguntandose sobre su situación.

_¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

(~ •w•)~

Decir que él se encontraba confundido era minimizar su situación puesto que actualmente, no siquiera sabía como se sentía. Él no tenía idea de porque había actuado así, pero casi había _besado_ a la Hyuuga. ¿Debería de sentirse horrorizado de sus propias acciones? Talvez, pero extrañamente no se sentía así. Era como si no le importase hacerlo. Su cuerpo, no, él la _quería _y eso lo asustaba.

La Hyuuga estaba causandole sentimientos confusos; sentimientos que no podía comprender. Justo después de casi besarla, caminó lejos de ahí y decidió patrullar el área para calmar a su mente y a su errático latir. Incluso si su corazón se había calmado de inmediato, no podía decir lo mismo de su mente, puesto que aún si estaba patrullando, él continuaba pensando en _ella._ Intentó distraerse a si mismo meditando, pero falló miserablemente puesto que sus pensamientos estaban siendo invadidos por ella; sus amables ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su suave piel que se sentía _tan_ bien y cálida al tacto y finalmente, sus pequeños, rosados y _besables_ labios.

Obviamente, mediar no ayudó y sólo empeoró su estado, puesto que terminó pensando en ella más y cierta parte inferir de su cuerpo resccionaría si continuaba pensando en ella. En es mmento, Sasuke deseo que hubiese una ducha de agua helada cerca para reducir esa sensación, pero no la había así que tuvo que comenzar a blandir su espada de manera aleatoria para practicar sus posiciones, desatando su frustración y deseando que hiciese que esa sensación desapareciese. Extrañamente si lo hizo, mientras se enfocaba en su entrenamiento con su katana, su mente dejó de pensar en la Hyuuga y lentamente la sensasión desapareció, para su gran alivio puesto que si no se hubiese ido, sabía que hubiese tenido que usar su último recurso, el cual era tocarse a si mismo para poder que la sensasión se fuese, y eso para él, era asqueroso.

Sasuke terminó de entrenar con su katana en la mañana antes de dirigirse al campamento. Una vez de vuelta en el campamento, el resto ya se encontraba despierto, guardando sus cosas y esperandolo. Sus ojos inmediatamente se encontraron con los de la Hyuuga y ella inmediatamente se sonrojó al tiempo que él rápidamente dejaba de verla, queriendo evitar que ella lo confundiese más. Durante el viaje, él se hizo cargo de mantenerse lejos de ella y no dijo ni una sólo palabra.

Hinata sabía que él la había estado evitando y no comprendía porque de alguna manera se sentía dolida de su actitud. Ella se mantuvo diciendose a si misma que no le importaba, que él tenía derecho a comportarse de esa manera puesto que lo más probable era que estuviese confundido por lo que había pasado durante la noche, pero aún así le dolí que lo mejor era no pensar en ello, Hinata suspiró y se concentró en su misión actual. La chica intentó hacerlo, pero Ino tenía que preguntar acerca de eso.

― Entonces, ¿acaso ocurrió algo entre tú y Sasuke-kun?― preguntó Ino con una sonrisa.

― ¿E-eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

― Él parece estarte evitando ahora, cuando ayer parecía bastante molesto cuando Kiba se acercaba a tí.

― O-Oh.

― Algo pasó, ¿verdad? Recuedo que ayer estas muy sonrojada. Ne, ¿qué pasó Hinata-chan?

― N-No pasó nads― respondió Hinata con un sonrojo.

Ino la miró esceptica.

― ¿De verdad?

Sabiendo que Ino normalmente no se detendría hasta tener una respuesta satisfactoria, se encontró agradecida cuando la rubia dejó de preguntarle cosas y se detuvo. Ambos Kiba y Sasuke también se detuvieron y Akamaru comenzó a gruñir.

― Hay algo aquí― murmuró Hinata para después activar su Byakugan, pero no logró detectar nada. La chica hizo una mueca al recordar lo que Konohamaru le había dicho acerca de que el Byakugan no podía detectar a los enemigos. _¿Se están escondiendo?_

― ¡Creo que Akamaru encontró algo!― exclamó Kiba para después seguir a Akamaru, que habí corrido hacia el norte, hacia un área abierta. Los otros tres lo siguieron y se detuvieron al ver la inmóbil figura en medio de un campo abierto. Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar, corriendo hacia su inmóbil hermana e Ino la siguió de cerca, mientras que Kiba y Sasuke hacían guardia, encontrando extraño que Hanabi yacuese en un un área abierta.

― ¡Hanabi! ¡Hanabi!― gritó Hinata mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor, pero la Hyuuga menor permanecía inconciente. La chica revisó su pulso y se encontró con que este era débil. Hinata frunció el ceño―. Su pulso es débil.

― Yo puedo ayudar con eso― ofreció Ino con una sonrisa.

Hinata escaneó los alrededores al tiempo que Ino curaba a su hermana. No podía ver nada, ni sentir algún chakra o instinto asesino, pero aún así sentía algo.

― Hyuuga-san, creo que estan siendo vigilados― le advirtió Itachi.

― Lo se― susurró ella.

― Manten vigilada a tu hermana. Nosotros estaremos vigilando y te advertiremos si algo nos parece extraño― ofreció él antes de alejarse flotando.

― Gracias― murmuró suavemente mientras veía como Ino trabajaba en Hanabi. Después de unos minutos Hanabi continuaba inconciente. Sin embargo, después de diez minutos, la menor de las Hyuugas se removió en su lugar y abrió los ojos lentamente.

― Aneki...

― ¡Hanabi!― llamó Hinata aliviada mientras sostenía gentilmente la mano de la menor.

Si bien Hanabi se encontraba agradecida de sentir la calidez de su hermana, ella sabía que su hermana no debía de estar ahí. Ella debía alertarla, pero no lograba sacar su voz. La menor se aclaró la garganta, sólo para sentir un inmenso dolor debido a que esta se encontraba seca.

― ¿Hanabi?― dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a su hermana al notar que esta estaba intentando decir algo pero nno podía.

― Corre... aneki... corre

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de la sorpresa, pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar porque puesto que segundos después, Uchiha Itachi comenzó a gritarle.

― ¡Hyuuga-san! Cientos de kunias se encuentran volando hacia su dirección en este instante. ¡Salga de ahí!

Escuchando la advertencia, Hinata inmediatamente empujó a Ino a una distancia segura antes de tomar a Hanabi y saltar a la derecha. Una fuerte explosió ocurrió y Hinata instintivamente cubrió a Hanabi de esta abrazandola fuertemente. Mientras todo eso ocurría, ella se encontraba temblando puesto que sabía que si Itachi no la hubiese alertado, Ino, su hermana y ella hubiesen sido atrabadas en la explosión y en ese momento hubiesen estado muertas.

Una vez que la nube de polvo se disipó, Hinata se levantó sosteniendo a Hanabi, solamente para ver que estaban rodeados por cinco ninjas enemigos; Ninjas de la Nube. Hinata frunció el ceño. Justo como Konohamaru había dicho, no los podía sentir. No podían sentir ningún instinto asesino o chakra. Ellos no podían detectar ninguna forma de vida. Era como si esos ninjas hubiesen sido creados para ser _invisibles_. Hinaa frunció de nuevo el ceño. Su Byakugan sería inútil en la batalla puesto que ella ni siquiera podía ver su chakra, pero aún así no se daría por vencida tan pronto.

Los Ninjas de la Nube comenzaron a atacar, y Hinata comenzó a pelear. Cinco contra uno no era justo, pero ella no podía recibir ninguna ayuda puesto que cada uno de los otros tres se encontraban rodeados de cinco ninjas también. Por sus movimientos y ataques, Hinata podía decir que se trataba de ninjas nivel Chunnin o más alto nivel. Frunciendo el ceño, Hinata se defendió de los ataques de estos, asegurandose de que ninguno de estos golpeasen a Hanabi quien estaba muy débil para pelear. Todo parecía ir bien puesto que ella estaba peleando contra su último ninja e Ino, Kiba y Sasuke se encontraban también haciendolo bien, con Sasuke apuñalando a su último ninja, peleando con facilidad. Incluso sin su Sharingan, él era despiadado. Si, todo parecía ir bien, hasta que escuchó otra advertencia de parte de Uchiha Itachi.

― ¡Hyuuga-san! ¡Hay kunais cubiertos de veneno yendo en la dirección de tu hermana! ¡Al menos veinte o talvez más!

Hinata le dió un golpe final a su último ninja, rápidamente se dió la vuelta y se congeló. Justo como Uchiha Itachi había dicho, veinte o más kunais se encontraban dirigiendose a toda velocidad hacia una semi-conciente Hanabi y no había manera en la que ella pudiese destruirlos todos a tiempo. Su chakra también se encontraba agotado por la pelea, por lo que no había manera en la que pudiese hacer un escudo de chakra. Sólo había una cosa restante por hacer. Sin perder más tiempo, corrió hacia Hanabi y la abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que Hanabi intentase apartarla cuando de dió cuenta de que estaba hacieno Hinata.

― No... Aneki... No puedes...

― Shhhh― la intentó calmar Hinata―. Me encargaré de que vuelvas a Konoha, incluso si debo morir en el proceso.

Si, ella protegería a su pequeña hermana incluso si eso significaba usar su propio cuerpo como escudo; incluso si eso significaba su propia muerta. Hanabi era una talentosa shinobi y una respetable Hyuuga. Ella era aún muy joven para morir. Como su hermana mayor, Hinata la protegería incluso si le costaba la vida.

Ella no sabía que era lo que ocurría alrededor de ella cuando su cuerpo se convirtió en el escudo de Hanabi. Su mente literalmente se puso en blanco mientras esperaba que los kunais la golpeasen. Ella escuchó a Kiba gritando su nombre y a los tres Uchihas gritando algo sobre usar su energía espiritual para cambiar la dirección de los kunais, y de pronto hubo silencio. Ella pensó que había sido goleada; los Kunais deberían de haberla golpeado para ese entonces, pero no había dolor. Pensando que talvez los tres Uchihas habían cambiado la dirección de los kunais, se dió la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

De pie frente a ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke con sangre chorreando fuera de él. _Muchísima sangre_. Ella vió los kunais clavados en su cuerpo y no le tomó mucho a su cerebro procesar que él había recibido el golpe por _ella._

― U...Uchiha-san...

Ladeando su cabeza para poder encararla, Sasuke sonrió.

― ¿Quién... es el guardian _ahora_, Hinata?

Entonces Sasuke colapsó y lo último que escuchó fue a Hinata gritando su nombre antes de que su conciencia se perdiese.

* * *

y bueno... tachan! quien se lo esperaba? (no cuentan las que ya leyeron el fic en ingles! XD) yo la verdad cuando lei la parte de que hinata se iba a poner de escudo ya veia venir lo que paso al final.. XD

...

ah si! les pedire reviews! es ke dios! es tan genial recibir sus reviews! me ace tan feliz! me alegran mis oscuros dias de univeritaria.. en los cuales me levanto temprano para ir a la uni que esta helando! D:... ah si.. volviendo al tema de los reviews! dejen reviews! no les tomará mucho tiempo y me harán muy feliz! :D

bueno nos leemos el proximo fin de semana! :D

atte: lordkami


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9/29**

**Agradecimientos: **mynameisanewname, Dark Amy-chan, JenSchiffer, Magic ann love, pao20, Nadioshi, leidihuchiha, Juvia Mavis-chan, Tokeijikakeno orenji, andrea, aika yami, , Pandemonium Potter, LaCrazyWriter, Suzu. xD, angel, sasuhinafan por siempre, Elena, LightDanica, sasuhina.18, Mitsuki-chan17, hinamel, merylune, Kiranathas yue, setnysuna-chan, SheiAngZuya, Kat, Hinami Uzumaki, chiiiachan, Natsuki-07, EyesGray-sama, , marleen, LilyHime100, Rbk, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ

**Nota de la traductora: **ahhh! debo dejar de actualizar tan tarde... ahora actualize tarde x ke andaba enferma... aca en Tijuana ha estado lloviendo y como como una universitaria inteligente que soy olvide mi paraguas en el departamento... asi que cuando sali de la escuela.. camine empapandome desde la universidad a mi departamente... consecuencia: pesque un resfriado...

Pero bueno! dejando eso de lado! muchisimas gracias x los reviews! me hacen sentir taaan feliz! :)! y bueno.. siento mucho haberlas dejado con la intriga una semana completa... pero les aseguro que este es un capi cargadito! :)... lo ke si es ke me dio trabajo traducirlo x ke ai muchas emociones que se describen.. asi ke me asegure de traducirlo lo mejor posible para que las emociones quedasen intactas! :) espero ke si me haya salido bien! :D

**Disclaimer: **Ni NAruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del bastardo de Masashi Kishimoto que se empecina en hacerme sufrir con el manga (no dire nada mas... quienes leen el manga talvez me comprendan.. pero no kiero hacer spoliers.. XD) y bueno la historia no es mia es de deadly-chronicles.. lo que si me pertenece... es la traduccion! que bien.. con eso me basta! :D

bueno sin mas lo dejo leer el capi! :)

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

**Capítulo 9**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por: LordKami _

* * *

Había pocas cosas en la vida que la afectaban mucho. Si bien ella era una persona que generalemente se preocupaba por los demás, había personas que la afectaban más que otras. Su tío era una de estas, ella se sentía ulcable cada vez que pensaba en él una vez que hubo muerto. Su madre era otra de estas, cada vez que recordaba el vacio que sentía una vez que hubo muerto. Sus compañeros de equipo también la afectaban, haciendo que se preocupase enormemente cuando no volvían a tiempo de sus respectivas misiones y no podía olvidarse de Naruto y Hanabi, cuando creyó que los perdería; Naruto durante la invasión de Pain, y Hanabi ahora.

Sin embargo, ahora que Uchiha Sasuke yacía inmóvil frente a ella, se dió cuenta de que el Uchiha también la afectaba mucho. Ver al Uchiha inconciente y sangrando frente a ella le dolía enormemente, y ella tenía miedo... miedo a perderlo. De alguna manera en esos pocos meses, su vida había comenzado a girar en torno a él; cuidarlo, hacerle la comida y cena... no podía imaginarse que pasaría su esas pequeñas cosas de pronto se detuviesen. No podía imaginar una vida donde lo podría ver nunca más.

― Uchiha-san―dijo ella mientras presionaba el pecho del chico para verificar su ritmo cardíaco. Este era débil, y de pronto recordó a Itachi diciendo que los kunais se encontraban cubiertos de veneno. Era cuestión de tiempo que el veneno llenase su sistema y si él no recibía alguna clase de tratamiento pronto, él podría no depertar. Sus palmas se encontraban cubiertas de la sangre el chico, pero ella no se dió cuenta. Su atención se encontraban en él mientras una luz verde cubría sus palmas, intentando curarlo y forzar al veneno a salir de su cuerpo, ignorando el hecho de que se estaba quedando sin chakra.

― Hinata-chan, dejame manejar esto― ofreció Ino justo después de derrotar al último ninja que enfrentaba.

Hinata asintió y dejó a Ino, quien sabía más de ninjutsu médico que ella, continuar el tratamiento, mientras muy dentro de ella, ella rezaba por su bienestar.

― Haré guardia― dijo de pronto Hinata y dió un vistazo a sus alrededores con Kiba sabiendo que algunos ninjas aún estaban escondiendose. Sin importar si se encontraban agotados por la batalla anterior, Kiba y ella continuaron alertas puesto que el enemigo podía atacarlos por sorpresa en cualquier momento puesto que ellos no podían detectar su presencia.

― Hyuuga-san, un shuriken viene hacia usted desde la derecha. Otro se encuentra en dirección al Inuzuka por enfrente― dijo la voz de Itachi. Rápidamente alertó a Kiba y pateó el shuriken que se dirigía a ella. Muchos shurikens y kunais continuaban dirigiendose a ellos, y Hinata y Kiba no tenían otra opción más que evadirlos y patear los que se dirigían a Ino, Sasuke y Hanabi. Gracias a las advertencias de los tres Uchihas, evadir los golpes era más fácil, pero ¿que tanto tiempo podrían permanecer así? Su chakra se estaba agotando.

Era obvio que los ninjas de la Nube estaban atacando mientras se escondían en algún lugar que tampoco podía ser visto. Hinata hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo podía uno pelear contra alguien que no podían ver ni sentir?

Después de mucho pensar, finalmente lo comprendió. Ellos podían haber escondido su chakra y su aura asesina. Su presencía podría ser invisible, pero ellos _seguían _ahí. Ellos podían estar escondiendose en algún lugar, pero ellos seguían ahí y cada inviduo tenía su propio y único... _olor._

Era difícil deshacerse del olor, no importaba cuando uno tratase. Incluso si uno lo intentaba esconderlo, un poco de este permanecería ahí y si alguien tenía un fuerte sentido del olfato, él o ella podría detectarlo, y ella conocía a alguien que tenía un fuerte sentido del olfato.

― Tú puedes olerlos― ella murmuró al comprenderlo―. Kiba-kun, ¡tú deberías ser capaz de olerlos!

Kiba permaneció viendola hasta que su cerebro por fin proceso sus palabras

― ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? ¡Akamaru!

Al escuchar la voz de su dueño. Akamaru corrió hacía Kiba, sin importar su debilitado estado. Palmeando su cabeza, Kiba le dijo a Akamaru que necesitaban hacer y segundos después, Akamru y él se encontraban olfateado. Con quien fuese que lidiaban, era definitivamente inteligente puesto que solamente había una razón para que de todos los lugares, escogiese el bosque para esconderse. El olor de la naturaleza del bosque disfrazaba su olor, permitiendoles escapar sin ser detectados y escondese de rastreadores como Kiba.

Sin embargo, uno no debía subestimar a los Inuzukas. Su nariz era defintivamente superior al resto, esta podía diferenciar aromas que se encontraban mezclados, como en ese momento. Incluso si el olor natural del bosque era fuerte, el olor de los ninjas enemigos no se desvanecía y este no podía escapar de su nariz una vez que este comenzase a olfatear. Finalmente después de determinar la posición del enemigo, así como su número sólo por su olor, Kiba frunció el ceño.

― Están escondiendose en un lugar al norte, pero realmente deberíamos escapar en este momento― advirtió Kiba―. No puedo decir exactamente cuantos son, pero definitivamente nos sobrepasan.

Ino intervino de pronto.

― Me las arreglé para forzar al veneno a salir del sistema de Sasuke-kun, pero necesita tratamiento médico y no creo que ninguno de nosotros este en condiciones de luchar más.

Tanto Kiba como Ino tenían razón. Necesitaban escapar. Si en verdad eran superados en número, ellos no tendrían oportunidad alguna, puesto que todos se encontraban considerablemente debilitados por su última batalla. Hanabi no tenía energías para luchar, Sasuke se encontraba inconsiente mientras que ella, Ino y Kiba estaban quedandose sin chakra. Sasuke y Hanabi necesitaban tratamiento médico, lo que significaba que necesitaban escapar. Sin perder más tiempo, accedió.

― Puesto que la mayoría de ellos están al norte, huiremos al sur. Si nos movemos rápido, podríamos librarnos de ellos. Sólo rezemos porque la suerte este de nuestro lado― murmuró Hinata, la última parte más para si misma mientras ayudaba a Kiba a poner a Sasuke y Hanabi en Akamaru. Sin decir nada más, comenzaron a correr.

Sin embargo, la suerte definitavamente no se encontraba de su lado, mientras corrían al sur, escucharon una risa y fueron obligados a detenerse cuando un pálido ninja con ojos verdes apareció frente a ellos.

― Parece que he subestimado la nariz del Inuzuka― comenzó a decir el hombre―, pero esta bien puesto que _estamos_ uno frente al otro, como lo esperaba.

Parecía que él le hablaba a todos, pero Hinata no podía evitar estremecerse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella mientras pronunciaba la oración. Se sentía como si él le estuviese hablando sólo a ella. Viendo su pálida piel, su oscuro cabello que llegaba a sus hombros y ojos verdes, Hinata lo encontró extrañamente familiar. Ella había visto a esa persona antes, pero no podía recordar donde o cuando...

Sin importar quien fuese, ese hombre definitivamente estaba viendola directamente a los ojos, ella presentía que ese hombre definitavamente la conocía y la manera en la que la veía la hacía temblar. Ella podía verlo; el despreció y... ¿la venganza?

― ¿Quién eres?― gruñó Kiba e instintivamente se colocó frente a Hinata de manera protectora una vez que notó las miradas que el hombre le dedicaba a la chica.

― Quien soy no es lo que importa― dijo el hombre sonriendo de manera aterradora y volvió a ver a Hinata―, lo que importa es que _t_e haré sufrir en este momento.

Así de misteriosamente como el hombre apareció, un grupo de ninjas de la Nube aparecieron repentinamente listos para atacar. Hinata, Kiba e Ino inmediatamente se pusieron en posiciones de batalla, permaneciendo de manera protectora alrededor de Akamaru, quien cargaba a Sasuke y a Hanabi.

Los ninjas de la Nube hicieron su movimiento mientras que el ojiverde permaneció en su lugar y veía todo con una aterradora sonrisa de lado en su rostro. Él sabía que estaban cansados. Que en ese momento no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra él y sus hombres. _Ella_ no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Se encontraba a punto de reír de alegría cuando de pronto, una fuerte ráfaga de viento apareció y los ninjas de la Nube inmediatamente detuvieron sus ataques. Él frunció el ceño.

Cuando la ráfaga de viento se sintió y nuevos ninjas aparecieron frente a ellos, Hinata y el resto pensó que eran más enemigos habían aparecido y que ese era definitivamente era su final. Sin embargo cuando una ninja rubia se mostró, ellos parpadearon por la sorpresa y soltaron un suspiro aliviado cuando notaron las bandas de los ninjas recién llegados.

Viendo la nueva interferencia, el pálido hombre hizo una mueca. Él estaba ahí para tenerla a _ella_, no para comenzar una guerra. De nuevo, vió a Hinata a los ojos.

― Esto no ha acabado― siseó él e instantaneamente, todos los ninjas de la Nube se retiraron y desvanecieron.

― Eso estuvo cerca― dijo su rubia salvadora para después ver a los tres que aún permanecían viendola, sorprendidos de que ella se encontrase ahí.

― ¿Qué está haciendo un embajador de Suna aquí?― se las arregló para decir Ino.

― Me envió el Kazekage. Recibió una carta de la Hokage piendiendo un escuadron de búsqueda si ustedes no volvían en cuatro días. Así, que hice un equipo para buscarlos― explicó Temari.

― Pero aún no son cuatro días― dijo Kiba.

― Lo se, pero el Kazekage se sentía intranquilo así que nos envió antes, y deberían estar agradecidos de que lo hiciera. Si hubiese esperado a los cuatro días, probablemente estarían muertos― declaró Temari mientras los observaba.

― No nos subestimes. Nosotros _podíamos_ haber sobrevivido de alguna manera― argumentó Ino.

― No lo hago― dijo Temari mientras la obsevaba―. Estoy diciendo un hecho.

― Eh, eh, Temari-san, gracias por venir― dijo Hinata intentando evitar que las dos rubiar continuasen discutiendo―. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Uchiha-san y Hanabi necesitan tratamiento médico.

― Tienes razón. Los seguiré a Konoha, en caso de que los ninjas de la Nube vuelvan a aparecer― dijo Temari mientras fruncía el ceño y apuntaba a dos ninjas de la Arena―. Ustedes dos vuelvan a Suna y reportenle al Kazekage que paso. El resto siganme. Protegeremos a los ninjas de la Hoja de vuelta a Konoha.

― No necesitamos guardias― se quejó Ino.

― Si, claro. Con sus niveles actuales de chakra, no sobrevivirían ni siquiera una pelea― se mofó Temari e Ino simplemente la observó.

Kiba decidió permanecer en silencio por una vez, no queriendo interferir en la pelea entre las dos rubias, mientras que Hinata caminó en silencio, con sus pensamientos cambiando de Hanabi, a preocupación por el bienestar de Sasuke y finalmente al pálido hombre con el que se había encontrado. Él se veía familiar y era obvio que cuando les había estado hablando, claramente se estaba dirigiendo a _ella. _Hinata frunció el ceño.

_¿Quién es él? ¿Dónode lo he visto antes?_

(~ •w•)~

La Hokage observó de manera vacía la carta que acababa de recibir. Habían sido tres días desde que sus shinobis había vuelto de su misión y si bien se las habían arreglado para traer consigo a Hyuuga Hanabi, todos habían vuelto en una bastante mala condición. Ahora, acababa de recibir una carta del Raikage informandole que recientemente se había enterado de la situación y que los ninjas de la Nube se encontraban operando fuera de sus órdenes. Si bien se sentía aliviada de que el Raikage les ofreciera su ayuda y enviase a Killer Bee a investigar, buscar y localizar a los ninjas de la Nube que habían tomado a Hanabi y atacado a Hinata y al resto, ella se encontraba confundida de como el Raikage se encotraba al tanto de esa situación si ella aún no le había informado nada al respecto.

Suspirando, Tsunade releyó la carta. Ella _había_ dado una rápida leída la primera vez, así que talvez había pasado por alto algo.

_Para Tsunade-sama, Hokage de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas, me disculpo por los acontecimientos recientes. Parece que algunos de mis ninjas de la Nube han estado causando problemas. Le aseguro que investigaré esto. Sin embargo, me encuentro descepcionado de que no me informase de esto antes. Si usted lo hubiese hecho, yo hubiese sido capaz de actuar antes. Fui informado de sto cuando recibí una letra del Kazekage dos días atrás..._

Tsunade detuvo su lectura. _'Maldito Gaara'_ reflexionó, _'Siempre actua por su propia cuenta. No me sorprende, considerando quien esta envuelta en esto'_ pensó mientras sonreía de lado, _'y si no hubiese sido por él, mis ninjas hubiesen muerto. Joder, ahora le debo una al Kazekage'_ pensó mientras fruncía el ceño.

― Tsunade-sama― llamó Shizune interrumpiendo sus pensamientos―, la reunión está por comenzar.

― Ah, joder― maldijó Tsunade mientras hacía a un lado la carta. Sin decir nada más, se levantó y se dirigió hacía la sala designada para la reunión. Una vez dentro, vió a Hyuuga Neji y Hyuuga Hiashi sentados en la esquina. Quienes se suponía darían el reporte, Inuzuka Kiba y Yamanaka Ino, se encontraban sentados en medio de la sala. Hatake Kakashi se encontraba ahí puesto que él había sido nombrado tutor de Sasuke después de que este volviese a la aldea, aún si nunca actuaba como uno. Todos los que se suponía que estarían ahí había llegado, excepto uno.

― ¿Dónde está la embajadora de Suna?― preguntó Tsunade.

― Nara Shikamaru está escoltandola hacia aquí en este momentov respondió Shizune. Justo después de que ella hablase, Temari entró en la sala seguida de una aburrido Shikamaru.

― Que problemático― dijo el Nara mientras bostezaba―. Este es el lugar. Nos vemos luego.

― ¡Nara!― llamó Tsunade antes de que este se fuese. De manera vacilante él volteó su rostro a la Hokage teniendo la sospecha de que lo haría quedarse―. Por favor quédate para la reunión. Tus ideas podrían ser útiles puesto que lo que esta ocurriendo es definitivamente extraño.

Suspirando, Nara Shikamaru caminó hasta una esquina alejada, un lugar donde podría tomar una siesta mientras la reunión tuviese lugar.

Puesto que todos se encontraban ahí, Tsunade decidió comenzar.

― Cómo todos ustedes sabrán, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba y Yamanaka Ino fueron enviados a una misión para encontrar a Hyuuga Hanabi hace seis días. Exitosamente la encontraron y volvieron a la aldea hace tres días. El reporte de la misión fue retrasado para dejar a los shinobis recuperarse y también puesto que Hyuuga Hiashi y Hyuuga Neji pidieron escucharlo también. He leido el reporte y no estoy para nada feliz con lo que he leido, pero eso lo podremos discutir después. Ino, Kiba, pueden comenzar.

Ino y Kiba intercambiaron miradas antes de que Ino decidiese comenzar.

― La misión comenzó relativamente... fácil. Uchiha Sasuke nos guió la mayor parte del camino y honestamente, ninguno de nosotros esperamos encontrar a Hanabi fácilmente, pero después de dos días, Akamaru olfateó algo y nos llevó a un área abierta. Tendida en el medio del terreno se encontraba la hermana de Hinata. Inconciente y débil.

Kiba continuó.

― El Uchiha y yo pensamos que Hanabi se encontrase en un área abierta, así que mantivimos la guardía mientras Hinata e Ino iban a sanar a Hanabi. De pronto, kunais con sellos explosivos aparecieon en dirección a las chicas. Ví a Hinata empujar a Ino y tomar a Hanabi, después hubo una gran explosión. Cuando el polvo se disperso, nos encontrabamos rodeados por ninjas de la Nube, cada uno por cinco de ellos.

― Antes de que los kunais apareciese, Hanabi recuperó momentaneamente la conciencia para decirle a Hinata que huyese― dijo Ino―. Ninguno de nosotros podía sentir a los ninjas de la Nube. El Byakugan de Hinata tampoco los podía detectar. Era como si fuesen... invisibles. Cada uno de nosotros peleó contra cinco ninjas, cuando más kunais aparecieron en dirección a Hanabi. Hinata reaccionó... y decidió usar su cuerpo como escudo. Ella estaba a punto de dar su vida para proteger a su hermana cuando Uchiha Sasuke saltó frente a ella y tomó el golpe...

― Después de que Sasuke cayese, las cosas fueron cuesta abajo. Mientras Ino intentaba sanarlo, Hinta y yo continuamos bloqueando más kunais y shurikens. Cuando tuvimos una oportunifad para escapar, la tomamos, pero no fuimos muy lejos puesto que un hombre pálido con ojos verdes nos enfrentó. Más ninjas de la Nube aparecieron y se encontraban a punto de atacar cuando Temari y un grupo de shinobis de Suna aparecieron. Al verlos, los ninjas de la Nube se retiraron.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a la embajadora de Suna y esta dió un paso al frente para hablar.

― El Kazekage recibió una carta de parte de la Hokage hace seis días pidiendo un escuadrón de búsqueda en caso de que los ninjas de la Hoja no volviesen después de cuatro días, pero él decidió enviarnos antes y nosotros encontramos a los ninjas de la Hoja bajo ataque por parte de los ninjas de la Nube. Ellos retrosedieron, y nosotros los escoltamos de vuelta aquí. Puesto que los ninjas de la Nube retrocedieron al vernos, ninjas de la Arena, sólo puede significar una cosa. Ellos definitivamente no quieren una guerra. Lo que sea que ellos quieran de sus ninjas de la Hoja, es definitivamente _personal._

― Ahí es donde las cosas se ponen confusas― dijo Tsunade mientras hacía una mueca―. Ellos no quieron guerra, eso es por lo que no atacaron a los ninjas de la Arena. Podría creer que su blanco es sólo nuestra aldea, pero si ese es el caso, ¿por qué tomar a Hyuuga Hanabi? ¿Por qué no sólo atacarnos? Algo esta _fuera del lugar._

― Talvez, ellos iban tras el Byakugan después de todo― comentó Hiashi―. Los ninjas de la Nube tienen una historia con el clan Hyuuga. Ellos secuestraron a Hinata cuando era más pequeña.

― Yo también creí que podría ser eso, pero si ellos e encontraban tras el Byakugan, ¿por qué dejaron a Hanabi irse? ¿Por qué la dejaron en un área abierta donde ella podía ser encontrada? Es como una emboscada o algo así, y definitivamente lo _era._ Si ellos en verdad querían el Byakugan, ellos simplemente hubiesen conservado a Hanabi― continuó Tsunade.

― ¿Así que estás diciendo que ellos tienen un proposito difente para tomar a Hanabi? Pero, ¿para qué?― murmuró Kakashi.

Tsunade asintió.

― Si lo supiese, no lo estaría discutiendo con ustedes.

El silenció llenó la sala mientras cada uno meditaba sobre eso. Hyuuga Neji frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento de que su prima hubiese sido tomada por algo en especial. La Hokage tenía razón. Si ellos hubien ido tras el Byakugan, ellos no hubiesen dejado viva a Hannabi. Así qu, ¿tras qué iban realemente? De alguna manera, Neji tenía un muy la presentimiento. Le dió un vistazo a su tío y notó que este también se encontraban con el ceñ fruncido. Él sabía que su tío también tenía la misma sensación. Algo no estaba bien.

― Talvez Hanabi era la carnada― dijo Nara Shikamaru después de haber estado en silencio. Tsunade había creido que se había quedado dormido, debido a eso ella se encontraba levemente sorprendida de que ofreciese su punto de vista, pero volviendo a la situación actual...

― ¿Una carnada?― preguntó Hyuuga Hiashi.

― Si, una carnada. Talvez los ninjas de la Nube no querían realmente a Hanabi. Talvez ellos querían a la persona que reaccionaría más ante la desparición de Hanabi. Sin importar que fuese que querían esos ninjas de la Nube, ellos se veían jodidamente seguros de que al tomar a Hanabi, su verdadero objetivo iría a ellos.

― Si Hanabi no era el blanco, ¿por qué casi todos los kunais se dirigían a ella?― preguntó Tsunade.

― Como dije, ella es la carnada. Los ninjas de la Nube debían estar seguros de que al atacar a Hanabi, la persona tras la que van realmente reaccionaría y protegería a Hanabi.

― Así que Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar, antes de que Sasuke saltase a protegerla, lo que significa que su objetivo real es o Hinata o Sasuke― murmuró Kakashi.

Shikamaru asintió.

― Si, pero yo creo que es Hinata puesto que ellos tomaron a Hanabi, alguien por quien ella se preocupa mucho.

― Cuando el hombre pálido habló con nosotros, sus ojos se encontraban en ella― dijo repentinamente Kiba y todos los ojos se volvieron a él―. Ese hombre la estaba mirando, sólo a ella. Talvez, él realmente va tras Hinata...

― Así que, ¿este hombre secuestra a mi hija menor para así tener a mi hija mayor?― dijo hiashi mientras fruncía el ceño.

― Ese parecer ser el caso, Hiashi― dijo Tsuande con una mueca―. Y no tenemos idea de porque está haciendo eso. Ni siquiera sabemos quién es. No sabemos de que es capaz. El Byakugan no lo puede detectar. Los shinobis no lo pueden sentir. Estos hombres se encuentran prácticamente escondidos.

― Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? Hinata podría estar en peligro...― dijo Ino, expresando su preocupación.

― Lo que podamos hacer. El Raikage me a ofrecido su asistencia en la investigación de esta situación. El me informará si obtiene alguna información. Por ahora, no hay mucho que podamos hacer. ¿Asumo que el Kazekague estará dispuesto a ayudar también?― preguntó Tsunade mientras veía a Temari quien asintió como respuesta―. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué Gaara parece tan dispuesto a ayudar cuando no es un problema de Suna?

Temari suspiró.

― Él mencionó algo acerca de pagar una deuda. Que se él se lo debe. No se cual es la razón y no pregunté.

Tsunade le dedicó una mirada interrogatoria pero decidió dejarlo así.

― Está bien. Respecto a la seguridad e Hinata, no le prohibiré ir a misiones, pero tampoco la dejaré ir sola. Me aseguraré de que alguien la acompañe. Si queremos atrapar a este hombre, talvez necesitemos que Hinata lo atraiga. Hablando de Hinata, ¿dónde se encuentra?

― Ella se niega a dejar a Sasuke. Ella ha permanecido a su lado todos los días esperando a que despierte― refunfuño Kiba.

― Que dulce― dijo Tsunade mientras sonreía―. ¡Apuesto a que pronto habrá unos adorables bebés Uchiha-Hyuuga!

Todos inmediatamente se retiraron de la sala de reuniones exceptó Tsunade y Hiashi cuando sintieron una intesa aura asesina circulando alrededor del cuarto emitida por nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Hyuuga Neji. Aún así, extrañamente, ese comentario no pareció importarle al padre. De hecho, Tsunade juraba que ella había visto los labios de este curvearse hacia arriba por un segundo.

_Talvez pronto _habrá_ unos adorables bebés Uchiha-Hyuuga_

(~ •w•)~

Ella había permanecido a su lado de buena gana desde le momento que habían vuelto a Konoha. Aún después de que Sakura lo tratase en el hospital, él continuaba sin recuperar la conciencia por lo que Hyuuga Hinata decidió permanecer en su cuarto de hospital para hacerle compañía. Ni una vez dejó su lado. Habían sido tres días desde que habían vuelto, tres largos días desde que Sakura lo hubo tratado, pero aún así no despertaba.

Verlo de esa manera le dolía intensamente. El pensamiento de no volverlo a ver realmente la asustaba. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo todos los días que ella no podía recordar su vida antes de que ella comenzase a ser su cuidadora. Sin ser conciente de ello, unas lágrimas gotearon a sus manos por lo que ella rápidamente las limpió de sus ojos. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había comenzado a llorar.

Gentilmente, Hinata tomó su mano y la sostuvo. Ella nunca la dejó incluso cuando la enfermera llegó a revisar sus signos vitales. Ella continuó sosteniendo su mano sin importarle si alguien la veía y comenzaba a decir cosas. Ella no la soltó incluso cuando algunos de los 9 Novatos fueron a visitarlo. Cuando Kiba y Shino llegaron y la vieron soteniendo su mano, no dijeron nada y la dejaron ser. Ellos entendían. Cuando Neji le trajo un cambio de ropas, él gruñó levemente al ver a su prima sosteniendo la mano del Uchiha, pero no dijo nada tampoco. Cuando Sakura entró, ella le sonrió tristemente y le dijo que todo estaría bien, pero ella no le pidió que se fuese. Sakura pensaba que talvez la calidez de Hinata podía alcanzar a Sasuke y que este despertase, puesto que ella sabía que desde que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, él no se había abierto a nadie excepto a Hinata, y talvez Naruto.

Incluso cuando Naruto fue a visitarlo, Hinata no dejó su mano. En ese momento no le importaba si la persona que le gustaba pensaría que ella sentía algo por el Uchiha. Ella Simplemente continuó tomando su mano, como si pensase que al sostenerla le proveería algo de vida. Eso probablemente no era posible, pero Hinata pensaba que al menos le proveería algo de calor. Sus manos se enocntraban frías y ásperas, pero a ella no le importaba. Ella continuaba sosteniendo su mano y permaneció a su lado.

Mientras ella lo observaba en su estado inconciente, Hinata se preguntó si él iría a entrar en un largo estado de coma como ella, y si lo hiciese, ella probablemnte no se podría perdonar a si misma. Para ella, era su culpa que él terminase así. Él había saltado a _protegerla._ Hinata hizo una mueca. Si tan sólo ella fuese más fuerte, él no estaría ahí. Ella era su guardiana, pero él había terminado protegiendola. Hinata frunció el ceño. _¿Por qué siempre soy tan inútil?_

― No te culpes a tí misma, Hinata-chan― le dijo suavemente Mikoto―. No es tu culpa.

― Pero porque él me protegió é-él...― sollozó ella.

― Nosotros también somos culpables, Hyuuga-san― agregó Itachi―. Si hubiesemos usado a tiempo nuestra energía espiritual, Sasuke no estaría aquí.

― No tiene caso culpar a nadie ahora― gruño Fugaku―. Lo que ahora podemos hacer es creer en Sasuke; que él podrá volver a este mundo.

Al escuchar eso, Hinata afianzó el agarre en la mano del chico.

― Lo siento. Lo siento mucho― sollozó Hinata―. Por favor, vuelve Uchiha-san. _Por favor._

(~ •w•)~

Por una vez en su vida, no podía sentir nada. Él ya no podía sentir su odio, su furia, su culpa, todo lo que sentía era un vacio. Algunos diríanq eu sentirse vacío no tenía caso puesto que uno aún debe de conseguir paz, pero para Uchiha Sasuke, él se dió cuenta de que no le importaba ni siquiera un poco, puesto que el sentirse vacío era definitivamente mejor a tener todo ese odio y furia en él.

¿Y qué si é se sentiría vacío para siempre? Al menos, no volvería a sentir dolor. Ese vacío era definitivamente mejor que el odio que sentía al pensar en la injusta aniquilación de su clan. Ese vacío era mejor que la culpa que sentía por haber matado a Itachi; el hermano que lo había amado más que a su aldea. Ese vacío era definiticamente mucho mejor que esas pesadillas que lo continuaban acechando cada noche. Al menos, las pesadillas ya no lo acecharían ahí, y eso era definitivamente algo bueno.

Honestamente, él no tenía idea de donde estaba. A parte de no proveerle ninguna emoción, ese mundo lo hacía sentir ligero. Él se sentía como si estuviese flotando y todo era blanco. A donde fuese que viese, todo era blanco. No había nada ahí; sólo era un mundo blanco. Sin embargo, él recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar. Él recordaba claramente el haber saltado frente a la Hyuuga y tomar el golpe por ella. Sin embargo, aún no comprendía el porque lo había hecho.

Talvez él sólo quería morir, y tomar el golpe por ella había sido la manera más rápida de lograrlo. Igual, él no tenía ninguna razón para vivi, así que, ¿por qué no dar su vida para protefer a alguien que definitivamente tenía a muchos preocupandose por ella? Si, talvez esa era la razón... o talvez no.

Talvez la razón pof la que la protegió era porque tenía miedo. Que él tenía miedo de verla morir. Si, él no quería que ella muriese. El pensamiento de que ella muriese lo aterraba enormemente, tanto que él sólo reaccionó. Ni siquiera le había pensado en su propia vida al momento en el que saltaba para protegerla. Lo único en su mente era que si ella moría y el permanecía vivo, las cosas no volverían a ser iguales. Uchiha Sasuke no lo quería admitir, pero el pensameinto de una vida sin Hinata lo aterrorizaba por lo que simplemente reaccionó. Durante esos pocos meses, se había acostumbrado a su tranquilizadora presencia, su gentil tacto, y su dulce voz, tanto que él no podía imaginar su vida sin Hinata en esta. Hinata se había vuelto su ancla y in ella, él temía que simplemente se volviese... loco. Por lo que, cuando los kunais se dirigieron hacia ella, su instinto tomó el control de su cuerpo para poder saltar y protegerla, sin importarle que él pudiese morir en el proceso.

Como sea que hubiese sido, era obvio que se encontraba muerto, ¿por qué otra razón se encontraría flotando en ese mundo? Mientras Hinata se encontrase a salvo, no le importaba si él moría. No tenía nada porque vivir de cualquier manera.

― _Estás equivocado. Aún tienes algo por lo cual vivir._

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar esa gentil voz. A juzgar por el tono agudo de esta, él se encontraba jodidamente seguro de que le pertenecía a una mujer, así que murmuró el primer nombre que llegó a su mente.

― ¿Hinata?

Dió un vistazo alrededor, pero no había nadie. Él aún estaba flotando solo, en ese mundo blanco. Se encontraba a punto de cerrar de nuevo sus ojos e ignorar esa voz comos si fuese un fragmento de su imaginación, cuando vió algo acercarse a él... o alguien.

Cabello azul como la noche, lo suficientemente largo como para que pasase sus hombros, sus ojos pálidos definitívamente la indentificaban como una Hyuuga, pero estos no era fríos como en la mayoría de los Hyuugas. Estos eran amables y gentiles, justo como los de Hinata. Primero pensó que ella era Hinata, pero ella no podía estar ahí, a menos de que ella también estuviese muerta. Ante el pensamiento de que ella estuviese muerta, la sensación de vacio desapareció al tiempo que el pánico llenaba sus sentidos.

No obstante, para su alivio y confusión, mientras la figura se acercaba, se dió cuenta de que _no era_ Hinata. Bien, ella tenía rasgos parecidos a Hinata, pero ella era..._ mayor._ A menos de que alguien relacionado a Hinata hubiese muerto, no había manera en la que esa mujer se encontrase conectada a la tímida Hyuuga. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, sus ojos se abrieron. Alguien relacionado a Hinata, alguien muy preciado para ella de hecho _había _muerto hacía bastante tiempo. Él recordaba el evento cuando él era más pequeño. Esa mujer era...

― Tú eres... _su_ madre― murmuró él con sus ojos aún abiertos por la impresión.

― _No importa quien soy yo, Uchiha Sasuke_― dijo la mujer mientras sonreía amablemente―, _tú aún no perteneces al otro lado._

― ¿Qué?

― _Aún hay oscuridad en tu corazón. Si fuese a morir en este momento, no serías capaz de reunirte con tú clan... Serías arrastrado al fondo donde el fuego reside._

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

― No me importa. De cualquier manera pertenesco ahí. Después de todo lo que he hecho...

La mujer sacudió su cabeza.

― _No, no perteneces ahí Uchiha Sasuke. La oscuridad podrá residir en su corazón, pero puedo ver que en el fondo, eres una gentil alma, simplemente estas solo y confundido._

― No, la oscuridad me ha controlado demasiado. No puedo cambiar― dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

La mujer le sonrió tristemente. Él sonaba tan triste, tan perdido y tan... confundido. Ese hombre que se encontraba vagando entre la vida y la muerte se encontraba roto, pero merecía una segunda oportunidad. Él no era una persona malvada. Él sólo había hecho unas muy malas decisiones en su vida, pero ¿quién lo podría culpar? Después de todo lo que había pasado...

― _Yo se que puedes cambiar_― dijo de nuevo la mujer―. _Todos pueden cambiar. Los únicos que nos detienen de cambiar somos nosotros mismos._

Sasuke no pudo contener su sonrisa de lado. Él recordaba claramente haber escuchado esas mismas palabras antes, esas palabras que habían sido dichas de igual manera por nada más y nada menos que Hyuuga Hinata, excepto por el hecho de que esta mujer no lo había dicho tartamudeando, y él no se encontraba estrangulandola mientras lo decía. Ahora él sabía de donde había sacado Hinata la mayoría de la personalidad.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa de lado desapareció rápidamente y el volvió a estar impasible como siempre de nuevo.

― No me queda nada más ahí.

La mujer sonrió.

― _No lo sabrás hasta que no vuelvas ahí._

― Sólo dejame morir.

Era obvio que la mujer no daría lugar a discusiones puesto que inmediatamente ella tocó su corazón y lo siguiente que sintió fue un creciente dolor. Él se encontraba cayendo. Él se encontraba cayendo fuera de ese mundo. Él estaba volviendo, volviendo al mundo real.

Sasuke sintió pánico.

― ¡No! ¡No lo comprendes! ¡Yo no quiero regresar a ese lugar nunca más! ¡Ya no me queda nada ahí!― gritó, pero él continuaba cayendo velozmente. Exasperado, él gritó su más grande miedo―. ¡Ya _no hay nadie_ esperando por mí ahí!

Él vió que la mujer permanecía sonriendo, mientras esta murmuraba sus últimas palabras. De pronto, la figura se desvaneció, y Uchiha Sasuke se encontró a si mismo sacudiendose de manera incontrolable mientras continuaba cayendo.

Él dejó de caer, pero sintió un intenso dolor. El dolor rápidamente desapareció y sintió como la vida volvía a él. Él podía volver a sentir de nuevo todos sus sentidos. Sus dedos estaban moviendose, su nariz podía olfatear el olor a hospital, su garganta se sentía tan seca que incluso era doloroso tragar su propia saliva, sus orejas podían escuchar sonidos amortiguados y sus ojos...

Sus ojos... Él tenía miedo de abrirlos, puesto que él sabía que de nuevo se encontraría sólo. Después de todo, ¿quién esperaría por un traidor? Talvez Naruto y Sakura lo harían, pero, ¿quién más a parte de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo? ¿Quién más confiaría en él y esperaría por él? Sasuke sabía que él estaría solo y que la soledad lo golpearía fuertemente. La soledad le dolería enormemente. La soledad lo _rompería_. Él tenía miedo, pero las últimas palabras de la mujer continuaban rondando su mente.

― _No lo sabrás hasta que hayas abierto tus ojos, Uchiha Sasuke._

Reuniendo todo su valor, Uchiha Sasuke finalmente abrió sus ojos. Las luces lo cegaron por un momento, pero pronto su visión se aclaró. Él esperaba no ver a nadie. Él esperaba que nadie estuviese a su lado, como siempre había sido en su vida. Él esperaba estar solo como siempre, pero cuando su vista se aclaró, él _la _vio.

Sus ojos se encontraban ligeramente hinchados evidenciando su llanto, sus manos estaban sosteniendo la suya y él disfrutó el calor que ella le transmitía y ah, ella estaba hablando consigo misma de nuevo, pero a él no le importó puesto que se encontraba agradecido de escuchar su voz. Cuando él se removió, sus pálidos ojos inmediatamente se alzaron y encontraron con los suyos. Sus claros ojos se abrieron con una enorme mezcla de emociones antes de que se suavizasen. Su expresión mostraba un inmenso alivio mientra él la observaba, y ella comenzó a sollozar. El agarre en su mano se hizo más fuerte como si se estuviese diciendo a si misma que eso era real, que él en verdad estaba vivo. Cuando el le devolvió el agarre, ella alzó la vista y lo miró sonrojada. Sus sollozos se detuvieron y sus labios se curvearon para formar una gentil sonrisa.

Viendola ahí, llorando por él y sonriendole, él se dió cuenta de que talvez él ya no estaba solo. Hyuuga Hinata se encontraba ahí, sentada junto a su cama _esperando_ por él. Él se encontraba sorprendido, pero más que nada sentía... _calidez. _Él nunca antes había sentido eso, no desde que había vuelto a la aldea. Ahora que observaba los cálidos ojos de Hinata, el corazón que creyó que ya no existía se removió y al ver su gentil sonrisa, Uchiha Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

Una sonrisa que no era falsa. Una que no era una sonrisa de lado. Una que no era presuntuosa. Uchiha Sasuke estaba sonriendole a Hyuuga Hinata y esa era una real y genuina sonrisa.

* * *

ahhh! les juro ke esta ultima escena creo ke fue de las que mas me gustaron de todo el fic... si no es la que mas me gusto... dios! es ke imaginarme a sasuke sonriendo asi de esa manera.. seria taaaan tierno ke pasase en el anime o manga! :)! cuando lo lei en ingles les juro ke solte un grito de fangirl.. ke bueno.. mi hermano me grito ke me callara x ke tenia que hacer tarea.. XD

bueno bueno.. dejando eso de lado.. les hare mi peticion semanal!

vamos dejen reviews! son algo ke me ace muy feliz! y creo ke estar feliz me ayudara a que se me kite el resfriado masd rapido! dejar un review sera bastante rápido, me hara feliz y no es necesaria una cuenta! :D

recuerden que sus reviews son mi motivacion! :D

atte: lordkami! :)


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10/29**

**Agradecimientos: **merylune, Nadioshi, marleen, , Mitsuki-chan17, Edward-Hyuga, issa uchiha, Magic ann love, andrea, JenSchiffer, Dark Amy-chan, leidihuchiha, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Rbk, angel perdido, mangetsu hyuga, Natsuki-07, Guest1, Guest2, kathe, Sonne, sasuhinafan por siempre, danny-chan20, Hinatacris, Kat, Aika Yami, LaCrazyWriter, , LilyHime100, Ana White, LastWizard, Natalya, SheiAngZuya, chiiiachan, pao20, Kiranathas yue, Hatsumi, sasuhina.18, Guest3, larareshiram97, veronica.

**Nota de la traductora:** DIOS! o.o! 41 reviews en un solo cap! woooooooooow! ahora si me encuentro la mar de feliz! dios! cuando vi el numero cai escupi la soda ke me andaba tomando! o.o! muchismas gracias x el apoyo! y todavia ay mas! ya en 9 capitulos se acompletaron mas de 300 reviews! saben? en verdad me siento contenta por todo el apoyo! :)

bueno bueno dejando eso de lado.. gracias x desearme ke me mejorara de mi resfriado.. en efecto para el martes ya estaba perfecta... y como medida de precaucion me compre un paraguas retractil que siempre traigo ahora en mi mochila! :)!

bueno.. ke mas? XD.. pues en este cap tambien hay muchas emociones... y la verdad es ke me costo trabajito traducirlo por eso.. la ultima parte simplemente no keria salir como debia.. le daba sentimiento.. pero no el suficiente.. x suerte.. creo ke lo pude solucionar.. XD ya ustedes me diran! XD

y bueno aca mi disclaimer! :D

**Disclaimer:** desgraciadamente Naruto ni sus personajes son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto, quien creo a Kakashi-sensei x el cual andaba casi chillando el otro día x ke aun no puedo ver su de seguro hermoso rostro... y bueno.. la historia no es mia.. es de deadly-chronicles... lo que si es mio es la traduccion.. y con eso me conformo.. :)

PD: x si no lo dije antes o no sabian.. deadly-chronicles me dio permiso para traducir su otra historia :)

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

**Capítulo 10**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por: LordKami_

* * *

El estaba _sonriendo. El _Uchiha Sasuke estaba sonriendo y debido a eso, Hyuuga Hinta se encontraba impactada. Estaba realmente tentada a pellizcarse puesto que creía que ese era un sueño, o talvez era una alucinación, pero cuando sintió que él le apretaba levemente la mano, comprendió que era real. Uchiha Sasuke estaba sonriendo... sonriendole a ella, y al ver su sonrisa, su _pocas veces vista_ sonrisa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse _fuertemente_ y ¿era extraño que su corazón latiese tan rápido?

― De nuevo estabas hablando sola― fueron las primeras palabras que dijo antes de que su expresión volviese a ser tan indiferente como siempre.

― A-Ah, eso me mantuvo calmada mientras esperaba que recupersases la conciencia U-Uchiha-san― dijo bastante sonrojada mientras tímidamente apartaba la vista e intentaba dejar ir la mano del chico puesto que pensaba que él se sentía incómodo con ese contacto. Por un momento se las arregló para hacer eso último, pero fue sólo para que inmediatamente él tomase su mano y la sostuviese de nuevo incluso más fuertemente que la vez anterior. El rostro de la chica inmediatamente se sonrojó.

― Sasuke― le dijo a la chica.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él inmediatamente.

― ¿E-Eh?

― Sólo llamame Sasuke. Salvé tu vida, así que creo que al menos meresco que me llames por mi nombre, ¿verdad?― explicó mientras sonreía de lado.

Ella se sonrojó aún más.

― S-Si, S-Sasuke-san.

Él frunció el ceño.

― Sólo Sasuke.

La chica respiró hondo y el ceño se Sasuke se frunció aún más mientras este se preguntaba si era tan difícil para ella llamarlo por su nombre. Ella llamaba por su nombre a todos los demás, así que ¿por qué era tan difícil para ella decir el suyo?

― Sasuke-kun― dijo finalmente ella sin tartamudear en ningún momento para su sorpresa. Bien, le hubiese gustado que lo dijese sin ningún honorífico, pero tomando en cuenta la educación de Hinata, ella _nunca_ olvidaría decir los honoríficos, por lo que 'Sasuke-kun' era mejor que nada. Él sonrió de lado y ella se sonrojó fuertemente mientras deseaba poder volver a ver la sonrisa que él le había mostrado hacía unos momentos.

― ¿Qué tanto tiempo he estado inconciente?― preguntó Sasuke dando un vistazo al cuarto de hospital. No había muchas cosas, y en la mesa sólo había un jarrón con flores. Apenas había algún regalo, lo que lo llevó a creer que no había tenido muchos visitantes. Igual no le importaba. Ella estaba ahí. Eso era más que suficiente para él.

― Tres días...― le respondió, haciendo que él la viese directamente a los ojos.

― ¿Y cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

Ella jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos antes de responder.

― U-Umm tres días...

― Tú... ¿dormiste aquí?― preguntó él, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de ella. Sasuke se veía realmente sorprendido. ¿Ella había hecho tanto por él?―. ¿Por qué?

― Porque no quería que despertases y te encontrases con un cuarto vacío. Eso hubiese sido muy solitario...

― Hinata― llamó él mientras le tomaba la mano aún más fuerte, forzandola a verlo, pero cuando lo hizo, él estaba con la vista en un punto lejano a ella, por lo que creyó que él en realidad se veía avergonzado. ¿Era ella o la mejillas de él estaban algo sonrosadas? Alejando esos pensamientos, salió de sus cavilaciones cuando él volvió hablar―. Gra...Gracias, pero ahora deberías ir a descansar. Voy a estar bien solo.

En realidad no. Él no estaría bien solo, pero eso jamás lo admitiría. Por otro lado, Hinata necesitaba descansar apropiadamente. Él dudaba que fuese cómodo dormir en una silla de hospital por dos noches. Ella necesitaba ir a su casa y descansar. Sin embargo, parecía ser que Hinata era más terca de lo que él había creido.

― Está bien Sasuke-kun. Puedo permanecer un rato más aquí― le dijo mientras sonreía suavemente.

― Entonces recuestate junto a mi― dijo él mientras se hacía a un lado, dejando espacio suficiente para que ella se recostase.

Hinata casi cayó de su silla al tiempo que su rostro inmediatamente se sonrojaba.

― ¿Q-Qué?

― Tú te ofreciste a esto durante la misión― declaró de manera indiferente.

― P-Pero... P-Pero― tartamuedeó nerviosamente―. E-Eso era porque no podías dormir.

― Y ahora no puedo dormir― dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía de lado, disfrutando la manera en la que las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaban aún más.

Definitivamente él se estaba burlando de ella y a juzgar por su sonrisa de lado, él parecía estar disfrutandolo.

― Y-Yo...Y-Yo...― tartamudeó, demasiado avergonzada como para decir una sola palabra.

― Relajate, sólo estoy bromeando― la interrumpió de manera indiferente y se dió la vuelta, dandole la espalda al tiempo que se dedicaba a ver a través de la ventana. Pero para su sopresa, repentinamente sintió un peso extra junto a él. Impactado, se dió la vuelta sólo para encarar a una sonrojada Hyuuga recostada junto a él, con los ojos cerrados como si le avergonzase verlo a los ojos.

― ¿Oh? No sabía que fueses tan atevida― bromeó el chico.

Ella se sonrojó aún más.

― N-No retrocederé a mis palabras. Yo te o-ofrecí a recostarme junto a tí c-cuando no podías d-dormir, así que h-haré lo que o-ofrecí.

Sasuke no dijo nada. El silencio llenó la habitación en un momento y ella se preguntó si Sasuke se había dormido puesto que no había dicho nada más. Curiosa, abrió sus ojos, sólo para encontrarse con unos color onix, de los cuales no pudo apartar la mirada. Sus ojos eran fríos y severos, pero aún así mostraban algo de gentilesa y algunas otras emociones; confusión, miedo y... _¿anhelo?_ De manera simple, sus ojos estaban viendola intensamente causando que ella se sonrojase aún más. Avergonzada, cerró de nuevo los ojos y sintió como él se revolvía junto a ella. Parecía ser que se había acercado puesto que ella podía sentir su calmdo latir y la calidez que emanaba.

― ¿Sasuke-kun?

De nuevo, él no contestó, pero ella podía escuchar su respiración. Abriendo de nuevo sus ojos, ella comprendió que en esta ocasión realmente se había quedado dormido. La chica no pudo evitar admirar sus durmientes facciones. A diferencia del severo rostro que mostraba cuando se encontraba despierto, el rostro de Sasuke ahora se veía menos tenso. Su expresión era más suave y definitivamente más calmada, como si un enorme peso hubiese sido levantado de sus hombros. En otras palabras, Sasuke se veía como si finalmente se encontrara en... paz.

Al verlo así, Hinata sonrió para si misma y apartó algunos mechones que cubrían el rostro de Sasuke. Él se removió y ella inmediatamente retiró su mano, no queriendo despertarlo de su pacífico sueño. La chica quería levantarse y dejarlo dormir, pero eso no le era posible puesto que su otra mano estaba siendo sostenida por él. Cuando ella se movió, la mano de Sasuke pareció hacer más fuerte el agarre en su mano. Sabiendo que no había manera de escapar de esa situación, permaneció recostada intentando ponerse cómoda, sin importar lo avergonzada que se encontraba. Después de todo se encontraba recostada junto a un hombre; un mucho más que bien parecido hombre. _Uno ardiente en realidad._

Sonrojandose ante ese pensamiento, Hinata decidió enterrarlo en el fondo de su mente y relajarse. Puesto que no había manera de escapar, podía al menos intentar dormir. Tenía que admitirlo, dormir en una silla por dos noches seguidas había hecho que le doliese el cuerpo, entonces si ahora se encontraba en una cama, ¿por qué no dormir? A parte, Sasuke estaba profundamente dormido. No creía que Sasuke le fuese ha hacer algo. Por lo que, cerró los ojos y se relajó, cuando lo escuchó murmurando en sueños.

― No me dejes...― murmuró dormido. Apesar de estar dormido, él se escuchaba... aterrado y al escucharlo, Hinata afianzo aún más el agarre en la mano del chico como si le estuviese asegurando que no lo haría. Le entristecía que un hombre tan frío por fuera guardase esa clase de miedo en el fondo de su corazón. El miedo a la soledad debía de ser muy profundo debido a que, aún dormido, Sasuke murmuraba acerca de este, pero ahora todo estaba bien. Ella estaba ahí para asegurarse de que él no volviese a estar solo. Tomando sus manos, Hinata cerró los ojos y se permitió a si misma caer ante el sueño.

― No lo haré Sasuke-kun― susurró antes de caer dormida―. No lo haré.

(~ •w•)~

Había una cosa más que Uchiha Sasuke había aprendido acerca de Hyuuga Hinata en el tiempo en el que ella había estado trabajando como su guardiana, y eso era el hecho de que ella era muy... _cariñosa_. Desde que él había sido dado de alta en el hospital, hecho que había ocurrido hacía dos días, ella había estado cuidando de él y cuando decía cuidando, _realmente _significaba cuidando. Hinata literalmente se aseguraba de que tomase su medicina, no dejando su lado hasta que lo viera tragar las pastillas. También le cocinaba comida saludable para ayudar a su recuperación y se aseguraba de que las comiese a tiempo. También se aseguraba de que no se forzase a si mismo puesto que aún se encontraba herido.

Él podía decir que algunas de sus acosadoras había intentado 'cuidarlo' cada vez que se había sentido mal antes de que dejase la aldea, pero el sabía que su idea de 'cuidar' siempre tenía alguna segunda intención, como querer saltarle encima mientras se encontrase vulnerable. Por lo que, Sasuke usualmente evadía y se negaba a cualquier manera de ayuda. Sin embargo, él sabía que Hinata no era así. Ella no saltaría sobre él como alguna loca acosadora. De hecho, su cariño era genuino, casi como cuando su madre lo mimaba de pequeño, o talvez también le gustaba creer que ella estaba actuando como una buena ama de casa. Sip, a él le gustaba pensar en eso último. Hyuuga Hinata sería la esposa _perfecta _para él.

Comprendiendo en lo que acababa de pensar, intento no sonrojarse e inmediatamente deshechó el pensamiento mientras se enfocaba en la sonrojada Hyuuga frente a él. Hinata había esyado intentando hacerlo tomar uns sopa de hierbas. Si bien él usualmente era obediente y simplemente tomaba lo que le diese sin replicar, él había decidido ser terco ese día sólo porque queía ver como lo persuadiría para que la tomase con ese lindo sonrojo en su rostro. _Espera, acabo de pensar que su sonrojo es lindo. Realmente necesito controlarme._

Manteniendo una expresión indiferente, continuó observando a la chica haciendo todo lo posible por no sonreír de lado.

― No. No quiero eso.

― Por favor, Sasuke-kun― le pidió la chica mientras sostenía el tazón de sopa de hierbas―, puede que no sepa muy bien, pero esta sopa de hierbas será buena para tu recuperación.

― Me niego― espetó, dejando en claro que no daría lugar a discuciones.

― Di que cocinarás sus platillos favoritos con muchos, muchos, tomates por un mes entero― le sugirió Mikoto al oído.

― U-Umm, si te tomas la sopa, yo h-haré tus platillos favoritos por un mes completo... y me aseguraré de que en c-cada platillo, haya muchos, muchos t-tomates.

En verdad que la oferta era tentadora. ¿Un mes lleno de sus platillos favoritos con muchos, muchos, tomates? ¿Y cocinados por no otra que Hinata que, quien para él era como una _diosa_ de la cocina? _Si, con gusto. _Él nunca podría decir no a la comida de Hinata. Él nunca diría no, pero tristemente en esta ocación, tenía que, puesto que si se daba por vencido muy pronto, la idea de ver que tan lejor llegaría la chica para persuadirlo se iría abajo.

― Aún así no la quiero― declaró.

Hinata lo observó mientras sostenía aún más fuerte el tazón, preguntandose que decir a continuación.

― U-Umm... Ummm...

―Ofrecele darle de comer. _Definitivamente_ le agradará eso― sugirió Mikoto con una risa entre dientes.

Las mejillas de la chica inmediatamente se sonrojaron mientras dejaba el tazón, temiendo que si lo sostenía lo derramase debido a los nervios. ¿Qué demonios había sugerido Uchiha Mikoto? Pero ella era su madre, así que si había sugerido eso, significaba que eso le gusta a su hijo ¿verdad?

― U-Umm... U-Ummm...― tartamuedeó Hinata ante de respirar profundamente―. Y-Yo puedo d-darte de comer...

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y sus cejas se levantaron interrogantes. ¿Acaso se había ofrecido a darle de comer?

― ¿Qué?

― Y-Yo dije...― repitió Hinata con un sonrojó aún más notorio mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos―, que y-yo puedo d-darte de comer...

Sasuke realmente quería sonreír de lado en ese momento, pero decició mantener su rostro indiferente y observarla. Si ella se había ofrecido a darle de comer, ¿qué más le ofrecería si volvía a decir que no? Eso sería algo interesante de averiguar. Debido a eso, ignorando que la oferta volvía a ser muy _tentadora_, continuó con su acto de terquedad.

― No significa no― alegó él.

Hinata suspiró si saber que más decir. Ella no podía forzarlo a tomar algo que no quería, pero esa sopa de hierbas le haría bien.

― Dile que lo besarás― sugirió Mikoto mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Junto a ella, los dos hombres Uchihas suspiraron ante el intento de Mikoto de emparejar a los dos chicos.

Hinata creía que esa sugerencia era _¡absurda!_ No había manera en la que ella fuese a decir eso. Escuchar esa sugerencia sólo la hizo sonrojarse más, sin embargo pareía que ese día su boca tenía mente propia.

― Yo puedo besart...― dijo para inmediatamente cubrir su boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, secretamente deseando que Sasuke no la hubiese escuchado, pero por la manera en la que la estaba viendo, con _diversión_, Hinata supo que si lo había hecho.

― ¿Tú puedes _qué, _Hinata?― preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

― ¡N-Nada!― respondió mientras agitaba frenéticamente sus manos―. ¡N-No dije n-nada!

― ¿En verdad?― preguntó Sasuke con clara burla mientras se acercaba a ella―. Porque creí haberte escuchado decir...

Antes de que Sasuke tuviese oportunidad de terminar su oración, una verdaderamente avergonzad Hinata tomó el tazón de sopa de hierbas y metió la cuchara en su boca haciendo que _el_ Uchiha Sasuke se ahogase y tosiese.

Comprendiendo lo que acababa de hacer, Hinata jadeó horrorizada.

― ¡L-Lo siento t-tanto! ¡Voy por un vaso de agua!― dijo antes de correr a la cocina dejandole a Sasuke el tazón.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió con un vaso de agua, el tazón ya se encontraba vacío y Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba sentando en el sofá, aparentemente aburrido. Ella lo observó confundida.

― ¿T-Tomaste toda tu sopa de hierbas, Sasuke-kun?

― No, desapareció por si sola― contestó él, haciendo que ella sólo parpadease―, si, me la tomé, Hinata.

― O-Oh― murmuró ella sin saber que más decir. Si la iba a tomar de cualquier manera, ¿por qué había actuado de una manera tan testaruda?

― Oh Hinata-chan. Él te estaba molestando― dijo Mikoto mientras reía entre dientes―. A mi pequeño Sasuke le gusta jugar.

Ella se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Mikoto y mordió nerviosamente sus labios. Al notar que ella seguía sosteniendo el vaso de agua, tímidamente se lo dió a Sasuke, quien lo vació en dos tragos.

― Me tomé la sopa de hierbas. Ahora debes hacer mis platillos favoritos por un mes― espetó el chico―. Y con muchos, muchos tomates.

Ella rió suavemente mientras tomaba el vaso que él le tendía.

― Tú rechazaste esa oferta Sasuke-kun.

― Pero yo la quiero― espetó firmemente.

Hinata volvió a reír. Dios, él era como un niño testarudo. ¿Quién había dicho que Uchiha Sasuke carecía de emociones? Él definitvamente _no_ carecía de emociones en ese momento. ¿O era sólo frente ella? Sin importar lo que fuese, ella se encontraba agradecida de que Sasuke se estuviese abriendo con ella y mostrandole facetasque otros no había visto.

― Entonces será arroz con tomate para la cena, Sasuke-kun― dijo ella mientras reía entre dientes y él Uchiha le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado satisfecha.

(~ •w•)~

― Entonces...― dijo Hanabi mientras observaba a su hermana hacer sopa de hierbas para ella―. ¿Ya saltó sobre tí Uchiha Sasuke?

La reacción de Hinata fue rápida. Casi inmediatamente, ella dejó de revolver la sopa y se sonrojó recordando el beso que casi había ocurrido durante la misión. Notando que Hanabi estaba dedicandole una mirada interrogatoria, ella comprendió que era mejor contestar pronto o la Hyuuga menor terminaría molestandola más.

― ¡H-Hanabi! S-Sasuke-kun nunca haría algo así― dijo Hinata, mientras su sonrojo comenzaba a desaparecer.

― ¿En verdad?― preguntó Hanabi alzaba las cejas―. De alguna manera me es algo difícil de creer eso y mira, lo has llamado Sasuke-kun― agregó mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

― Yo le llamo a todos por su nombre, Hanabi― se defendió Hinata.

― ¿En verdad? Pero la última vez lo llamaste Uchiha-san― respondió Hanabi con una sonrisa―. Así que, ¿qué pasó Aneki?

― N-Nada pasó― dijo Hinata mientra se sonrojaba.

― Oooooh, Aneki, estás más sonrojada de lo normal. Algo _pasó_. ¡Dime! ¿Dónde te tocó?

― _¡Hanabi!_

― Si que eres tímida, ¿verdad? ¡Pero ya verás que terminaré descubriéndolo Aneki!

Hinata deseaba que su hermana simplemente terminase esa conversación porque para ella era vergonzoso pensar en esas cosas. Después de todo, no sólo casi se habían besado, ¡incluso se habían recostado en la misma cama! Pensar sobre eso sólo la hacía recordar su calidez y la sensación de hormigueo que le provocaba pensar en eso la hacía sentir avergonzada.

Por suerte para ella, Ko apareció y Hinata agradeció que su protector apareciese justo en ese momento e indirectamente la hubiese salvado de avergonzarse aún más.

― Hinata-sama― saludó Ko―, Hiashi-sama la quiere ver.

Aún si estaba impactada por el hecho de que su padre la quisiese ver, Hinata no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió rumbo a la recámara del líder del clan como una manera de escapar de las preguntas de Hanabi , así cómo para no hacer esperar a su padre. Si había algo que sabía sobre su padre era que a él no le gustaba esperar.

Una vez que llegó, entró en la habitación y se arrodilló cortésmente mientras su padre leía algunos documentos. Él la observó por un minuto para dar a entender que ya se había percatado de ella antes de volver a leer los documentos.

― ¿Cómo están tus heridas?― preguntó finalmente Hiashi al tiempo que bajaba los documentos y la veía.

― E-Están sanando bien. Yo no obtuve muchas heridas. Sóllo fue agotamiento de chakra― respondió Hinata.

― ¿Y Hanabi?

― Ya veo. Es bueno escuchar eso.

El silencio llenó la habitación, causando que Hinata se preguntase si su padre necesitaba algo más de su parte. Aún si su padre parecía estarse comportando de manera amable ese día, ella continuaba sintiendose algo incómoda. Su relación son su padre nunca había sido muy buena después de todo.

― Hinata― Hiashi llamó, sacandola de sus pensamientos y ganando toda la atención de a chica.

― ¿Si, padre?

Hiashi cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de volverlos a abrir y vió a los ojos de su hija mayor, disfrutando el hecho de que ella estuviese frente a él, que ella era real, que ella había vuelto _viva_ de la misión. ¿Pero que tanto podría durar eso? En ese momento un hombre se encontraba tras su hija. La próxima vez que ella fuese a una misión, ¿volvería a serle concedida la oportunidad de volver a verla de esa manera? Él la protegería con todas sus fuerzas, pero su enemigo era alguien que no conocían. No tenían ninguna información sobre este. Claramente se encontraban en desventaja. El pensamiento de perder a Hinata le dolía enormemente, e incluso si no podía expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, al menos debía intentarlo. _O puede que nunca vuelva a tener la oportunidad._

― Se que no he sido el mejor padre y que no les he mostrado ni a tí ni a Hanabi mucho amor― comenzó a decir Hiashi―, pero necesito que sepas que cuando las dos se fueron, sentí como si una parte de mí hubiese sido destruida. Tenía miedo, miendo de perderlas a las dos. Siempre deseé el poder ser un buen padre, por lo que temía que las perdería a las dos sin haber tenido la oportunidad de mostrarles que realemte me importaban. Las dos, tú y Hanabi, son muy importantes para mí, no importa lo que los demás puedan creer. Es por eso Hinata que te doy las gracias, gracias por traer a tu hermana de vuelta, pero más importante, gracias por volver viva.

Sorprendida por loque su padre había dicho, sus ojos se abrieron e inconcientemente, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Ella sabía que su padre nunca sería unos que mostrase su afecto, por lo que sus palabras, ese pequeño discurso que le había dado, era suficiente para decirle que a él le importaban, que él las amaba y eso era suficiente para hacerla feliz.

― Gracias padre― dijo ella suavemtente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Y su padre, el siempre inexpresivo Hyuuga Hiashi le devolvió el favor mostrandole una de sus raramente vistas pequeñas sonrisas.

(~ •w•)~

Recostado en el sillón y visiblemente aburrido, Uchiha Sasuke se preguntaba que hacer. Talvez debería domir puesto que no había mucho que pudiese hacer en su apartamento. Hinata había vuelto al complejo Hyuuga a pasar algo de tiemp con su hermana, aunque había prometido volver a hacer la cena. Por lo que ahora, él estaba... aburrido. Él estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerla cerca y verla cocinar y limpiar la casa que ahora que ella no estaba ahí, él sentía que algo faltaba.

Sin embargo, talvez debería disfrutar su tiempo a solas, puesto que era muy raro tener algo de tiempo a solas en esos días. Finalemente, mientras se relajaba y cerraba los ojos, Sasuke maldijo cuado escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Él no tenía que intentar adivinar quien era la persona que golpeaba su puerta, puesto que la puerta fue abierta por la fuerza.

― ¡TEME! ¡TU SIEMPRE BUEN AMIGO ESTÁ AQUÍ PARA VISITARTE!

― Por alguna razón, no aprecio eso― gruñó Sasuke, quien permanecía recostado en el sillón.

― Vamos. ¡Yo se que estás muy emocionado por verme!― gritó Naruto.

Bien, él no estaba emocionado por verlo, pero estaba ligeramente agradecido con él puesto que se había molestado en visitarlo, aunque él nunca admitiría eso. Podría ser mejor si Naruto lo pudiese visitar manteniendo su boca cerrada, pero conociendo a Naruto, eso parecía ser imposible, por lo que aún si no le gustase, parecía que estaría atrapado con ese dobe por el momento, al menos hasta que Hinata volviese.

― ¡Hey teme! ¡Hablame!

― No quiero― espetó él.

― Eres muy malo― se quejó Naruto haciendo un mohín―. Si Hinata estuviese aquí, ella te hubiese regañado.

― Que mal que no esté aquí.

― De cualquier manera, ¿dónde está ella?― preguntó Naruto dandole un vistado a la casa vacía―. ¡Bastardo! ¿La asustaste para que huyera?

― No― gruñó Sasuke―. Ella sólo volvió al complejo Hyuuga a pasar algo de tiempo con su hermana.

De pronto Naruto comenzó a sonreír. No era su usual alegre sonrisa, era una astuta y maliciosa sonrisa, y Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado. Si había una persona a la que no podía manejar en terminos de descaro, esa persona en definitiva era Naruto.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó Sasuke haciendo una mueca al ver que Naruto continuaba sonriendo de esa manera.

― Heh Sasuke, ¿es por eso que estás encerrado desanimado como si fueras un niño emo? Porque Hinata no está aquí...

― No se de que estás hablando― dijo Sasuke mientras lo observaba.

― Oooooh teme... Admitelo, estás así de solo porque ella no está aquí.

― Cierra la boca― ordenó Sasuke mientras se girba para darle la espalda, para evitar ver más tiempo esa maliciosa sonrisa y también porque estaba intentando luchar contra el sonrojo que comenzaba a cubrir su rostro.

― Oh, ¿qué es esto?― preguntó Naruto mientras sonreía y saltaba para quedar cerca de su amigo y pinchar a su amigo en la espalda―. ¿Acaso está _el_ Uchiha Sasuke avergonzado?

Sasuke se encontraba dando lo mejor de sí mientras intentaba ignorarlo y no sucumbir ante la tentación de sólo darle un puñetazo directo en la cara. En verdad lo estaba intentando. Él era bastante bueno en el tema de autocontrol después de todo, así que él podía resistir la tentación y si Naruto se mantenía sin decir nada que lo molestase más, todo estaría bien... Excepto que era Naruto de quien estaba hablando...

― ¡Dios, el teme está enamorado de Hinata!― exclamó Hinata, y eso fue todo lo que Sasuke necesitó para, en efecto, darse a si mismo una buena razón para darle un buen puñetazo a Naruto. Sin perder el tiempo, se dió la vuelta y golpeo al rubio, enviandolo volando al otro lado de la habíación.

― ¡Bastardo! ¿Por qué fue eso?― gritó Naruto mientras se sobaba el enorme moretón en su cabeza.

― Para callarte― espetó.

― Joder. Y yo que creía que Hinata te había ablandado― se quejó Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Ese era el enorme error de Naruto. Él podía parecer que se había ablanadado cuando estaba con Hinata, pero estando con otros, él continuaba siendo un cabrón. No tenía ninguna razón para ser amable con ellos. Talvez frente a Hinata, él se comportaría amable, pero cuando ella no estaba ahí, de ninguna manera lo haría. Sasuke hizo una mueca. Parecía ser que la tímida Hyuuga había influenciado en su vida más de lo que había creido.

― Como sea― dijo Naruto sacandolo de sus pensamientos―, apuesto que estas tranquilo ahora que estás a mano con Hinata. Tú odias deberle cosas a los demás.

Sasuke alzó las cejas en forma interrogatoria.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Tú salvaste su vida, así que ahora están a mano.

― ¿Huh?

― Ah si, tú no sabes porque fuiste un cabrón y te negaste a saber quien era quien había salvado tu maldita vida― resopló Naruto―. Durante la guerra, quien tomó el golpe por tí cuando Madara atacó, fue Hinata.

Sasuke no podía decir nada. Él no sabía que decir. Él sólo permaneció ahí viendo de manera vacía a la nada, perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras Naruto continuaba divagando.

― Así que como tomaste el golpe por Hinata durante la misión, ¡ahora los dos están a mano!― dijo Naruto mientras sonreía, pero al ver que Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, Naruto frunció el ceño―. Hey, ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke? ¡Teme! ¿Estás escuchando?

Sasuke continuó ignorandolo, por lo que Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro.

― Dios, hablar contigo es como hablar con una pieda. Necesito irme. ¡Volveré pronto!

Aún cuando Naruto se fue, Sasuke no se movió. Hinata había sido quien lo había salvado. Ella era la razón por la que se encontrada atrapado en esa aldea en contra de su voluntad. Ella lo había salvado cuando no quería ser salvado. Él quería morir durante la guerra y ella se había llevado esa oportunidad. Ella era la raíz de todo eso. En ese momento, Uchiha Sasuke no tenía idea de como sentirse.

(~ •w•)~

Tenten no tenía que ser adivina para saber que Neji Hyuuga en ese momento se encontraba alterado cuando lo vió golpeando un pobre tronco de entrenamiento continuamente, su tronco favorito de hecho, con su puño suave. También no tenía que preguntar que era lo que había pasado puesto que normalmente sólo había una razón por la cual Neji actuaría de esa menta y esa razón no era otra que Hinata, su tímida prima. Tenten recordaba que la última vez que Neji había actuado así fue cuando escuchó a un ebrio Kiba diciendo que Hinata debería mostrar más sus ocultos _atributos_ mientras esta última y Shino intentaban llevarlo a su casa. Si bien Hyuuga Neji siempre se mostraba como alguien calmado y controlado, Tenten sabía que cuando se trataba de Hinata, su personalidad sufriría un giro de 180 grados en el cual repentinamente se convertiría en la representación de un hermano sobreprotector con un severo caso de complejo de hermana.

― Entonces...― comenzó Tenten―. ¿Quién intentó ligar con Hinata ahora?

― Nadie― respondió Neji mientras continuaba golpeando el tronco favorito de Tenten.

Ahora, esa era una sorpresa. Si no era por Hinata, entonces ¿por qué estaba tan alterado? Hinata debía de estar envuelta en eso de alguna manera y Tenten no se detendría hasta saber que había ocurrido.

― Entonces... ¿qué pasó?

― Nada pasó.

― Tú no me puedes mentir, Hyuuga Neji― dijo Tenten mientras le apuntaba acusadoramente con él dedo―. Siempre que empiezas a golpear a un pobre tronco de entrenamiento, inmediatamente se que algo ha pasado. En verdad, debería comenzar una campaña para detener tu abuso a los troncos.

― Tenten, los contros usualmente son utilizados para entrenar. Ellos tienden a ser abusados. Tú los apuñalas muchas veces con tus armas.

― ¡Pero en este momento estás torturando a mi tronco favorito!― exclamó Tenten mientras hacía un puchero.

Neji suspiró sabiendo que Tenten no se detendría hasta escuchar lo que quería.

― Nadie intentó ligar con Hinata-sama. Es sólo lo que Tsunade-sama dijo.

― ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo Tsunade-sama que te afectó tanto?― preguntó con curiosidad Tenten, mientras tomaba una botella de agua, debido a que siempre quedaba extremadamente sedienta depués de discutir con Neji.

― Que en el futuro habría bebés Uchiha-Hyuuga― respondió Neji mientras fruncía el ceño.

Tenten literalmente escupió su bebida.

― ¿Qué?

― Me escuchaste. La Hokage dice que en el futuro habrá bebés Uchiha-Hyuuga.

― ¿Por qué Tsunade-sama diría algo así?

― Cuando el Uchiha estaba en el hospital, Hinata se mantuvo a su lado hasta que despertó, así que supongo que Tsunade asumió que algo estaba pasando.

― Oh. Como sea, ¿qué hay de malo con los bebés Uchiha-Hyuuga?― preguntó Tenten mientras alzaba las cejas de manera interrogatoria.

― ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?― preguntó Neji repentinamente alarmado mientras su complejo de hermana tomaba el control de él―. Tú deberías saber que hay de malo en _eso_. Para que hayan bebés Uchiha-Hyuuga, eso significa que ese bastando de Uchiha Sasuke y mi dulce prima tendrán que... _tú sabes._

Tenten en verdad quería reirse, pero en verdad estaba intentando no hacerlo. Aparte de ser excesivamente protector, Neji también podía ser excesivamente sensible.

― ¿Estás alterado por _eso_? Eres muy gracioso, Neji. Vamos, Hinata es lo suficientemente grande para tener... sexo con quien ella quiera― dijo Tenten de manera franca.

Neji la observó desconcertado.

― ¡Pero el Uchiha se la comerá viva!

― Oh, pero uno nunca sabe. Talvez a tu prima le gusta rudo.

De manera casi inmediata, una intensa aura asesina fue emitida por Neji, por lo que Tenten agitó sus manos frenéticamente para decirle que ella estaba bromeando, para así salvar su vida. Como ella había mencionado antes, nadie sabía como se comportaría Neji cuando se trataba de Hinata.

― ¡Relajate Neji, estoy bromeando!― dijo Tenten intentando calmarlo―. Aparte, no creo que esté pasando algo entre ellos dos. Hinata es amable con todos. Así que no te tienes que preocupar por que el Uchiha se la coma viva.

Eso pareció calmar al chico Hyuuga y Tenten soltó un suspiro aliviada. La chica hizo una nota mental de no volver a decir cosas 'mala' cuando Hinata estaba involucrada. Sin embargo, por coincidencia, su tema de conversación repentinamente pasó frente el campo de entrenamiento con una canasta llena de tomates en la mano.

― ¡Hey Hinata!― saludó Tenten alegremente.

La tímida Hyuuga se detuvo e hizo una reverencia cortés.

― Hola Tenten-san, Neji-niisan.

― ¿Para qué son los tomates?― preguntó Tenten observando la canasta/

― O-Oh― murmuró la chica sonrojandose inmediatamete―. Son para Sasuke-kun. Le prometí agregar muchos tomates en su comida más tarde. É-Él ama los t-tomates.

Tenten no dijo nada. Ella estaba muy ocupada pensando que una vez que Hinata se fuese, Neji probablemente destruiría su tronco favorito. Después de todo, Hinata se encontraba mimando a Uchiha Sasuke y ¡ella lo había llamado por su nombre! Hinata nunca llamaba a nadie por su nombre a menos de que fuesen cercanos a ella. Ella podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que su tronco pronto dejaría ese mundo. Joder, ella ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de darle el último adios. Además, era su tronco de entrenamiento favorito.

― T-Tengo que irme, Tenten-san, Neji-niisan. No quiero que Sasuke-kun me esté esperando mucho tiempo. Que t-tengan un buen día.

Mientras Tenten la observaba irse, escuchó un fuerte estallido, probablemente el sonido de su tronco favorito siendo destrozado. Aún así, en su mente, no pudo evitar pensar. La amabilidad de Hinata hacia Sasuke parecía ser diferente. Parecía más... _personal._ Talvez la Hokage tenía razón. Talvez en el futuro habría bebés Uchiha-Hyuuga.

Tenten sonrió de lado. Definitivamente le diría a Neji sobre esa interesante observación. No le importaba si de nuevo se volvía excesivamente protector. Él _había _destruido su tronco favorito. Él tendría que lidiar con eso. Oh, la venganza en verdad era dulce.

(~ •w•)~

Cuando Hinata volvió al departamento de Sasuke con una canasta de tomates en la mano, encontró la casa inquietantemente silenciosa. Bien, no era que antes la casa fuese muy vivaz, pero ella encontraba esa atmósfera extrañamente... fría, similar a la atmósfera que había sentido cuando por primera vez había entrado al departamento en su primer día como su guardiana. Los tres Uchihas la siguieron notando el cambio en la atmósfera. De alguna menra ellos tenían un mal presentimiento con eso...

Hinata colocó la canasta en la cocina y observó a los alrededores preguntandose donde estaba Sasuke. Ninguna de las luces estaba encendida, y aunque aún no oscurecía, el agregaba frialdad a la atmósfera. Ella escuchó unos pasos e institivamente se giró a esa dirección.

― ¿Sasuke-kun?― llamó ella, encontrandose que en efecto era él. Ella debería sentirse aliviada por que fuese él y no un enemigo intentando matarlos, pero no lo estaba puesto que cuando vió sus ojos, ella se estremeció.

Los ojos de Sasuke aún parecían cautelosos pero aún así, de alguna manera se veían más fríos que antes, como cuando lo vió por primera vez en su trabajo como cuidadora. Algo no estaba bien. Algo había pasao. Ella sabía eso.

― Sasuke-kun, ¿qué pasó?― preguntó preocupada.

― ¿Por qué me salvaste?― preguntó directamente él.

― ¿Q-Qué?― murmuró confundida por lo que preguntaba el chico.

― Durante la guerra, me salvaste del ataque de Madara. Interferiste con mi única oportinidad para morir. ¿Por qué?

Hinata se estremeció por la frialdad en su voz.

― N-No lo s-se. No p-puedo r-recordad la r-razón― tartamudeó―. P-Pero eso no importa, ¿verdad? T-Tú ahora estas s-saludable y vivo.

― No quiero vivir. Quiero morir― declaró Sasuke con una mueca.

De alguna manera ella se sintió enojada al escucharlo decir eso. Inclinando su cabeza, notó el dolor en los ojos de los tres Uchihas cuando Sasuke pronunció esas palabras, y eso sólo la enfureció ,ás. Ellos tres estaban muertos, a veces deseando estar vivos, mientras que frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre vivo que no apreciaba su propia vida. Hinata frunció el ceño.

― E-Eso es egoista Sasuke-kun. Mientras t-tú quieres morir, algunas personas en verdad quisieran vivir.

― ¿Qué puedes saber tú?― dijo é frunciendo el ceño.

― V-Vivir es una bendición, Sasuke-kun. Deberías estar agradecido.

― Bien, pues no lo estoy― gruño Sasuke―. No actues como si fueras tan honrada. No necesito que una princesa mimada me diga que vivir es una bendición. Tú lo tienes _todo._

Hinata se congeló al escuchar esa palabras. Esas palabras le habían dolido, pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento.

― N-No puedo cambiar el hecho de que sigas vivo Sasuke-kun. Si no puedes aceptar a los vivos, ¿cómo los muertos podrán aceptarte a tí?― murmuró Hinata, y cuando Sasuke la observó fríamente, ella continuó―. S-Si ni puedes vivir por los vivos, entonces al menos vive por los muertos. La v-vida en la que ellos ya pueden formar parte.

Al ver que Sasuke permaneció en silencio, Hinata esperó que sus palabras hubiesen llegado a él. Le dolía que él no quisiese vivir, que no se molestase en buscar una razón lo suficientemente buena para vivir. Si él no quería vivir por ninguna persona viva, ¿por qué no al menos intentaba vivir por su difunta familia? La misma familia fallecida que en ese momento intentaba hacerlo feliz. Los Uchihas fallecidos que no podían pasar al otro mundo hasta que él encontrase la felicidad. ¿Cómo se sentirían ellos si el último Uchiha muriese sin haber alcanzado la paz y felicidad? Con sólo ver el dolor en sus ojos al haber escuchado a Sasuke diciendo que quería morir, ella podía decir que definitivamente se sentían miserables.

Al ver que Sasuke continuaba en silencio, Hinata se sintió intranquila.

― S-Sasuke-kun...

― Te odio― siseó amenazadoramente.

Hinata se congeló inmediatamente, los ojos de la chica se abrieron mientras veía al Uchiha. Él permanecía observandola fríamente, y esas palabras permearon en su mente, causando que su corazón se resqubrajase. Ella pensaba que en verdad estaban comenzando a llevarse bien. Ella pensaba que todo estaba bien y ahora... ahora le había declarado que la odiaba. Lo había dicho tan amenazadoramente que ella no podía pensar que fuese una broma. Él era serio. Él la _odiaba._

― Lo siento...― murmuró suavemente Hinata intentando sonar normal, pero su voz la traicionó al escucharse profundamente herida. Puesto que él la odiaba, ella no debería de estar ahí, ¿verdad? Haciendo una cortés reverencia, intentó ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Sin decir nada más, dejó la casa.

La verdad era, que él no decía en serio. Él no la odiaba. Talvez estaba enojado con ella por que había salvado su vida, pero después de todo lo que había hecho por él, él no podía odiarla, incluso si quisiera. Sin embargo, cuando ella mencionó algo sobre vivir por los muertos, algo que sólo lo hizo confundirse más acerca de querer vivir o morir; él deseó arremeter contra algo, y ella era lo único frente a él en ese momento, así que... arremetió contra ella. Le dijo que la odiaba.

Lo había dicho por impulso, sacando su furia, pero en el momento en el que lo pronunció, él supo que no podía retractarse. Él vió claramente como ella había sido herida por sus palabras, pero él era demasiado egoista como para disculparse. El dolor en los ojos de Hinata era evidente, pero él lo ignoró. Cuando ella se disculpó cortésmente, incluso si no había hecho nada malo, él se sintió como una mierda. En el momento en el que ella se fue, su apartamento volvió a sentirse vacío. Justo después de que ella se fue, él se sintió completamente solo.

― Joder― maldijó, realmente frustrado con todo en ese momento. Rondando por la casa, se tiró al sofá a pensar, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en ella, _sólo en ella_. Cuando cerró los ojos, la única imagen que se presentaba era ella y su dolida expresión. Recordando el dolor en los ojos de Hinata, frunció el ceño. La primera vez que se sintió de esa manera fue cuando se enteró de la dolorosa verdad después de haber matado a Itachi.

Ahora por segunda vez en su vida, Uchiha Sasuke se sentía culpable y miserable.

* * *

y como se sienten con la estupidez de Sasuke? en lo personal cuando lo lei tenia ganas de estrangularlo.. pero me contuve y le di click al botoncito ke decia Next para poder leer el proximo cap! XD... les prometo ke ustedes sabran ke pasa la proxima semana.. XD

y buenooo... les are mi peticion semanal! vamos dejen reviews! me hace muuuy feliz... y la verdad es ke son mi fuente de aliento para seguir con la traduccion! XD.. mi bro dijo ke eso ultimo se oyo cursi.. pero es verdad! XD... y aparte.. no es necesaria una cuenta y les tomara poco tiempo! :)

espero ke tengan una buena semana! yo ando corriendo x ke los XOLOS (el equipo de futbol de Tijuana) juegan hoy y voy a la casa de un amigo de mi bro a ver el partido! XD ARRIBA XOLOS!

atte: lordkami! :)


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11/29**

**Agradecimientos: **lilipili, CHI, Guest1, JenSchiffer, Tokeijikakeno orenji, LastWizard, Nadioshi, okashira janet, kathe, HaNa16, andrea, danny-chan20, merylune, rukia, Magic ann love, Starry Night1996, FruitPunchGSamur, hinatacris, EyesGray-sama, issa uchiha, Paz, Pandemonium Potter, Miko Dark of the Moon, Rbk, Natsuki-07, sasuhinafan por siempre, maride izha, Luna07, Guest2, Sandra, angel herido, LaCrazyWriter, , sasu-chan123, HanaMiu1, LilyHime100, Aika Yami, sakura sanin, pao20, evangelin, Kiranathas yue, Mizore Morisato.

**Nota de la traductora:** holaaaa! me alegra ke no fuese la unica frustrada x la estupidez de sasuke en el cap pasado! XD.. hahahahahaha... bueno, deben saber que pronto acabare las clases... y espero ke con eso pronto la bronca de la escuela se vya muy lejos y me deje traducir/escribir en paz... y ke otra cosa? pues voy llegando del partido de los XOLOS! sip.. fui a verlos al estadio y eso con mi bro y unos amigos.. XD ai andaba gritando: GOOOOOOOL! 3GOLESS METIMOSSSSSS! OLEEE OLEEE OLEEE OLEEEEE... OLEEEE.. OLEEEEE! jajajajaja... ando afonica! pero ahorita ando actualizando desde el cel.. x ke me voy a continuar la fiesta! me siento felizzzzz... los XOLOS PASAMOS A LA FINAL!

ah y bueno.. si alguno de ustedes leen mi fic de 'Gracias' habran notado ke en vez del cap '12' subi el '11'... no crean ke no me he dado cuenta.. en cuanto lo subi me di cuenta.. pero el estupido FF no me deja corregir mi error... al parecer no podree reemplazar el cap hasta el miercoles.. pero aun asi seguire intentando reemplazarlo... siento mucho las molestias! :(

y bueno.. les dejare un disclaimer..

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son mios, son de MAsahi Kishimoto... ke hace ke ame a kakashi cada vez mas... XD... y esta historia no es mia.. es de deadly-chronicles quien amablemente me dejo traducirla! pero bueno... lo ke si es mio es la traduccion.. y bueno... con eso estoy feliz..XD

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

**Capítulo 11**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por: LordKami_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba en ese momento extremadamente molesto. Él sólo quería algo de tiempo de tranquilidad_ solo_ para poder pensar y arreglar sus confusos y revueltos pensamientos, pero no podía puesto que repentinamente, su casa comenzó a comportarse extraño, y cuando el decía extraño, en verdad decía extraño. Mientras se encontraba meditando acerca de pedirle disculpas a Hinata o no hacerlo, cuando su decisión se encontraba inclinandose peligrosamente a 'no disculparse porque eres un Uchiha y los Uchihas no hacen eso', su departamento repentinamente comenzó a comportarse extrañamente, todas las cosas en él comenzaron a volar y flotar por la sala, _por si mismos._

Al principio, pensó que talvez alguien lo había atrapado en un genjutsu, pero cuando intentó liberarse de este y nada cambió, comprendió que lo que ocurría era real. Sus cosas en verdad estaban volando por doquier por si mismos, su sofá se estaba agitandose vigorosamente por si mismo y las almohadas de su cuarto estaban flotando. Casi parecía una escena de alguna historia de fantasmas, por lo que se preguntó ¿qué demonios estaban causando todo ese desastre? Por supuesto Uchiha Sasuke no sabía que la persona responsable de eso era el actualmente molesto espiritu de su madre.

Sasuke se negaba a creer que su casa estaba embrujada. En realidad él no creía en cosas como los espiritus, no podía olvidar que él había hablado con la fallecida madre de Hinata mientras estaba en ese mundo color blanco, pero en ese momento se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte, así que en realidad no era tan sorprendente haber encontrado ver un espiritu Hyuuga en ese lugar. Sin embargo en ese momento, él se encontraba bastante vivo y cosas extrañas estaban ocurriendole a su departamento. Sasuke ya no sabía en que creer. Al momento en el que más de sus cosas volaban hacia él; en esta ocasión sus utensilios, Sasuke pensó que ya era suficiente. Frustrado, salió de su casa.

Una vez fuera, no tenía idea de a donde ir. Aún necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos debido a que en ese momento se encontraba muy frustrado y confundido. Por lo que al no saber a donde ir, terminó caminado sin rumbo alguno. Fue entonces cuando vió a Hinata sentada calladamente en un columpio, por lo que se detuvo y la observó. Ella parecía estar pensando...

Su corazón le decía que sólo fuese con ella y se disculpase, pero su orgullo simplemente no lo dejaba escuchar a su corazón y sus piernas no tenían idea de a quien seguir, si a su corazón o a su orgullo. Como resultado, terminó caminando, no hacia ella, sino lejos de ella. Él continuó caminando y caminando haste que terminó frente a un departamento. Cuando su cerebro finalmente proceso donde se encontraba, comprendió que en ese momento se encontraba de pie frente al departamento de Naruto.

En una situación con esa, en la cual se encontraba confundido, talvez la compañia del dobe era mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Talvez Naruto le podría dar alguna sorprendente reflexión que lo pudiese iluminar. Naruto se estaba lleno de sorpresas después de todo, por lo que sin ninguna vacilación, golpeo la puerta.

(~ •w•)~

Mientras tanto en el complejo Uchiha, Fugaku observaba a su esposa quien en ese momento se encontraba cansada después de haber usado mucha energía espiritual para desordenar el departamento de su propio hijo e hizo una nota mental para si mismo de nunca enfurecer a Uchiha Mikoto puesto que cuando ella se enfurecía, era _aterrador._

― Así que― espetó Fugaku―, ¿al fin terminaste con tu alboroto? Por cierto, Sasuke ya se fue.

― Ya se que Sasuke ya se fue, y no, no he terminado con mi alboroto. Quisiera poder hacer más, como derribar su sofá o algo así, pero estoy muy cansada como para continuar― dijo Mikoto mientras fruncía el ceño.

― No recordaba que fueses de sangre tan caliente cuando estabas viva― comentó Fugaku.

― ¡Eso es porque tú eras el de sangre caliente!― se quejó Mikoto―. Así que no tenía otra opción más que actuar como la esposa calmada y así poder equilibrarte, pero ahora que estamos muertos, puedo ser tan temperamental como yo quiera.

― Ah, debo de haber pecado mucho como para experimentar la ira de mi esposa _después _de haber muerto― gruñó Fugaku―. Así que, ¿continuarás desordenando el departamento de nuestro hijo?

― No lo se― contestó Mikoto con el ceño fruncido.

― Sabes que en realidad no es su culpa. Sólo está confundido―le recordó Fugaku.

― Lo se, pero que le dijese que la odiaba de una manera tan amenazante tampoco fue amable― respondió Mikoto para después soltar un suspiro―. Sólo quiero que se disculpe... aunque parece ser imposible.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque la sangre de los Uchihas corre por sus venas. Los Uchihas rara vez piden disculpas. Tú deberías saber eso mejor que nadie― murmuró para después soltar un bufido de molestia.

― Eso es verdad, pero también dijiste _rara vez_― apuntó Fugaku―. Talvez nuestro hijo haga una excepción.

― Eso espero―murmuró Mikoto mientras suspiraba―. ¿Dónde está Itachi?― preguntó al notar que su otro hijo tampoco estaba con ellos. De hecho, no recordaba haberlo visto mientras hacía su alboroto.

― Fue detrás de la Hyuuga― le dijo Fugaku.

― Ah. ¿Sabes? Nuestros hijos pueden ser muy dulces apesar de sus apariencias indiferentes.

― Los criaste bien― comentó Fugaku.

― Sabes que deberías tomar algo de credito.

― Deberías saber que no fui un muy buen padre para ellos. Como el líder del clan, necesitaba ser frío y severo con ellos para que cuando creciecen llenasen las expectativas que les habían sido impuestas. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ser un padre para ellos, especialmente para Sasuke.

― Pero los amas mucho. Amas mucho a Sasuke. Es por eso que estás aquí con Itachi y conmigo, porque como nosotros, no quieres seguir adelante hasta que Sasuke sea verdaderamente feliz, ¿verdad?― preguntó Mikoto con una sonrisa.

Fugaku sonrió tristemente.

― Siempre creí que si hubiesemos nacido en un entorno normal, no en un clan noble, talvez nuestros hijos hubiesen sido más felices. Talvez Itachi no hubiese tenido que matar a su clan, a su propia familia, y Sasuke no hubiese tenido que vivir una vida llena de odio y venganza. Talvez _verdaderamente_ hubiesemos sido una familia.

― Cariño, nosotros _somos_ una familia― dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa―. Sólo... no una normla, pero aún así somos una familia y eso nunca cambiará. Así que como una familia, guiemos a nuestro pequeño Sasuke para que pueda obtener su felicidad, ¿de acuerdo?

Fugaku soltó una risa entre dientes.

― Ahora recuerdo porque me casé contigo.

― ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso?― preguntó Mikoto mientras lo veía.

― Como dijiste. Tú me equilibras. Me complementas― le dijo Fugaku y aún si ella era un espíritu, Mikoto se sonrojó―. Vamos. Limpiemos el desastre que has hecho. Para poder hacer que Sasuke obtenga la felicidad, _limpiar_ puede ser un buen comienzo.

― Claro cariño― dijo Mikoto mientras reía―. Itachi se molestará si se entera de que desordené el departamento de su hermanito. Así que limpiemos, cariño. Por nuestros hijos.

― Si― murmuró Fugaku―. Por nuestros hijos.

(~ •w•)~

Sentada en un columpio, Hinata suspiró pesadamente mientras se columpiaba lentamente. Una parte de ella sabía que Uchiha Sasuke no decía en serio que la odiaba, que sólo estaba confundido y necesitaba algo en que descargar su ira. Si parte de ella sabía eso, pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse herida. Había algo en como Sasuke le había dicho que la odiaba que la había afectado enormemente.

Talvez había sido su amenazador tono, o la manera tan fría en la que la veía. Incluso si no lo decía en serio, sus palabras la habían destrozado. Desde que se había vuelto la cuidadora de Sasuke, había tenido algo por lo que esperar siempre. Siempre estaba esperando el poder cocinarle, disfrutar ver sus reacciones, y lentamente se acostumbró a su manera de molestarla. De una manera extraña su vida había comenzado a girar alrededor de él, y ella se encontraba extremadamente feliz cuando comprendió que estaban comenzando a hacerse cercanos, por lo que cuando le fue dicho que era odiada de una manera tan cruda por él; fue como ser repentinamente apuñalada en el corazón.

Dejando escapar otro suspiro, Hinata no dijo nada cuando el columpio vacío a su lado comenzó a mecerse por si mismo. Lentamente, la figura de Uchiha Itachi comenzó a aparecer y él silenciosamente se sentó en el columpio, acompañandola.

― ¿Sabes? Yo solía traer, bastante, aquí a Sasuke cuando él era más pequeño― recordó Itachi―, él era tan feliz en ese entonces, tan alegre y siempre estaba sonriendo. Claro, eso fue antes de que todas esas cosas sucediesen.

Hinata sonrió al tiempo que se imaginaba a un pequeño Sasuke sonriente corriendo a ese columpió y estusiasmado saltar al columpio mientras Itachi lo empujaba. Se lo imaginó tan despreocupado y feliz, tan diferente a lo que era en ese tiempo. Entonces recordó es sonrisa sincera que le había mostrado cuando estaban en el hospital, y se preguntó, ¿volvería a sonreír de esa manera algún día? ¿Podría ayudarlo a sonreír así de nuevo? Incluso si ella quisiese, ¿le permitiría intentar ayudar?

De pronto su corazón comenzó a doler, a doler por él. Uchiha Sasuke había sido un niño feliz, pero la vida lo había vuelto la persona que era en ese momento. La vida se había llevado a todas las personas que quería, y ella no podía culparlo si en verdad quería morir, puesto que él creía que en ese mundo ya no había nada para él. Todo lo que amaba de ese mundo se había ido. Su familia. Su clan. Para él, ya no había nada.

Sin embargo para Hinata, él estaba equivocado. Él aún tenía algo en ese mundo. Naruto y Sakura lo habían esperado cuando nadie más lo hacía. Ellos continuaron creyendo en su amigo cuando todos los demás lo habían etiquetado como un traidor. También, ahora ella quería estar ahí por él. Incluso si antes nunca volteó a verlo, ahora ella lo veía _claramente_, y algunas veces él era a la _única_ persona a la que podía ver. Ella quería ayudarlo. Ella quería mostrarle que no estaba sólo, ya no más.

― Sabes que mi pequeño hermano no te odia― habló Itachi de nuevo obteniendo su atención―. Creo que él sólo está confundido, así como siempre lo ha estado.

― Lo se― murmuró suavemente Hinata.

― ¿Entonces por qué te ves tan triste?― preguntó Itachi.

― Porque él quiere morir cuando él aún está vivo... Eso simplemente no está bien.

― Entonces guíalo... Yo... ya no puedo alcanzarlo puesto que no me puede ver, pero tú su puedes Hyuuga-san. Guíalo, para que que de nuevo quiera vivir.

― Es por eso que le dije que si no podía vivir por los vivos, al menos debía de vivir por los muertos, pero... él no pareció tomar eso muy bien― dijo Hinata mientras sonreía tristemente.

― Dime, Hyuuga-san― comenzó Itachi―. ¿Acaso tú también has vivido por los muertos? Porque algo me dice que si lo haces.

El silencio los rodeó mientras Hinata mordía sus labios e Itachi se preguntaba si había dicho algo que no debía. Pero repentinamente, Hinata comenzó a reír entre dientes.

― Yo creo que todo este tiempo he estado viviendo por los muertos.

― Ilustrame, Hyuuga-san.

De nuevo, ella se mordió los labios y su expresión se tensó como si un mal recuerdo la acechase. Ella suspiró antes de hablar.

― Muchos creen que porque nací como la heredera de un clan noble, fui afortunada y que tuve todo lo que quise. M-Muchos se encuentran equivocados. M-Mi vida como heredera fue todo menos agradable. P-Porque yo era la heredera, me convertí en el blanco de un secuestro. C-Cuando tenía casi cuatro años, unos ninjas de la nube me secuestraron. Mi padre asesinó al líder. Como resultado, el clan fue forzado a compensar la muerte y m-mi tío se sacrificó a si mismo para proteger los secretos del Byakugan.

Itachi notó que el agarre de la chica en el columpió se hizo más fuerte, pero no dijo nada y escuchó con atención mientras ella continuaba.

― Incluso si sólo tenía tres años, los ancianos me culparon. Porque yo era débil, me había secuestrado. Como una heredera, yo debería haber nacido como alguien fuerte. Después de la muerte de mi tío, las cosas... cambiaron. Mi padre se volvió distante, y Neji-niisan comenzó a odiarme. Yo encontré consuelo en mi madre, pero dos años más tarde, después de haber dado a luz a Hanabi... murió también.

― Después de eso, mi padre se volvió aún más distante. El odio de Neji se volvió más profundo, y los ancianos continuaron etiquetandome como débil. Mi padre decidió enfocarse en Hanabi y yo fui... rechazada. En mi propio clan, era innecesaria. Era la débil heredera a la que nadie quería. Incluso si me esforzé mucho y mejoré, nadie me reconoció. El mejorar no es gran cosa en el clan. Lo que rige es si naciste fuerte o débil. Una vez que fuiste etiquetado como débil, siempre serás visto como débil.

― Hablando honestamente, puesto que nadie en el clan me quería, realmente pensé en acabar con mi vida― admitió amargamente Hinata―. Puesto que nadie me necesitaba, ¿por qué molestarlos con mi existencia? Quería suicidarme y casi lo hice... pero Ko me detuvo y me dijo que no debía egoista... Al principio no lo comprendí. ¿Por qué estaba siendo llamada egoista? El clan era el que debía ser llamado egoista puesto que no me podían aceptar por como era. Me encontraba molesta con Ko por haber evitado que acabase con mi vida, pero entonces ví la fotografía de mi madre, e inmediatamente comprendí lo que Ko quería decir.

― En verdad estaba siendo egoista. Mi tío no quería morir. Mi madre no quería morir, pero no había tenido otra opción. ¿Y yo? Yo seguía viva, pero quería acabar con mi vida, entonces me di cuenta de que no era justo para ellos. Yo sabía que si mi tío hubiese tenido la opción, él hubiese querido continuar viviendo para ver a Neji-niisan crecer. Yo sabía que si mi madre hubiese tenido la opción, ella hubiese querido vivir para vernos a Hanabi y a mi crecer. El sacrificio de mi tío hubiese sido en vano si hubiese acabado con mi vida. El dolor de mi mamá al darme a luz hubiese sido en vano si hubiese acabado con mi vida tan pronto. Comprendí que si me suicidaba, estaría faltandole el respeto a los muertos, esperacialmente a mi madre y a mi tío, así que decidí vivir.

― Pienso que desde entonces, he estado viviendo por los muertos. Me he dicho a mi misma, ¿a quién le importa si el clan no me quiere? No importa. Aceptaré sus insultos, sus amenzas, pero continuare viviendo, por mi madre y mi tío. Viviré la vida que ellos no pueden y estaré gustosa de hacerlo. Fue porque continué viviendo, que encontré nuevas razones para vivir cuando crecí. Mis compañeros de equipo, el resto de los nueve novatos, mis senseis, y incluso algunos shinobis fuera de la aldea. Para atesorarlos aún más, permanecí diciendome a mi misma que no hubiese podido experimentar esos lazos si me hubiese suicidado. Si me hubiese suicidado, nunca los hubiese podido conocer y nunca hubiese podido tener la oportunidad de volverme cercana a Sasuke-kun. Es por eso...

― Es por eso que cuando Sasuke dijo que quería morir, te entristeciste― completó Itachi.

Hinata asintió.

― Si el quiere acabar ahora con su vida, él no sabrá que se perderá en el futuro. Él no lo podrá saber... por que él habrá decidido suicidarse.

― Ahora entiendo Hyuuga-san― dijo Itachi mientras sonreía―. Aunque hazme un favor y no digas esto a mi pequeño hermano esto a menos de que él mismo venga a tí.

― ¿Q-Qué? ¿P-Por qué?― preguntó Hinata.

― Porque vivir es algo complejo. Y quisiera que él mismo encontrase una razón para vivir. Si él sigue estando confundido pero quiere continuar viviendo, vendrá a tí por si mismo; porque si después de que le dijeses que viviese por los muertos, quiere continuar viviendo, estoy seguro de que vendrá a tí para obterner respuestas, Hyuuga-san.

― Ya veo― murmuró suavemente Hinata mientras se sonrojaba―. U-Umm... gracias Uchiha-san, por venir aquí. G-Gracias por escuchar.

― Con Itachi basta, Hyuuga-san. Y no te preocupes.

― A-ah, entonces creó que puede llamarme Hinata, Itachi-san.

Itachi sonrió y observó de manera vacía al cielo. Él era un espiritu, por lo que se sentía raro ver el continuar viendo el mundo cuando en realidad ya no era parte de él. La verda era, él ya podía seguir adelante si quería, los tres podían, pero hasta que Sasuke encontrase su felicidad, no quería hacerlo. Él quería asegurarse que su pequeño hermano fuese cuidado adecuadamente antes de partir de ese mundo.

― En verdad amas a Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad?― murmuró Hinata mientras él pensaba si ella acababa de leer sus pensameintos.

― ¿Leiste mi mente?― preguntó divertido Itachi.

― Talvez― susurró ella―, has estado leyendo mi mente tantas veces que a veces, puedo escuchar tus pensamientos.

― Ah, una conección espiritual― explicó Itachi y cuando Hinata lo volteó a ver por una mejor expliación, él simplemente respondió―, de manera simple, puesto que yo comenzé a leer tu mente tu ahora eres capaz de leer la mia. Como una conección telepática.

― Ya veo― murmuró Hinata al comprender. Observando el cielo como Itachi, ella repitió su pregunta anterior―. Entonces, realmente amas mucho a tu hermano menor, ¿verdad?

Itachi sonrió ligeramente antes de responder.

― El amor no es algo que los Uchihas tuviesemos el privilegio de sentir. Honestamente, incluso en mi familia, el amor era escaso puesto que el clan se concentraba en el honor y en el orgullo. Desde niño, fui entrenado para ser un soldado. No recibí mucho afecto. Sólo halagos por mis habilidades. En realidad, mi corazón estaba vacío. Por lo que, cuando Sasuke nació, no quería que terminase como yo. Como su hermano, lo quería proteger y darle la infancia que nunca tuve. Así que me preocupaba por él. Cuidaba de él. Lo protegía. Incluso ahora cuando ya estoy muerto, mi amor hacia él como hermano es tan fuerte que no puedo seguir adelante hasta que Sasuke encuentre la felicidad, así que sí Hinata San, tienes razón, creó que amo mucho a mi tonto hermano menor.

― Sasuke-kun definitivamente encontrará su felicidad, Itachi-san― le dijo Hinta con una sonrisa―. Al menos, quisiera creer eso.

― Entonces definitivamente lo hará, Hinata-san― murmuró Itachi de manera confiada―. Definitivamente lo hará.

_Porque creó que contigo a su lado, mi hermano menor definitivamente encontrará la felicidad que merece._

(~ •w•)~

Uzumaki Naruto estaba durmiendo sonoramente cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Sintiendose con flojera y demasiado cansado como para levantarse y abrirla, lo ignoró pensando que la persona que estaba fuera simplemente se iría como cualquier persona normal lo haría. Sin embargo, parecía ser que su actual visitante no era una 'persona normal' por lo que Naruto inmediatamente despertó, cuando de pronto sintió algo duro golpeandolo, comprendiendo que eso era en realidad su puerta.

― ¿Qué demonios?― gritó Naruto comprendiendo que su puerta acababa de volar hacia él. Notando quien era el visitante, gritó incluso más fuerte―. ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ¡Teme!

Sasuke entró a su departamento, tan indiferente como siempre.

― Bueno, como siempre rompes mi puerta para entrar a mi casa, pensé que debería ser amable y devolverte el favor.

― Wow, es muy amable de tu parte― se mofó Naruto―. ¡Ahora me debes una puerta!

― Si, claro― dijo secamente e inmediatamente se recostó en el sofá de Naruto, sin importar que no había sido invitado a entrar aún. El rubio hiperactivo supo inmediatamente que algo estaba mal.

― Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ya me extrañas?― preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

― Si, claro que si― murmuró Sasuke sarcasticamante.

― Hehe. Ya lo sabía― dijo el rubio con una sonrisa―. Pero en serio, ¿qué pasa?

― Mi apartamento está actuando extraño.

― ¿Extraño― le preguntó Naruto mientras le dedicaba una mirada interrogatoria.

― Mis cosas están volando por si mismas― le dijo Sasuke en un tono normal, como si el hecho de que las cosas volasen por si mismas fuera algo normal.

― ¿En serio?― preguntó Naruto encarcando las cejas, encontrando difícil de creer lo que su amigo le había dicho.

― Si no lo fuese, no estaría aquí., dobe. A diferencia de tí, solo voy a los departamentos de otras personas cuando tengo una razón.

― ¡Hey! ¡Yo tengo una razón cuando voy a tu apartamento! ¡Es para visitar a un amigo!― argumentó Naruto, pero Sasuke lo ignoró como siempre por lo que Naruto suspiró―. Pero en serio, ¿tus cosas están volando por si mismas?

― Si― afirmó Sasuke secamente.

― Dios, teme, ¡talvez has enfurecido a un espíritu o algo así!― bromeó Naruto, y por una vez Sasuke creyó Naruto no era realmente un idiota.

Talvez el dobe tenía razón. Talvez un espíritu lo estaba acechando. ¿Qué tal si la madre de Hinata lo había seguido al mundo real después de verlo en ese mundo blanco? Él no la podría ver, pero talvez ella aún permanecía vigilandolo y probablemente estaría enojada después de haberlo escuchado diciendole a su hija que la odiaba, por lo que decidió desordenar su casa. Aún si no era un creyente de las apariciones espirituales, parecía ser la única explicación lógica en ese momento. Lo que no podía saber era que el espiritu al cual había hecho enojar era en realidad el de su propia madre.

― Talvez tengas razón. Talvez enfurecí a un espíritu― espetó Sasuke.

― ¿En serio?― se burló Naruto incredulo de que Sasuke decidiese continuar con su broma―. ¿Qué hiciste como para que un espíritu se viese en la necesidad de desordenar tu departamento?

― No mucho. Sólo le dije a Hinata que la odiaba.

― Oh― murmuró Naruto, y debido a la falta de reacció, Sasuke pensó que talvez simplemente no le importaba a Naruto, hasta diez minutos después el lento cerebro del dobe finalmente proceso sus palabras―. ¿QUÉ? ¿LE DIJISTE A HINATA QUÉ?

― Me escuchaste la primera vez.

― Oh teme, ahora definitivamente te creo. No me sorprendería si los dioses enviasen a un espíritu a acercharte. Oh, teme ¿qué has hecho? Has comenzado una tragedia― bramó Naruto dramaticamente.

― Sólo le dije a una mujer que la odiaba. ¿Qué es lo trágico en eso?

― Porque tú, bastardo― dijo Naruto mientras lo apuntaba a Sasuke con su dedo para hacer su punto más claro―, ¡no lo decías en serio!

― ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?― preguntó Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño.

― He visto la manera en la que la vez. Definitivamente no he visto odio. De hecho, pienso que he visto todo lo contrario― murmuró Naruto ahora utilizando su tono serio―. Se que en verdad te preocupas por ella, ¿así que porque de pronto le dijiste que la odiabas?

― Porque ella es la razón de que siga vivo, atrapado en esta aldea encontra de mi voluntad― respondió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

― Dios, ¡lo único que Hinata hizo fue salvar tu maldita vida! ¡Incluso terminó en un coma por eso! Y tú le dijiste qe la odiabas. Que tacto, teme. Que linda manera de mostrar tu gratitud― lo reprendió Naruto.

El ceño se Sasuke se frunció aún más.

― Yo... sólo lo dije sin pensar.

― Lamentas haberlo dicho― dijo Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía al Uchiha. Sasuke le devolvió la morada pero inmediatamente la retiró confirmando sus especulaciones. Naruto suspiró―. Si lamentas lo que dijiste, ¿por qué no te disculpas?

― Soy un Uchiha. Los Uchihas nunca nos disculpamos― espetó Sasuke.

― Soy un Uchiha. Los Uchihas nunca nos disculpamos― imitó Naruto―, ¡eso es como decir que yo Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro Hokage sólo come ramen!

― Pero tú si sólo comes ramen― declaró Sasuke de manera indiferente.

― ¡Hah! ¡Ahí es donde te equivocas teme!― exclamó Naruto mientras saltaba emocionado―. El ramen es mi comida favorita pero NO sólo como ramen. En general como lo que sea. ¡Lo que sea!

― Si, por eso terminaste así― se mofó Sasuke.

― ¡Hey, escuché eso!― dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero antes de volver a su faceta de seriedad―. Soy Uzumaki Naruto y algunos creen que sólo como ramen, pero no lo hago. Tú eres Uchiha Sasuke y muchos creen, incluyendote, que los Uchihas no se disculpan, pero aún así si puedes. ¿Lo entiendes teme? ¿Por qué debes seguir una suposición? ¡Se diferente! ¡Has una excepción!― dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

― ¿Podré?― murmuró Sasuke mientras observaba de manera vacía a la pared.

― Si lo intentas, podrás. Dios, teme, eres tan pesimista.

El silencio llenó el apartamento del Uzumaki mientras Sasuke continuaba observando de manera vacía a la nada y Naruto permanecía en silencio por una vez sabiendo que su amigo necesitaba pensar. Él sabía que Sasuke era un alma confundida y que aunque talvez no fuese el mejor dando consejos, podía intentar darlos, puesto que Sasuke era su amigo, y los amigos se guiaban entre si.

― Hey Naruto― habló finalmente Sasuke después de unos minutos de silencio. La seriedad en su voz captó la atención del hiperactivo rubio, haciendo que Naruto observase a su amigo mientras escuchaba―, ¿has vivido antes... alguna vez por los muertos?

Naruto parpadeó repetidamente al no haberse esperado esa clase de pregunta, pero Ssuke parecía estar pensando profundamente y él sabía que el Uchiha se encontraba confundido y necesitaba respuestas. Sonriendo levemente, Naruto le respondió la verdad.

― Si.

Cuando Sasuke volteó a verlo con una mirada confundida, Naruto supo que él quería detallles, por lo que decidió explicarse. Con una sonrisa, Naruto comenzó.

― Deberías saber que no era en realidad el niño más popular cuando era pequeño. Debido a que el Kyuubi estaba dentro de mi, era odiado por la aldea. Prácticamente era tratado como... un pedazo de basura y honestamente, me sentía como un pedazo de basura.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio y continuó escuchando mientras Naruto recordaba su pasado.

― Como un niño pequeño, todo lo que quería era aceptación. Quería amigos. Quería una familia. Deseaba por una vez ser amado, pero debido al Kyuubi, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de experimentarlo. Era un marginado. Los padres les decían a sus hijos que se mantuvieran lejos de mi. Los niños hacían caso. Estaba solo y ¿sabes qué teme? En verdad pensé que puesto nadie me quería en la aldea, ¿por qué no darles lo que querían? ¿Por que no acabar con mi vida?― dijo Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño y continuaba―. Pero entonces comprendí, que incluso si en ese momento no sabía quienes eran mis padres, no creía que ellos me hubiesen traido a este mundo para que yo acabase con mi vida tan pronto, ¡así que decidí vivir por ellos! ¡No me importaría si la aldea me odiaba! ¡Sólo viviría para cumplir mi propia meta! ¡Sería Hokage! Y también... para saber quienes eran mis padres.

De pronto, Naruto saltó emocionado.

― ¿Y sabes qué Sasuke? ¡Estoy muy feliz de haber decidido continuar viviendo! ¡Porque debido a lo que hice, logré conocer a increibles senseis; Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei y a Ero-sennin! ¡Porque decidí vivir, conocía unos geniales amigos y tuve la oportunidad de hacerme amigo del frío bastardo Uchiha!― exclamó felizmente Naaruto y Sasuke ocultó una sonrisa de lado que quiso salir al escuchar esa oración―. Y poruqe decidí vivir, me las arreglé para encontrar quienes eran mis padres.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo.

― Así que como lo vez teme, creo que durante mi infancia, estuve viviendo por los muertos, por los padres que no conocía, pero estoy feliz de haberlo hecho porque cuando crecí, ¡tuve más razones para vivir!

Una vez que Naruto acabó de hablar, el silencio volvió a llenar la habitación al tiempo que Sasuke se permitía pensar de nuevo. Después de unos minutos, finalmente alzó la cabeza.

― Ya veo. Así que es así.

― Hinata te dijo eso, ¿verdad?― declaró Naruto.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?― preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió.

― Suena como algo que ella diría. A parte, creo que Hinata ha estado viviendo por los muertos también. Su vida en el clan Hyuuga no es tan dulce y fácil como muchos creen, así que talvez ella ha estado viviendo por sus fallecidos madre y tío.

Sasuke repentinamente recordó lo que le había dicho a ella, que ella era una princesa mimada que tenía todo, e inmediatamente, se sintió como un imbécil. En algunas ocaciones, en verdad debía pensar antes de hablar. Hinata era todo menos mimada. Vivir en un clan noble era difícil. Él más que nadie deberëa poder entender eso. Suspirando se levantó y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta. Ya era muy tarde como para retirar sus palabras.

― Así que, ¿irás a disculparte?― preguntó Naruto antes de que Sasuke pudiese irse.

Sasuke permaneció de pie y comenzó a pensar. Honestamente, aún no lo sabía. Quería disculparse, pero su orgullo Uchiha era muy grande.

― Ya veremos― terminó diciendo.

― Eres un hombre terco, ¿sabes?― dijo Naruto para después reir entre dientes.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

― Si no lo fuese, te hubiese seguido de vuelta a la aldea la primera vez que intentaste traerme de vuelta.

― Es verdad― dijo Naruto mientras sonreía ante erl recuerdo.

― Me voy. Nos vemos― murmuró Sasuke al tiempo que se encontraba a punto de ir cuando Naruto lo volvió a llamar, forzandolo a detenerse y escuchar. El silencio los rodeo por un momento y Sasuke se encontraba a punto de ir puesto que Naruto no decía nada, pero el rubio de pronto habló.

― Sasuke― dijo Naruto mientras vacilaba―. Hinata... Ella tiene un alma amable. Lo que sea que haya hecho por tí, definitivamente ha sido hecho con sinceridad. Talvez ella es una de las pocas personas que quedan que ayudan a los otros sin esperar nada a cambio. El ser cuidado por ella, deberías sentirte afortunado― dijo Naruto sonriendo antes de volver a adoptar su tono serio―. Ella no merece ser herida, Sasuke. Ella merece algo mejor... Así que, incluso si no puedo controlar tus acciones, al menos te puedo decir esto. Has lo correcto, o podrías terminar arrepintiendote para siempre.

De alguna manera Sasuke tenía el presentimiento de que había algo muchisimo más profudo oculto en las palabras de Naruto. Parecía que Naruto había hecho algo de lo cual se arrepentía, y ahora le decía que no repitiese el mismo error. Se preguntó que era, pero no tenía idea excepto la corazonada de que tenía que ver con Hinata. Sin embargo, él no era un entrometido, por lo que decidió no comentar nada al respecto y solo asentir a manera de respuesta antes de irse.

Una vez fuera, Sasuke aún se preguntaba que hacer. Talvez un buen sueño le ayudaría a aclarar su mente, y talvez, sólo talvez, cuando despertase, tendría su respuesta.

(~ •w•)~

Cuando Sasuke volvió a su departamento, se encontró impactado de que este estuviese... limpio. Todas sus cosas estaban de vuelta en su lugar, como si nunca hubiesen estado volando por su apartamento. Se preguntó su había sido su imaginación, pero decidió no pensar en eso puesto que estaba muy cansado. Hambriento, Sasuke fue a la cocina para hacerse algo de cenar puesto que dudaba que Hinata fuese a ir a hacerle la cena después de lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, dentro del refrigerador estaba su cena; perfectamente cocinada y empaquetada, esperando a ser calentada. Ella había hecho sus onigiris favoritos con relleno de tomate así como sopa de tomate. Incluso le había hecho una ensalada de tomate.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Después de todo lo que le había dicho, después de que le había dicho que la odiaba, ¿ella continuaba haciendo todo eso por él? Ahora en verdad se sentía un imbécil. Aún pensando, Sasuke calentó su comida y comió lentamente. Estaba delicioso, como siempre. Su cocina siempre había sido increíble. Sin embargo, se había acostumbrado a comer con ella alrededor y se sentía muy diferente el estar sin ella. Fue entonces que se dió cuenta de que él realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, no, que él _anhelaba_ su compañía. Comprendiendo que no había mucho que pudiese hacer por el momento, Sasuke decidió simplemente ir a dormir para aclarar su mente.

Al día siguiente, Hinata fue como usualmente hacía para prepararle el almuerzo. Ella no le decía nada, y su orgullo era muy grande como para hacer el primer movimiento. Por lo que, ambos terminaban ignorandose mutuamente. Una vez que ella había terminado de cocinar, inmediatamente abandonó la casa. Sin ninguna palabra de por medio. Ella volvió a las pocas hora a hacerle la cena. De nuevo, ella no dijo nada, y él aún no quería hacer el primer movimiento. Se ignoraron mutuamente como antes, y una vez que ella terminó de cocinar, se due sin decir ni una palabra de nuevo.

Ese proceso se repitió continuamente día tras día. Ella iría a cocinar. Ellos se ignorarían mutuamente. Él era demasiado orgulloso como para hacer el primer movimiento. Ella se iría una vez que hubiese terminado y el ciclo se reperitía. Este se repitió continuamente hasta que después de una semana completa de ignorarse uno al otro, Sasuke sintió que era suficiente. No podía vivir más tiempo de esa manera. Él quería escuchar su voz. Él disfrutaba más cuando ella estaba tarareando en la concina mientras cocinaba en lugar de como ahora lo hacía, como un robot. A él le justaba más cuando ella estaba sonriendo con amabilidad en lugar de que tuviese como ahora, un gesto impasible en su rostro. Él amaba más cuando ellos estaban _hablando_ en lugar de que como ahora, permanecían en silencio.

Sasuke sabía que era su culpa de que las cosas estuviesen así. Que era su culpa de que las cosas hubiesen llegado a eso, porque era demasiado orgulloco como para pedir perdón. Era en esas situaciones en las que deseaba que los Uchihas no tuviesen un orgullo tan grande. Si no fuese por su enorme orgullo Uchihca, Sasuke ya se hubiese disculpado y ya hubiese acabado con eso.

Sin embargo, enorme orgullo o no, él iba a disculparse. Al menos, había prometido que lo intentaría, pero él no era bueno con las palabras. Incluso si quería disculparse, él simplemente no podía decirlo. Parecía que su boca estaba diseñada de una manera en la que decir 'lo siento' era imposible. Fue entonces cuando Uchiha Sasuke tomó una decisión. Si no lo podía decir, entonces tendría que jodidamente demostrarlo.

(~ •w•)~

Ella no tenía idea de porque continuaba yendo al departamento de Sasuke una y otra vez cuando definitivamente no hablarían. Ah si, era para cocinarle. Parecía ser eue ella era mala ignorando a los demás e incluso si estaba intentando evitarlos, ella no lo podía evitar completamente porque su geniuna amabilidad la haría continuar haciendo cosas por la persona que evitaba, en este caso, el cocinar para Uchiha Sasuke. Ella pensaba que talvez él no podía arreglarselas por si mismo, por lo que tenía que al menos cocinar para él para que pudiese sobrevivir.

Por lo que ahora, el decir que se encontraba impactada era una atenuación puesto que en el momento en el que entró al departamento del Uchiha para hacer el almuerzo, lo primero que olió fue comida y sobre la mesa había unos platos de comida casera. ¿Acaso Uchiha Sasuke había cocinado? Viendo la mesa, se dió cuenta de que era arroz con curry, y este lucía delocioso. Para una sola persona, parecía demasiado. Ahora que el Uchiha cocinaba, ya no era necesaria, ¿verdad? Ella no tenía ninguna razín para ir a ese lugar. Hinata se encontraba a punto de salir cuando la su voz la detuvo.

― No cociné todo esto para comer yo sólo, ¿sabes?― declaró Sasuke. Volteando a verlo, la chica parpadeó. Sasuke suspiró―. Acompañame.

Había sido más una orden que una petición, y él había cocinado mucho, así que no sería bueno desperdiciarlo, ¿verdad? Puesto que él la había invitado, o realmente ordenado, ¿por qué no simplemente hacerlo? Sólo era almorzar. Ellos no tenían que hablar o algo así. Por lo que, después de pensarlo mucho, Hinata caminó al comedor.

Una vez que se sentó, cayó en cuenta de que no sólo era arroz con curry. En la esquina cerca de su plato había muchos rollos de canela, sus favoritos. Ella claramente recordaba que Uchiha Sasuke odiaba los dulces, por lo que los rollos de canela usualmente estaban fuera de su menú, entonces, ¿por qué había de estos si él odiaba los dulces? A menos que... él los hubiese traido para ella, y si había sido así, ¿cómo había sabido que los rollos de canela eran sus favoritos?

― Tengo mis fuentes― murmuró Sasuke como si estuviese leyendo su mente―. Pareces del tipo de personas que aman... las cosas dulces.

― Ah― dijo Hinata intentando luchar contrar el sonrojo, pero era bastante difícil puesto que ella se sonrojaba fácilmente. Un silencio incómodo llenó el apartamento puesto que ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Sasuke no se sentaba aún y se encontraba observandola desde la barra de la cocina. Sintiendose repentinamente nerviosa, Hinata se levantó.

― Creo que sólo debería ir a almorzar a mi cada― dijo ella y se encontraba a punto de irse cuando Sasuke tomó su mano, evitando que se fuese. Ella se detuvo, y casi parecía que su respiración se había detenido también cuando sintió que se detenía cuando la cálida mano de Sasuke sostuvo las suyas.

― Hinata. Mirame― dijo él, siendo su voz como un conjuro que podía controlar su cuerpo. El escuchar su voz podía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionase en contra se su voluntad, y en contra de su voluntad, su cuerpo se giró para encararlo.

Él parecía perdido y confundido. Él parecía querer decir algo pero no tenía idea de por donde comenzar. Él la estaba observando como si quisiese darle a entender un mensaje, pero no tenía idea de que decir. Los minutos pasaron y el silencio los rodeó mientras cada uno observaba los ojos del otro, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Él aún sujetaba sus manos, y extrañamente, ella no intento soltarse.

― Yo...― comenzó él, mostandose más confundido que nunca―. Yo sólo quiero... Mira, lo que dije... Tú sabes... yo sólo...

Hinata lo observó preguntandose que era lo que intentaba transmitir. Él ni siquiera podía formar una oración completa. Si ella fuese otra persona, probablemente ya se hubiese ido, pero ella decidió quedarse y escuchar lo que fuese que él que quería decir. Después de todo, parecía estar enforzandose mucho para decirlo.

― Yo sólo...― intentó de nuevo Sasuke de manera vacilante―. Lo que te dije, no lo decía en serio. Al hacer esto, espero que entiendas lo que intento darte a entender... Yo sólo...

Ella entendía perfectamente. Uchiha Sasuke intentaba disculparse con ella, y puesto que él no podía decirlo, había decidido mostrarselo. De alguna manera, ella lo había encontrado adorable y honestamente, ella estaba conmovida. Cuando Itachi le dijo que no hiciese el primer movimiento y esperase a que Sasuke actuase primero, tenía que admitir que se encontraba escéptica. ¿Acaso Sasuke se dignaría a actuar, o terminarían ignorandose mutuamente para siempre? Por lo que ahora al ver que él estaba haciendo eso porque estaba intentando disculparse la impactó fuertemente y su corazón se removió por él.

Aquellos que decían que Uchiha Sasuke no tenía corazón estaban equivocados. El Uchiha si tenía uno y ella podía verlo claramente y ella pensó que era lindo como él estaba luchando para encontrar las palabras correctas en ese momento. No queriendo que luchase más, Hinata tomó su mano y la sostuvo con seguridad. Sus ojos inmediatamente se encontraron.

― Está bien Sasuke-kun. No estoy molesta. Gracias por hacer esto― murmuró suavemente e inmediatamente, él cambio en los ojos de él fue visible. La confusión y preicupación fueron imeditatamente reemplazados por un inmenso alivió mientras él disfrutaba las palabras que ella le había dicho, como si esas palabras le concediesen una nueva vida.

― No te odio― dijo entonces él―. Cuando dijiste que viviese por los muetos, estaba confundido, y quería destrozar algo, así que te lastimé a tí― admitió, y sus ojos se volvieron confusos de nuevo como cuando buscaba las respuestas―. Cuando me dijiste que viviese por los muertos, yo estaba destrozado por los muertos y los vivos. ¿Cómo es vivir por los muertos? ¿Cómo debería vivir por ellos? Incluso si intentase vivir por mi difunta familia, ¿dónde podría empezar? ¿Cómo podría comenzar? No se que hacer, Hinata. No se que hacer.

Ella afiazó el agarre en la mano de Sasuke intentando darle seguridad, obteniendo su atención. Ella sonrió.

― ¿Cómo deberías vivir por ellos? La respuesta es simple Sasuke-kun. Sólo vive.

― ¿Sólo vivir?

Hinata asintió.

― Porque nunca sabrás las oportunidades del futuro a menos que vivas. No sabrás que te espera en el futuro a menos de que permanescas vivo. Si terminas con tu vida, talvez se deshagas de una buena oportunidad. Es por eso, Sasuke-kun, que sólo tienes que vivir, y un brillante futuro podría venir a tí.

― Entonces, sólo tengo que vivir― murmuró él.

― No te preocupes Sasuke-kun. Prometó que te ayudaré. Tú... ya no estas sólo. Tienes a personas que se preocupan por tí. Es por eso Sasuke-kun, que por favor no termines con tu vida. Por favor vive.

Ella en verdad le estaba rogando que continuase viviendo. Ella quería que é viviese, y Sasuke pensó que talvez le debía dar una oportunidad a su vida. Talvez debía intentar vivir de nuevo y ver que era lo que el futuro le traería. Él probablemente no cambiaría. Él probablemente se continuaría comportando como un cabrón con los demás, pero ya no intentaría pensar en morir. Por el bien de ella, él estaba dispuesto a intentar, y por su difunta familia, él intentaría vivir, la vida que ellos ya no podían.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpieron por el sonido de un estómado gruñendo, por lo que volteó hacia abajo para encontrarse con una sonrojada Hyuuga sonriendo tímidamente.

― ¿Ya estas hambrienta, Hinata?― preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, obteniendo un tímido asentimiento como respuesta―. Entonces comamos.

― ¿C-Cocinaste todo esto?― preguntó ella obsercando toda la comida.

― Cocine el arroz con curry, pero los rollos de canela...― dijo Sasuke algo vacilante―. Lo intenté pero fallé miserablemente... pero escuché que eran tus favoritos así que los compré. Espero que no te importe.

Ella no tenía idea de que fue la que lo llevó a repentimanete abrazar al Uchiha. Ella podía decir que él estaba impactado puesto que no le había devuelto el abrazo. Comprendiendo lo que había hecho, inmediatamente se sonrojó e intentó separarse cuando sintió a los brazo de Sasuke rodearla. En verdad, él se encontraba impactado. Aún si él había esperado una reacción, no se esperó que ella lo fuese a abrazar, y dios, eso si que se sentía bien. Joder, si ella iba a abrazarlo cada vez que él le cocinase, no le importaría hacerlo seguido puesto que el abrazo en verdad se sentía bien.

Él no tenía idea de como reaccionar al principio por lo que permaneció sin moverse, pero comprendió que si no reaccionaba, probablemente la situación se volvería incómoda. Por lo que, algo incómodo, colocó sus brazo alrededor de ella y la abrazó. Ella se encontraba sorprendida de que él la abrazase, en realidad esperaba que la alejase puesto que Sasuke no era alguien que apreciase el contacto físico, pero aún así él la había abrazado y ese abrazo se sentía cálido.

El abrazo era extraño, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer romperlo y ninguno de los dos tenía idea de porque. Ella estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza mientras que él simplemente estaba disfrutando el momento y la calidez de la chica. Le gustaba, le gustaba tenerla entre sus brazos. Se sentía extrañamente agradable y ella parecía encajar perfectamente entre ellos, como si ella perteneciese ahí. Simplemente se sentía... _bien._ Mientras pensaba que la tenía entre sus brazos, Uchiha Sasuke pensó que talvez, sólo talvez, vivir no sería tan malo después de todo.

* * *

les juro ke con este cap se me fue todo el enojo hacia sasuke... es ke el final se me hizo tan lindoooo! XD... cuando lo lei la primera vez ahi me tenian gritando como loca... antes de ke le diera click al siguiente capitulo.. XD

y bien... kien me kiere dejar un review? creo ke si meresco uno x ke ahora hinata y sasuke otra vez estan en buenos terminos no creen? XD... ajajajjajaja.. bueno.. lo les pido ke dejen review.. no les tomara mucho tiempo, no es necesaria una cuenta y me haran feliz... ke mas pueden pedir? bueno.. yo en este momento unos tacos.. pero esa es otra historia.. XD

bueno... nos vemos la proxima semana!

lordkami ~nyan~


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12/29**

**Agradecimientos: **Dark Amy-chan, okashira janet, danny-chan20, Kiranathas yue, mizaru kairiri, rukia, JenSchiffer, Luna07, darkcolumba, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Magic ann love, Kat, enananaranja, mangetsu hyuga, EyesGray-sama, best hyuuga, Rbk, Guest1, Starry Night1996, Natalya, naomi aki, Natsuki-07, Elena, pao20, Lis, andrea, leidihuchiha, Pandemonium Potter, issa uchiha, Guest2, sasuhinafan por siempre, Girl-Evil-Undead, hinatacris, merylune, chiiiachan, LaCrazyWriter, Mishima Umiko, SammySummer, amgel perdido, Magiu, larareshiram97, LilyHime100, Ryukeen xd

**Nota de la traductora: **ya se.. han de decir... porque tarda tanto en subir el jodido cap!?.. bueno.. resulta ke me fui a ver le juego de los xolos vs toluca... Y GANARON LOS GENIALES XOLOS! ajaaaa! el ekipo de mi ermosa ciudad es el campeon! yeah! XD.. ah si como decia.. me fui a ver el juego.. y bueno.. recein vengo llegando a mi depa.. XD

bueno bueno.. ke mas les digo.. HA SI! LLEGAMOS A LOS 400 REVIEWS! y bueno.. digo llegamos.. x ke si ustedes no dejaran los reviews.. pues bueno.. jamas podria haber llegado a esto.. asi ke.. muchas grcias x el apoyo! :D

y bueno.. no dire nada mas.. les dejare el disclaimer y ya ok? XD

**Disclaimer:** pues bueno.. ni Naruto ni sus personajes son mios.. son de Masashi Kishimoto.. el es el ke tiene los millones y toda la fama.. y bueno la historia no es mia.. es de la genial deadly-chronicles.. ke me permitio traducirla.. y bueno.. la traduccion.. esa si es mia! XD

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

**Capítulo 12**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducido por: LordKami_

* * *

_Thud. Thud._

Él se encontraba profundamente dormido, cuando de pronto escuchó unos golpes amortiguados que lo despertaron. Eran las siete de la mañana, una hora a la que usualmente se encontraba dormido, por lo que en ese momento se encontraba furioso. Aún adormilado, tomó una almohada y cubrió sus oídos, ignorando el sonido con el pensamiento de que se trataba de una restauración fuera de su apartamento, por lo que pronto debía de acabar. En ese momento, su cerebro falló en procesar el hecho de que ninguna restauración tendría lugar a las siete de la mañana, pero eso le importaba a Uchiha Sasuke Él sólo quería dormir y en verdad pensaba que el sonido pronto desaparecería.

_Thud. Thud._

O eso pensó. El parecía más fuerte que antes. De hecho, no sonaba como si viniese de afuera de su departamento. Después de escuchar como este se intensificaba, comprendió que el sonido provenía de dentro de su apartamento. Sasuke, ahora completamente despierto y cauteloso, salió de su habitción cuidadosamente para no alertar al intruso. Atraparía a quien fuese que estaba haciendo tal ruido en su apartamento a las siete de la mañana.

Una vez fuera, permaneció alerta, logrando ver una figura en su apartamento. Cuando su visión se esclareció vió de quien se trataba y su furia inmediatamente desapareció. Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad por saber que estaba haciendo ella en su apartamento a las siete de la mañana con una pala en la mano al tiempo que arrastraba un costal de apariencia sospechosa. La escena era curiosa, era como si ella hubiese matado alguien y estubiese buscando un lugar donde enterrar al cadáver... en su casa.

― ¿Hinata?― la llamó.

― ¡Sasuke-kun!― exclamó sorprendida ella, soltando en el proceso la pala. Se veía nerviosa―. E-Estas despierto. C-Creí que estabas dormido.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada interrogatoria antes de dirigir nuevamente su vista al costal.

― ¿Qué es eso?

― A-Ah... n-nada― respondió nerviosamente.

― ¿Mataste a alguien y escondiste el cuerpo en ese costal?

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos.

― ¡No! ¡No maté a nadie!― se defendió.

― Entonces, ¿qué es eso?

― E-Es...― tartamuedó mientras jugaban nerviosamente con sus dedos. Frustrado y curioso, Sasuke se movió hacia ella en un segundo y debido a que era más fuerte que ella, fácilmente le quitó el costal. Después de haberlo abierto y ver su contenido, le dedidcó una mirada aún más curiosa e interrogatoria.

― S-Son semillas... y fertilizantes― admitió Hinata finalmente.

― Eso lo puedo ver, pero, ¿por qué estas arrantrando esto en mi apartamento?

― Q-Quería plantarlos en tu patio trasero... Siempre estás q-quejandote... cuando tienes que ir al mercado por vegetales... así que p-pensé en h-hacerte un jardín para que no tengas que ir m-muy seguido al mercado― confesó Hinata mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Él la observó incrédulo, pero aún así sintió una enorme calidez al saber que ella realmente se preocupaba por él. ¡Por el amor de Dios, le quería hacer un jardín! ¿Qué tanto más haría ella para hacer su vida más cómoda? Uchiha Sasuke tenía que admitirlo. Estaba conmovido, bastante conmovido por todas las cosas que Hinata había hecho por él hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que aún no comprendía. Si ella estaba haciendo un jardín para él, ¿por qué estaba arrastrando esas cosas tan temprano? Ella podía haberlo hecho al medio día o a alguna hora en la que él la hubiera podido ayudar, así que, ¿por qué actuaba como una ladrona?

Como si hubiese leído su mente, Hinata contestó su silenciosa pregunta mientras continuaba jugueteando con sus dedos.

― S-Se supone que t-te enterarías del jardín hasta que estuviese terminado― explicó con un sonrojo―. S-Se suponía que era una sorpresa... para tu compleaños.

Si, se suponía que era una sorpresa para su cumpleaños. Ella había escuchado a los tres Uchihas decir que el cumpleaños de Sasuke era en Julio, así que se preguntó que le podía dar. Después de mucho pensar, Hinata pensó, ¿por qué no hacerle un jardín? Él le había mencionado un par de veces que no le gustaba tener que ir al mercado porque algunas de sus acosadoras rondaban por ahí, y Hinata pensó que si él tenía su propio jardín, ¡no tendría que ir tan seguido al mercado! Por lo que, Hinata decidió hacer un jardín para él. Puesto que las plantar normalmente tardaban uno o dos meses en crecer, pensó que para su cumpleaños, el jardín estaría completamente crecido, y ella sería capaz de sorprenderlo, pero parecía ser que ya se podía olvidar la parte de sorprenderlo puesto que Sasuke ya se había enterado.

― ¿Cumpleaños?― murmuró Sasuke. En realidad él se había olvidado de su propio cumpleaños, pero ella acababa de recordarselo. Al observar de nuevo el enorme costal y la pala, pensó que debío haber sido pesado para ella cargar con eso todo ese tiempo. Frunció el ceño.

― ¿Y planeabas hacer todo esto tú sola?

Hinata asintió tímidamente y Sasuke suspiró. Si bien se encontraba conmovido por sus acciones, no le agradaba que no se tomase en cuenta su propio bienestar ni un poco. Comenzar un jardín desde cero sería extremadamente cansado si ella lo hacía sola. Por lo que, sin vacilar ni un momento, levantó el costal y lo colocó sobre sus hombros y comenzó a caminar al patio trasero.

― ¿S-Sasuke-kun?

― Hay una pala extra en el covertizo. Tomala. Tenemos algo de jardinería que hacer― le ordenó Sasuke.

― ¿Eh? P-Pero se supone que el jardín es para tí. No t-tienes que ayudar.

Sasuke se detuvo y la observó.

― Es para mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad?― preguntó él y ella timidamente asintió―. Entonces como uno de mis deseos, quiero ayudarte, así que apresurate y toma la pala para que podamos comenzar antes de que cambie de opinión.

A pesar de su 'amenza', Hinata sonrió y fue directamente al cobertizo para tomar la pala extra y cualquier otra herramienta de jardinería que hubiese ahí. Tenía que admitir que estaba emocionada. Después de todo, ¿quién hubiese podído decir que haría algo de jardinería con el Uchiha Sasuke?

Cualquiera que dijiese que la jardinería era sencialla probablemente no tubo que comenzar desde cero, y cuando decía desde cero, realmente se refería desde el comienzo, que era escarbar y aplanar la tierra en su patio trasero. Habían sido exactamente cuatro horas desde que habían comenzado, pero ambos, Hinata y él, aún continuaban escarbando y aplanando la tierra. Ni siquera habían agregado los fertilizantes aún. Sabiendo que agregar los fertilizantes sería otro largo proceso, Sasuke gruñó.

Hinata no parecía encontrarlo difícil. De hecho, ella se veía como si lo estuviese disfrutando enormemente. Diciendose a si mismo que se merecía un corto descanso de cabar, se detuvo un rato a observarla. Como él, ella se encontraba cubierta por suciedad, pero no parecía importarle. Para ser la ex-heredera de un clan noble, Sasuke notó que a ella no le importaba ensuciarse las manos. La mayoría de los bastardos ricos probablemente ya hubiesen estado quejandose.

― Pareces estar disfrutando esto― comentó Sasuke de manera franca, obteniendo su atención―. ¿Te gusta la jardinería?

Ella se detuvo y le dedicó una sonrisa, limpiando algo de la suciedad que tenía en el rostro en el proceso.

― Si, Sasuke-kun. Lo disfruto. Mi madre solía practicar la jardinería cuando estaba viva, y siempre me gustó verla. Aunque ella tenía más ayuda cuando se trataba de escarbar y aplanar la tierra― dijo Hinata mientras reía entre dientes.

― Ah― fue lo único que dijo Sasuke mientras recordaba a la madre de Hinata, cuando la había conocido en ese mundo entre los vivos y los muertos. Parecía ser que Hinata había heredado mucho de ella.

― Es casi medio día― murmuró Hinata mientras bajaba su pala―. ¿Deberíamos detenernos y descansar para el almuerzo, Sasuke-kun?

― Eso sería genial― le dijo Sasuke y Hinata sonrió de nuevo mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse de vuelta al apartamento. Sin embargo, Hinata siendo de vez en cuando torpe a pesar de ser un shinobi, se tropezó con su propia pala, que había colocado en el piso.

Ella hubiese sido capaz de recuperar su balance por su misma, pero Sasuke la atrapó antes de que pudiese. Él había rodeado la cintura de Hinta con sus brazos para poder detener su caído al balancearla, sin embargo, debido a su repentino movimiento, ella perdió el balance y ambos terminaron cayendo para quedar sentados. Puesto que los brazos de Sasuke seguían alrededor de su cintura, una vez que ella sintió el suelo, se encontró con su espalda presionada fuertemente contra el amplio pecho de Sasuke y la cara de él tan cerca de su cuello que podía sentir la calidez de su aliento, lo que le daba una sensación de cosquilleo. Lo sintió acercarse más a ella, y de pronto, sintió su barbilla descansando en su hombro izquierdo. Ella no podía ver el rostro de él puesto que se había forzado a si misma a mirar al frente, demasiado avergonzada como para poder encararlo en ese momento, pero ella se lo podía imaginar perfectamente sonriendo de lado en ese momento.

― Si que eres torpe, _Hinata_― susurró Sasuke contra su cuello y de alguna manera eso sonó extrañamente _seductor._ La chica se estremeció ante la sensación que su cálido aliento le estaba ocacionado mientras los labios de él se acercaban cada vez más a su cuello. Dios, había tenido que suprimir un quejido. Hubiese sido extremadamente vergonzoso si ella hubiese soltado un quejido en _esa _posición.

― L-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. G-Gracias― se las arregló para decir. Su respiración estaba comenzando a ser irregular, y de una manera similar a la última vez en la que sus cuerpos estuvieron tan cerca, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a la sensación y eso la estaba haciendo sentir calor. Ella intentó escapar de su agarre, sólo para que él la apretase más entre sus brazos contra su cintura, por lo que terminó removiendose en su lugar.

― Sasuke-kun― pidió Hinata.

― ¿Si, Hinata?― respondió él mientras sonreía de lado, disfrutando la manera en la que ella se sonrojaba aún más debido a él. Ah, se sentía bien saber que ella estaba reaccionado a él. Lo hacía querer _más._

― Ya p-puedes soltarme― dijo ella nerviosamente.

― Ah― murmuró él, pero sus brazos no se soltaron ni un poco, por lo que ella se preguntó si én en verdad iba a soltarla en algún momento. Él parecía estar disfrutando estar en esa posición, y por más que ella no quisiese admitirlo, ella también estaba disfrutandolo. Sin embargo, una buena sensación siempre tendría que acabar, y Sasuke fue forzado a dejarla ir cuando dos voces familiares los saludaron.

― ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Hinata-chan?― saludó Sakura aún impactada por lo que acaba ade ver con un igualmente impactado Naruto junto a ella. Ellos habían ido a visitarlo para informarles sobre algo, pero nadie abrió la puerta y cuando Naruto la rompió para abrirla comos siempre, notaron que el apartamento estaba vacío. Cuando se encontraban a punto de irse, escucharon sonidos provenir del patio trasero. Curiosos, Sakura y Naruto decidieron revisar a fuera y ambos se sorprendieron enormemente cuando los encontraron en la posición en la que se encontraban; Sasuke con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hinata, su barbilla descansando en el hombro de ella mientras le susurraba algo en el cuello haciendo que Hinata se sonrojase fuertemente. Ellos tenían que decir, que parecía algo... _íntimo._

― Naruto. Sakura― saludó Sasuke de manera indiferente como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras que Hinata quería cavar un profundo hoyo con su pala y esconderse en él.

― ¿Qué estan haciendo?― preguntó Naruto al haber encontrado finalmente su voz. Su alma había abandonado su cuerpo durante unos minutos por haberlos visto en esa posición.

Puesto que Hinata aún se encontraba demasiado avergonzada como para responder, Sasuke tuvo que hacelo.

― Estabamos haciendo algo de jardinería― declaró de manera indiferente.

― ¿Jardinería? ¡Estoy jodidamente seguro de que la jardinería no involucra abrazarse!― gritó Naruto.

― Hinata se cayó― declaró Sasuke.

― ¿Qué clase de razón es esa?― exclamó Naruto a punto de continuar con su indagación, pero inmediatamente Sakura lo interrumpió y preguntó otra cosa.

― ¿Jardinería?― preguntó Sakura intentando cambiar el tema―. ¿Para qué?

Sasuke se encontraba más que feliz de que Sakura cambiase el tema, pero por supuesto, no lo demostró.

― Hinata planeaba darme un jardín para mi cumpleaños. Ella iba a hacerlo sola. Lo descubrí, así que le ayude.

Los dos curiosos pares de ojos se dirigieron a la peliazulada.

― Wow, Hinata, ese es un enorme regalo― murmuró Naruto mientras sonreía ampliamente―. Estas mimando mucho a este bastardo, ¿verdad?― comenzó a bromear haciendo que Hinata se sonrojase aún más.

― ¿Qué quieren ustedes dos?― preguntó Sasuke molesto por el hecho de que esos dos interrumpiesen su agradable momento, y también molesto porque Hinata estaba sonrojandose frente a Naruto. No, no estaba celoso. Noup, para nada. Parecía ser que aún estaba en la negación después de todo.

― Bien, queriamos invitarlos a una barbacoa que tendremos esta noche. El resto también irá― les dijo Sakura.

― ¡Más te vale venir, teme! ¡O yo te arrastraré ahí!― exclamó Naruto.

― No quiero ir― dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

Al ver la decepción en los rostros de Naruto y Sakura, Hinata tomó la mano de Sasuke en un intento de cambiar su mente.

― Vamos Sasuke-kun, no creo que sea tan malo― le pidió Hinata―. ¿Por favor?

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Si tenía unas pocas debilidades, Hinata definitivamente era una de ellas. Dios, no había manera en la que le pudiese decir que no si ella lo estaba viendo con esos ojos suplicantesy ese lindo sonrojo natural. También, el que ella estuviese mordiendose el labio nerviosamente, definitivamente le añadía une efecto a la imagen.

―... Bien― aceptó finalmente Sasuke, algo vacilante, pero al ver a Hinata irradiar felicidad, supuso que valía la pena.

― ¡Los veremos entonces!― exclamó felizmente Sakura―. Y sentimos haber llegado sin avisar. No queríamos molestarlos en lo que fuese que estaban haciendo.

― Esta bien, Sakura-san― dijo Hinata mientras sonreía amablemente.

― ¡Ah, Hinata-chan! ¿Has visto a Shino? Queríamos invitarlo a la barbacoa pero no lo podemos encontrar por ningún lado. Kiba no supo decirnos donde estaba.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida, pero recordó que temporada era. La chica rió entre dientes.

― Ah, creo que yo se donde encontrarlo. Es la temporada.

― ¿Qué temporada?― preguntaron Naruto y Sakura al unísono.

― La etapa final de las larvas. Los escarabajos saldrán de su etapa de larva hoy. Shino-kun siempre se asegura protegerlos de ser comido por aves o cosas así cuando esto ocurre― informó Hinata mientras soltaba un risita divertida.

― Dios, siempre he sabido que el es un amante de los insectos. Pero no sabía que haría todo eso para protegerlos― resopló Naruto―. El Misterioso Shino, como siempre.

― En verdad es misterioso― dijo Hinata entre risas―. No te preocupes. Yo le avisaré sobre la barbacoa.

― ¡Genial! ¡Gracias Hinata! Ya tenemos que irnos. ¡Más te vale no romper tu promesa teme! ¡O en verdad te arrastraré ahí!― gritó Naruto y hubiese continuado hablando si no hubiese sido porque Sakura lo arrastró fuera del lugar.

Una vez que se fueron, Sasuke se sintió alivio cuando finalmente algo de tranquilidad volvió a ellos, pero rápidamente la realidad lo golpeó. Si a penas podía tolear la voz del dobe, ¿cómo demonios iba a poder sobrevivir a una barbacoa? Sasuke frunció el ceño. _Esta será una tarde jodidamente larga._

(~ •w•)~

Él recordaba que cuando era un niño y vió al Aburame por primera vez en la academia, pensó que eé era... extraño. Si él, Uchiha Sasuke, era llamado un creciente enigma que se negaba a juntarse con los demás, que odiaba socializar y prefería estar sólo en general, entonces no tenía idea de como la sociedad etiquetaría a Aburame Shino. Con sus lentes se sol negros que ocultaban sus ojos y su chaqueta con gorra que ocultaba la mayoría de sus facciones, Aburame Shino definitivamente era mucho más misterioso que él, no importaba como lo viese.

Algo bueno del Aburame, era que no era irritante. Se mantenía callado y nunca molestó a Sasuke antes, y era por eso que Sasuke lo podía tolerar, incluso si era extraño... Si bien él sabía que los Aburame trabajaban con insectos, nunca antes había notado que su lazo con los insectos fuese tan fuerte. Sin embargo, ahora que veía a Aburame Shino a la distancia observando a algunas larvas en su etapa final, comprendió que los Aburames amaban a los insectos más de lo que había creído.

― ¡Shino-kun!― saludó Hinata.

El usuario de los insectos dirigió su atención hacia su compañera de equipo.

― Hinata. Sasuke― saludó Shino―. ¿Qué los trae aquí?

― En realidad te estabamos buscando a tí― dijo Hinata mientras se colocaba junto a él para observar también a las larvas―. ¿Cuánto más falta para que salgan de su capullo?

― Si mis cálculos son correctos, debería ser dentor de unas dos horas más― le comunicó Shino.

― ¡Ah! ¡Entonces deberías ser capaz de ir a la barbacoa!― dijo felizmente la chica.

― ¿Barbacoa?

― ¡Si! Naruto y Sakura han organizado una barbacoa para en la tarde. Han invitado a todos, pero no te podían encontrar, así que vine a avisarte, shino-kun.

― Ya veo. Gracias por informarme, Hinata.

Hinata sonrió.

― No te preocupes. Vendrás, ¿cierto?

― Depende. Ya veremos.

― Por fvor ve, Shino-kun. ¡Incluso Sasuke-kun irá!― pidió Hinata.

El usuario de los insectos inmediatamente dirigió su vista de Hinata al Uchiha.

― ¿Irás?

― Si― respondió de maner aindiferente―. Hinata me pidió ir.

― Ah, como lo esperaba. Entones supongo que no tengo otra opción más que ir también.

― ¿En verda? ¡Eso es genial, Shino-kun!― exclamó Hinata mientras Sasuke le dedicaba una mirada interrogatoria.

― Entonces nos vemos luego― dijo Shino antes de alejarse de ellos.

― Creí que estabas esperando a que las larvas creciesen y se convirtiesen en escarabajos o algo así, ¿no?― comentó Sasuke.

― Ya he colocado muchos de mis insectos en esta área. Cualquier criatura que intente molestar a las larvas mientras estan en su etapa final será consumido por mis insectos. Cual quier criatura que intente comer a los escarbajos una vez que crescan tampoco será perdonado por mis insectos― explicó Shino antes de irse.

Por un momento, Sasuke en verdad sintió que Shino era un silencioso pero definitivamente mortifero hombre. Nunca había peleado contra él antes pero después de esto, dudaba que quisiese pelear contra él. Si bien Sasuke era fuerte, despiadado y normalmente no le temía a nada, no quería imaginarse como se sentiría ser devorado por... insectos. Hino una nota mental para nunca molestar al Aburame, o ese hombre podría mandar a sus insectos a matarlo mientras dormía.

― ¿Cómo sobrevives a estar en el mismo equipo que él?― preguntó Sasuke al momento en el que él y Hinata salieron del bosque.

― E-Era incómodo al principio puesto que siempre ha sido muy reservado― admitió Hinata―, pero después de un tiempo, me acostumbre. Es misterioso pero amable. Justo como tú, Sasuke-kun.

― Al menos yo no mando insectos a devorar cosas― argumentó Sasuke.

― Al menos Shino-kun no hace que llamas negras consuman a la gente― contraatacó Hinata.

― Ah, buen punto― dijo Sasuke de manera indirente al recordar la emoción que sentía cuando quemaba viva a la gente con esa flamas negras―. Muy buen punto.

(~ •w•)~

Ambos, Itachi y Fugaku no necesitaban pensar mucho para saber la razón por la cual Uchiha Mikoto había comenzado a reír sola. Los tres estaban en el apartamento de Sasuke mientras él y Hinata iban en busca del Aburame. Itacho notó que era en realidad era la primer vez que no seguían a Hinata. Ellos siempre seguían a Hinata a donde fuese desde que habían descubierto que los podía ver, pero en esta ocación, Mikoto había dicho que le debían dar... espacio. Ahora mientras Mikoto reía sola de nuevo, Itachi comprendió que probablemente había otra razón por la cual Mikoto estaba intentando dar a Hinata 'espacio'.

― No le hagas caso a tu madre― comentó Fugaku mientras veía a Mikoto reír de nuevo―, esta en esa etapa.

― ¿Etapa?― preguntó Itachi mientras parpadeaba.

― La etapa de 'Estoy tan feliz porque creo que mi hijo tendrá una novia'― se mofó Fugaku.

― Ah, _esa_ etapa― murmuró Itachi―, ¿es por eso que no nos permite seguir a Hinata-san?

Fugaku asintió.

― Dijo que era para darles un poco de tiempo a solas.

― Mamá parece estar empecinada en emparejar a Hinata-san y a Sasuke― dijo Itachi dejando escapar una risa entre dientes.

― Dicen que nadie sabe más qué una madre. Así que si ella piensa que Hyuuga Hinata es buena para Sasuke, entonces probablemente esté en lo correcto― dijo Fugaku―. Aunque sus métodos pueden ser algo... forzados. No quieres saber que hizo después de que Sasuke le dijo a la Hyuuga que la odiaba.

― Ah, entonces no me digas padre. La ignorancia será mejor.

― Cierto― dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa de lado―. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te está molestando?

― ¿Qué?― preguntó Itachi con una mirada interrogatoria.

― Estás algo inquieto. Lo puedo ver.

― Ah. Nunca te puedo ocultar nada, ¿verdad?― dijo Itachi mientras sonreía―. Es sobre la barbacoa a la que irán Sasuke y Hinata-san... Tengo un mal presentimiento.

― ¿Físicamente malo o Emocionalmente malo?

― Emocionalmente malo.

― ¿Cuál ese mal presentimiento?― dijo Mikoto al tiempo que detenía sus risas después de escuchar la conversacióne entre los dos hombres―. ¿Es muy malo?

― No lo se― declaró Itachi.

― Hmmm. En ese caso, deberiamos ir a la barbacoa― dijo Mikoto mientras fruncía el ceño―. Si Sasuke o Hinta-chan son emocionalmente heridos durante la barbacoa, entonces creo que al menos deberiamos estar ahí para cuando ocurra.

Ni siquiera tuvo que intentar convencer los dos Uchihas, puesto que estos inmediatamente aceptaron.

(~ •w•)~

Habían pasado solamente cinco minutos desde que habían llegado a la barbacoa y Uchiha Sasuke ya tenía ganas de irse. En sólo cinco minutos, casi todos lo habían molestado. En esos cinco minutos, Lee había estado gritando acerca de la 'juventud', haciendo que lo quisiese golpear, Tenten le había estado preguntando que pensaba acerca de Hinata, haciendo que quisiese estrangularla, Neji lo había estado observando como si lo quisiese matar, haciendo que le quisiese sacar los ojos, Ino lo había estado observando mientras sonreía, haciendo que quisiese abofetearla, Chouji había estado masticando sonoramente, haciendo que quisiese destruir todas esa patatas y Kiba había permanecido muy ccerca de Hinata, haciendo que simplemente lo quisiese matar.

Parecía que los únicos que no lo habían molestado aún eran Shikamaru, quien estaba durmiendo, Shino que no estaba haciendo nada, y Naruto y Sakura, quienes extrañamente no habían llegado aún. Bien, donde fuera que estuviesen, el punto era que estaba extremadamente molesto y si no fuese por Hinata, él probablemente eliminaría a todos ahí, pero obviamente no lo haría. Hinata los apresiaba demasiado.

Bien, las cosas no estaban tan mal. Si pensaba de manera positiva, al menos estaba sentado junto a Hinata, y no junto a alguna de las personas que estaban molestandolo. Lo malo de eso era que Kiba y Shino estaban frente a ellos, pero Sasuke en verdad intentaba ignorarlos. Era fácil ignorar a Shino, pero a Kiba, esa era otra historia. El chico perro parecía molestarlo más, no importaba que tanto se esforzase en ignorarlo. Hinata parecía saber que se encontraba extremeadamente molesto, así que gentil y amablemente le dijo al resto que le diesen espacio e incluso si ellos querían saber porque, escucharon. Después de todo, ¿quién podía negarle algo a Hinata cuando esta lo pedía amablemente? Incluso él, el frío bastardo Uchiha Sasuke, no podía.

Finalmente después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Naruto y Sakura finalmente llegaron juntos, si tenía que decir algo al respecto de su llegada. Sasuke no pudo evitar notar que ellos dos permanecían muy cerca uno del otro. Ahora que lo pensaba, había notado que en esos pocos meses, donde fuese que estuviera Naruto, Sakura parecía estar también ahí, y él no podía eviar pensar, ¿estaba ocurriendo algo?

― Hey Naruto, ¿por qué nos invitaste a todos aquí?― preguntó Kiba.

― ¡Hay algo que tengo que decirles!― exclamó Naruto mientras sonreía―. Pero antes, ¡comamos!

En el momento en el que Naruto anunció eso, todos comenzaron a asar, mezclando la carne con una inmensa cantidad de salsa, lo que hizo que Sasuke hiciese una mueca. La verdad era que él no era un fan de la salsa. No la odiaba, pero tampoco le gustaba. Si era posible, le hubiese gustado evitarla, pero sabía que en una barbacoa, la salsa era inevitable, así que tenía que callarse y comer.

Sin embargo en ese momento, Kiba estaba agregando demasiada salsa para su gusto. Dudaba que le gustase como sabría la carne con tal cantidad de salsa, así que decidió no comer, igual dudaba que alguien fuese a notarlo. Era fácil ocultar su presencia en esa multitud. Sólo tenía que permanecer en silencio y probablemente la mayoría se olvidaría de que él estaba ahí. Parecía estar funcionando bien puesto que todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados comiendo como para darse cuenta de que él no comía, hasta que escuchó un plato ser empujado hacia él.

Bajando la vista, vió un plato de carne ya asada frente a él por lo que volteó ver a Hinata, quien había empujado el plato hacia él.

― Te a-asé la carne con muy poca s-salsa― dijo ella con un sonrojo―. S-se que no te gusta mucho la salsa, así que a-ase estas para t-tí. Por favor come, Sasuke-kun.

― Gracias― agradeció Sasuke mientras le sonreía _sinceramente_ debido a lo conciderado de sus acciones, olvidando que se encontraba entre una multitud, puesto que su atención estaba sólo en ella.

De pronto, todo estaba muy callado, tanto que Sasuke pudo escuchar el sonido que había provocado Chouji al tirar sus palillos. Entonces notó que los demás estaban viendolos, y Hinata también pareció notarlo.

― ¿Qué?― pregutó Sasuke mostrando su molestia.

Sintiendo su molestia, el resto no dijo nada y comenzó a comer de nuevo, pretendiendo que no acababan de ver a Uchiha Sasuke _sonriendole _ a Hyuuga Hinata. Aún si muchos de ellos tenían demasiadas preguntas en sus mentes, especialmente Ino y Tenten, sabían que no era buena idea preguntarle al Uchiha puesto que probablemente sería como cometer suicidio. Por lo que permanecieron en silencio, y talvez, sólo talvez, podrían arrastrar después a Hinata a algún lugar donde la pudiesen interrogar.

Agradecido de que los demás lo ingonrasen de nuevo, Sasuke comenzó a comer la carne que Hinat había asado para él mientras Hinata comía su propia carne con un lindo sonrojo en su rostro. Se mantivieron comiendo durante una media hora más, cuando Naruto interrumpió el festín para poder hablar.

― ¡Todos!― gritó felizmente Naruto―. ¡Quisiera agradecerles por venir aquí!

― Entonces, ¿qué es lo que nos querías decir a todos nosotros, tan importante que me arrastraste aquí a la fuerza?― preguntó Shikamaru mientras bostezaba.

― ¡Si, apresurate Naruto! ¡Todavía quiero comer!― gritó Kiba.

Naruto sonrió al tiempo que Sakura se levantaba y se colocaba junto a él, sonrojandose levemente, y Sasuke tuvo un intenso presentimiento de que se trataba todo eso. La pregunta era; ¿cómo tomarían todos el anuncio, especialmente cierta tímida Hyuuga?

― Bien, verán, los llamé aquí por que tengo que hacer un anuncio― dijo Naruto mientras sonreía de nuevo, haciendo que el resto esperase por ese supuesto anuncio―. Verán... ¡Sakura-chan y yo ahora estamos comprometidos!

El silencio se instaló en el restaurante mientras cada uno tomada las noticias que acaban de ser anunciadas. Un escaso minuto después, el silencio fue reemplazado por una serie de fuertes gritos de felicitaciones y aplausos al tiempo que todos se levantaban a felicitar a la nueva pareja. Las palabras de felicitaciones fueron dadas a la pareja y diversas risas hiceron eco en la habitación, llenandola de sonidos de alegría. Sin embargo, la ateción de Sasuke no estaba en la recientemente anunciada pareja, sino se encontraban buscando a Hinata, preocupado por como ella tomaría las noticias. Sin embargo, ella parecía estar... bien. Como los demás ella estaba aplaudiendo. Como todos los demás estaba sontiendo. Como los demás estaba de pie mientras felicitaban a la nueva pareja. Ella no parecía triste. Ella parecía haber tomado bien la noticia, por lo que Sasuke pensó que talvez ella estab bien, que talvez ella se había olvidado del dobe, así que no tenía que preocuparse de que ella estuviese herida.

Puesto que Hinata parecía estar bien, Sasuke apartó la vista y observó a Naruto y a Sakura. En realidad no se encontraba sorprendido. Esos dos habían pasado por mucho juntos cuando él había estado fuera, por lo que no estaba sorprendido de que Sakura hubiese comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos hacia el dobe. Él creía que en verdad se merecían uno al otro, y con ese pensamiento, Sasuke sonrió de lado. Él los felicitaría después, una vez que estuviese solo con ellos. No quería hablar con ellos en esa multitud.

Puesto que Naruto había anunciado su compromiso, decidió que no había mucho que pudiese hacer ahí. Él no quería permanecer mucho más puesto que las estruendosas felicitaciones y risas habían comenzado a ponerlo de nervios. Volteó a ver a Hinata para informarle que iba a irse, y sus ojos se abrieron. Hinata ya no estaba junto a él. Escaneó la habitación preguntandose si ella se había levantado para estar en otra parte del lugar, e inmediatamente se levantó.

Porque Hinata ya no estaba ahí. Ella se había ido.

(~ •w•)~

Los tres Uchihas veían a lo lejos a Hinata, sentanda calladamente en una banca, con la cabeza gacha ocultando sus ojos. Ellos sabían que ella quería estar sola, por lo que no quisieron molestarla y en su lugar decidieron observarla a la distancia.

― ¿Deberíamos consolarla?― preguntó Mikoto indecisa entre consolar a la chica o cumplir con el deseo de esta de dejarla sola―. Ella tiene el corazón roto...

― Si quieres, hazlo― dijo Fugaku―. Deberías saber que no soy un experto en esras cosas.

― Pero ella no tiene el corazón roto― dijo de printo Itachi, ganandose la atención de los otros dos Uchihas.

― Si no lo esta, ¿entonces por que está lamentandose aquí?― preguntó Mikoto mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

― Supongo que esta dolida― admitió Itachi―. Pero no tiene el corazón roto.

― Alguien viene― les dijo Fugaku, y tuvo que evitar que Mikoto gritase cuando esta notó quien era. Lo último que necesitaba era alertar a la Hyuuga hacerca de la presencia del recién llegado. Eso arruinaría el momento. Con un suspiro, Fugaku arrastró a su esposa lejos de ahí e Itachi los siguió voluntariamente, decidiendole dar a esos dos algo de tiempo a solas.

(~ •w•)~

La verdad es que no tenía el corazón roto. De hecho, no se sentía para nada con el corazón roto. Parte de ella en realidad esperaba eso; que Naruto y Sakura terminasen juntos. Después de todo, Naruto siempre tuvo los ojos puestos en Sakura, y esos dos habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos que no era sorprendente que los sentimientos de Naruto se volviesen más fuertes, y que Sakura eventualmente comenzase a desarrollar sentimientos hacia el rubio. Ella no se encontraba sorprendida para nada puesto que ellos se merecían el uno al otro.

En realidad se sentía feliz por ellos, pero aún así parte de ella se sentía... dolida. No porque Naruto no la hubiese elegido, pero porque ella tuvo que asumir que ella fue rechazada. Desde el día que le confesó a Naruto sus sentimientos, había esperado ansiosamente por que le rubio le respondiese, pero Naruto nunca habló de ese tema con ella. Ella pensó que talvez quería tiempo, así que nunca presionó en ese tema, pero los meses pasaron y Naruto nunca le dió una respuesta, y ahora, ese día después de que el compromiso fuese anunciado, se había enterado de que había sido rechazada.

Ella en realidad ya se había anticipado a ser rechazada, así que si Naruto hubiese ido con ella y la hubiese rechazado propiamente, ella en realidad lo hubiera aceptado, pero Naruto no había hecho eso. Él la había dejado en ascuas continuamente y ella se sentía dolida porque ni siquiera la habían rechazado propiamente. Ella había tenido que asumirlo por su misma puesto que Naruto nunca había ido a decirle su respuesta. ¿Cómo podía decirlo? Ella se sentía... patética. Era como si ella hubiese estado perdiendo su tiempo esperando una respuesta. Era como si no _valiese_ lo suficiente como para merecer un rechazo apropiado.

― Hey― llamó una voz. Hinata levantó la mirada y vió unos ojos color onix observandola. La chica sonrió levemente dandole a entender que sabía que estaba ahí antes de volver a agachar la mirada mientras Sasuke se sentba junto a ella, tan impasible como siempre―. Te fuiste sin decir nada.

― Ah, necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Perdón por no decirte― respondió ella.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó él directamente.

― Si― respondió ella suavemente.

― No mientas Hinata― ordenó Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño―. Has admirado al dobe desde que eras una niña, así que no digas que estas bien cuando no lo estás.

― Sorprendentemente, no tengo el corazón roto― admitió Hinata y Sasuke tenía que admitir que estaba levemente impactado por lo que le había respondido. ¿Acaso le había dejado de gustar Naruto? Tenía algo de curiosidad, pero no dijo nada y la dejó continuar―. Sólo estoy... triste de que no me rechazase cara a cara; de que tuve que asumirlo yo sola con el anuncio de hoy.

― No respondió a tu confesión― espetó amargamente Sasuke.

El silencio los rodeó mientras Hinata se perdía en sus pensamientos, por su parte Sasuke no tenía odea de que decir para consolarla. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que notó que la chica junto a él había comenzado a temblar.

― ¿Hinata?― la llamó él preocupado.

― ¿Acaso no v-valgo lo suficiente, Sasuke-kun?― soltó de pronto Hinata―. ¿Acaso valgo t-tan poco que ni siquiera meresco ser r-rechazada a-apropiadamente? ¿A-Acaso s-soy así de patética?

Ella estaba temblando y Sasuke podía ver que ella estaba deshecha. Ella no estab deshecha por tener el corazón partido, ella estaba deshecha porque Naruto no se había molestado en responderle; y mientras ella estaba ahí esperandola, ya fuese un si o un no, él ya había tomado la decisión de estar con alguien más. Era como implicar, 'hey tu me confesaste tus sentimientos, y te escuché, pero estoy muy asustado como para responderte, pero mira ahora tengo una prometida, así que tú puedes adivinar lo que significa, ¿verdad?'. Bien probablemente Naruto no lo diría así en voz alta. Aún si era un idiota, no era tan malo, pero incluso si no lo diría así en voz alta, sus acciones al evitar la confesión de Hinata definitivamente implicaban _eso. _Sasuke no podía culpar a Hinata si ella se sentía dolida.

― L-Lo siento S-Sasuke-kun. Tú me habías advertido la última vez, p-pero no te escuché, y a-ahora estoy así― murmuró ella incoherentemente mientras bajaba su cabeza, y Sasuke sabía que era para poder ocultar sus lágrimas―. D-Deberías irte primero S-Sasuke-kun. Y-Yo se que no te gusta que alguien llore frente a t-tí. A-Así que vete primero, S-Sasuke-kun. No quiero que veas algo que no te gusta ver.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Incluso cuando ella se sentí así, continuaba pensando en él. En serio, ¿qué tan desinteresada podía ser esa chica? Sasuke sentía que ya había sido suficiente. No quería verla de esa manera, ya no más. Sin pensarlo mucho, la tomó y la haló hacia él. Colocó sus brazo alrededor de ella y empujó gentilmente su cabeza hacía su pecho, dejandola descansar contra él.

― Llora si quieres― espetó él―. No te reprimas.

Ella se encontraba impactada de que él la hubiese abrazado por su propia voluntad. Ella se sorprendió aún más cuando él la hizo recargar su cabeza contra su pecho. Ella aún intentaba no llorar, no queriendo mojar la camisa de Sasuke con sus patéticas lágrimas, pero cuando le dijo que llorase, simplemente no pudo más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin final alguno mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos.

― No eres patética― le susurró Sasuke mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, sin dejarle alguna oportunidad de escapar. Después de unos momentos comenzó a acariciar gentilmente su cabello mientras ella lloraba, y en su mente, se dijo a si mismo que el dobe sufriría su ira mañana, pero en ese momento su atención estaba sólo en ella.

En ese momento, a Sasuke no le importaba si alguien pasaba por ahí. No le importaba si alguien los veía. No le importaba si comenzaban a especular cosas al verlo abrazar a Hinata. Simplemente no le importaba puesto que en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era ella. En ese momento, su prioridad era consolarla y hacerla sentir mejor. Nada más importaba puesto que lo único en la mente de Uchiha Sasuke era ella y sólo ella; la llorosa Hyuuga Hinata en sus brazos.

* * *

ok.. a ver.. AHORA KIEN KIERE GOLPEAR A NARUTO! kienes esten a favor dejen en su review un "YO"... y KIENES CREEN QUE SASUKE ES UN AMOR! kienes esten a favor dejen otro "YO" en su review..XD...

bueno bueno.. este cap.. la neta... me encanto.. sobretodo x ke sasuke estaba comportandose como un humano! *Q*... bueno bueno.. espero haber hecho una buena traduccion del cap.. XD

ah! si! dejen reviews! x favor! no les tomara mucho tiempo! es realmente lindo de su parte.. me motiva a continuar con este proyecto.. y me hace muy feliz... .. ah si y lo mejor de todo.. no es necesaria cuenta! :)

y bueno.. los dejo.. hasta la proxima semana.. ahora ire a kitarle su cerveza a mi bro.. mañana tenemos clases.. y al paso ke va.. mañana tendra una resaca de los mil demonios.. XD

bueno.. feliz noche!

atte: lordkami :)!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13/29**

**Agradecimientos: **okashira janet, marleen, dark. columba, Tokeijikakeno orenji, gabrielita-chan, Luna07, Akira Riddle, Kat, claudia, HaNa16, sasuhinakushinata, Robin18218, Guest1, rosi 3, maribelteka, LaCrazyWriter, evangelin, gecel87, Magic ann love, JenSchiffer, Cannan, andrea, pao20, Rbk, Kiranathas yue, sasuhinafan por siempre, larareshiram97, enananaranja, issa uchiha, hinamel, Dark Amy-chan, angel herido, Ryukeen xd, Rukoyoukune, I lOve anime-jOiia, chihaLover, Girl-Evil-Undead, leidihuchiha, danny-chan20, midorifanic, Natsuki-07, Magiu, hinatacris, Mishima Umiko, Shaoran, chiiiachan, Naomi aki, HanaMiu1, Natalya, Elena, Aika Yami, luna-chan, LilyHime100, shaoran28, SrDark, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, sasu-chan123

**Nota de la traductora: **wow.. me keria morir de la alegria cuando vi 57 REVIEWS en un solo cap! diooos! andaba como tonta! XD.. muchisimas gracias x el apoyo.. y bueno.. como regalito... este cap viene algo cargadito.. XD

ah y les dire ke este dia se parecio mucho al ke tuvo hinata en el cap por una razon.. me desmaye... yeap... no habia comido nada en todo el dia (me desperte a las 5 am) y bueno.. a las ocho de la noche.. me desmaye... pero es ke andaba ayudando a unos amigos porque dentro de unos minutos van a tocar en un club.. asi ke andaba ayudando con tooodo lo que es mover equipos y todo eso y no he tenido tiempo en todo el dia para comer.. en fin.. lo gracioso es ke bueno... mi bro ke andaba ahi conmigo me cargo para dejarme recostada un rato.. y eso lo se x ke ahoria mis amigos me andan fregando con las fotos ke me tomaron.. luego me encargare de meterlos en un genjutsu y acer ke sufran.. r.r... bueno por ahora me dedicare a comer esta deliciosa hamburguesa frente a mi... justo despues de postear este cap.. XD

bueno.. les dare un disclaimer para poner asi comer y seguir ayudando! solo falta una hora para ke comienze la tocada! (comienza a las 10 pm)

**Disclaimer:** bueno, ni Naruto ni sus personajes son mios... son de Masashi Kishimoto, y bueno.. la histoia no es mia... es de deadly-chronicles.. lo ke si es mio es la traduccion.. XD

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

**Capítulo 13 **

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por: LordKami_

* * *

Le había permitido llorar entre sus brazos la última noche. También le había permitido agarrar su camisa al tiempo que sollozaba y él la sostenía entre sus brazos. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer, probablemente la hubiese empujado lejos de él, pero se trataba de Hinata, y la verdad era que no le importaría sostenerla todo el día si tenía opción. Odiaba cuando ella estaba triste. El verla llorar lo afectaba enormemente y no tenía idea de porque. Cuando la vió llorar, sus instintos simplemente reaccionaron, y todo lo que quería hacer era halarla hacia él y acercarla para darle el consuelo que necesitaba, y eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo la había estado sosteniendo entre sus brazo mientras ella sollozaba, y sinceramente, no le importaba. El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando estaba con ella, así que ni siquiera se había molestado en llevar la cuenta.

Cuando de pronto Hinata dejó de sollozar y temblar, Sasuke se preguntó si ya se sentía mejor, pero cuando miró más de cerca, comprendió que se había quedado dormida. Como había dicho, si ella hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer, no le hubiese importado y sólo la hubiese dejado ahí. Bien, no hubiese sido tan malo y al menos la habría levantado y entonces él se hubiese ido habiendo hecho su parte como un buen samaritano.

Pero de nuevo, ella no era cualquier mujer. Ella era Hinata, la mujer que lentamente se había adentrado a su corazón, incluso si no quería aceptarlo. Al ver sus pacíficas facciones mientras dormía, Sasuke no quiso despertarla. Talvez dormir le haría sentir mejor y podría sanar su lastimado corazón, así que decidió no desperatarla. Tampoco la ia a dejar sólo en la banca, así que Sasuke hizo lo único que podía hacer. La cargó a su hogar.

Ella era relativamente ligera a pesar de sus exquisitas curvas y grandes atributos. Oh claro que Sasuke sabía que ella tenía grandes atributos. Él era un hombre después de todo, por lo que la había observado de vez en cuando, y puesto que ella pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su casa, la había visto sin su chaqueta una vez que el clima había estado especialmente caluroso. Ella había pensado que él estaba durmiendo, por lo que había desabrochado su cierre pensando que nadie la vería. Pero justo en el momento en el que ella se había quitado la chaqueta, él había salido de su cuarto para beber algo. Sus ojos se habían encontrado inmediatamente y ella había soltado un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras que él había permanecido impasible. Avergonzada, ellase había colocado correctamente la chaqueta y corrido a la cocina, pero era demasiado tarde. Sasuke había visto su cuerpo y había notado que tan _perfectas_ era sus curvas, y oh si, en _definitiva_ le había gustado lo que había visto.

No obstante, de vuelta a su actual situación, sin importar sus curvas y sus ocultos atributos, ella era relativamente ligera, por lo que un hombre tan fuerte como Sasuke no tenía problema en cargarla. Por lo que, Sasuke la llevó en su espalda todo el camino al complejo Hyuuga, donde los guardias al ver a la durmiente ex-heredera inmediatamente le mostraron el camino a la habitación de la chica. En el camino a la habitación de la chica, fue recibido por la pequeña hermana de esta, quien le exigió que le dijese que había ocurrido.

No queriendo despertar a Hinata, Sasuke caminó rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Hinata donde la depositó gentilmente en la cama antes de salir. Una vez fuera, fue confrontado nuevamente por Hanabi, quien inmediatamente se le lanzó encima y le exigió que le dijese que le había hecho a su hermana. Intentado controlar su temperamente, Sasuke simplemente le dijo que Hinata se había dormido, y que si quería saber que había ocurrido durante la barbacoa, simplemente tenia que esperar a que Hinata despertase o preguntarle a Tenten. Notando que Sasuke no se iba a intimidar con sus amenazas, Hanabi dejó ir a Sasuke, quien gratamente salió del complejo Hyuuga. Para ser una pequeña hermana, Hanabi era demasiado protectora. Después de eso, Sasuke fue directamente a su apartamento, donde inmediatamente se durmió, demasidado cansado como para pensar. No supo cuanto tiempo había estado dormido, y sólo despertó al escuchar algunos sonidos provenientes de la cocina.

― Llegaste más temprano que de costumbre― dijo Sasuke después de comprender de quien se trataba.

― ¡A-Ah, S-Sasuke-kun! B-Buenos días― saludó ella, mientras su rostro enrojecía y volteaba a otro lado.

Mientras se preguntaba que era lo que la estaba avergonzada tanto, Sasuke volteó a ver a su reflejo y de inmediato supo que era lo que la tenía así. Puesto que acababa de despertar, prácticamente había recibido a Hinata semi-desnudo con sólo unos pantalones que se ajustaban con un cordel, tampoco ayudando que los pantalones estuviesen ligeramente sueltos...

― Ah, no es como si fuera la primera vez que me ves semi-desnudo― dijo con una sonrisa de lado, causando que Hinata se sonrojase aún más. Sabiendo que sería mejor no bromear más o ella terminaría desmayandose, Sasuke volvió a su habitación para colocarse ropa más apropiada―. Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí tan temprano?

― B-Bueno,― tartamudeó Hinata aún sonrojada―, quería disculparme por haberte causado problemas ayer en la noche. T-Tuviste que cargame a casa porque me d-dormí. Lo siento.

― Está bien. No me molestó― espetó indiferentemente―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― Desayuno. Omelette― respondió ella con una sonrisa―. ¿Quieres?

― Si, claro.

Mientras Hinata le servía la comida, Sasuke la observaba de cerca, para ver si ella en verdad se encontraba bien. No quería preguntarle, puesto que temía traerle de vuelta recuerdos no deseados, por lo que simplemente se dedicó a observarla. Ella parecía estar bien, pero al haber estado junto a ella durante esos seis meses, él podía notar cualquier diferencia, incluso las más sutiles, y él había notado que en sus ojos aún quedaba algo de dolor.

― Hanabi necesita mi ayuda para algo. Para qué, no tengo idea, no me dijo. Empaqué el almuezo para que puedas comer. ¿E-Estarás bien por tu cuenta S-Sasuke-kun?

― Hn― fue lo único que djo como respuesta.

Ella sonrió levemente y ambos comienron en silencio. Una vez que terminaron, Sasuke se ofreció a lavar los platos. Ella protestó, pero él se encargó de recordarle que ese era su apartamento, así que podía hacer lo que quisiese. Cuando hubo terminado, Hinata se fue y dejó solo a Sasuke, dandole tiempo para pensar.

Hinata aún estaba dolida. Hasta que se le fuese dada una respuesta apropiada, dudaba que ella pudiese olvidar ese dolor, incluso si ella lo intentaba. Hasta que ocurriese eso, la herida continuaría ahí. No le gustaba verla herida. Tampoco lo merecía. Para Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata merecía una respuesta apropiada a su confesión y el se encargaría de que el dobe se la diese.

(~ •w•)~

Naruto no tenía idea de que había hecho para enfurecer a Sasuke. No recordaba haber hecho algo que pudiese molestar al Uchiha, pero tenía que haberlo hecho, ¿o si no por qué otra razón Sauke iría hasta ahí para darle una golpiza? Él sabía que Sasuke tenía problemas de temperamento, pero él no iría por ahí metiendose en peleas sin ninguna razón, por lo que la pregunta era, ¿cúal era su razón? Cualquiera que fuese su razón, definitivamente había enfurecido lo suficiente al Uchiha como para que este recorriese todo el camino a su departamento y lo golpease sin misericordia.

― ¿Qué te pasa teme?― gritó Naruto mientras intentaba otro puñetazo proveniente de Sasuke.

― No me pasa nada a mí. Estoy perfectamente bien― deacló Sasuke de manera indiferente mientras volvía a golpear al rubio.

― ¡Teme! ¿Qué demonios hice?― gritó Naruto mientras intentaba contraatacar. No iba a dejar que Sasuke lo usase de saco de boxeo, al menos no voluntariamente―. No me digas que estas molesto por lo del compromiso...

― No. Para nada. Por cierto felicidades, pero esto no es por mí― dijo Sasuke mientras continuaba golpeandolo.

― Entonces, ¿por qué?― preguntó Naruto mientras bloqueaba sus ataques.

― ¿No recuerdas nada estúpido hiciste?― preguntó Sasuke antes de fruncir el ceño―. Espera, creo que debería reformular eso. Algo que _no_ hiciste.

― ¿Qué?― espetó Naruto de manera confusa―. ¿De qué hablas?

― Dejame darte una pista. _'Ella no merece ser herida, Sasuke. Ella merece algo mejor...' _Pero aún así la heriste. Esa es tú pista.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Naruto inmediatamente se petrificó, permitiendo que Sasuke ke diese un golpe perfecto, que lo mandó volando al otro lado. Naruto ni siquiera se movió y decidió permanecer sin moverse, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

― Hinata...

― Si, _Hinata_―dijo Sasuke con una mueca.

― ¿Cómo te...?

― Ha sido mi guardiana por seis meses, Naruto― se mofó Sasuke―. Por supuesto que en algún punto me enteraría de que ella se te confesó y que tú como un idiota no le diste ninguna respuesta.

― Y-Yo.

― ¿Tú qué? ¿Tenías miedo de romperle el corazón?― dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

― Si...― admitió Naruto.

― ¿Y creiste que al evitar el tema, ella no saldría herida?― preguntó, y cuando Naruto asintió, su ceño se frunció aún más―. En verdad eres un idiota.

― Talvez lo sea― respondió Naruto de manera amarga.

― Si lo eres. Rechazarla en su cara es muchisimo mejor que hacerla esperar por meses, sólo para que ella se entere de que ya estas comprometido con alguien más.

― En verdad lo arruiné, ¿verdad? No quería herirla, pero al final, terminé haciendolo― dijo Naruto mientras sonreía tristemente, antes de comenzar a sentir pánico―. Oh Dios, ¿qué debería hacer, teme? Hinata ahora debe de odiarme. ¡No quiero perder su amistad!

― ella no te odia. Me encantaría si lo hiciese, pero dudo que lo haga― dijo Sasuke de manera indiferente―. Sólo arreglalo.

― ¿Sólo arreglarlo? ¡Teme, no es tan fácil!― aulló Naruto.

― Es fácil. Pero tú como un idiota lo complicas― gruño Sasuke antes de golpearlo de nuevo―. Ella se confesó. Se suponía que le tenías que dar una respuesta, pero no lo hiciste, así que ahora más te vale arreglar eso y darle una jodida respuesta y una razón a esa respuesta. Al menos dale un fin a esto, dobe.

Naruto permaneció sin moverse, impactado por la furia que el Uchiha emitía. Él podía notar que Sasuke estaba en verdad furioso, algo que Naruto no había visto en meses, y eso se debía a que él había herido a Hinata. En ese punto, Naruto confirmó que Uchiha Sasuke en verdad se preocupaba por la tímida Hyuuga.

Después de mucho pensarlo y un rostro extremadamente golpeado, Naruto accedió.

― Y-Yo lo haré...

― No le digas que yo te pedí que lo hicieses― le dijo Sasuke antes de comenzar a caminar fuera del departamento.

― En verdad te preocupas por ella, ¿verdad, Sasuke?― murmuró Naruto, causando que Sasuke se detuviese a recibir sus palabras, pero no dijo nada. Sasuke permaneció en silencio y retomó su caminata, dejando a un confundido, culpable y herido ninja rubio hiperactivo solo.

(~ •w•)~

Hanabi observaba a su hermana mayor mientras esta lavaba silenciosamente los platos. Su hermana no estaba tarareando, lo que era extraño. Hinata siempre tarareaba una melodía que su madre siempre les cantaba cuando eran pequeñas, pero ese día su hermana estaba en silencio. Algo la estaba molestando, ella lo sabía y ahora ella estaba siendo molestada por el hecho de que su hermana no estuviese siendo ella misma.

Desde que Uchiha Sasuke había traido a su hermana la noche anterior, Hanabi había estado preguntandose que demonios había ocurrido en la barbacoa, pero Hinata no le había dicho nada. No quería preguntarle a Neji puesto quer sabía que Neji era sobreprotector, y nadie sabía que podría hacer si se enteraba de que Sasuke había traido a Hinata a casa.

― Aneki, ¿qué pasó?― preguntó finalmente Hanabi, cansada de esperar a que Hinata le dijese que era lo que ocuría.

― ¿Hm?― soltó Hinata mientras le dedicaba a su hermana menor una mirada confundida.

Hanabi suspiró.

― Estás actuando extraño.

― ¿En serio?― preguntó Hinata mientras parpadeaba―. Me siento bien, Hanabi.

― No, no lo estas. Estas actuando diferente, Aneki― señaló Hanabi―. Has estado actuando extraño desde que despertaste en la mañana. Algo tuvo que haber pasado ayer en la noche. ¡Por Dios, Uchiha Sasuke te cargó a casa!

Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre del Uchiha antes de devolver su atención a los platos que estaba lavando.

― Sasuke-kun no me hizo nada anoche. Si eso es lo que te estás preguntando.

Hanabi le dedicó una mirada esceptica, pero decidió creerle de igual manera.

― Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

― Nada pasó― respondió Hinata de manera indiferente.

― Aneki...― rogó Hanabi. Ahora en verdad estaba preocupada por su hermana. Algo estaba mal, y no tenía idea de que era.

Viendo que su hermana se estaba preocupando de esa manera, Hinata se sintió culpable por no confiar en ella cuando Hanabi sólo quería ayudarla. Suspirando, Hinata decididó sólo decirle la verdad.

― Naruto-kun y Sakura-san anunciaron su compromiso anoche.

Hanabi permaneció en silencio mientras absorbía las palabras que habían sido dichas. Comprendiendo lo que significaban, fue hacia a su hermana y la abrazó.

― Lo siento― susurró la menor.

― No tengo el corazón roto, Hanabi― dijo Hinata mientras sonreía levemente y Hanabi voleaba a verla un poco confundida.

― Entonces, ¿por qué estás triste?― preguntó Hanabi mientra parpadeaba.

― Él no me dió una respuesta despu 0s de que me confesase, y ahora, de pronto me entero de que esta comprometido. Estoy feliz por ellos pero me siento herida, puesto que siento que estuve esperando estúpidamente a una respuesta que nunca iba a llegar.

― Aneki...― sususrró Hanabi mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte a su hermana después de escuchar lo que había dicho. Como la mayoría de los Hyuugas, Hanabi no era buena con las palabras; por lo que realmente esperaba que ese abrazo le proviese a su hermana el consuelo que ella quería darle.

― Pero ahora estoy bien, Hanabi― dijo Hinata con una sonrisa―. No te preocupes.

― Si, _claro_ que lo estás― dijo Hanabi mientras fruncía el ceño―. Materé a ese idiota.

― ¡Hanabi!― dijo Hinata intentandola detener.

― No me importa si es el héroe de la aldea. ¡Lo mataré!― exclamó Hanabi mientras corría fuera del complejo.

Horrorizada y temiendo que Naruto pudiese terminar herido, puesto que Hanabi siempre hablaba en serio cuando fuese que ella dijese que quería algo, Hinata salió corriendo a su vez, para poder detener a la Hyuuga menor.

― ¡Hanabi, por favor detente!― rogó Hinata―. No necesitas herir a Naru...

La oración fue dejada al aire puesto que Hanabi había parado de correr y ahora observaba la entrada principal del complejo Hyuuga. Preguntandose que era lo que veía, Hinata tomó un vistazo, y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, debido a que parado afuera de la entrada prinipal esta nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto, con su rostro extremadamente amoratado, tanto que apenas podía ser reconocido. Parecía que alguien había sido más rápido que Hanabi, puesto que Uzumaki Naruto se encontraa hecho polvo. De alguna maner, Hinata tenía una idea de quien era el responsable. Sólo había una persona en la aldea que no tenía ningún reparo en darle una golpiza de ese nivel a alguien.

― Hola, Hinata― saludó Naruto, y ella asumió que estaba intentando sonreír por la manera en la que sus labios se había movido, pero su rostro estaba tan magullado que era difícil poder decirlo a ciencia cierta. Mientras Naruto saludaba tranquilamente, Hinata tenía que detener a Hanabi, quien intentaba darle otra golpiza al rubio. Naruto ya estaba herido. No podía dejar volviese a ser herido. Notando las intenciones de Hanabi, Naruto rió nerviosamente y sonrió―. Así que tú también quieres darme la golpiza de mi vida, ¿verdad? Creo que lo meresco.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres?― gruño Hanabi de manera protectora mientras Hinata la volvía a detener.

― Quiero hablar con Hinata,― dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos se movían hacía la peliazul pidiendo permiso―. ¿Puedo?

― ¡No!― gritó Hanabi, pero cuando Hinata tiró de ella y le dedicó una mirada suplicante como diciendo 'Se que estás preocupada, pero este es mi problema', Hanabi suspiró y de manera vacilante se alejó de ellos y caminó de vuelta a ala casa, no sin antes dedicarle al Uzumaki otra mirada de advertencia.

― Entonces...― comenzó Hinata―... ¿Qué te ocurrrió, Naruto-kun?

― Me caí― respondió Naruto mientras sonreía de manera tímida.

Parecía ser que Naruto era un pesimo mentiroso. Nadie podía caerse y recibir heridad de ese tipo. Sin embargo, puesto que él no quería decirle la verdad, ella decidió no presionar en el tema. Debía de haber una razón por la cual no quería decirle quien lo había golpeado, aunque parte de ella sabía la razón de su silencio al respecto.

― ¿De qué querías hablar, Naruto-kun?― preguntó gentilmente Hinata.

El silencio los rodeo al tiempo que Naruto se preguntaba sobre cómo debían comenzar o más bien, cómo podía comenzar. Rascó su cabeza nerviosamente temiendo decir algo equivocado. Después de mucho pensar, decidió decir lo primero que tenía en su mente.

― Hinata... Lo siento.

Sus cejas se alzaron y le dedicó una mirada confundida.

― ¿E-Eh?

― Nunca te rechazé apropiadamente― comenzó Naruto, haciendo que Hinata abriese los ojos―. Cuando tu te confesaste, me sentí muy feliz. Todo este tiempo, habían habido alguien que me amaba y yo no lo sabía, pero no tenía idea de como tomarlo. ¿Qué debía decirte? ¿Tú también me gustabas? No lo sabía, así que lo evité, usando la guerra como una excusa para no pensar en ello.

― Cuando la guerra acabó, no tenía ninguna otra razón para evitarte, pero aún no sabía como responderte, y entonces terminaste en coma así que use eso como uan manera de probar mis sentimientos. Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto lo intentase, y-yo sólo podía verte como mi amiga. No tenía idea de como decirtelo. No quería herirte, así que terminé huyendo...― admitió Naruto―. Evité el tema y pretnedí que todo estaba bien. Pensé que si nunca lo mencionaba, pronto te olvidarías de ello también, pero parece que me equivoqué. No comprendí que al ignorarlo, terminé hiriendote más. Lo siento Hinata. Fuí un cobarte al huir de esa manera.

― Naruto-kun...

― Es por eso que ahora, te daré una razón, y un rechazo apropiado, para que no te veas a tí misma como alguien patética y que no vale lo suficiente. Tú eres una chica muy amable Hinata, mereces una respuesta apropiada― dijo Naruto mientras hacía una revencia―. Hinata, sieno mucho el no poder corresponder tus sentimientos. No importa cuando lo intenté, comprendí que mis sentimientos por Sakura-chan son más fuertes, y se que si estuviese en una relación contigo, tú no serías feliz, puesto que tus sentimientos son más fuertes que los míos. No sería justo para tí, así que lo siento Hinata. En verdad lo siento.

Puesto que Hinata no había dicho nada, Naruto comenzó a sentirse nervioso y se preguntó si debería levantar su cabeza. Después de mucho pensar, decidió finalmente voltear hacia arriba, sólo para ver como ella le dedicaba una mirada impasiva.

― ¿Hinata?― preguntó Naruto comenzando a sentir pánico, preguntandose si la había herido aún más, causando que decidiese ya no sentir más―. Hinata... Y-Yo...

Para su sorpresa, Hinata comenzó a reír felizmente, haciendo que le dedicase una mirada perpleja.

― ¿Hinata?

― ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara Naruto-kun! Te veías tan asustado― dijo Hinata mientras reía divertida.

Naruto parpadeó repetidamente, absorbiendo las palabras.

― ¡Hinata! ¡En serio estaba asustado, de verdad!― exclamó mientras hacía un puchero.

― ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Pero no pude evitarlo Naruto-kun― dijo Hinata mientras volvía a reír divertida, antes de que su rostro se volviese serio aunque conservó la suavidad de este, para verlo con unos sinceros ojos―. Pero, gracias por decirme esto Naruto-kun. Gracias por darme una respuesta.

Parpadeando de nuevo, Naruto la volvió a ver antes de sonreír alegremente.

― Entonces, ¿seguimos siendo amigo?― exclamó emocionado.

― Claro que si, Naruto-kun― dijo ella mientras sonreía―. ¿Y puedo preguntarte algo?

― ¡Claro!― exclamó Naruto―. ¡Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras!

― Sasuke-kun fue quien te golpeo, ¿verdad?― preguntó Hinata y casi inmediatamente, la expresión de Naruto cambio a una de pánico.

― ¿Quién dijo eso?― exclamó mientras reía nerviosamente―. ¡Yo me caí! ¡Hahaha!

― Eres terrible mintiendo, Naruto-kun― dijo Hinata mientras reía entre dientes y Naruto sintió aún más miedo al escuchar esa declaración―. Pero no te preocupes. No voy a confrontar a Sasuke-kun.

Instantaneamente, su expresión aterrorizada cambió a una de alivio, y Naruto por fin pudo respirar tranquilo. Dios, nadie podía saber que era lo que Uchiha Sasuke podría hacerle si se enteraba de que Hinata sabía que era él el responsable de la golpiza de Naruto. Con sólo imaginar lo que Sasuke podría hacerle, Naruto ya había comenzado a temblar.

― Naruto-kun― lo llamó Hinata, ganandose la atención del rubio de nuevo. Naruto inmediatamente salió de sus aterradores pensamientos acerca del Uchiha y vió a Hinata sonriendole gentilmente―. Felicidades por tu compromiso. Les deseo a ambos que sean muy felices. Rezaré por que tú y Sakura-chan permanescan durante mucho tiempo, Naruto-kun. Se merecen el uno al otro después de todo lo que han tenido que pasar juntos.

― Hinata...― murmuó Naruto antes de abrazar a tímida Hyuuga por la emoción del momento, para la vergüenza de Hinata. Su rostro se sonrojó fuertemente mientras abrazaba a Naruto algo avergonzada―. Gracias, Hinata. En verdad, gracias.

Al escuchar que tan feliz se sonaba Naruto, Hinata sonrió. El hombre que la estaba abrazando en ese momento era su primer amor de la infancia. Ella había pasado la mayor parte de su vida admirandolo y apoyandolo de lejos. Ella lo había amado discretamente cuando todos los demás rehuían de él. Él era Uzumaki Naruto, su primer amor. Sin embargo, mientras ellos dos se abrazaban por primera vez, Hinata sintió paz mientras la tristeza quedaba olvidada. Ella sabía que su primer amor era sólo un recuerdo, y si bien ella aún lo admiraba como un amigo, sus sentimientos había cambiado. Sin embargo no importaba que, él nunca dejaría de ser su amigo y puesto que era su amigo, ella rezaría por la felicidad de ese hombre, y porque la relación que tenía con la mujer que siempre amó perdurase sin importar que.

Puesto que Uzumaki Naruto merecía esa felicidad, por todos esos obstaculos y sufrimientos con los que había lidiado en su vida, y Haruno Sakura era la persona indicada para proveerle la felicidad que se merecía; la relicidad que ambos merecían.

(~ •w•)~

― ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hinata-chan!

Hinata se encontraba caminando cuando escuchó que era llamada por alguien. Preguntandose quien era, se dió la vuelta para ver como Haruno Sakura corría hacia ella respirando de manera agitada.

― ¿Sakura-an?― preguntó Hinata mientras parpadeaba preguntandose porque la ninja médico estaba respirando tan agitadamente.

― Pense que te había perdido. Vaya que caminas rápido― dijo Sakura mientras boqueaba para tomar aire.

― ¿Pasa algo?― preguntó Hinata con preocupación. Para que Sakura la persiguiese de esa manera, debía de ser algo importante, ¿verdad?

― N-Nada― respondió Sakura mientras sonreía nerviosamente―. Sólo quería hablar contigo.

Hinata parpadeó de nuevo. Parecía ser que mucha gente quería hablar con ella esa día. Bueno, no muchas, sólo dos, pero aún así...

― ¿Sí?

Las dos caminaron al parque, el cual estaba más callado que de costumbre y era apropiado para poder sostener una conversación en ese momento. Se encontraban sentadas en una de las bancas, mientras veían el cielo, preguntandose como podían comenzar. Si bien Hinata era amiga de Sakura, ella no era tan cercana a ella, como lo era Sakura con Ino. Por lo que si era sincera, sentarse junto a ella preguntandose que decir era más bien incómodo.

― Escuché que Sasuke-kun hizo polvo a Naruto― comenzó Sakura.

― Si... Lo siento― dijo Hinata―. Sasuke-kun puede aún ser... sorpresivo.

― Si... Lo es― admitió Sakura con una sonrisa.

El silenció las rodeó de nuevo hasta que Sakura volteó a verla. Preguntandose que quería decir, Hinata se sorprendió cuando Sakura repentinamente bajó su cabeza a manera de disculpa.

― ¡Lo siento mucho, Hinata-chan!― exclamó Sakura.

De nuevo, Hinata parpadeó. ¿Qué le tenía la gente ese día con disculparse con ella? ¿Y por qué Sakura se estaba disculpando con ella? Ella no recordaba que la médico hubiese hecho algo que la ofendiese.

― ¿Por qué, Sakura-san?

― Yo sabía que tú amabas a Naruto. Siempre he sabido que tú lo admirabas desde que era un niño, pero aún así y-yo... no lo puede evitar. Siempre pensé que amaba a Sasuke-kun, y talvez lo hice. Cuando él se fue, siempre desee que volviese, pero quien me estuvo apoyando todo ese tiempo fue Naruto. Él siempre estuvo ahí por mí, y no tengo idea de como pasó o cuando mis sentimientos cambiaron, pero de pronto pasó. Cuando Sasuke-kun volvió, él era frío y no me dejaba estar con él. En ese momento, yo supe que había perdido a Sasuke-kun y cuando de pronto pensé en perder a Naruto también, mi corazón comenzó a doler. No quería perder a Naruto también, es por eso que y-yo sólo... Y-Yo sólo... Lo siento Hinata-chan, ¡no quería robartelo!― sollozó Sakura.

Hinata permaneció en silencio mientras tomaba las palabras de Sakura y sus labios se curvaban en una mueca de tristeza. Sakura no debía de disculparse. No era su culpa. Lo único que había hecho era desarrollar sentimientos hacia Naruto, y no había nada malo en eso. Gentilmente, Hinata colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Sakura, forzando a la ninja médico a voltear a ver a los ojos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Hinata sonrió cálidamente.

― Sakura-san, tú no me robaste a Naruto-kun― dijo Hinata―, él para empezar nunca fue mio.

Sakura parpadeó, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por su anterior arrebato.

― P-Pero, tú siempre lo has amado.

― El que lo amara no significa que tuviese que tenerlo― respondió Hinata―. Si, siempre lo amé, pero eso no significa que tenga que estar conmigo. A parte, Naruto-kun siempre ha tenido sentimientos hacia tí, Sakura-san. Es por eso, que estoy tan feliz de que tu finalmente hayas correspondido sus sentimientos.

― Hinata-chan...

― Tú y Naruto han pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Ambos han tenido que apoyarse mutuamente de manera continua y han tenido que permanecer el uno junto al otro, es por eso Sakura-san, que mereces a Naruto-kun y él te merece a tí. Así que no te disculpes por tener sinceros sentimientos hacía él, ¿está bien?

― Hinata-chan...― murmuró Sakura, y sobrepasada por sus emociones, Sakura hizo lo mismo que su prometido. Abrazó a la chica y mientras Hinata la abrazaba de vuelta, comprendió que esos dos tenían más cosas en común de las que creían. Sip, definitivamente se merecían el uno al otro.

Las dos se separaron después de unos pocos minutos y Sakura limpió las lágrimas que sin saberlo había escapado de sus ojos. Hinata le dió unos golpesitos en el hombro, como diciendole que ella estaba feliz por ella, que ella no estaba molesta y que realmente deseaba que fuesen felices.

― Se feliz con Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. Cuidalo bien― murmuró suavemente Hinata.

Volteando a verla a la cara, Sakura sonrió.

― Lo haré, Hinata-chan y gracias. Me sentía tan culpable... Así que gracias por aprovar esta relación, Muchas gracias.

Las dos chicas rieron juntas mientras finalmente se tranquilizaban. Aún riendo entre dientes, Sakura decidió bromear un poco.

― Entonces, ¿qué pasa entre tú y Sasuke-kun?

― ¿E-Ehhh?― exclamó Hinata mientras su rostro se volvía rojo―. N-No pasa nada entre nosotros.

A Sakura le divirtió mucho ver como Hinata se había sonrojado de esa manera cuando el nombre del Uchiha fue mencionado. Era casi como cuando la tímida Hyuuga había tenido su enamoramiento con Naruto, cuando ella se sonrojaba cada vez que el rubio se acercaba a ella. Entonces, ¿eso significaba que Hinata estaba ahora enamorada de Sasuke? Ante ese pensamiento, Sakura decidió bromear un poco más con ese tema para poder obtener más diversión.

― ¡Oh vamos Hinata-chan! He notado que a él le gusta mucho verte el trasero― dijo Sakura entre risas―. Y, oh la manera en la que te ve, ¡es como si te quisiese desvestirte o algo así!

― ¿Q-Qué?― tartamudeó Hinata, sonrojandose aún más en ese momento.

― Entonces, ¿cómo van ustedes dos con eso? ¿Tendremos que esperar bebés con un híbrido del Sharingan y el Byakugan en el futuro?― bromeó de nuevo Sakura.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que esa conversación era demasiado como para que Hinata lo pudiese soportar, puesto que su cerebro se imaginó a Sasuke desvistiendola y él pensamiento de tener bebés con el Uchiha Sasuke la sonrojó enormemente. Extrañamente, la idea de tener bebés con el Uchiha no le asustaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho le _había_ gustado. Por lo que en ese momento se encontraba extremadamente avergonzada puesto que mentalmente se había dicho a si misma que no le importaba tener bebés con el Uchiha, y para tener bebés con el Uchiha, ellos tendrían que...

Mientras su imaginación tomaba vida propia, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo hasta el punto en el que comenzó a sentirse mareada, y de nuevo Hinata hizo lo único que podía hacer bien en esa clase situaciones tan vergonzosas.

Se desmayó.

(~ •w•)~

Sasuke gruñó molesto al escuchar que su puerta era golpeada. Hinata no iba ir ese día, entonces, ¿quién más podía ser? Él no era alguien que tuviese muchas visitas. Aún algo molesto por el hecho de que su siesta fuese interrumpida, Sasuke abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido, y su visitante se estremeció levemente antes de sonreír tímidamente.

― ¿Sakura?― preguntó Sasuke mientras observaba a la ninja médico pelirrosada trayendo consigo a una inconciente Hinata. Frunció el ceño―. ¿Qué pasó?

― Bueno, digamos que tuvimos una interesante conversación y ella se desmayó― respondió Sakura con una tímida sonrisa.

Sasuke la observó de manera impasiva. Aún si se encontraba preocupado por la inconciente Hinata, no iba a demostrarlo abiertamente.

― Y la trajiste aquí porque...

― Pensé que llevarla al complejo Hyuuga no era una buena idea. Tú sabes que tan sobreprotector puede ser Neji. Probablemente me interrogaría hasta la muerte. Sin mencionar a Hanabi. Para ser una hermana menor, ella actua a veces como una madre sobreprotectora― dijo Sakura mientras reía nerviosamente―. Llevarla con su equipo tampoco es una buena idea. Kiba me amenazaría si se enterase de lo que paso y Shino... no quiero imaginarme que podría hacer... así, que tú eras mi única opción viable.

En realidad, Sasuke se encontraba agradecido de que Sakura decidiese llevar a Hinata con él. Él no confiaba en el chico perro. Neji podía ser su primo, pero igual, era un hombre, así que tampoco confiaba en él. Talvez Shino podía ser confiable, pero de nuevo, era un hombre. La verdad era que él simplemente no quería ver a Hinata con ningún otro hombre, pero por supuesto no iba a decir eso en voz alta, por lo que simplemente etiquetó a todo hombre cerca de Hinata como alguien en el que no se podía confiar y se etiquetó a si mismo como el único hombre cercano a Hinata en el que se podía confiar.

― Bien― gruñó Sasuke y Sakura sonrió.

― Entonces, ¿dónde la puedo dejar?

― Está bien. Sólo damela. Con cuidado.

Sakura parpadeó, pero hizo caso y le pasó a Hinata con mucho cuidado a Sasuke y él Uchiha la cargó estilo nupcial.

― Gracias. No vemos luego― dijo Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a Sakura parpadeando continuamente antes de que sus labios se curvasen en una sonrisa al comprender que acababa de ocurrir. Decidó rápidamente irse, no queriendo interrumpirlos al permanecer afuera.

Dentro de su apartamento, Sasuke cargó a Hinata y cuidadosamente la depositó en su cama. Se preguntó acerca de que demonios Hinata y Sakura habían estado hablando, como para causar que la Hyuuga se desmayase, y decidió que probablemente era algo vergonzoso puesto que Hinata había terminado desmayandose. Sasuke se permitió a si mismo sonreír ante ese pensamiento.

Decidiendo que era mejor darle su espacio para que descansase, Sasuke decidió irse, pero antes de hacerlo, volvió a observar a Hinata. Aún si esta inconciente, sus facciones eran serenas y Sasuke no pudo eviar acercarse más para acariciar sus mejillas. Su piel era tan suave como la recordaba y mientras acariciaba de manera gentilemente su piel con cuidado de no despertarla, Sasuke no pudo evitar admirr sus facciones.

Incluso inconciente, sus pálids mejillas se encontraban ligeramente sonrosadas, combinando con el color de sus exquisitos labios. Parte de su flequillo se encontraba cubriendo sus parpados, por lo que él lo retiró tiernamente, disfrutando como sus suaves y sedosos mechones se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Incluso podía oler su aroma natural, el olor a vainilla y lavanda, que definitivamente era agradable para su nariz. No le hubiese importado hacer eso todo el día, acariciarla y admirar sus hermosas facciones. Ella era tan tentadora; tan hermosa y cuando él vió que sus exquisitos labios estan ligeramente separados por su respiración, no puedo continuar controlandose y Uchiha Sasuke hizo lo impensable.

Se inclinó hacia ella y besó sus labios.

* * *

KYAAAAAAAA... ok.. lo admito.. cuando lo lei x primera vez.. dios pegue un grito al cielo.. XD... bueno.. kien esta feliz con esto? XD... espero ke ustedes!

si les gusto el capi.. dejen reviews! it's free! hahahaha.. enserio.. es gratis! no es necesaria cuenta.. no tardaran mcuho y bueno.. ustedes son mi motor para poner continuar con este proyecto! XD

y bueno... muchisimas gracias x leer.. nos vemos el proximo fin de semana! ahora me apurare para teminar de comer y seguir ayudando con esto de la tocada! XD

atte: lordkami! :D


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14/29**

**Agradecimientos: **Akira Riddle, Luna07, Sanura, Kat, maribelteka, enana naranja, HaNa16, Dark Amy-chan, mangetsu hyuga, chiiiachan, dark columba, Loquilla HxS, Guest1, LaCrazyWriter, marleen, Edward-Hyuga, andrea, Tokeijikakeno orenji, CHI, Magic ann love, Robin18218, issa uchiha, mizaru kairiri, angel herido, Rbk, Natsuki-07, EyesGray-sama, JenSchiffer, danny-chan20, KEYLA CHILE, sasuhinakushinata, Sr Dark, SheiAngZuya, sasu-chan123, , merylune, Mishima Umiko, Himeko-lu, luna-chan, Kiranathas yue, leidihuchiha.

**Nota de la traductora:**... han de decir.. se rodo de la cama? x que actualiza tan temprano?... despues de todo x aqui en mi ciudad son casi las once de la mañana.. asi que es muy temprano para que actualice... pero eso es por que bueno... tenia listo el cap desde ayer... y lo iba a publicar.. demo.. me fui con unos amigos al cine y de ahi me iba a devolver.. pero una cosa llevo a la otra y termine quedandome a dormir a la casa de una amiga... asi que hasta ahorita, que voy llegando a mi casa, estoy publicando... XD

y bueno.. me alegra que les gustase lo del beso.. XD... a mi la verdad me encanto.. y agarrense! x ke este cap tmbien viene gracioso.. XD...

oh es cierto! otra cosita.. espero que no me quieran matar, pero por estas fechas** no podre actualizar semanalmente... sino que actualizare cada dos semanas**... la razon?.. simple... en dos horas me voy al aeropuerto.. por que me ire a pasar las fiestas a las vegas, como cada año lo hago.. y antes de que me digan del vicio y eso... mi familia (materna) es de reno, asi que x eso voy...

ah si.. siguiendo con lo de la proxima actualizacion... no es que quiera dejarlo en cada dos semanas toooodo el fic, simplemente **los proximos dos capitulos** seran actualizados con ese ritmo, después de volver de vacaciones volvere a mi ritmo de un capitulo por semana... cualquier duda que tengan, diganme por el PM o dejen la duda en su review ok? n.n

oh si, por esa misma razon de que me voy hoy a las vegas... para quienes siguen mi KibaHina llamado **Gracias**, lo mas probable es que no lo publique el miercoles, sino que **lo publique antes** ok?

**Disclaimer:** bueno... Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la historia no es mia, es de deadly-chronicles.. lo que si me pertenece es la traduccion! XD

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas **

**Capítulo 14**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por: LordKami_

* * *

Ella estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño.

Soñana que estaba caminando en un campo lleno de flores de lavanda. Era muy hermoso y ella paseaba alegremente inhalando el olor de la naturaleza. Sonrió feliz, dando vueltas felizmente mientras disfrutaba la tranquilidad que las flores le otorgaban. Se sentía en completa paz y felicidad cuando de pronto lo vió... la figura de un hombre caminando hacia ella.

No podía ver su rostro, pero le parecía extrañamente familiar por la manera en la que caminaba hacia ella, era como si la hubiese visto en incontables ocaciones. Él le acercó a ella y levantó una mano para acariciar sus mejillas. Ella inmediatamente se petrificó ante la sensación de sus dedos acariciando gentilmente sus mejillas y la calidez rápidamente se esparció por todo su cuerpo.

La figura continuó acariciando tiernamente sus mejillas, antes de gentilmente retirar el cabello que cubría sus pálidos ojos. Él la estaba viendo. Ella sabía, aún si no podía ver su rostro, ella sabía que él la estaba observando con intensidad, con tanto... sentimiento. De pronto, la figura se inclinó más cerca y ella se encontró a si misma incapaz de moverse. Era como si estuviese en alguna clase de hechizo del que no podía escapar, o talvez del cual no quería escapar. La figura se acercó más y más, y entonces la sintió, la calidez en sus labios.

Ella estaba siendo besada. Era cálid, tierno, suave y _adictivo_. Cuando sus instintos tomaron el control, comenzó a corresponder haciendo que la figura profundizase el beso de manera entusiasta. Se sentía tan bien que no quería que ese momento acabase. Incluso si era un sueño, no quería que acabase, puesto que ese veso era increíble, y quería más. De pronto, la figura se alejó y ella soltó un quejido por la pérdida de la calidez sobre sus labios. Él la sostuvo y volvió a observarla. Ella aún no podía ver su rostro, pero de nuevo él estaba acariciando sus mejillas, haciendo que ella inclinase su cabeza hacía la mano que la acariciaba. Sin previo aviso, él se detuvo, se alejó y de pronto desapareció, haciendo que repentinamente el sueño acabase.

Cuando despertó, notó que se encontraba en un cuarto bastante familiar, en el cual no esperaba estar. Ese era el cuarto de Uchiha Sasuke, y en ese momento se preguntaba cómo era que había llegado ahí. Lo último que recordaba era la vergonzosa conversación que había sostenido con Sakura antes de que todo repentinamente se apagase.

'Ah, debí de haberme desmayado' reflexionó Hinata, 'y Sakura-san debe de haberme traido al departamento de Sasuke-kun' pensó mientras suspiraba, '¿por qué siempre tengo que ser tan inútil?'

Entonces escuchó una sonora risa divertida, por lo que volteó arriba, encontrandose con Uchiha Mikoto saltando y riendo felizmente como una fangirl satisfecha. Hinata parpadeó ante la escena.

― ¿Por qué está tan feliz?

― Por nada...― respondió Mikoto mientra le guiñaba un ojo, antes de volver a comenzar a reir―. Hinata-chan... ¿Tuviste un lindo sueño?

Al escuchar las palabras de la mujer Uchiha, Hinata se sonrojó puesto que terminó recordando de que había tratado su sueño. ¡Había soñado que besaba a alguien! Sin embargo, no se las pudo arreglar a quien había 'besado', pero Dios, se había sentido tan bien.

Avergonzada por lo que acababa de pensar, Hinata se levantó de inmediato de la cama con su rostro extremadamente sonrojado y salió corriendo de la habitación, haciendo que Mikoto riese aún más con la escena.

― ¿Por qué no le dijiste que nuestro hijo la besó?― preguntó Fugaku.

― Ah, yo voy con la corriente cariño. A parte, ¿no sería interesante ver como nuestro hijo actúa después de todo esto?― preguntó Mikoto mientras guiñaba un ojo y sonreía felizmente―. Iré a ver la conversación entre nuestro hijo y mi futura nuera... Ven conmigo si quieres cariño.

Fugaku suspiró antes de intercambiar miradas con su hijo mayor quien simplemente se encogió de hombros ante el comportameinto de su madre. Puesto que no había mucho que hacer, supuso que no tenían otra opción más que seguirla.

(~ •w•)~

Después de salir corriendo de la habitación debido a la vergüenza, Hinata se encontró contra un impasible Sasuke en la sala.

― ¡S-Sasuke-kun!― exclamó sorprendida.

― Ah. Despertaste― dijo de manera indiferente, intentando actuar normal.

Si bien lo había logrado hasta el momento, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo más podría actuar así. Por Dios, había besado a esa chica hacía unos minutos, y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que _ella le hubiese correspondido_ a pesar de su estado inconciente. Eso sólo había hecho que disfrutase aún más el beso. Sin embargo, las cosas buenas siempre llegaban a un final, y cuando Hinata se removió en su lugar, él supo que iba a despertar. No queriendo arriesgarse a ser atrapado, había acariciado genilmente su mejilla de nuevo para salir del cuarto, antes de que ella abriese los ojos. Había estado pensando mucho sobre eso, confundido en el por qué la había besado, mientras permanecía sentado en la sala, pero eso no duró mucho puesto que ella apareció saludandolo de manera sorprendida. Por eso era que ahora, él estaba observandola e intentando actuar de manera natural, pero el verla sólo había que recordase el beso, lo que lo confundía más. Por lo que decidió hacer la única opcicón viable. Retiró su mirada.

― ¿Te sientes mejor?― preguntó después de unos momentos, y Hinata no pudo evitar notar que había algo diferente en el Uchiha ese día. Parecía más reservado de lo usual.

― Si, lo estoy. Siento las molestias, Sasuke-kun― se disculpó Hinata con un ligero rubor.

― Está bien― dijo él y retiró la vista―. Iré a entrenar. Nos vemos.

Sip, en definitiva había algo diferente en Sasuke en ese momento. Parecía... distante. No, no era como la última vez, cuando por primera vez había llegado como su cuidadora. No era así, pero tomando en cuenta que tan cercanos eran ahora, definitivamente estaba comportandose distante, y Hinata no podía evitar preguntarse que era lo que ocurría.

_¿Hice algo malo?_

(~ •w•)~

La estaba evitando. Era oficial. Uchiha Sasuke la estaba evitando. Durante los siguientes días, Hinata no pudo evitar notar que Sasuke en verdad estaba comenzando a distanciarse de ella. Cuando ella lo veía, el evitaba el contacto visual. Cuando ella se acercaba a él, él retrocedía unos cuantos pasos. Cuando ella le hablaba, él le contestaba, pero no lo hacía como antes. Su conducta actual gritaba 'Te estoy evitando' y ella no tenía idea de por qué.

Activando su modo paranoico, Hyuuga Hinata comenzó a sentir pánico.

― ¿He hecho algo que lo haya hecho enojar? ¿Lo moleste? ¿Qué hice?― se preguntaba Hinata mostrando su pánico mientras caminaba alrededor del vacío departamento de Sasuke. Sasuke había vuelto a salir y ella había pasado todo su tiempo en su modo paranoico mientras murmuraba constantemente esas preguntas.

―Relajate Hinata-chan. No creo que lo hayas molestado― dijo Mikoto intentando calmarla―. Sasuke-kun es así. Tiene cambios de humor.

― Pero repentinamente comenzó a evitarme. ¡Tuve que haber hecho algo malo!― pronunció Hinata con frustración.

― Talvez no es algo que tú hayas hecho. Talvez es algo que _él _hizo― comentó Fugaku, intentando ofrecer una perspectiva diferente.

― ¿Qué pudo haber hecho Sasuke-kun como para que ahora me tenga que evitar?― preguntó Hinata mientras parpadeaba.

― ¿Quién sabe?― dijo Fugaku mientras se encogía de hombros―. ¿Qué tal aprovecharse de una vulnerable joven que estaba inconciente y tal vez, quien sabe, robarle un beso a dicha joven?

Hinata parpadeó repetidamente mientras intentaba absorber esas palabras. Después de uno minutos de procesar las palabras de Fugaku, finalmente pudo responder.

― ¡Imposible! ¡Sasuke-kun jamás podría hacer algo así!

― Oh uno nunca sabe, Hinata-san,― dijo Itachi en esta ocasión―, uno nunca sabe.

De pronto, Mikoto arrastró lejos a Itachi y a su esposo y los tres Uchihas desaparecieron para poder discutir en otro lado.

― ¿Qué hacen? ¡No le digan a Hinata que Sasuke la besó!― dijo Mikoto.

― ¿Por qué? Creí que querías emparejarlos y él la esta evitando ahora, lo que _no_ es bueno. ¿Entonces no se aceleraría el proceso si ella sabe la razón?― preguntó Fugaku mientras fruncía el ceño.

― Pero aún no estamos seguros acerca de los sentimientos de Hinata. ¿Qué pasará si ella se entera y se asusta? Entonces todo se volvería incómodo entre ellos dos.

― Pero todo _ya_ es incómodo entre ellos dos― comentaron Itachi y Fugaku al unísono.

― Corrección: entonces, todo se volvería _más_ incómodo entre ellos dos― dijo Mikoto observandolos fijamente.

― Ah. Ya veo― dijeron los dos hombres de nuevo al unísono.

― A parte, será más romántoco si Sasuke se lo dice el mismo. Así podría volver a besarla― murmuró Mikoto para después comenzar a reír de manera soñadora, haciendo que los otros dos fantasmas sólo pudiesen suspirar derrotados.

(~ •w•)~

Hinata se preguntaba que ocurría con los tres Uchihas puesto que de pronto habían desaparecido, pero en se momento no tení tiempo para pensar en eso. Ella necesitaba averiguar si había algo que estuviese molestando Sasuke. Él estaba actuando ligeramente extraño después de todo, evitandola y todo eso. Cansada de pensar y necesitando algo de aire fresco Hinata decidió salir.

― ¿Hinata-chan?― la llamó Sakura cuando notó que la tímida Hyuuga estaba paseando por el parque, sola e intranquila.

― ¡Ah, Sakura-san!― exclamó sorprendida.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó Sakura, preocupada por la Hyuuga frente a ella puesto que estaba actuando de una manera inusual.

Hinata jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos.

― C-Creo...― comenzó Hinata algo vacilante, pero cuando Sakura la vió con ojos suplicantes, Hinata suspiró―. C-Creo que he hecho algo que pudo haber ofendido a Sasuke-kun.

― ¿Eh?― murmuró Sakura mientras parpadeaba―. ¿Qué hiciste?

― No lo se― murmuró Hinata algo exasperada―. Repentinamente comenzó a evitarme.

― ¿Sasuke-kun te ha estado evitando?― preguntó Sakura, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Hinata―. ¿Desde cuando?

― Después de que desperte cuando me desmayé... Creo que esa vez tú me llevaste a su apartamento...

― Ah― fue lo único que dijo Sakura. Al ver que tan intranquila se encontraba Hinata, Sakura se sintió repentinamente culpable. Si ella la hubiese llevado de vuelta al complejo Hyuuga en vez del apartamento del Uchiha, talvez Sasuke no la estuviese evitando en ese momento, sin imporatar la razón. Queriendo consolarla, Sakura le tomó ambas manos firmemente―. Hinata-chan, todo estará bien. Sasuke-kun... se comporta extraño a veces.

Sakura sabía que sus palabrasno había hecho sentir mejor a Hinata, aún si la Hyuuga había intentado ocultar su tristeza y forzar una sonrisa. Verla así la entristecía. ¿Por qué Sasuke la estaba eviando? Él parecía haber estado agradecido cuando ella se la había llevado la última vez que Hinata se había desmayado. Debía d ehaber una razón, y sólo había una persona que podía descubrir cual era.

Después de todo, a parte de Hinata, ¿quién más podía hacer que el Uchiha se asincerase mejor que su prometido, Uzumaki Naruto?

(~ •w•)~

Estaba confundido. Había besado a Hinata y no tenía idea de porque lo había hecho. Peor aún, después de haber besado sus suaves labios por primera vez, se había sentido tan bien, que quería más. No, anhelaba más, Todo en él anhelaba por su suave tacto. No quería admitirlo, pero él la _quería_ a ella.

Hinata últimamente le había estado causando sentimientos extraños y no tenía idea de que eran esos sentimientos. Cuendo ella estaba cerca, se sentía muy feliz. Cuando ella lo tocaba, saboreaba su tacto. Cuando ella no estaba viendo, se encontraba a si mismo admirando sus facciones. Cuando ella no estaba con él, sus ojos la buscaban, y no sólo era ahí. Incluso en sus sueños, ella lo había estado acechando.

Esos extraños sentimientos eran la razón por la cual el había actuado por impulso y había hecho lo impensable. Esos sentimientos lo había llevado a besarla e incluso si no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho puesto que se había sentido muy bien, se preguntaba porque había actuado así. ¿Por qué ella lo afectaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué él anherlaba su presencia? ¿Qué era Hinata para él? ¿Y qué era él para ella?

Uchiha Sasuke estaba confundido. _Ella _ lo estaba confundiendo. Ella causaba que sus pensamientos se desordenasen mientras él pensaba en ella. Ella también causaba que su pulso se acelerase cuando ella estaba cerca. Él nunca había experimentado eso antes, por lo que Sasuke hizo lo que siempre había sabido hacer. Comenzó evitarla pensando que si se alejaba de ella, dejaría de pensar en ella y esos extraños y confusos sentimientos desparecerían.

― ¡Teme!― gritó la voz del rubio hiperactivo. Naruto parecía visitarlo siempre que estaba confundido, y Sasuke se preguntó su el rubio podía realmente leerlo tan bien o era simplemente suerte. De alguna manera, Sasuke inmediatamente deshechó la primera opción. Más bien pensaba que era pura suerte.

― ¡Sasuke-teme! ¿Me extrañaste?― preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

― No― respondió él sin ninguna vacilación.

― Te diré, que sentí mucho amor hacia mi cuando me diste esa golpiza― bromeó Naruto haciendo que Sasuke se tensase un poco. Naruto parecía tener el extraño hobby de querer hacerlo enorjar.

― Te dí una golpiza por odio y furia― dijo el molesto Uchiha mientras hacía una mueca.

― Sip, definitivamente lo hiciste― dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño―, como sea, hablé con Hinata... YA no está enojada. Ella me perdonó muy fácilmente.

― Así es ella― murmuró suavemente Sasuke.

― Defintivamente es un alma amable― murmuró Naruto mientras sonreía, antes de voltear a ver al Uchiha de nuevo―, ¿y qué hay contigo?

― Nada― respondió secamente.

― ¿En verdad?― dijo Naruto de manera esceptica―. Estás algo gruñón, escuché que has estado evitando a Hinata. ¿Qué pasó?

― Nada pasó, y ¿cómo supiste?

― Sakura-chan me informó. Parece ser que Hinata está entrando en pánico por eso. Ella se ha estado preguntando si hizo algo malo.

― Ah― fue lo único que dijo. No había esperaod que Hinata se viese afectada por su repentino cambio de conducta. Él sólo estaba confundido y la había comenzado a evitar por impulso, sin considerar sus sentimientos, como siempre lo hacía, y ahora ella pensaba que ella había hecho algo que lo había molestado. Sasuke suspiró. En verdad tenía que pensar antes de actuar.

― Así que, ¿qué pasó? ¿Hizo algo que te molestase? Aunque eso me parece imposible― declaró Naruto.

― Ella no ha hecho nada malo― dijo Sasuke.

― Entonces, ¿por qué la estás evitando?

― Por nada en especial.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

― ¿Sabes? No te entiendo. Primero actuas como si realmente te preocupases por ella y me golpeas cuando la lastimo. Prácticamente me gruñiste diciendo que arreglase las cosas y ahora repentinamente la comienzas a evitar por nada en especial. De verdad, ¿te preocupas por ella o no...?

― Besé a Hinata― confesó finalmente Sasuke.

Sin embargo Naruto continuó divagando en un procesando de una manera definitivamente lenta lo que el meditabundo Uchiha había dicho. Eso le hacía a Sasuke preguntarse de que tamañon era realmente el cerebro de Naruto. Él divagó y divagó, algo acerca de que no debería herir a Hinata, durante unos diez minutos hasta que su cerebro finalmente procesó las palabras de Sasuke. Naruto inmediatamente dejó de divagar y observó al ex-vengador.

―¿EH? ¿QUÉ? ¿TÚ QUÉ?

― Dije― repitió Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño―, que la besé.

Naruto permaneció de pie completament petrificado. No se movió. No parpadeó. Sasuke ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo. Naruto estaba tan paralizado que uno podía decir que había muerto de pie. Sin embargo, unos cuantos minutos después, Naruto parpadeó y abrió su boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió, así que volvió a cerrarla. La volvió a abrir, pero no aún no podía encontrar palabras que decir, por lo que la volvió a cerrar. Ese ciclo se repitió por al menos cinco minutos hasta que molestó al Uchiha.

― Deja de hacer eso. Estás actuando como un pez dorado― gruñó Sasuke molesto.

Naruto recuperó su compustura y parpadeó.

― ¿C-Cuándo?― se las arregó finalmente para decir.

Sasuke suspiró.

― Ella se desmayó y Sakura la llevó a mi apartamento. La dejé en mi cama y después de verla, sólo la besé.

― Dios, eres un pervertido― comentó Naruto.

― ¿Qué?

― Me refiero a que le robaste un beso cuando ella estaba inconciente.

― Cuando lo pones de esa manera...― murmuró Sasuke pensando acerca de eso―, si...

― Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

― No... lo se.

― ¿No lo sabes?― preguntó Naruto mientras parpadeaba y enarcaba las cejas―. Entonces definitivamente eres un pervertido.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y vaciló antes de hablar.

― Están... estos sentimientos extraños.

― ¿Sentimientos extraños?― preguntó Naruto mientras parpadeaba de nuevo antes de comprender a lo que se refería Sasuke. Entonces el rubio sonrió y alzó los pulgares―. ¡Felicitaciones teme! ¡Parece ser que después de todo si eres heterosexual!

Sasuke lo miró horrorizado.

― Nunca dije que no lo fuese. ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso?

― ¡Te gusta Hinata!― exclamó felizmente Naruto.

Sasuke lo observó incrédulo mientras absorbía las palabras que Naruto había pronunciado.

― No. Eso es imposible.

― Ahí vas de nuevo, negandolo todo― dijo Naruto mientras bostezaba―, deberías dejar de vivir en la negación teme. Sólo acéptalo. Sientes algo por ella.

― De ninguna manera― gruñó Sasuke. Aún si una parte de él sabía que era verdad, no quería admitirlo. No quería admitir el hecho de que él, Uchiha Sasuke quien no había demostrado hasta el momento interés alguno hacia las chicas, estaba enamorado de Hyuuga Hinata.

― Entonces dejame hacerte unas pocas preguntas para confirmar mi especulación puesto que aún te rehusas a aceptar ese hecho― dijo Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. Entonces, ¿te sientes más feliz cuando ella está contigo?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

― ... Si.

― ¿Te sientes ansioso cuando ella no está cerca de tí?

Su vida prácticamente giraba alrededor de ella, por lo que cuando ella no estaba cerca de él, no podía negarlo. Se sentía ansioso.

― ... Si.

― ¿Esperas el poder verla todos los días?

― ... Si.

― ¿Te sientes celoso cuando otro chico se acerca mucho a ella?

Sasuke de pronto pensó en Kiba e hizo una mueca.

― ... Si.

Sasuke había respondido esa pregunta de una manera algo amenazadora, lo que hizo que Naruto respingase y sonriese aún más. El rubio continuó.

― Cuando ella te toca, ¿te gusta y anhelas por más?

― ... Si.

― ¿Sueñas con ella?

― ... Si.

― ¡Ahora la última pregunta!― exclamó Naruto mientras sonreía aún más―. ¿Tienes sueños húmedos con ella?

Sasuke tosió y observó a Naruto con los ojos completamente abiertos.

― ¿Qué?

― Sólo contestame, teme― replicó Naruto.

Sasuke volteó la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrosaron ligeramente. Él no quería admitirlo. No quería decirlo. Joder, ni siquiera quería responder esa pregunta, pero Naruto lo estaba observando y el rubio no se detendría hasta obtener una respuesta. Estaba seguro de que el rubio había visto sus sonrojo, así que no tenía caso mentirle. Por lo que algo vacilante, respondió suavemente.

― ... Si.

― ¿EH? No te escucho― dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

― Dije que si. He... tenido sueños húmedos con Hinata antes.

Después de haber dicho eso, Naruto le dedicó esa mirada de 'Lo sabía' con su característica sonrisa. El rubio entonces saltó un poco, emocionado y volvió a alzar los pulgares.

― ¡Es oficial teme! ¡Te gusta Hinata! ¡No sólo te gusta, sino también la deseas! ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Eres un hombre!

Entonces, eres oficial. Él sentía algo por Hyuuga Hinata. Talvez él siempre lo había sabido perono había querido admitilo y aceptar sus sentimientos. No lo podían culpar. Él era Uchiha Sasuke. Había pasado la mator parte de su vida buscando venganza; viviendo una vida llena de venganza y odio. No tenía tiempo para emociones innecesarias como amar a una mujer.

Sin embargo ahora que su camino de la venganza ya no existía y puesto había estado viviendo una vida que giraba alrededor de la tímida Hyuuga, ¿qué debía hacer ahora que él sabía que estaba enamorado de ella? Uchiha Sasuke era un genio, pero en esa situación, él estaba perdido en que hacer.

― ¿Entonces qué debería hacer?― dijo Sasuke en un tono suave y confundido.

― ¿Qué deberías hacer? ¡Decirle tus sentimientos, por supuesto!― sugirió Naruto.

― No― respondió inmediatamente. El no ver ni una pequeña vacilación hizo que Naruto se tensase.

― Bien, lo que tú digas, teme― dijo Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño―., sólo no vengas llorando cuando alguien te la gane.

― ¿Qué?― espetó Sasuke bastante confundido.

― ¡Dios teme! ¿Eres un idiota? ¡Mira a Hinata! Ella es... ¡hermosa! Te lo digo en serio, Sasuke. Si no le dices sobre tus sentimientos pronto, alguien más puede aparecer de repente y hacerlo, y puede que simplemente la pierdas para siempre por otro chico.

El pensamiento de Hinata estando con otro hombre lo molestó de sobremanera. Él ni siquiera podía tolerar que otro hombre estuviese cerca de ella, por lo que verla saliendo con otro hombre definitivamente lo enfurecería. Sasuke era un hombre posesivo. Lo que é quisiera, lo consideraría como suyo, y él quería a Hinata así que para él, ella era suya.

Sin embargo, de nuevo, era la primera vez que él se sentía de esa manera y por más que odiase admitirlo, no tenía experiencia en esa clase de cosas. Le gustaba Hinata. La quería a ella, pero, ¿debía decirle? El pensar en decirle sobre sus sentimientos le asustaba mucho, tanto que no quería decirle aún, pero Naruto también tenía razón. Hinata era una mujer hermosa. Si él no hacía pronto su movimiento, alguien podía adelantarsele y terminaría perdiendola para siempre. Se encotraba jodidamente seguro de que si Hinata se iba a brazos de otro. Él podría simplemente enloquecería puesto que ella se había vuelto su ancla. Ella era la razón por la cual él había continuado viviento hasta el momento, por lo que si él la perdía para siempre, simplemente se destrozaría. No podía imaginar su vida sin ella.

¿Entonces debía decirle? ¿O debía esperar? Talvez debía esperar. A parte, no había visto ninguna amenaza aún. Kiba podía ser una, pero estaba seguro de que su sobreprotección respecto a Hinata era más bien como si fuese su hermana pequeña. Sin embargo, si esperaba demasiado, Hinata simplemente podría enamorarse de otro, lo que lo llevaba a otra pregunta. ¿Acaso Hinata habría desarrollado sentimientos por otra persina ahora que el dobe estaba fuera del panorama? Dios, ¡estaba tan confundido! Había demasiadas preguntas, pero muy pocas respuestas. Por una vez en su vida, Uchiha Sasuke no tenía idea de que hacer.

Al notar eso, Naruto le dió unas palmadas para darle algo de apoyo y valor.

― Se que ahora estás confundido, así que creo que por ahora deberías tomarte tu tiempo y pensar en eso. ¡Pero no te tomes mucho tiempo o alguien podría robartela!

― ... Si.

― Heh. Entonces...― comenzó Naruto con una sonrisa―, ¿cómo fue ese sueño húmedo?

― Fue...― susurró Sasuke mientras se sonrojaba―... Muy agradable.

― Eso pensé― dijo Naruto mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y lo observaba de nuevo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?― preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

― Oh teme, no eres el único que ha tenido un sueño húmedo con Hinata en él― exclamó Naruto mientras hacía una pose de hombre fuerte.

― ... Pervertido― siseó Sasuke al tiempo que sus instintos posesivos tomaban el control de él, puesto que el escuchar esa declaración había sido suficiente para Uchiha Sasuke para golpear a Naruto hasta que terminase hecho polvo.

(~ •w•)~

Desde que la guerra había terminado, los lazos entre las cinco naciones se habían vuelto más fuertes que nunca, pero talvez el lazo más fuerte era entre Suna y Konoha. Preparandose para salir para una reunión con la Hokage en Konoha, Gaara había dejado a Kankuro en el puesto de Kazekage puesto que Temari estaba en una misión. Le había advertido a Kankuro que tenía que hacer su trabajo de manera apropiada y le había pedido a Matsuri que lo vigilase. Si bien su hermano mayor era un shinobi responsable, también era algo 'juguetón' y tendía a dejar incompletos todos los papeleos. Honestamente, Gaara estaba más que listo para enfrentar más papeleo de lo acostumbrado cuando volviese.

― Vamos, ¡deberías confiar más en mi!― exclamó Kankuro mientras sonreía.

― La última vez que lo hice, dejaste tres pilas de papeleo en mi escritorio― declaró Gaara de manera indiferente.

― Bien,― dijo Kankuro mientras sonreía de manera tímida―, deberías saber que el papeleo no es mi fuerte.

― Eso parece.

― ¿Entonces que harás en Konoha aparte de reunirte con la Hokage?

― Ver a Naruto y felicitarlo por su reciente compromiso con Haruno Sakura― dijo Gaara―. Y...

― ¿Y?― pregutó Kankuro con una sonrisa de lado.

― Y nada― declaró Gaara y luego despareció.

― Dios, mi pequeño hermano no es nada divertido― dijo Kankuro mientras hacía un puchero y algo vacilante se dirigía al escritorio del Kazekage para leer algo del papeleo.

El viaje de Suna a Konoha había tomado alrededor de dos días, y una vez que hubo llegado a la aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, era mediodía, y a la entrada estaba Nara Shikamaru para recibirlo, quien lo escoltaría a la oficina de la Hokage.

― Disculpame por no darte tiempo para descansar― dijo Tsunade una vez que Gaara entró a la oficina―, pero esta reunión será larga y sólo te estarás un día en la aldea, así que no quiero retrasarla puesto que creo que también tienes otros planes.

― Esta bien― le respondió Gaara―, si bien tenía otros planes, esta reunión es más importante. Puedo cancelarlos si es necesario.

― No lo hagas. No tienes tiempo para venir a Konoha muy seguido. Al menos deberías encontrarte con algunos de sus amigos ahora que estás aquí― le dijo Tsunade.

― Muchas gracias― agradeció Gaara mientras hacía una reverencia.

― No me las des. Te debo una después de todo. Si no hubieses enviado antes a tus ninjas en esa ocación, cinco de mis shinobis ahora estarían muertos.

― Tenía un mal presentimiento, así que actué por impulso. Me disculpo por eso.

― No me sorprende, considerando quien estaba involucrado― dijo Tsunade mientras sonreía de lado, aunque Gaara no mostró reacción alguna. Suspirando por su falta de reacción emocional ante intento de broma, Tsunade decidió simplemente comenzar con la reunión―. Discutiremos sobre algunos de los acuerdos entre Suna y Konoha, sobre suministros militares y tratados de defensa, así como el asunto sobre el Ninja de la Nube, del cual estoy segura estás intenresado.

El Kazekage se limitó a dar un pequeño asentimiento antes de volver a hablar.

― ¿Qué tan larga será esta reunión aproximadamente?

― Al menos será hasta la tarde, después serás libre.

― ¿Entonces puedo pedirle un favor?

Tsunade lo observó con las cejas levemente arqueadas.

― Muy bien, ¿Cuál es?

― Quiero dar un mensake puesto que estaré aquí por bastante tiempo.

― Claro que si― dijo Tsunade mientras sonreía―. Sólo escribe el mensaje y le pediré a Shikamaru que lo entregue.

― No es un mensaje complicado. Te lo puedo decir en este momento― mencionó Gaara para después decirle el mensaje a Tsunade, el cual causo que la Hokage parpadease, incluso si estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no dejar ver una sonrisa de lado.

― ¿Y para quién es el mensaje?

― Hinata― le informó Gaara―. Hyuuga Hinata.

(~ •w•)~

Después de haber descubierto sus sentimientos hacia la Hyuuga, Uchiha Sasuke terminó evitandola aún más. Aún confundido, Sasuke se encerró a si mismo en su cuarto, intentando organizar sus estropeados pensamientos. Él sabía que podía herir a Hinata con esas acciones, pero parte de él aún era testaruda y no quería admitir sus sentimientos.

Sabía que ella le gusta, talvez era poco decir que le gustaba, pero no quería admitirlo. No aún.

― Sasuke-kun, he hecho el almuerzo. U-Umm, lo dejaré fuera de tu habitación― dijo la voz de Hinata, fuera de la habitación. No había podido evitar notar que su voz sonaba de alguna manera... triste, y sabía que él era el culpable.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Sasuke se obligó a su mismo a levantarse de su cama y salir de la habitación. Cuando salió vió la bandeja con su almuerzo y la tomó. Nervioso, caminó hacia el comedor donde Hinata estaba sentada. En serio, ¿estaba sintiendose nervioso? ¿Por una chica?

Notó que Hinata estaba jugueteando con sus dedos y parecía estar en medio de un ataque de pánico. Cuando ella lo vió sentarse frente a ella, volteó hacia arriba y le sonrió, como si estuviese extremadamente agradecida de que finalmente saliese, pero cuando él la observó, ella bajó la mirada y se sonrojo mientras volvía a jugar con sus dedos. Sasuke pensó, que si él no quisiera admitir sus sentimientos, hubiese podido tratarla de manera normal, como antes, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, ahora le era muy difícil puesto que al verla sonrojasa y jugueteando inocentemente con sus dedos, ere necesario mucho autocontrol por su parte para no besarla sin cesar en ese mismo momento.

Por suerte para él, unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus deseos. Se preguntaba quien demonios estaba en la puerta, pero no se molestó en revisar, así que Hinata abrió la puerta en su lugar. Él se sorprendió bastante cuando vio que la persona en su puerta era Nara Shikamaru. ¿Por qué Nara Shikamaru estaba visitándolo?

― Hey― saludó Shikamaru de manera somnolienta.

― ¡Shikamaru-kun!― chilló Hinata y Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escucharla an feliz por verlo―. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

― Tengo un mensaje para tí― le informó Shikamaru.

Ah, así que estaba ahí para darle un mensaje. Obviamente. Nara Shikamaru jamás lo visitaría, y tampoco quería que lo hiciese.

― ¿Un mensaje?― preguntó Hinata mientras parpadeaba―. ¿de quién? ¿Tsunade-sama?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

― Del Kazekage. Por cierto, él está aquí.

A Sasuke nole gustó como los ojos de Hinata brillaron cuando el Kazekage fue mencionado. Se preguntó, ¿por qué el Kazekage querría mandarle un mensaje a Hinata? En primer lugar, ¿acaso se conocían? ¡Por el amor de Dios, vivían a kilómetros de distancia! Sin embargo, al ver a Hinata sonriendo, supo que ella conocía al Kazekage, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

― ¿Gaara-san está en Konoha? ¡Que alegría! ¿Cuál es el mensaje?― preguntó Hinata mientras sonreía, y a Sasuke no le gusto para nada que ella se refiriese al Kazekage por su nombre. Había odiado a Gaara durante los exámenes Chunnin puesto que el bastardo era fuerte, después su odio contra él desapareció una vez que entró por completo al camino de la venganza, pero ahora estaba comenzando a odiar de nuevo a ese hombre.

― Él te pide disculpas por no ser capaz de pedirtelo en persona, pero el Kazekage quisiera salir a cenar contigo esta noche― le dijo Shikamaru.

― ¿Eh? ¿Gaara-san me está pidiendome ir a cenar con él?― preguntó ella sonando sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba.

Mientras veía su sonrojo, Sasuke estaba _en verdad_ intentando con todo su ser no destrozar su comedor debido a su furia. Era oficial. Uchiha Sasuke odiaba a Gaara. Kazekage o no, ahora odiaba al chico puesto que ahora Gaara era oficialmente una _amenaza._ ¿Por qué Gaara estaba pidiendole a Hinata que cenase con él? ¿Había algo entre ellos dos? Sasuke hizo una mueca ante ese pensamiento, y al escuchar la respuesta de Shikamaru, frunció el ceño aún más.

― ¿Quién sabe?― respoondió Shikamaru mientras bostezaba perezosamente―. Talvez es una cita.

* * *

y diganme.. quienes creen que sasuke fue demasiado baka al dejar todo para despues? ... x culpa de eso parece ser que Gaara se le esta adelantando! XD

bueno... me alegra mucho que hayan llegado al final del cap! :)... y bueno... les dejare las fechas entre las cuales publicare el siguiente cap ok? las fechas son **entre el 28 y el 30 de diciembre** justo a tiempo para felicitar de manera atrasada la navidad y felicitar de manera adelantada el año nuevo.. n.n...

ah si.. y les hare mi peticion semanal.. DEJEN REVIEW! vamos! it's free! y no es necesaria cuenta! sera muy lindo regalo andelantado de navidad! n.n! y tmbien... me hacen muy feliz! n.n

y bueno.. como no podre publicar de nuevo antes d navidad... **LES DESEO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD (O NOCHE BUENA) JUNTO A SUS SERES QUERIDOS **ok? espero que se la pasen muy bien! n.n

felices fiestas!

atte: lordkami :D


	15. Aviso

**_Aviso_**

.

_Muy bien, este es un pequeño aviso que estoy publicando para aclarar unas cosas... _

_Siento mucho haber dejado tan abruptamente este fic... no fue por el deseo de hacelo ni nada, fue por que el 17 de diciembre murio mi tia, quien vivia junto con mi prima con mi familia. Para comenzar para todos nosotros fue un fuerte golpe el que mi tia muriese, y mas aun en esas fechas, puesto que son las fechas en las que uno convive con la familia y esta se junta... En fin, la muerte de mi tia tambien causo que mi prima, quien es como mi hermana menor, se tuviese que mudar con su papá, quien vive en estados unidos... Por lo que no solo perdi a mi tia, sino que ahora mi prima tambien se fue..._

_Todo esto ha causado una fuerte crisis en mi familia, sobretodo en mi hermano y en mi... _

_La verdad es que con todo eso... simplemente no podia escribir.. y la verdad es que no sentia que fuese lo correcto escribir por obligacion.. asi que espere hasta estar bien para poder continuar con esto de los fics... La verdad es que no pensaba retomar pronto ninguno de mis fics... pero mi hermano y yo hemos estado yendo con una psicologa, y nos ha dicho que tenemos que volver a nuestros habitos normales... Por lo que decidí volver a los fics... y debo decir que si me ha servido bastante..._

_Aun asi... me he tardado con la traduccion del nuevo cap, ya llevo mas o menos la mitad traducido... Por lo que les pido que me tengan un poco de paciencia, estoy casi segura de que a mas tardar para el treinta ya tendre publicado el nuevo capitulo..._

_..._

_Quiero que sepan que esto no lo estoy publicando para que me tengan lastima, si no porque creo que merecen una explicacion por mi retraso... Por favor tengan un poco de paciencia y ya estara el nuevo cap..._

_Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto_

_Atte: LordKami_


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15/29**

**Nota de la Traductora: **muy bien! antes que nada disculpen la tardanza! primero la tardanza en actualiza (un mes y dos semanas T.T) y recientemente que estoy publicandolo a mis 21:31 horas (tiempo tijuana)... pero la verdad es que no pude meterme a la computadora todo el dia.. de hecho ando publicando del cel de mi bro.. x lo que es express update...

muchisimas gracias x su apoyo y quiero que sepan que en realidad no pude tener mejor capitulo que traducir que este para ya estar al 100! me diverti mucho traduciendolo.. x lo que no se preocupen.. pronto todo volvera a ser como antes.. XD

y mil disculpas.. en esta ocacion no puedo poner como siempre mis agradecimiento.. simplemente es demasiado pedir para el cel de mi bro...

muchimas gracias de nuevo.. y IM BACK!

**Disclaime:** bien.. por los recientes acontecimientos del manga les puedo asegurar que Naruto no me pertenece... es de Masashi Kishimoto... y bueno.. ya historia.. no.. esa tampoco me pertenece.. es de deadly-chronicles... XD

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

**Capítulo 15**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por: LordKami_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sabía que Uchiha Sasuke estaba de un pésimo humor en ese momento. Sasuke de pronto había aparecido en su apartamento exigiendole que entrenase con él. Naruto sabiendo que algo malo había pasado voluntariamente aceptó. Sin embargo, Naruto se detuvo a la mitad de este puesto que Sasuke no estaba entrenando. ¡Estaba intentando matarlo! Él entrenaba como si quisiese matar a alguien, y en ese punto, Naruto supo que algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

― ¿Qué te pasa?― jadeó Naruto después de no haber tenido otra opción más que evadir todos los ataques fatales del Uchiha.

― Nada― dijo Sasuke mientras se recargaba contra un árbol a esperar a que Naruto recuperase el aliento.

― No te creo― replicó Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y gimoteaba―. Y por cierto yo aprecio mi vida. ¡No quiero entrenar contigo cuando no estés cuerdo! ¡Casi me matas! ¡Acabo de compremeterme! No acabes con mi vida tan pronto.

― Bien, mala suerte para tí― declaró secamente Sasuke―. Será agradable mandarle a Sakura tus palabras finales.

― ¡TEME!― gritó Naruto debido a la frustración, decidiendo calmarse a si mismo e ignorar al Uchiha. Hizo un puchero y se sentó con aire gruñón en el pasto murmurando algo acerca del Uchiha siendo un bastardo.

― Hinata tiene una cita― dijo Sasuke mientras Naruto continuaba refunfuñando y se alejaba de Sasuke. Sin embargo, el rubio lo escuchó, por lo que observó al Uchiha con los ojos abiertos preguntandose si había escuchado bien, pero al ver que el Uchiha permanecía con el ceño fruncido, supo que si lo había hecho.

― ¿EH?― exclamó Naruto un poco fuerte para el gusto de Sasuke―. ¿CON QUIEN?

― El Kazekage― dijo mientras fruncía aún más el ceño.

― ¿GAARA?― gritó de nuevo Naruto y prácticamente saltó debido a la sorpresa―. ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

― ¿Paresco estar bromeando?― dijo Sasuke mientras lo observaba fijamente y entonces comprendió que no era por él por lo que Sasuke estaba tan molesto.

― Wow. Gaara y Hinata― dijo Naruto mientras parpadeaba sorprendido―. Nunca lo supe... ¡Ni siquiera sabía que esos dos se conocían!

― ¿Por qué no me sorprende?― preguntó Sasuke mientras suspiraba.

― ¿Cómo te enteraste?

― Shikamaru fue a mi apartamento para darle un mensaje a Hinata. Le dijo que a Gaara le gustaría cener con ella... esta noche.

― ¡ESPERA! ¿GAARA ESTÁ EN LA ALDEA?― gritó Naruto mientras volvía a saltar.

― ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?― preguntó Sasuke mientras lo observaba fijamente.

― ¡Uno increible!― exclamñ Naruto con una sonrisa.

― Si claro― murmuró Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño―. Cierto, uno increíble. Increíblemente estúpido.

― Bastardo― dijo Naruto mientras hacía un puchero antes de volver a sonreír―, ¿así que estás celoso?

― No lo estoy.

― Si claro que no lo estás― se mofó Naruto―. Si hace un momento estabas emitiendo esta aura asesina. Si, claro que no estás celoso.

Sasuke no se molestó en refutarlo puesto que Naruto tenía razón. En verdad estaba celoso. En pensamiento de Hinata y el Kazekage cenando juntos le molestaba de sobremanera. Debió de haber escuchado a Naruto. Le debía de haber confesado sus sentimientos antes, entonces talvez... talvez... ¿talvez qué? Sasuke haló su cabello debido a la frustración. Dios, no sabía que estar enamorado de alguien era tan difícil.

Al ver así a Sasuke, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. A juzgar por como actuaba, podía decir que los sentimientos de Sasuke a Hinata eran genuinos, y estaba feliz de que Sasuke por fin pudiese sentir algo más que odio. Sin embargo, también sabía que todo eso era nuevo para él, así que no se encontraba sorprendido de que Sasuke se encontrase extremadamente confundido.

― Hey, relajate― dijo suavemente Naruto―, cenar juntos no significa tener una cita. Puede significar dos amigos intentando ponerse al día.

― Soy posesivo― confesó Sasuke―. No me gusta ver a Hinata a solas con otro hombre, no cuando yo no estoy con ella.

― Entonces ve a espiarlos o algo así― bromeó Naruto. No esperaba que Sasuke tomase su idea en serio. Después de todo, Sasuke no le parecía ser el tipo acosador. Sin embargo, cuando el Uchiha volteo a verlo con los ojos brillando por el interés, Naruto tragó grueso.

― ¿Sabes? Esa es una buena idea dobe― dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía de lado.

― Sabes que estoy bromeando, ¿verdad?― espetó Naruto.

― Si, lo se, pero pretenderé que no.

― ¿En verdad los vas a espiar?― dijo Naruto mientras lo observaba incrédulo.

― ¿Quién dijo algo de espiar? Sólo iré a cenar al mismo restaurante que ellos. ¿No sería una coincidencia?― dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía, una sonrisa que Naruto encontró aterradora.

― Oh por favor, no estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? No querrás ir a sentarte sólo a un restaurante mientras Hinata y Gaara comen juntos― dijo Naruto intentando cambiar su opinión.

― ¿Y quién dijo que iría sólo?― dijo Sasuke mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado al futuro Hokage.

― ¿Huh?

― Eres un buen amigo, Naruto― dijo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba y Naruto tragaba grueso.

― ¡No! ¡Tengo una cita en la cena con Sakura-chan!

― Ah. Gracias por invitarme a cenar. Me encantaría unirmeles.

― ¿QUÉ?― gritó Naruto―. ¡Nunca dije eso!

― Encontremonos a las siete en el nuevo restaurante de mariscos. Reservaré una mesa para tres― dijo Sasuke antes de caminar fuera el terreno de entrenamiento, no sin antes detenerse y dedicarle una última mirada―. Ah, y si intentar huir de esto, te arrastraré hasta aquí. Es una promesa. Nos vemos.

Naruto suspiró rendido mientras Sasuke se iba del terreno de entremiento, dejandolo sólo en su miseria. Esa debía de ser una de las venganzas de Sasuke por haber herido a Hinata. Podía intentar huir, pero Sasuke sonaba mjuy serio al respecto de arrastrarlo hasta ahí.

― Y yo que estaba esperando por tener algo de tiempo a solas con Sakura-chan...― lloriqueó.

De nuevo Naruto suspiró mientras se obligaba a salir del campo de entrenamiento. Ese día había aprendido algo nuevo, y eso era que un Uchiha celoso era en definitiba un Uchiha aterrador.

(~ •w•)~

El Kazekage inclinó un poco su cabeza para masajearse sus adoloridos hombros en la comodidad de su cuarto de hotel. La Hokage no había mentido. La reunión había sido bastante larga, pero había terminado ligeramente antes para poderle dar tiempo suficiente para descansar antes de encontrarse con Hinata para la cena. Él no dormía mucho, por lo que no se tenía que preocupar de accidentalmente caer dormido, pero aún así tenía que recostarse y descansar un poco. Sentarse por seis horas seguidas no era nada agradable.

Gaara dejó que su mente lo llevase a la reunión de hacía unos momentos. Las discuciones acerca de los tratados entre Suna y Konoha habían resultado bien. Suna aún necesitaba de Konoha para sus suministros puesto que la tierra de Suna no era la adecuada para la agricultura como la de Konoha, por lo que hubiese sido malo para ellos si sus tratados no hubiesen funcionado. La discusión sobre los tratados de defensa y suministros militares también fue bien.

Sin embargo, la siguiente parte de la reunión, en la cual se tocaba el tema de los Ninjas de la Nube no resultó muy bien, principalmente porque no tenían mucha información que tratar. Según la Hokage, el Raikage había enviado a Killer Bee a investigar y recabar información. Sin embargo, parecía que el grupo sospechoso tenía grupos de apoyo en la misma aldea; por lo que era difícil recabar información y espiar sin alertar al sospechoso. Killer Bee y el Raikage continuaban intentando, pero Gaara sentía que estaban tardando demasiado. Mientras ellos continuaban buscando, esos Ninjas de la Nube podrían estar planeando su siguiente movimiento para herir a Hinata y eso no le agradaba a Gaara.

Dejó que su mente vagase y lo llevase a pensar en la tímida Hyuuga. La amistad que compartía con Hinata era más bien inesperada y muchos la encontraban extraña. Nadie esperaba que la tímida ex-heredera del clan Hyuuga y el usualmente frío e impávido Kazekage congeniasen facilmente, pero lo hicieron. Gaara no tenía idea de porque. Talvez era por que se comprendían el uno al otro, pero en realidad no le importaba el saber, puesto que ellos compartían ahora una amistad y estaba más que agradecido por ello.

Lo que muchos habían nombrado como una pecualiar amistad entre ellos dos había comenzado antes de la guerra. Para poder recolectar información de manera precisa y como un acto de buena voluntad, Suna y Konoha habían aceptado intercambiar un ninja. Puesto que la mayoría de los ninjas se encontraban fuera debido a las misiones, Tsunade había decidido enviar a Hinata, quien estaba disponible, mientras que Gaara había mandado a Temari, como siempre lo hacía.

Al principio, a penas se comunicaban. Él era el Kazekage y ella era sólo otro ninja de Konoha, a duras penas podrían haberse cruzado sus caminos, por lo que nunca habían sostenido una conversación. Hinata pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera aprendiendo acerca de Suna mientras que él pasaba el tiempo encerrado en su oficina. Fue sólo cuando él, el Kazekage, se sintió enfermo debido a trabajar de más que su relación cambio.

Aunque Gaara siempre se recuperaba por si mismo, los ancianos siemprre creaban un gran escandalo cada vez que se sentía enfermo. En un acto de buena voluntad, Hinata ofreció asistirlo en sus recuperación. Puesto que tenía conocimientos de hierbas medicinales, Hinata elaboró algo de medicina para que el Kazekage se recuperase más rápido. Saliendose de la rutina, ellla terminó cuidandolo hasta que se sintió completamente recuperado, y así fue como su extraña amistad comenzó.

A su vez durante la guerra en la pelea final con Uchiha Madara, Hinata le había alertado de un ataque, gracias a Dios, puesto que sino lo hubiese evitado hubiese sido un golpe fatal. Los ojos del Byakugan los habían salvado de muchos ataques fatales puesto que ella y su primo, Neji, les habían servido como un par extra de ojos, alertandoles de los ataques por venir. Si llegaba a ser muy tarde como para gritar una advertencia, ellos mismo intentaban bloquear los ataques, cada uno a su manera.

Si bien ella había hecho eso debido a su naturaleza amable, Gaara se sentía en deuda; por lo que se decidió a ayudar a la Hyuuga en cualquier cosa que necesitase, como sucedía en ese momento. Su bienestar se encontraba en peligro y Gaara haría lo que fuese necesario para asegurar su seguridad. El había jurado que ayudaría en la situación con los ninjas de la Nube, hasta que el responsable fuese atrapado o asesinado, puesto que sólo entonces Hinata estaría verdaderamente asalvo.

No era sólo porque se sentía en deuda con ella por lo que la ayudaba. También era porque él había terminado considerandola su amiga. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos mientras ella lo cuidaba había hecho que se desarrollase una especie de comprensión mutua entre ellos, lo que gradualmente creció hasta convertirse en una cálida amistad. Por lo que, como amigos, Gaara se preocupaba por ella, lo que causaba que él decidiese ayudar voluntariamente n la situación, aún si esta no involucraba a su aldea.

También como amigo, había decidido encontrarse con ella para ponerse al tanto. Había pasado bastante desde la última vez que habían hablado, puesto que la última vez que Gaara la había visitado ella se encontraba en coma, y no había tenido mucho tiempo libre para poder volver a verla desde entonces. En ese momento se encontró preguntandose si debía de darle algo, y después de pensarlo mucho, decidió que debería. Despues de todo era normal que los amigos se diesen regalos, ¿verdad?

Dejando su cuarto de hotel y dando un paseo por el pueblo, Gaara se preguntaba que debía comprarle. No era bueno con los regalos, puesto que rara vez los recibía. Por suerte para él, la dependienta se encontraba más que feliz en ayudar al Kazekage, por lo que Gaara exploró la tienda de regalos durante un tiempo hasta que algo llamó su atención. Después de comprarlo, Gaara le agradeció a la encargada y se dirigió al restaurante.

Llegó temprano, pero decidió que era mejor esperar un poco a llegar tarde. Mientras esperaba a que Hinata llegase, Gaara dejó que sus pensameintos vagasen mientras observaba lo que había detrás de la ventana. El chico volvió abruptamente a la realidad cuando sintió el chakra de Hinata acercarse y escuchó sus suavez pasos. Alzando la vista, sus ojos aguamarinas se encontraron con sus pálidos y gentiles ojos. Como era de esperar, ella también había llegado temprano.

― Gaara-san― saludó ella mientras hacía una cortés reverencia con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

― Hinata-san― saludó el Kazekage con una de sus raras leves sonrisas.

(~ •w•)~

_'Esto es interesante'_ pensó Itachi mientras observaba a su pequeño hermano molesto, esperando a fuera del restaurante._ 'Me pregunto que hará'_

Itachi había estado observando a Sasuke puesto que no tenía bada mejor que hacer y puesto que encontró interesante el ver a Sasuke actuar... celoso. Se preguntó que haría su pequeño hermano, y se encontraba más bien emocionado por descubrir como terminarían las cosas.

Sin embargo, detrás de él, su madre y su padre se encontraba discutiendo mientras Fugaku intentaba evitar que Mikoto utilizase su energía espiritual para arruinar la 'cita' de Hinata.

― Basta. No es amable que arruines una cita. Ni siquiera sabemos si es una cita― gruñó Fugaku.

― P-Pero... P-Pero... No es con mi hijo― chilló Mikoto.

― Al menos es con el Kazekage. Un _joven_ Kazekage de hecho. Que hororable. Deberías estar orgullosa de Hinata. Ha logrado llamar la atención del _Kazekage_. Sasuke en definitiva tiene completencia. Será interesante ver como resulta todo esto― dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa de lado.

― ¡Itachi! ¡Tu padre no está del lado de Sasuke!― sollozó Mikoto―. ¡Ayudame!

― En realidad, creo que mi padre tiene razón― dijo Itachi, causando que Mikoto sollozase aún más fuerte―. Será interesante ver como resulta todo esto.

― ¡Los dos son unos sádicos!― gritó Mikoto.

― No madre, simplemente voy con la corriente― negó Itachi mientras sonreía de lado―, y también, me gusta ver como mi pequeño hermano actua celoso.

Mientras Mikoto chillaba aún más fuerte, Itachi decidió ignorarla y prestar más atención a Sasuke, en el momento en el que Naruto llegó a la escena.

― Llegas tarde― gruñó Sasuke mientras Naruto caminaba vacilantemente hacía el Uchiha, solo―. ¿No viene Sakura?

― Le conté sobre esto. Ella encontró increíblemente gracioso el que estuvieses celoso, pero no quería espiar la cita del Kazekage, así que se rió y me dijo que me divirtiese espiando contigo― sollozó dramáticamente Naruto―. ¡Y yo que pensé que podría pasar algo de tiempo con Sakura-chan! ¡Pero ahora estoy atrapado en una cita contigo!

― No es una cita― dijo Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño―. Es una misión.

― Si. Espiar al Kazekage y a Hinata. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?― sollozó Naruto aún más fuerte.

― Deja de lloriquear y entremos. Ya están dentro― gruñó Sasuke mientras arrastraba a un vacilante Naruto dentro.

En el momento en el que los dos entraban al restaurante, Itachi sonrió de lado y los siguió.

_'¿Qué harás ahora tonto hermano menor?_ Pensó Itachi. _'¿Pelearás por la atención de Hinata? ¿O la dejarás ir estúpidamente?'_

(~ •w•)~

El ambiente del restaurante era calamado. Incluso si ninguno de los dos estaba hablando, a Hinata no le importaba puesto que no se sentía incómodo. Ella sabía que al igual que ella, Gaara no era alguien hablador, por lo que el silencio que los rodeaba era usualmente reconfortante en vez de incómodo. Hinata se dejó disfrutar la tranquilizadora atmósfera hasta que Gaara finalmente habló.

― Me disculpo por no haber sido capaz de pedirle yo mismo ir a cenar, Hinata-san― comenzó a decir Gaara―. Espero que no encontrase brusco que enviase a Nara Shikamaru para dar el mensaje.

― ¡No, está bien! Entiendo que tiene un horario ocupado, Gaara-san― dijo suavemente Hinata―. De hecho estoy honrada por que me haya invitado a cenar a pesar de su atareada agente.

― Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos encontramos― dijo Gaara―. Creí que sería bueno ponernos al corriente ahora que estoy en la aldea. La visite meintras estaba en coma, pero no puden encontrar tiempo para volverla a visitar. Así que, ¿cómo ha estado Hinata-san?

― he estado bien― dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba―. ¿Qué hay de usted, Gaara-san?

― Igual que siempre. Aunque Kankuro me vuelve loco de vez en cuando― espetó impávido.

― Puedo imaginarlo― dijo Hinata mientras reía recordadndo las veces en las que Kankuro había intentado coquetear con ella mientras estaba en Suna.

― Escuché sobre el compromiso de Naruto y Haruno Sakura. Me preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

― Estaba un poco dolida, pero no tenía el corazón roto. Ahora estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparse― dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

― Es bueno escuchar eso― dijo Gaara algo vacilante, causando que Hinata lo mirase curiosa mientras él sacaba una caja―. Le he... comprado algo. No se mucho sobre lo que los amigos se dan entre si, pero espero que esto sea suficiente.

Mientras decía eso, Gaara le acercó la caja a Hinata y le pidió que la abriese, Hinata por su parte hizo caso, causando que sus ojos se abriesen de par en par debido a la sorpresa.

― G-Gaara-san, e-esto es...v tartamudeó Hinata mientras observaba el brazalete dentro de la caja.

― ¿No le gusta?― preguntó Gaara con un tono levemente asustado.

― ¡No! ¡Si me gusta! ¡Es hermoso! Es sólo que... no debía... Es decir, gracias― dijo Hinata mientras sonreía y decidía ponerselo.

Gaara dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado mientras observaba a Hinata ponerse el brazalete. Mientras la observaba, sus ojos notaron a dos figuras familiares sentadas en la esquina. El de cabello rubio parecsa estar sollozando mientras que el de cabello azabache estaba viendo en dirección a ellos, pero inmediatamente giró su cabeza cuando Gaara volteó a verlo. _Interesante, _ pensó.

― He escuchado que se ha vuelto la guardiana de Uchiha Sasuke― comentó Gaara, con su vista aún fija en las dos figuras que había notado.

― A-Ah... Si― afirmó Hinata mientras se sonrojaba al momento en el que él nombre de Sasuke salía a colación. Gaara notó eso, encontrandolo extrañamente intrigante.

― Deben de ser muy cercanos― declaró.

― ¿E-Eh?― dijo Hinata parpadeando―. ¿Qué le hace decir eso?

― Simplemente lo asumí, puesto que él la siguió hasta aquí― mencionó Gaara mientras señalaba hacía la esquina. Hinata inmediatamente volteó hacia la dirección que señalaba Gaara y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Naruto y a Sasuke usando os menús para ocultar sus rostros.

― Talvez estan cenando juntos― dijo Hinata mientras parpadeaba y veía a los dos chicos.

― Dudo que cenar juntos involucre vernos insistentemente... y usar menús para esconder sus rostros― dijo Gaara en un tono que parecía divertido―. ¿Por qué no los llama?

― Eh, está bien― respondió hinata mientras se volteaba hacía ellos y los llamaba―. ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Naruto-kun?

_'Maldición. Atrapados'_ pensó Sasuke mientras le dedicaba la mirada de 'Te dije que no vieses'.

Intentando salvar su dignidad, Naruto se dió la vuelta y les sonrió ampliamente.

― ¡Gaara! ¡Hinata! ¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Jajajaja! Sasuke-teme estaba muriendo por comer mariscos, así que como buen amigo que soy, ¡decidí acompañarlo! No esperaba encontrarmelos aquí. ¡Que coincidencia! ¡Jajajaja!

― Pero Sasuke-kun odía los maríscos― declaró Hinata.

― ¿QUÉ?― gritó Naruto sorprendido, antes de intentar salvar de nuevo su dignidad―. ¡Quiero decir, wow! Sasuke-teme, volviste a hacerme caer, ¿eh? Sólo querías hacerme gastar dinero, ¿no?

Sasuke no dijo nada, ignorando al rubio y escogiendo observar fijamente a cierto pelirrojo.

― ¿Quisieran acompañarnos?― ofreció Gaara, no sin devolver la mirada.

― Me encantaría, Kazekage-_sama_― dijo Sasuke mientras fingía una sonrisa y se sentaba junto a Hinata mientras hacía que Naruto se sentase enfrente, junto a Gaara. Él aún se encontraba fingiendo una sonrisa, por lo que Hinata supo inmediatamente que algo no iba bien. Sasuke ahora actuaba como Sai con esa sonrisa falsa, y Sasuke _jamás_ había usado honoríficos antes.

― Felicidades por tu compromiso, Naruto― le dijo Gaara al rubio junto a él, quien seguía suspirando resignado.

― Gracias― dijo Naruto resignado, causando que Gaara lo observase interrogante.

― Pareces deprimido. ¿Está todo bien?

― Todo está bien― sollozó Naruto―. Sólo estoy atrapado en una guerra en la que no quiero formar parte.

― ¿Qué guerra?― preguntó Gaara preocupado.

― La guerra del amor― lloriqueó Naruto.

― Me temo que no entiendo― dijo el Kazekage parpadeando definitivamente confundido.

― Pronto lo entenderás, amigo― dijo Naruto mientras suspiraba y le daba unas palmadas al pelirrojo―. Pronto lo entenderás.

Después de eso, las cosas se volvieron extremadamente incómodas. Hinata no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo, pero sabía que definitivamente algo estaba pasando. No tenía idea de porque repentinamente la cena se había vuelto un concurso de miradas entre Sasuke y Gaara, puesto que estos se observaban intensamente. Naruto continuaba suspirando resignado y murmuraba algo acerca de que no debía estar ahí, que debía estar junto a Sakura-chan. Puesto que de alguna manera Naruto no se encontraba realemente ahí, Hinata se encontró a si misma en medio de una guerra de miradas entre los dos hombres.

Ella no podía evitar sentir que ahía había algo de tensión entre Sasuke y Gaara. Sasuke se encontraba observandolo como si quisiese asesinarlo sin misericordia y Gaara le devolvía la mirada con igual intensidad. Claramente podía sentir el aura asesina proveniente del Uchiha mientras que Gaara intentaba mantenerse calmado.

― U-Umm, u-umm, ¿no deberíamos ordenar?― dijo Hinata intentando disolver la tensión.

Al escuchar la mención de la comida, Naruto inmediatamente se irgió, como si la vida hubiese vuelto a él.

― ¡SI DEBERÍAMOS! ¡TENGO HAMBRE!― exclamó energeticamente para la suerte de Hinata. La tensión había estado alterandola después de todo...

― Tiene que haber algo que no sean mariscos que pueda comer Sasuke― murmuró suavemente Hinata mientras le daba la vuelta al menú.

Sasuke la observó con interés mientras ella intentaba encontrar algo que él pudiese comer. Talvez debía sentirse feliz de que ella aún pensase primero en él, y talvez lo estuvo por un momento hastaque vió el brazalete nuevo que ella estaba usando. No recordaba haberla visto usandolo antes, así que eso sólo podía significar...

― Lindo brazalete― comentó impasible.

― Ah. Gaara-san me lo acaba de regalar― dijo Hinata con un sonrojo.

― Ah― dijo Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño y observaba al pelirrojo de nuevo antes de fingir otra sonrisa―. ¿Siempre le regala brazaletes a las mujeres que conoce, Kazekage-_sama_?

― No― respondió secamente Gaara―. Simplemente los doy como regalos a quienes considero mis amigos. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quiere que le regale un brazalete, Uchiha Sasuke?

― Ah, sería un honor, pero me disculpo Kazekage-_sama, _yo no uso brazaletes, no cuando me lo da un hombre― dijo mientras fingía otra sonrisa.

― Ni yo le regalo brazaletes a un hombre― respondió Gaara con un tono ligeramente molesto.

― Aunque si usted fuese tan amable de darme un regalo, me gustaría poder sentir su arena, si es que entiendo a lo que me refiero― dijo Sasuke mientras observaba al pelirrojo y Hinata lo veía horrorizada por el hecho de que él estuviese buscando pelear contra el Kazekage.

Gaara lo observó firmemente, mientras su aura de calma desaparecía lentamente.

― Ah, entiendo a la perfección, Uchiha Sasuke. Mi arena ha estado impaciente... por jugar.

De pronto la tensión entre los dos hombre incremento considerablemente, causando que tanto Naruto como Hinata temiesen ser asfixiados por ella. Sintiendo que el aire alrededor de ellos se volvía pesado, Naruto saltió inmediatamente.

― ¡Dios! ¡Olvide que tenía que ir a un lugar con Sasuke-teme!

― ¿Tenemos que?― preguntó Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño.

― ¡Si! ¡Claro que tenemos!― exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba afuera. Una vez que estuvieron en la entrada, Naruto se volteó para poder gritarles de nuevo a Gaara y a Hinata―. ¡Disfruten su cena! ¡Adios!

Hinata vió como se iban, con la preocupación evidente en sus ojos. Algo estaba mal con Sasuke. ¡Acababa de estar buscando una pelea con Gaara, por Dios! Ella había sido su guardiana por meses, ella sabía que Sasuke no iba por ahí buscando peleas a menos de que tuviese una buena razón, ¿pero cuál era su razón en ese momento? ¿Acaso tenía algo en contra de Gaara?

Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en ello el resto del tiempo. Estaba profundamente preocupada por él. Sasuke había estado actuando raro ultimamente y eso la había estado molestando, pero ahora que lo había visto actuar así, se encontraba aún más preocupada.

(~ •w•)~

― ¡Oye teme! ¿Estás LOCO?― gritó Naruto―. Buscar pelea con el Kazekage... ¿Acaso quieres arruinar nuestros lazos con Suna?

― No realmente― dijo Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño―. No tengo nada en contra de Suna. Simplemente algo en contra de su líder pelirrojo.

― En serio. ¡Tus celos son aterradores!― resopló Naruto.

― Él le dió un brazalete― espetó amargamente Sasuke.

― ¿Es por eso que actúas así? ¡En serio, ese brazalete no significa nada! ¡Yo le puedo regalar a Hinata un collar y aún así puede ser un signo de amistad!― exclamó Naruto realmente frustrado―. En serio, no conoces a Gaara como yo. La única razón por la que le compró un brazalete es por que esta tan perdido en el tema de la amistad como tu lo estas en el tema del amor. Joder, incluso me podría comprar un apartamente y él pensaría que es un regalo normal entre amigos.

― ¿Está así de perdido?― preguntó Sasuke alzando las cejas.

― ¡Si! ¡Así que no creo que ese brazalete signifique algo más que un signo de amistad!― exclamó Naruto moviendo sus manos frenéticamente.

― ¿Así que no significa que a él le guste ella?― preguntó Sasuke.

― ¡Exacto!― exclamó confiado Naruto para segundos después bajar su cabeza abatido―... Creo.

― No estas ayudando, ¿sabes?― dijo Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño.

― Bien, lo siento. No soy psiquico y Gaara es un poco difícil de entender. Como _tú_― se burló Naruto―. Pero como sea, ¿no lo puedes ver teme? ¡Hinata se preocupa por tí! ¡Incluso ahora! Ella estaba buscando por todo el menú algo que _tú_ pudieses comer.

― Eso no significa nada. Ella simplemente es amable― dijo amargamente Sasuke.

― ¿Oh, en serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? No sabes cuales son sus sentimientos, así como ella tampoco sabe de los tuyos.

― ¿Qué tratas de decir?

― Lo que quiero decir es que, ¡no lo sabrás hasta que le hayas dicho como te sientes! Sólo no te des por vencido hasta que en realidad seas rechazado. ¡Mirame! ¡Nunca me rendí y finalmente qued 0 con Sakura-chan!

― Yo no soy como tú.

― No te estoy diciendo que seas como yo. Simplemente te digo que no te rindas.

― No me estoy dando por vencido― le dijo Sasuke de manera vacilante―. Simplemente no quiero admitirlo aún.

― ¿Eh?

― No quiero admitir que ella me gusta.

― ¿Qué? ¡Dios teme! Estás tan lleno de contradicciones. Te gusta, entonces no lo quieres admitir, después te pones todo celoso cuando ella está con otro chico lo que significa que obviamente te gusta, pero al final sigues sin querer admitir que te gusta. ¿Por qué?

― Por que es aterrador― dijo Sasuke mientras observaba el oscurecido cielo―, toda la gente que me importa siempre... desaparece.

Naruto lo observó y su mirada se suavizó.

― Teme...

― Es mejor así. No quiero lidiar con ese dolor de nuevo― dijo. '_Pero tampoco quiero verla con nadie más'._

La verdad era que estaba asustado, aún estaba asustado de admitir el hecho de que alguien le importase tanto. Durante toda su vida, toda la gente que le había importado y que había amado había desaparecido de su vida. Temía que si admitía que amaba a Hinata, ella también desaparecería, y él no quería volver a lidiar con eso. Por lo que, él seguiría negando sus sentimientos y se contentaría con el hecho de al menos verla, aún si no estaba con él.

― ¡No lo es!― gritó Naruto, ganando su atención―. Estás diciendo todo esto porque ella está aquí, en este instante. Aún la puedes ver, así que estar feliz con eso. Pero te lo digo, Sasuke. Cuando realmente no esté aquí, realmente te arrepentirás. Te arrepentirás de no haberle dicho. Te arrepentirás de haber huido, y ¿sabes qué? Ese dolor del que tratas de escapar... Te golpeará diez veces más fuerte.

Sasuke observó de manera perdida el cielo meintras absorbía las palabras de Naruto. Después de unos minutos sin moverse, se fue sin decir nada, dejando a un furioso Naruto.

Habiendo visto la conversación desde arriba, Uchiha Itachi frució el ceño.

_'Tonto hermanito menor. Estás dejandola ir aún antes de intentarlo. Parece ser que sigues siendo mi tonto hermano menor'._

(~ •w•)~

― Lo siento. Sasuke-kun usualmente no se comporta así― dijo Hinata mientras veía al Kazekage en el momento en el que el rubio se llevó a Sasuke del restaurante―. No esperaba que fuese a buscar una pelea...

Gaara observó como Hinata jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente mientras suspiraba abatida. Gaara sabía que su mente estaba en otro lado, probablemente pensando en el Uchiha, y él estaba preocupado por su bienestar. Parte de él también se sentía culpable, puesto que temía haber causado problemas entre ellos dos.

― Uchiha Sasuke le afecta mucho― declaró Gaara.

― Ah― dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba inmediatamente―. Lo siento, simplemente estoy preocupada. Ha estado actuando diferente... y no se puedo encontrar el porque.

― Te gusta― dijo Gaara. No era una pregunta. Era más como una declaración e Hinata inmediatamente se tornó de un color rojo al escucharlo.

― ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué le hace decir eso?― dijo Hinata sonrojandose profundamente.

― Es sólo algo que asumí― declaró Gaara―. Pareces reaccionar mucho más cuando Uchiha Sasuke es mencionado, así como cuando antes se mencionaba a Naruto.

― ¿E-Eh? ¿En serio?― dijo ella sonrojandose fuertemente y deseando poder esconderse en algún lado.

― Así que si te gusta― dijo Gaara de nuevo.

― Y-Yo...― dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba aún más y vacilaba―. Y-Yo no lo se...

― ¿Puedo preguntarle cuanto tiempo ha sido su cuidadora?

― ¿E-Eh? S-Seis meses.

― ¿Y como ha sido su relación estos seis meses?

Hinata parpadeó repetidamente antes de responder.

― ¿S-Sólo amigos?

― ¿Sólo eso?― preguntó Gaara interrogandola con la mirada.

― ¿E-Eh? N-No. A-Aunque aveces actua...― murmuró mientras volvía a sonrojarse ante el pensamiento de lo que quería decir.

― ¿Actua...?

― A-Afectivo― dijo mientras escondía su rostro detrás del menú―. Como... abrazandome. Y c-casi besandome una vez...

Después ella descubriría que él si la había besado una vez.

Gaara permaneció en silencio mientras absorbía las palabras de Hinata. Inmediatamente, comprendió a lo que se refería Naruto al decir una guerra de amor. Volteando su cabeza, observó el exterior.

― Ah. Tengo una idea muy segura de porque Uchiha Sasuke actua de esa manera.

― ¿P-Por qué?

― Está celoso― declaró Gaara de manera indiferente.

― ¿C-Celoso?― repitió Hinata mientras parpadeaba. No, imposible. ¿Por qué Sasuke estaría celoso?―. Eso es muy improbable, Gaara-san.

― Hinata-san― comenzó Gaara―. Puede que no comprenda muy bien las emociones, pero reconosco un hombre celoso cuando lo veo, ¿y Uchiha Sasuke? En definitiva estaba actuando como un hombre celoso hace unos momentos.

― ¿P-Pero por qué estaría celoso?― preguntó Hinata confundida.

― Digame usted, Hinata-san. Él la siguió hasta este restaurante e interrumpió nuestra reunión. ¿Qué cree?

Mientras Hinata absorbía esas palabras, repentinamente recordó la manera en la que Sasuke veía a Gaara. Sasuke veía al Kazekage como si lo quisiese matar, con mucha intensidad y desprecio. ¿Pero por qué odiaría a Gaara? No lo entendía. Sasuke a su vez había buscado pelear con Gaara y al recordar eso, Hinata no pudo negar que talvez había algo de verdad en las palabras de Gaara. Uchiha Sasuke podía estar celoso. La pregunta era, ¿por qué?

Viendo através de la ventana, Hinata se permitió pensar acerca del Uchiha.

_'¿Es verdad, Sasuke-kun? ¿Acaso estás celoso? Pero si lo estás, ¿cuál es la razón, Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué?_

(~ •w•)~

Ese día se encontraba extremadamente gruñón. La noche anterior probablemente había sido una de las peores noches que había tenido. Comprender sus sentimientos hacia Hinata y espiarla en su cena con el Kazekage no era su definición de una buena noche. Naruto le había dicho que Gaara e Hinata sólo eran amigos, por lo que talvez debía confesarle sus sentimientos a Hinata, pero Sasuke aún era demasiado orgulloso y estaba demasiado asustado como para confesarse. Le gustaba Hinata, talvez la amaba incluso, pero aún no lo quería admitir. Aún así, si la veía con otro hombre, se enojaba incluso si técnicamente, no era de su propiedad. Pero para él, ella era sólo suya. Dios, en definitiva era posesivo y en verdad estaba jodido.

Hubiese deseado simplemente dormir todo el día y olvidarse de todo, pero no podía porque había recibido un pergamino lo que significaba que tenía una misión. Bien, no importaba. Al menos podría usar la misión como una escusa para dejar de pensar en Hinata y poder aclarar su realmente jodida mente. Sin embargo, el destino parecía disfrutar jugar con él, puesto que en el momento en el que entró a la oficina de la Hokage, comprendió que tendría que ir a una misión... con Hinata.

_'Algo que en definitiva ayudara a que deje de pensar en ella.'_

Sus ojos se encontraron, pero él inmediatamente volteó a otro lado no queriendo ser tentado por esos inocentes ojos y esos, oh, tan apetecibles labios. Estos había sabido tan bien cuando la había besado que se preguntó como sabrían en ese momento... Comprendiendo lo que había pensado, Sasuke hizo una mueca y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, por loque volteó a ver a la Hokage.

― Se que es repentino― comenzó Tsunade mientras se masajeaba las sienes―. Pero los mandaré a una misión de recuperación. Uno de nuestros equipamientos está en este momento en el País del Viento. Ha estado atorado ahí desde la guerra y necesito que ambos vayan allía y lo traigan de vuelta. No es muy grnade, pero los ojos Hyuugas harán más fácil el encontrarlo. ¿alguna pregunta?

― Si, ahí una. ¿Por qué estoy en esta misión? ¿No podría mandar a alguien más? Talvez al _Kazekage_― dijo Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño.

Tsunade se encontraba a punto de responder que el Kazekage ya no se encontraba en la aldea puesto que había partido en la mañana, y que incluso si se encontraba en la aldea, ¿por qué molestaría al Kazekage con una misión? Eso se encontraba a punto de decir, pero Hinata habló primero y parecía molesta.

― ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Del Kazekage?― preguntó Hinata, su tono ligeramente más alto de lo usual. ¿Acaso habí alzado la voz?

― Bien, ¿qué crees tú? Se supone que eres mi guardiana, pero fuiste a cenar con alguien más. Que _responsable_― dijo Sasuke de manera gruñona.

― ¡No he visto a Gaara-san por meses! ¡E incluso te invitó a que te nos unieras, pero en lugar de eso comenzaste a buscar pelea!

― Bien, lo siento, pero no estoy interesado en cenar con el Kazekage, a diferencia de _alguien._

Hinata lo observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

― Sasuke-kun. ¿De casualidad... estás celoso?

― ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿Yo estando celoso?― bufó Sasuke―. Hah, no te halagues, Hinata-_san._

Ambos comenzaron un duelo de miradas, que probalmente no hubiese acabado de no ser por que Tsunade decidió intervenir.

― ¿Ya acabaron su pelea de pareja?

― ¡No es una pelea de pareja!― gritarón los dos al mismo tiempo.

― Ah, claro que no lo es― se mofó Tsunade―. ¿Acabaron? Pueden continuar con su pelea de pareja durante la misión puesto que pasarán mucho tiempo juntos. Sólo no peleén en mi oficina, ¿está bien? Estoy muy vieja como para escuchar su discusión de pareja joven.

― No es una discusión de pareja― dijeron al unísono mientras fruncían el ceño molestos.

― Si, si, como sea. Continuen negandolo. Fuera, fuera, vayanse. No quiero ver de nuevo sus caras en mi oficina, no por hoy. Vayan a la misión.

Ambos, Hinata y Sasuke, fruncieron el ceño y caminaron fuera de la oficina, sólo para ser detenidos por Tsunade.

― Oh, si. Antes de que lo olvide. El asunto con los Ninjas de la Nube aún no ha sido arreglaro― dijo haciendo una mueca―. Así que tengan cuidado, ¿está bien? Estén alerta. Protenjanse mutuamente.

Sasuke e Hinata no dijeron nada y salieron de la habitación. Ambos se encaminaron en direcciones diferentes para prepararse, pero con el mismo pensamiento en mente. Iban a ir a una misión juntos y acababan de discutir... en nada más y nada menos que la oficina de la Hokage. Obviamente no se encontraban en buenos terminos. Ante ese momento, ambos, Hinata y Sasuke hicieron una mueca y suspiraron.

Se encontrajan jodidamente seguros de que esa sería una _larga_ misión.

* * *

OK! SO IM BACK!

en lo personal ame el capitulo.. y mucho mas x ke es mi regreso.. XD... lo que si es que el proximo capitulo no lo podre tener listo para este fin de semana.. asi que lo publicare el proximo (por el 8 de feb)... no.. esto no significa que vaya a publicar cada dos semanas... intentare seguir publicandolo cada fin de semana... la universidad me impondra mi horario oficial mas adelante (si.. mis tareas influyen en mis actualizaciones.. XD)

pero.. se ke despues de tanto tiempo no tengo derecho a pedirlos.. pero aun asi... SERIAN TAN AMABLES DE DEJARME REVIEW? es muy rapido y sencillo! solo escriben algo en el hermoso cuadrito de abajo! y lo mejor de todo! NO ES NECESARIA CUENTA EN FF! aparte me hara muy feliz! :D

...

prometo no volver a ausentarme tanto tiempo y de nuevo! mil disculpas por la tardanza y mil gracias por su apoyo! :D

atte: lordkami! :D


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16/29**

**Agradecimientos:** muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews! les juro que son lo que me motiva a seguir, pero en este momento no pudo poner sus nombres aqui por que ando actualizando desde mi celular.. (creo que mañana o pasado mañana podre ponder bien los agradecimientos)

**Nota de la traductora:** feeew! XD.. crei que no podría publicar! termine el cap hace unas cinco horas! pero no tenia internet! de nuevo a mi hermano se le olvido pagar el internet.. asi que no pude hacer gran cosa... estuve esperando el internet hasta hace una hora.. cuando decidi irme a un cafe cerca de aca y actualizar con mi cel (bueno el cel de mi hermano)... espero no me maten! XD (aclaro para mi sigue siendo domingo)

bueno en este cap habra muuucha emocion.. y una pequeña diferencia con la historia original de naruto.. mas adelante lo entenderan.. XD

**Disclaimer:** yo LordKami no soy la dueña de naruto ni sus personajes... simplemente los adapto en una historia que tampoco es mia.. es de deadly-chronicles..

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

**Capítulo 16**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por: LordKami_

* * *

Ella no lo podía creer, en verdad no lo podía creer. Acababa de discutir con alguien, y nada más y nada menos que con Uchiha Sasuke. Al contrario de lo que la mayoría pensaba, esa no era la primera vez que alzaba la voz. La había alzado en una ocasión, cuando se había visto en la necesidad de detener una muy mala discusión sobre ella que había estallado entre Neji y Kiba. Sin embargo, esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que realmente le había alzado la voz a alguien, y nada más y nada menos que a Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata dejó escapar otro suspiro mientras empacaba lo necesario para la misión. Ella no había querido alzarle la voz a Sasuke, pero simplemente había pasado. Aunque temía que sus acciones lo lastimasen aún más, se justificaba pensando que talvez ella merecía poder hacer eso. Después de todo, estaba furiosa por su actual manera de comportarse y de que fuese tan terco como para no decirle que estaba mal con él.

Pensaba que se podían llevar bien. Pero repentinamente, después de haberse despertado de su desmayo, él comenzó a distanciarse de ella, y Hinata no tenía idea de porque. Él huía de su mirada cada vez que ella le hablaba. Daba un paso hacia atrás si ella se acercaba, haciendo su punto de estar lejos de ella. Hinata se preguntó que demonios habría hecho mal para que él comenzase a evadirla de nuevo.

Y no sólo eso. Cuando Gaara la visitó, de pronto comenzó a comportarse como una especie de chico celoso, teniendo las agallas para decirle que había abandonado sus deberes como su cuidadora para pasar tiempo con alguien más, y había _enfatizado_ bastante el termino Kazekage. Bueno, talvez era su culpa por no haberle preparado algo antes de irse a cenar, pero había pensado que él podría improvisarse algo por si mismo, así como siempre hacía cuando ella pasaba tiempo con Hanabi. También había pensado en comprarle algo para llevar cuando la cena hubiese acabado. Ella no esperaba que él terminase en el mismo restaurante que ella, e incluso así, ella había intentado encontrarle algo que le gustase para comer, tomando en cuenta que no le gustaban los mariscos.

Al pensar eso, Hinata se sintió molesta. Algo estaba molestando a Uchiha Sasuke, causando que actuase de esa manera, algo que ella no sabía que era, lo que la enfuerecia. Demonios, ella incluso estaba desquitando su frustración en su almohada.

― ¿Aneki?― llamó Hanabi―. ¿estás bien?

Hinata dejó de golpear su almohada e intentó sonreír.

― S-Si.

― Estás llorando― puntualizó Hanabi.

Sorprendida, Hinata tocó sus ojos y notó que en verdad había lágrimas cayendo. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba llorando. Parecía ser que Uchiha Sasuke la afectaba más de lo que creía originalmente.

― ¿Qué ocurre?― preguntó Hanabi, preocupada por el bienestar de su hermana.

― N-Nada― mintió Hinata.

Si bien Hanabi deseaba que su hermana simplemente le dijese que estaba mal, conocía muy bien a su hermana. Cuando Hinata decía que nada pasaba cuando era obvio que algo pasaba, significaba que ella había tomado la decisión de no hablar de eso, sin importar que tan persistentemente alguien le preguntase. A pesar de su tímida naturaleza, en ocasiones su hermana mayor era extremadamente terca.

― ¿Irás a una misión?― preguntó Hanabi, cambiando de tema con la esperanza de que su hermana se sintiese mejor.

― S-Si― respondió Hinata mientras sonreía levemente.

― ¿Con quién?

Inmediatamente, su sonrisa desapareció, frunció el ceño debido a la frustración y de nuevo comenzaron a caer lágrimas. Hanabi suspiró. En verdad había querido cambiar el tema. Parecía ser que con quien fuese a ir de misión era el culpable de hacer que su hermana actuase así.

― ¿Aneki?― llamó Hanabi mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana gentilmente, realmente preocupada.

― Ah, p-perdón― se disculpó Hinata mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas―. Iré con Sasuke-kun.

Ah. Uchiha Sasuke. Así que él era la razón por la que su hermana actuaba así. Ahora se preguntaba que había ocurrido entre esos dos. Ella siempre había encontrado la relación entre su hermana y él último Uchiha... interesante. Ella había notado que él Uchiha se comportaba mucho más tolerable cuando su hermana estaba con él. Sin mencionar el hecho de que él había tomado el golpe en lugar de su hermana durante la misión de rescate, y ahora su hermana estaba llorando por él. Algo estaba pasando entre ellos.

― Ya debería irme― declaró Hinata una vez que terminó de empacar.

― Ah, deberías informarle a nuestro padre. Siempre se preocupa cuando te vas sin decir nada, aún si no lo demuestra.

― Ah. Pasaré a saludarlo antes de irme― dijo Hinata sonriendo al pensar en su padre.

― Bien, entonces cuidate ¿está bien?― dijo Hanabi dandole un abrazo a su hermana. Hinata devolvió el abrazo antes de soltarse.

― Gracias, Hanabi― dijo antes de sonreír e irse.

― ¡Aneki!― llamó Hanabi volviendo a ganarse la atención de Hinata―. Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

Su hermana mayor parpadeó en repetidas veces antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa e irse.

(~ •w•)~

Al ver una fotografía de su difunta esposa, Hyuuga Hiashi hizo una mueca al pensar en el destino de su hija. Estaba preocupado, y tenía el derecho de estarlo. Hinata iba a ser enviada a una misión ese día, y una pare de él le decía que no la dejase ir o algo horrible podría pasar. Por otro lado, otra parte de él le decía que no tenía opción puesto que ella era una shinobi y ella tenía un deber con la aldea.

Con la situación de los Ninjas de la Nube aún sin resolver, Hiashi no podría estar tranquilo con que Hinata fuese enviada a una misión ahora que sabía que ella era el objetivo. Debería haberse sentido aliviado de que Tsunade fuese lo suficientemente prudente como para no mandarla sola sino con Uchiha Sasuke, Hiashi sabía que el Uchiha era más que capaz de proteger a su hija. Sin embargo, como padre Hiashi aún se sentía inseguro de dejarla ir.

Hinata era el retrato de su madre, su difunta esposa. Ella había heredado mucho de la hermosa Hyuuga; sus facciones, su amabilidad, su gentil y amorosa personalidad e incluso muchos de sus intereses. A veces le dolía que el sólo verla le recordase a su esposa que no se atrevía siquiera a verla, pero simpre se decía que Hinata era Hinata y él la debía ver como Hinata, su gentil hija mayor. El dolor de haber perdido a su esposa tan pronto había sido insoportable, por lo que no podía imaginar como sería el dolor si también perdiese a Hinata.

― Padre― llamó la gentil voz de Hinata, sacandolo de sus pensamientos. Hyuuga Hiashi se dió la vuelta y vió a su hija parada en la puerta.

― Hinata― saludó él de vuelta, con una voz más suave de lo usual.

Vió como su hija mayor jugueteaba con sus dedos, por lo que supo que estaba nerviosa. Contrario a lo que muchos decían, él sabía sobre la mayoria de los malos hábitos de su hijas. Hyuuga Hiashi podía no pasar mucho tiempo con ellas, pero aún así era un hombre observador que tendía a vigilarlas de lejos.

― La Hokague te ha mandado de misión, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

― A-Ah, si― dijo Hinata jugueteando nerviosamente―. Estoy aquí para antes decir adiós.

― Ah.

― A-Así que, saldré de la aldea padre― dijo Hinata mientras hacía una cortés reverencia―. Nos vemos... pronto.

Se dió la vuelta y se fue, feliz de finalmente haber encontrado el valor de decirle a su padre que saldría. Puesto su relación con su padre rara vez había sido buena, Hinata nunca antes se había atrevido a despedirse antes de ir a una misión, temienso escuchar lo que le podría decir. Sin embargo ahora que sabía que en verdad le importaba a su padre, pero que sus responsabilidades era las principal razón que lo forzaban a actuar de manera distante, Hinata había comenzado a intentar enmendar su, de alguna manera, destrozada relación... y ese era el comienzo.

― Hinata― la llamó su padre antes de que pudiese irse. Ella se detuvo y lo volteó a ver de nuevo.

― ¿S-Si, padre?

― Cuidate en la misión. Se cuidadosa. Y...― dijo Hiashi antes de tomar un respiro y pronunciar las siguientes palabras―... vuelve a casa asalvo―. "_Por favor."_

Hinata permaneció sin moverse mientras absorbía las palabras de su padre, apresiandolas todo lo que podía.

― L-Lo hare, padre. Gracias― dijo antes de sonreír e irse.

Justo después de que Hinata saliese del cuarto, Hyuuga Hiashi se sentó y observó la fotografía de su difunta esposa de nuevo. Hinata se había ido por una misión y lo único que podía hacer ahora era creer en ella y rezar por su seguridad. Ella había prometido volver a casa asalvo y a él le hubierse gustado creerloe, pero aún así se sentía intranquilo...

Hiashi sacudió su cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos. Hinata volvería a casa alsalvo. Ella había dicho que lo haría, así que lo haría...

¿Verdad?

(~ •w•)~

Justo después de salir, Hinata inmediatamente se encaminó a la entrada de la aldea y ahí se encontró con Sasuke, quien ya la esperaba. Sus brazos se encontrabn cruzados y sus ojos cerrados pero claramente se podía ver su ceño fruncido. En el momento en el que ella se acercó, él abrió los ojos y la observó. No dijo nada, ni siquiera un 'hey', Sasuke simplemente caminó a las puertas.

Hinata suspiró y lo siguió a la entrada. Puesto que él no parecía querer hablarle en lo más mínimo, ella decidió que ella no debía comenzar ningún tema. A ella le parecía que ese trato silencioso ocurriría a lo largo de todo la misión y ante ese pensamiento, Hinata se preparó para una silenciosa misión con un actualmente gruñón Uchiha.

Los dos hicieron su camino hacía el País del Viento, el cual usualmente tomaba alrededor de dos días. Puesto que la velocidad de Sasuke era más rápida que la de ella, Hinata intentó alcanzarlo, pero él pareció notarlo y la redujo un poco. Bien, al menos él seguía siendo algo considerado. Cuando cayó la noche, sasuke le dijo, de una manera más bien fría, que acamparían por la noche, y ella no protestó sabiendo que él seguía con un humor de los mil demonios.

Hinata armó la tienda y recolectó algunos leños mientras que Sasuke desapareció. Ni siquera le había dicho a donde iba a ir. En verdad, Sasuke estaba actuando de nuevo como un cabrón. No podía hacer nada contra eso. Ella estaba preocupada por él, pero él continuaba desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, dejandola a ella preocupandose por su seguridad.

Frustrada, Hinata accidentalmente quemó algunos de los pescados que había atrapado. En realidad no le importaba. Al menos, aún eran comestibles. Había atrapado bastantes y había decidido colocarlos todos cerca del fuego. Era demasiado para que se los comiese ella sola, pero ella no estaba en una misión en solitario, aunque bien, tampoco se encontraba segura de que Sasuke fuese a volver. Era irónico que ella estuviese en esa misión con alguien, pero que se sintiese más sola que nunca. Talvez mejor le hubiese valido hacer la misión sola.

― Está molesta― comentó Mikoto mientras observaba a Hinata dorar los pescados; en ocaciones un poco de más.

― Bien, ¿qué esperabas?― refunfuñó Fugaku―. Tu hijo esta actuando como un idiota.

― Hey, también es tu hijo― dijo Mikoto haciendo un puchero―. En definitiva heredó lo idiota de ti.

― Ah, eso no lo puedo negar, ¿verdad?

Mientras sus padres se encontraban abstraido en su propia conversación, Itachi flotó hacia Hinata y se sentó junto a ella.

― Los pescados se están quemando― comentó y Hinata inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos.

― Ah― murmuró ella observando a los ahora pescados quemados, retirandolos del fuego―. Gracias.

Itachi susporó sabiendo que la tímida Hyuuga no estaba siendo ella misma. Él no era muy conversador, así que simplemente se mantuvo en silencio u permaneció junto a ella. Él sabía que estaba siendo afectada por el actual comportamiento de su pequeño hermano y puesto que no había mucho que pudiese hacer, decidió que talvez simplemente debía hacerle compañía y darle la oportunidad de que alquien la escuchase.

― Itachi-san― lo llamó mientras observaba el fuego―, usted entiende muy bien a Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad? Entonces usted debería saber porque me está evitando. Debo de haber hecho algo mal en algún punto... ¿Qué hice Itachi-san? ¿Qué hice mal...?

Hinata sonaba tan... apesadumbrada que deseó poderle revolver el cabello o algo así para poder confortarla, pero no podía puesto que era un fantasma , por lo que teminaría simplemente atravesandola. Debido a eso, lo único que podía hacer ahora para consolarla era hablarle.

― No hiciste nada mal, Hinata-san― respondió honestamente Itachi.

― Pero tuve que haber hecho algo... Sino Sasuke-kun no me estaría evitando así...― dijo ella mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y enterraba su rostro en ellas.

Viendola en ese estado, Itachi frunció el ceño. Parecía ser que su hermano la afectaba más de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiese pensado. Para que ella se encontrase así Sasuke debía de haber entrado a un lugar especial en su corazón. Dejó escapar un suspiro preguntandose que debía decir. Era la clase de situación en la que hubiese deseado poder tocar las cosas, para que así simplemente pudiese darle un puñetazo a su hermano menor.

― En vedad no hiciste nada mal, Hinata-san. Sasuke simplemente es― dijo Itachi antes de detenerse al recordar la conversación de su hermanito con Naruto―. Él sólo es... aún un tonto y talvez algo... inseguro.

Hinata volteó a ver al hermano mayor del Uchiha con ojos confundidos.

― ¿Inseguro? ¿De qué?

― De sus sentimientos― le dijo Itachi haciendo que Hinata parpadease―, tiene miedo de aceptarlos. Dale tiempo, Hinata-san. Volverá a se como antes―. _"Espero."_

Observando de nuevo el fuego, Hinata tomó las palabras de Itachi, enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas de nuevo.

― Debería ir a dormir ahora, Hinata-san. Se ves cansada. El descanso le hará bien― dijo Itachi―. Yo apagaré el fuego por usted. Sólo vaya y descanse ahora.

Itachi definitivamente era un buen hermano. Ella lo había notado después de pasar tiempo con él durante seis meses. Ella siempre se sentía calmada con él y también era bueno escuchando. Era como el hermano que nunca tuvo y ella se sentía tanto agradecida como bendecida de se capaz de conocerlo y aún si ya estaba muerto.

― ¿Cómo va a apagar el fuego?― preguntó ella. Después de todo él era un espiritu. ¿Acaso los espiritus podían apagar fuego?

― ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Yo también tengo energía espiritual― dijo Itachi mientras sonreía de lado.

― Ah― dijo mientras soltaba una risita―. Gracias Itachi-san. Buenas noches.

Ella caminó hacia su tienda y dejó que el sueño la consumiera. Antes de dormir, pensó acerca de los tres fantasmas y comprendió que tanto había cambiado su vida después de conocerlos. Repentinamente se preguntó que pasaría cuando Sasuke alcanzase la felicidad. ¿Acaso desparecerían los fantasmas? Eso era lo más probable, y ante ese pensamiento, repentinamente se sintió triste... y sola. La verda era que ellos no podían permanecer en ese mundo para siempre...

Mientras Hinata se dejaba llevar por el sueño, sus pensamiento se vieron llenados con Sasuke y los tres fantasmas sabiendo que no estarían con ella para siempre. Una vez que sus deberes como vigilante terminasen, dudaba que Sasuke quisiese pasar tiempo a solas con ella voluntariamente. Una vez que Sasuke alcanzase su felicidad, dudaba que los fantasmas continuasen vagando más tiempo en ese mundo. Por lo que, por ahora debía atesorar cada momento que pudiese pasar con ellos mientras pudiese.

Incluso si a veces podía ser doloroso.

(~ •w•)~

Evitarla había sido simple. Alejarla de su mente no. Sasuke supo en el momento en el que la misión comenzó, que no sería fácil puesto que la vería mucho. Ya era difícil intentar no pensar en ella normalmente y ahora que se encontraban en una misión juntos lo era aún más. Por ello, Sasuke decidió tomar distancia. Se habí ido en el momento en el que ella había arreglado el campamento y decidió caminar a algún lado. Si quería negar sus sentimientos, pensaba que sería más fácil si se mantenía lejos de ella, puesto que su deseo por ella lo acecharía con fuerza en el momento que viese el inocente y hermoso rostro de la Hyuuga.

Vagó alrededor del bosque sin tener rumbo fijo para aclarar su mente. Pensando que ya era muy noche y que ella probablemente estaba dormida, Sasuke volvió al campamento para ver si ella estaba bien. Si bien estaba intentando evitarla, no podía evitarlo. Simplemente se preocupaba mucho por ella.

No se sorprendió cuando vió unos cuantos pescados asados, aunque un poco quemados, cerca de su tienda. Como esperaba, Hinata era considerada. Incluso si claramente la estaba evitando, se tomaba la molestía de dejarle algo de comida. En verdad, algunas veces su desinterés lo irritaba. Deseaba que por una vez ella no se preocupase, así sería más fácil para él olvidarse de ella. Ya era difícil para él mantener a raya a sus sentimientos y si ella continuaba haciendo eso, preocupandose por él incondicionalmente, definitivamente sería más difícil.

Sasuke suspiró. Puesto que ella le había dejado lista la cena, lo mejor era comerla. De cualquier manera no era bueno desperdiciar la comida. Una vez que hubo terminado, pensó en ir a vagar por el bosque de nuevo, aún si muy dentro de él quería verla. Su mente le decía que simplemente se fuese, mientras que su corazón le decía que se quedase para ver si ella estaba bien. Se dijo a si mismo que su mente estaba en lo correcto, pero sus piernas lo traicionaron, por lo que se encontró a si mismo detnro de la tienda de Hinata.

Estaba dormida como esperaba. Sin embargo su expresión no era como antes. La última vez que la había visto durmiendo, cuando terminó robandole un beso, ella se veía relativamente tranquila y calmada, pero ahora su expresión era tensa. Era obvio que algo la estaba molestando y aunque su mente le decía que no era su culpa, su corazón sabía que el era el culpable.

Incluso si estaba intentando evitarla, Sasuke terminó arrodillandose a su lado y gentilmente acarició su cabello. Se dijo a si mismo que ella estaba dormida, así que debía estar bien puesto que ella no lo sabría, por lo que apreciaría ese momento. Sin embargo, una vez que la tocó, terminó anhelando más. Por lo que, sin poder resistirse, Sasuke se inclinó hacía adelante.

― Gracias― le susurró al oído refiriendose a la cena que le había dejado―, y... lo siento.

Pedía perdón por actuar como un cabrón, perdón por evitarla y perdón por hacerla sentir de esa manera. Él se estaba disculpando por todo eso y selló un beso en su frente. Ella se removió ante el beso e inmediatamente salió de la tienda no queriendo ser atrapado. De nuevo, desapareció del campamento para aclarar su mente.

Estaba molesto. Estaba frustrado, no con ella, sino molesto con el destino y consigo mismo. Estaba molesto y frustrado con el destino por hacerla entrar a su vida. Si el destino no la hubiese hecho su vigilante, ni siquiera la hubiese conocido. Ni siquiera le hubiese hablado. Joder, probablemente ni siquiera hubiese sabido que ella existía y por ello talvez no se sentiría de esa manera; con todos esos confusos sentimientos que en ese momento tenía.

Él estaba tan molesto y frustrado consigo mismo por ser tan terco y negarse a admitir sus sentimientos incluso si ya sabía que era verdad. Estaba frustrado consigo mismo por huir, lo que terminó lastimandola a ella. Estaba frustrado consigo mismo porque no tenía idea de que hacer ahora. ¿Debería simplemente admitirlo? ¿O simplemente debía continuar huyendo? ¿Debía aceptar esos sentimientos o debía alejarlos de él?

¿Qué pasaría si admitía sus sentimientos y ella terminaba rechazandolo? ¿Sería capaz de aceptar su rechazo? ¿Y si cuando admitiera sus sentimientos ella terminase desapareciendo de su vida, justo como le ocurría a todas las personas por las que se preocupaba? ¿Sería capaz de soportar tal dolor de nuevo; el dolor de perder a alguien que amaba? Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si negaba sus propios sentimientos y ella terminaba enamorandose de alguien más? ¿Podría vivir viendola con alguien más cuando él la quería jodidamente demasiado?

Honestamente, Sasuke aú no tenía idea de que hacer y eso lo confundía demasiado. Saltó de árbol en árbol, permitiendo que su frustración y enojo se elevasen y de pronto se detuvo. No podía sentir nada, y ningún chakra o presencia hostil, pero tenía ese sentimiento.

Sin previo aviso, un kunai pasó volando junto a él a una velocidad extrema, fallando su brazos sólo por unos centímetros mientras él apneas podía arreglarselas para esquivarlos a tiempo. Al ver el kunai en el suelo, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

― Así que este es el terrible Uchiha Sasuke― se escuchó una voz―, buen trabajo evadiendo el kunai, aunque iban a una velocidad más lenta de lo normal.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando el Ninja de la Nube hizo su aparición. Ninjas de la Nube, debió haberlo sabido. No había dudas de porque no los podía sentir. Esos Ninjas de la Nube tenía esa extraña técnica de camuflaje y es habilidad para ocultar completamente su presencia.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte?― preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Necesitas ayuda para morir? Porque te puedo ayudar con eso.

― Ah, ah― dijo el Ninja de la Nube con una sonrisa de lado―. ¿Acaso es arrogancia? Deberías saber que no estoy solo. Tengo a mis amigos escondiendose y no tienes idea de cuantos son, puesto que no nos puedes sentir.

― No me importa. Simplemente lo tendré que averiguar― gruñó Sasuke mientras desenfundaba su katana―, y matarlos uno a uno.

Habiendo dicho eso, el Uchiha inmediatamente atacó.

(~ •w•)~

Ella creyó haber oído a alguien agradeciendole y después creyó que había escuchado a alguien disculpandose antes de sentir un ligero roce en su frente. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos, la tienda estaba vacia. No había nadie ahí. Estaba sola. Frotando sus ojos, Hinata salió de su tienda no queriendo dormir más. Al notar que los pescados extras faltaban, lo que significaba que o Sasuke había vuelto y se los había comido o algún pajaro le había ganado. No había escuchado ningún pajado durante la noche por lo que debía de haber sido Sasuke.

Fue a revisar la tienda de y notó que esta estaba vacía, lo que significaba que debía de haber desaparecido a algún lugar de nuevo. Los tres fantasmas también parecían haberse ido y se preguntó a donde habrían ido todos ellos. Pensó que sería mejor dar un vistazo en lugar que esperar como alguna clase de perezoso. Incluso si Sasuke siempre desparecía para ir a algún lado, siempre tenía la consideración de volver al amanecer para que pudiesen continuar con sus tareas. Sin embargo, ahora, ya había pasado el amanecer y aún no volvía, haciendo que Hinata sintiese que algo no iba bien. ¿Sino por qué más los tres Uchihas habrían desaparecido también?

Ella se encontraba a punto de irse cuando escuchó el sonido de algo moviendose. Cuidadosa, sacó un kunai y fue a revisar. Calmada y tranquila, Hinata caminó hacia la dirección del sonido, con su Byakugan activano, pero no vió nada. Ella ya tenía un presentimiento de que o quien era y cuando alguien saltó detrás de ella intentando atacarla, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

― T-Tú...― dijo Hinata mientras fruncía el ceño y usaba el kunai para bloquear el ataque.

Parado frente a ella se encontrab el mismo hombre al que había enfrentado la última vez. Con su largo cabello cafe, rostro pálido y ojos verdes, era difícil para Hinata olvidar su rostro.

― Me reconoces,― declaró el hombre y atacó de nuevo con una sonrisa de lado―, pero aún así no recuerdas quien soy.

Hinata hizo una mueca y evadió sus ataques.

― ¿Entonces por qué no se presenta? Me gustaría saber el nombre de mi enemigo.

El hombre soltó una risa y volvió a atacar.

― Entonces no sería divertido, Hyuuga Hinata. Prefiero que me recuerdes tú misma.

― Sabes quien soy― murmuró Hinata.

― Por supuesto― dijo con una sonrisa antes de empujarla contra un árbol. Inclinandose hacia adelante, le susurró al oído derecho―, pero, dicen que la gente cambia, incluso yo.

Hinata permaneció concentrada y evadió sus ataques. Era mur rápido, pero no era tando como Sasuke, una velocidad a la que gradualmente se había acostumbrado. Sus entrenamientos con Sasuke la habían ayudado en varias situaciones como esas. Mientras ella continuaba evadiendo sus ataques, no pudo evitar preguntarse donde lo había visto antes. El hombre le era familiar. Lo había visto antes, pero no podí decir donde. "_¿Dónde lo he visto? ¿Cuando lo ví por primera vez?"_

― ¿Aún no lo recuerdas, Hyuuga Hinata?― preguntó sonriendo al tiempo que arrojaba otro kunai hacia ella, el cual bloqueó exitosamente. Sin embargo, repentinamente su velocidad y fuerza aumentaron y Hinata se encontró a su misma contra un árbol y con un kunai contra la garganta. Podía sentir la fría y afilada cuchilla del kunai contra su piel, pero no mostro miedo alguno.

― Estoy triste Hyuuga Hinata. No me recuerdas, pero está bien, te daré una pista― dijo mientras se acercaba. Hinata inclinó hacia atrás su cabeza, sin disfrutar ni un apice la cercanía. Él rió y entonces le volvió a susurrar en el oído derecho, una frase que hizo que cierto recuerdo volviese―. Todo estará bien. _Él _ no _te_ lastimará. Mi _tío _ es un buen hombre. _Él _nunca _me _ha lastimado, así que _él _ no _te _lastimará.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron inmediatamente, mientras los recuerdos volvían a ella; memorias de cuando ella era sólo una niña pequeña, cuando ella tenía cuatro años; pequeña, ingenua y secuestrada.

_Ella sollozaba mientras abrazaba sus piernas fuertemente, asustada de lo que ese hombre desconocido le podría hacer. Ellos la había sacado de su casa, esos extraños hombres de apariencia aterradora. Ella tenía miedo. Simplemente quería volver a casa. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Ellos no eran su familia. Ella estaba asustada, tan asustada. Por lo que comenzó a llorar y enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas._

_Escuchó voces, voces de esos hombres aterradores. Ellos estaban discutiendo y eso sólo la asutaba más._

― _¡No puedes esperar que yole quite sus ojos a esta niña!_― _gritó un hombre alto. Su protector frontal estaba ladeado, cubriendo su ojo derecho_―._ ¡Yo pedí un hyuuga, no a un niño!_

― _Pero ella es una Hyuuga. ¡Su próximo heredo!_― _respondió otro hombre_―. _Fue difícil escpar del complejo. ¡Ella es la más vulnerable!_

― _¡Pero es una niña!_― _gritó el hombre_―. _La llevaré de vuelta._

― _¡No puedes hacer eso!_― _gritó uno, causando que los hombres discutiesen de nuevo, aterrorizando aún más a Hinata._

― _No te preocupes_― _dijo una voz más joven_―_. Todo estará bien. Él no te lastimará. Mi tío es un buen hombre. Él nunca me ha lastimado, así que él no te lastimará._

_Hinata volteó hacia arriba y vió a un niño de más o menos su edad sonriendole. Tenía corto cabello castaño y rostro era pálido y ten__ía__ ojos verdes..._

― _¿Tío?― murmuró suavemente Hinata._

_El chico sonrió y asintió._

― _No es mi tío, pero cuida de mí. ¡Así que lo llamo tío! ¡Él es bueno! ¡No te lastimará!_

_El hombre algo con el protector ladeado al que el niño se refería se acercó a ellos e Hinata inmediatamente se hizo hacia atrás debido al miedo. El hombre suspiró y vió al niño. _

― _Hazla sentir cómoda por un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Iré a arreglar esto._

_El niño sonrió y asintió entusiasta antes de ver de nuevo a Hinata._

― _¿Ves? ¡Te dijer que no te iba a lastimar!_

_Hinata tímidamente volteó hacia arriba y vió que el chico le extendía una mano._

― _¿Cuál es tú nombre?― le preguntó sonriendo alegremente._

― _H-Hinata..._

― _¡__Hinata__-chan!__― exclamó alegremente―. ¡Es un placer conocerte! Mi nombre es..._

― Ryuuji...― murmuró Hinata con la punta del kunai aún sobre su garganta. Al escucharla decir su nombre, el hombre sonrió de lado y alejó el kunai.

― Asi que ahora recuerdas― dijo sonriendo levemente.

― ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó haciendo una mueca mientras la observaba con ojos fríos―, ¿Preguntas por qué? Porque por tí, mi tío fue asesinado. ¡Fue de vuelta al complejo Hyuuga para_ devolverte_ y fue asesinado por eso! ¡Tu padre lo mató! Él era lo único que me quedaba...

Hinata se estremeció ante su tono amenazador y vió con horror como Ryuuji inclinaba su cabeza y reía.

― Si tú no existieses... él no hubiese muerto, es por eso que... te culpo a tí. Es por tu culpa y ahora cobraré mi venganza...

― ¿Entonces me quieres matar?― preguntó Hinata, suavizando un poco su voz.

Ryuuji negó con la cabeza y rió amargamente.

― No. Primero te haré sufrir. Tú te llevaste a la persona más importante para mi, así que yo te haré lo mismo. Primero fue tu hermana... Aunque eso no funcionó, pero ahora...― dijo mientras reía de nuevo―. Permiteme preguntarte, ¿dónde está tu compañero, Hinata-chan?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par al comprender lo que significaban esas palabras.

― ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué le has hecho a Sasuke-kun?― gritó ella.

― Eso me pregunto...― dijo Ryuuji con una sonrisa―. Mis ninjas deben de estar jugando con él en este momento. Él está claramente... sobrepasado en número.

Hinata se lanzó a atacarlo, y él la esquivó por poco. Él frunció el ceño un momento antes de reír.

― No tienes tiempo para esto, Hinata-chan. Deberías encontrar a tu compañero... antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Habiendo dicho eso, rió de manera maniatica y de nuevo despareció. Ella debía de haberlo perseguido, pero ahora su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. Sasuke se encontraba en peligro y ella necesitaba encontrarlo lo antes posible. Sin pensarlo mucho, activó sy Byakugan y buscó el chakra de Sasuke. Lo encontró, pero lentamente este lentamente se empezaba a agotar.

Corriendo lo más rápido que podía, se dirigió hacia él y en el camino, escuchó a Itachi intentando comunicarse con ella en su mente.

― _Hinata-san, Hinata-san_―escuchó en su mente―, _¡Sasuke está en problemas!_

― _Lo se_― respondió ella mentalmente mientras intentaba correr más rápido.

Una vez que Sasuke se encontró en su campo visual, notó que él se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, con su chakra casi agotado y completamente vulnerable a los ataques. Alrededor de él había innumerables cadáveres, que ella sabía que él había asesinado cruelmente. Sin embargo, él no notó ni pudo sentir un último ataque mientras decenas o veintenas de inumerables kunais volaban hacia él a una velocidad extrema.

Él no lo sintió, pero ella lo vió. Él casi no tenía chakra así que no iba a ser capaz de esquivarlos a tiempo. Invocar a un clon para que tomase el golpe también tardaría demasiado, así que Hinata hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

Gritó su nombre y corrió hacia Sasuke... y entonces la sangre lo salpicó todo...

* * *

bueno.. la autora de este fic decidio cambiar un poquitin las cosas.. hizo que el ninja de la nube muriese intentando devolver a Hinata a su casa... algo muy noble si me lo preguntan tomando en cuenta la tarea no tan noble que tenia asignada (secuestrar a alguien para quitarle los ojos)... en fin... si me lo preguntan es algo triste como terminaron las cosas.. por alguna razon el pequeño ryuuji me enamoro... y me entristecio verlo asi de malvado de grande.. en fin.. cosas de ninjas..

...

bueno.. les hare mi peticion de cada semana! pero antes de hacerla les dare un informe que la verdad no quisiera dar.. la verdad es que no quiero hacer esto pero es necesario

**debido a motivos personales (ajeeem... tengo trabajo) me veo obligada a cambiar la publicacion de este fic de semanal a cada dos semanas...** si... desgraciadamente comenzare a actualizar cada dos fines de semana.. la verdad no quiero.. pero creo que no tendre listo el capitulo para la proxima semana.. y lo ultimo que quiero es defraudarlos... asi que mejor prevenir que lamentar.. **el proximo capitulo lo publicare el siguiente fin de semana (osea entre el 22 y 24 de febrero)** ... pero pues si lo tengo antes.. con gusto lo publicare antes! :D

...

ahora si... por favor! dejen su review! se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar.. y se que dos semanas son mucho (ese es el ritmo que llevo con un kibahina que estoy publicando) pero entiendan! prefiero dejar seguro de que publicare cada dos semanas a decirles que cada semana y talvez no lograrlo!..

pero ah si volviendo a los reviews! dejen un hermoso review1 vamos auque sea diganme hola! XD.. no es necesaria una cuenta en FF y no les tomara mucho! sus review son mi principal motivacion para seguir con esto.. asi que si me quieren mucho escriban algo en el hermoso recuadro de abajo, 'kay?

XD

feliz noche-mañana!

atte: lordkami!


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17/29**

**Agradecimientos: **LaCrazyWriter, marleen, Dark Amy-chan, Magic ann love, JenSchiffer, pao20, , leidihuchiha, locapornot, mangetsu hyuga, Guest, larareshiram97, Pandemonium Potter, Midorifanic, andrea, Kiranathas yue, Izumi xdd, merylune, hinatacris, Zafiro-nyan, Mafre, HinaUchiha17, EyesGray-sama, Ahzumy Uzumaki, hinashy, Magiu, angel perdido.

**Nota de la traductora: **AHH! dios! este cap en verdad que fue genial de traducir! en este cap en especial ahi muchos sentimietos.. sentimientos que de nuevo me esforce porque permaneciesen intactos en la traduccion... y creo que hice un buen trabajo.. pero quiero que ustedes lo juzguen... despues de todo esta traduccion no es para mi sino para ustedes.. XD

ah si... por cierto estoy participando en un reto del foro al que pertenesco... la historia se llama **Pequeñas Acciones** y es sobre Gatö (el que contrato a Zabuza y a Haku), el reto es sobre escribir a quien mas odias de naruto pero sin que paresca que lo odias.. y bueno.. a el es a quien mas odio.. XD... pero debido a que este personaje no aparece para poder postear sobre el.. la historia no tiene personaje.. pero a lo que iba.. les agradeceria si se pasan por ahí, leen y comentan que les parecio.. n.n

y bueno... feliz san valentin muy atrasado! les mando muchas vibras de amistad! por que recuerden! ese dia no solo es para los enamorados! tambien lo es para los amigos y familiares! asi que espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien!XD

**Disclaimer:** Ni NAruto ni sus personajes son mios.. son de Masashi Kishimoto... y la historia no es mia.. es de deadly-chronicles... yo solo soy su (nada) humilde traductora.. XD

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

**Capítulo 17**

_Historia por deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por LordKami_

* * *

Todo pasó en un parpadeó. Primero, fue atacado por unos Ninjas de la Nube. Puesto que se encontraba de pésimo humor los había matado a todos sin misericordia. Sin embargo, puesto que no podía usar su Sharingan, debido a que este se encontraba sellado, le tomó más tiempo del usual. Sasuke había peleado hasta el punto del agotamiento, pero no le importaba. Él había localizado a los Ninjas de la Nube y los había matado uno por uno de una manera lenta y dolorosa, y eso se había sentido genial. Después de haber cometido esos asesinatos, se había sentido cansado, por lo que cayó de rodillas para descansar, pero escasos segundos después, escuchó la voz de Hinata gritando su nombre.

― ¿Hinata?― preguntó cansado mientras se daba la vuelta sólo para poder ver como unos kunais volaban hacia él a una velocidad extrema. Era demasiado tarde. Él no sería capaz de evadirlos a tiempo. Se preparó a si mismo para el dolor, y entonces la sangre lo salpicó todo.

El problema era que no había dolor y esa no era su sangre.

En ese momento, Sasuke pensó que él mundo había dejado de girar. De pie frente a él, se encontraba Hinata, con kunais atravesandola en todo el cuerpo. Su sangre se encontraba manchandolo todo; al suelo y a él. Sasuke no podía moverse mientras veía como su pequeño cuerpo caía al suelo, inerte. Ella había tomado el ataque por él, justo como él anteriormente, y Sasuke sintió que su cuerpo entero temblaba incontrolablemente mientas la veía tendida inmóvil en el suelo.

Estaba temblando por el miedo... y la furia. Furioso, revisó sus alrededores, buscando algún Ninja de la Nube restante, pero no encontró a ninguno por lo que dejó de buscar y corrió a donde estaba Hinata, ignorando su deseo de matar a quien había hecho eso, la vida de Hinata era más importante.

― ¡Hinata!― gritó mientras corría hasta estar a su lado. La sagre fluía fuera de ella y él instintcamente comenzó a sacar los kunais de su cuerpo mientras cerraba como podía todas las heridas que veía para que dejasen de sangrar. Ella seguía viva, pero sus ojos se encontraban apenas abiertos. Ella sonrió débilmente. Su vida se agotaba poco a poco.

― S-Sasuke-kun― gorgojeó débilmente mientras levantaba su mano para alcanzar la mejilla de Sasuke y acariciarla―. C-Creo que finalmente recuerdo porque te salvé del ataque de Madara...― murmuró débilmente. Él de dedicó una mirada interrogante y ella sonrió―. Porque ellos querían que volvieses... Naruto-kun y Sakura-san... Y también Kakashi-sensei... Tienes gente esperando por tí... Siempre esperando... Mereces una segunda oportunidad... Es por eso que... Salté para protegerte... y talvez sea por eso que puede verlos a todos ellos después de eso...

Él estaba confundido. ¿A quién podía ver? ¿Quiénes eran _'ellos'_? Pero no preguntó. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntar, por que su mente estaba hecha un desastre. La vida de Hinata estaba agotandose lentamente y eso lo estaba destrozando. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando mientras la sostenía en brazos. Nada más parecía importar en ese momento excepto salvar la vida de Hinata.

Sasuke la acunó en sus brazos y tocó el punto bajo el que estaba su cada vez más débil corazón, los ojos de Sasuke mostraban un dolor inmenso mientras escuchaba la débil voz de Hinata.

― ... Es por eso que ahora... Sasuke-kun... por favor vive... continua viviendo... por ellos... y lo siento...

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó él intentando sonar normal, pero su voz sonaba ahogada... y dolida.

De nuevo, ella sonrió débilmente.

― H-Has estado evitandome. Debí de haber hecho algo mal... A-Así que lo siento, S-Sasuke-kun. Quisiera habertelo podido compensar...

Que irónico. Él era quien debía estar disculpandose, no ella. Era la culpa de él. Él la había ignorado. Él la había estado evitando porque era un cobarde, un cobarde que estaba demasiado asustado como para admitir sus sentimientos y ahora... y ahora talvez nunca podría terner la oportunidad de decirselo.

― No es tu culpa... Hinata, resiste― rogó él y de nuevo ella sonrió. La mano que estaba acariciando su mejilla cayó y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

Al ver eso, Sasuke temió lo peor. Ella no podía morir. No debía. Porque no la quería perder, forzó el chakra fuera de su cuerpo, sin importarle que su chakra estuviese agotado, y lo forzó a que entrase a ella. El ritmo cardiaco de Hinata estaba desapareciendo lentamente, pero eso no lo detuvo. Él no quería creer que ella se había ido de su lado.

― No... No... Por favor... Hinata... No te vayas... No me dejes... Por favor... No puedo vivir... No puedo...― rogó Sasuke mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre las mejillas de Hinata―... No sin tí... No sin tí, Hinata...

_Hinata, te necesito._

(~ •w•)~

El cuadro de la fotografía se rompió.

Hyuuga Hiashi observó la fotografía de Hinata dentró del cuadro que ahora estaba roto. Él no era alguien que creyese en los malos augurios, pero su corazón se había estado sintiendo pesado desde que Hinata se había ido y ahora que el marco de su fotografía se había roto, supo que algo debía haber pasado. Algo malo.

― Hiashi-sama― nombró Ko mientras entraba al cuarto―, los ancianos estan esperandolo para comenzar la reunión.

Hiashi vió a Ko relativamente indiferente, incluso si su mente se encontraba desordenada en ese momento. Incluso había olvidado que tenía una reunión en ese momento. Parecía ser que su preocupación por la seguridad de Hinata había nublado sus pensamientos por completo.

― Ko, ¿Hinata te ha contactado de alguna manera?― preguntó Hiashi al protector de su hija antes de salir.

― No Hiashi-sama― respondió inmediatamente Ko, sabiendo que el líder del clan se encontraba preocupado. Hiashi nunca preguntaba por alguien a menos de que se encontrase realmente preocupado―. Hinata-sama raramente contacta a casa cuando está en una misión.

― Ya veo. Informame si escuvhas algo de ella, o sobre ella― le dijo Hiashi a Ko antes de dejarlo e ir a la reunión.

Hiashi no se podía concentrar durante la reunión. Los ancianos lo habían llamado a esa reunión para hacerle saber su infelicidad acerca de que algunos miembros de la Rama Secundaria estaban obteniendo posiciones de poder dentro del clan, así como para expresar su 'preocupación' por el hecho de Hinata estuviese convirtiendose en alguien cercano al Uchiha.

― No entiendo por que el hecho de que mi hija se convirtiese en la guardiana de Uchiha Sasuke es una gran preocupación para el clan― dijo Hiashi mientras fruncía el ceño intentando sonar lo más neutral posible. Sin embargo, era difícil debido a que cada día los ancianos parecían más empecinados en intentar encontrar las fallas de su hija.

― Es una grna preocupación Hiashi― dijo una anciana―. Uchiha Sasuke es el traidor de la aldea. Eso...

― Es quien salvó la vida de mis dos hijas― la interrumpió Hiashi antes de que ella pudiese terminar lo que fuese que quería decir. De cualquier manera dudaba que fuese algo placentero―. Ahora, ¿ahí algo más importante que discutir?

― ¡Claro que si! Hinata no debería hacerse cargo del traidor. Eso deshonraría el nombre del clan.

― Hinata es lo suficientemente grande como para juzgar a la gente ella misma. De quien quiera hacerse cargo, o con quien quiera estar, ella es lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir por si misma. Y, ¿quienes somos nosotros para juzgar al último Uchiha?― preguntó Hiashi mientras fruncía el ceño.

― Hoy estás siendo parcial, Hyuuga Hiashi― dijo uno de los ancianos mientras fruncía el ceño―. Nosotros sólo queremos lo mejor para el cl...

― Ustedes no queiren lo mejor para el clan. Ustedes sólo quieren lo mejor para ustedes― espetó amargamente Hiashi―. No soy un tonto. Ustedes consideran a mi hija una amenaza porque su personalidad puede cambiar al clan Hyuuga para bien. Ella podría unir las dos ramas fácilmente si quisiese, pero ninguno de ustedes quiere eso. Ustedes le temen al cambio, así que siempre buscan encontrar las fallas de mi hija puesto que es la mejor manera de quitarle su posición como heredera, y puede que lo hayan logrado, pero no permitiré que continuen insultando a mi hija.

― ¡Hyuuga Hiashi, con esa acusación te estás dirigiendo a la borda!

― Como el líder del clan, es necesario que escuche los consejos de los ancianos, pero ya no puedo tolerar las graes acusaciones y declaraciones acerca de Hinata. Mi hija los ha ayudado bastante. Sus hierbas medicinales les han prolongado la vida, pero en lugar de estarle agradecidos le reprenden. Esta reunión está terminada. No hay nada más que discutir― siseó Hiashi mientras salía del cuarto de reuniones a paso fuerte, demasiado cansado de tener que lidíar con los ancianos.

En su camino de vuelta a su habitación, Hiashi vió a su hija menor, quien parecía nerviosa. Hanabi siempre había sido una shino confiada, el nerviosismo nunca había sido parte de ella a menos de que algo la mantuviese intranquila.

― Hanabi― llamó Hiashi mientras se acercaba a ella. La joven Hyuuga volteó hacia arriba e hizo una reverncia cortés.

― Padre.

― ¿Qué te está molestando?

― Nada, padre.

― Hanabi― llamó de nuevo Hiashi, pero ahora su voz era severa. Cuando Hanabi volió a voltear hacia arriba, él puso una mano sobre su hombro y soltó un suspiro―. Se que no he sido un muy buen padre, pero por favor dime que es lo que te preocupa.

Hanabi mordió sus labio y Hiashi casi pensó que estaba viendo a Hinata. De nuevo, ante el pensamiento de su hija mayor, su corazón se sintió pesado.

― Estoy preocupada― admitió Hanabi.

― ¿Sobre?

― Cuando pienso en Aneki... Mi corazón se siente pesado. Algo no está bien.

El silencio hizo aparició mientras Hiashi pensaba que decir. ¿Cómo podía reconfortar a su hija cuando él también se sentía de esa manera?

― Lo siento padre. No debería haberte molestado.

― Yo me siento de la misma manera― dijo finalmente Hiashi y de nuevo Hanabi volteó a verlo, sus pálidos ojos se abrieron confundidos en esta ocasión―. Cuando pienso en tu hermana, mi corazón se siente pesado.

― ¿No creerás que algo malo le paso a Aneki?― murmuró Hanabi preocupada.

― Esperemos que no― le dijo Hiashi, mientras aún intentaba ignorar ese sentimiento de intranquilidad―. Creamos en que tu hermana volverá.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, casa uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero su deseo era el mismo; que ese sentimiento de intranquilidad de alejase pronto y que Hinata volviese a casa sana y salva.

(~ •w•)~

Sasuke estaba llorando y no podía detenerse. Había dejado que sus lágrimas fluyesen libremente mientras estas caían en las mejillas de la pálida e inconciente chica en sus brazos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado así? La última vez que recordaba haber sentido todo ese dolor y haber llorado de esa manera había sido después de haber matado a Itachi y de haber aprendido la dolorosa verdad acerca de su vida. Desde entonces, no había vuelto a llorar puesto que se había cerrado a su mismo y había dejado que el enojo y el odio lo consumiesen. Sin embargo, ahora estaba llorando de nuevo y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer puesto que su dolor era insoportable. Verla de esa manera, ensangrentada e inconciente, lo había hecho comprender la dolorosa verdad.

Naruto tenía razón. Él se había conformdo con sólo tenerla cerca de él. Él había tomado ventaja del hecho de que podía verla, por lo que se reusó a admitir sus sentimientos debido a que ella aún se encontraba a su lado como su guardiana. Sin embargo, ahora que acunaba entre sus brazos a ese cuerpo sin vida, Sasuke se encontraba lleno de remordimientos. Él se lamentaba de no haberle dicho sus sentimientos cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Se lamentaba haber sido un idiota junto a ella. Se lamanetaba haber negado sus sentimientos. Había sido un cobarde y había intentado huir de la verdadl la verdad que le decía que le gustaba, pero puesto que había huido, el dolor ahora era diez veces mayor. Sólo cuando ella se había ido, él había comprendido lo mucho que ella significaba para él, lo mucho que la quería... pero se había dado cuenta de que era muy tarde, puesto que ella ya no estaba con él.

Él era un hombre consumido por el odio y cuando se vió forzado a volver a la aldea, él segía siendo un hombre consumido por el odio, pero su presencia lo había cambiado. Él la había despreciado al principio, pero gradualmente la había aceptado. Ella había cuidado de él como ningun otro. Ella no lo veía como el traidor de la aldea, como los demás lo hacían. Ella lo veía como otro ser humano y lo había trado como ella trataba al resto. Talvez era porque ella era amable con todos por lo que ella lo trataba igual, sin embargo esa amabilidad fue lo que hizo que él se ablandase y que su amistad comenzase.

Su vida giraba entorno a ella. Él la veía cada día. Ella cocinaba para él, se preocupaba por él, ella se había hecho su amiga y ella era su constante. Si ella ya no estuviese ahí él... él no tendría idea de que hacer. Ella siempre estaba ahí, y si de pronto se iba, no sería lo mismo. _Él _ no sería el mismo.

Hinata era quien lo había sacado de la oscuridad. Su amable y gentil presencia lo calmaba y le otorgaba la calidez que él buscaba. Ella lo había salvado de sus pesadillas. Era por ella que él volvía a querer vivir. Ella era su ancla. Ella era su soporte. Sin ella, no habría un él. Sin ella, él volvería a caer en la oscuridad. Sin ella, él dudaba que él quisiese continuar viviendo, puesto que él necesitaba a Hinata. Él quería a Hinata e incluso si no lo quería decir en voz alta, se había enamorado de Hinata. Hinata le había dado a Sasuke una razón para vivir, y ahora que ella se había ido, ¿por qué debería vivir?

Se preguntó, ¿por qué la vida siempre era tan cruel con él? Había amado en una ocasión; había amado a su familia, y la vida se la había quitado. Había dejado de amar desde entonces, pero ahora que estaba aprendiendo a volver a amar, esto ocurría. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida lo hacía volver a amar sólo para llevarse a Hinata tan pronto? ¿Por qué se la llevó en cuanto comprendió lo mucho que ella significaba para él? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que estuviese lleno de remordimientos? ¿Pero cuál era el punto de arrepentirse? El arrepentimiento no la traería de vuelta. No lo haría... Ella aún así se habría ido... para siempre.

Uchiha Sasuke rió amargamente. Debía de haber pecado mucho en su vida pasada, como para que la vida le diese otro golpe tan fuerte como ese. Todos los que le importaban se habían ido. Primero sus padres, después Itachi, y ahora... Hinata. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida lo jodía de esa manera? ¿Por qué?

Consumido por la agonía, Sasuke lloró incontrolablemente y descansó su cabeza en el ensangrentado pecho de Hinata. Nueve meses antes, cuando ella había salvado su vida, él había deseado que su salvador no sobreviviese. En ese entonces no le podía haber importado menos su salvador moría y ahora, nueve meses después, su deseo se había vuelto realidad, excepto que esta vez, él no quería que ella muriese. Esta vez, él deseaba que ella pudiese volver a la vida. Él deseaba, y él rogaba, y la llamaba por su nombre una y otra vez, esperando por algún milagro, esperando que ella despertase, y entonces lo sintió; un débil latido.

Puesto que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos y agonía, Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de que continuaba transmitiendo chakra al corazón de Hinata. Fue sólo cuando levantó la vista que notó un leve resplandor verde siendo emitido de las palmas de sus manos. Ella continuaba pálida e inconciente, pero en definitiva lo había sentido; un débil latido. Inmediatamente, una esperanza mínima volvió a él. Ella aún no se había ido por completo de su lado. Si él no cometía ningún error intentando revivirla, ¡ella podría salvarse!

Sin perder más tiempo, Sasuke presionó fuertemente sus manos contra el pecho de Hinata y forzó más chakra dentro de su corazón, al tiempo que presionaba sus labios contra los de ella para proveerle oxígeno. Los labios de Hinata tenían un sabor ferroso debido a la sangre, pero a él no le importaba. Lo único por lo que se preocupaba en ese momento era ella. En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en salvarla.

Sasuke repitió el proceso. No le importaba si él mismo que quedaba sin una gota de chakra. Él continuó forzando el chakra fuera de su sistema para forzarlo dentr de ella hasta que sintió que era suficiente. La sangre de Hinata lo cubría casi por completo, pero eso no le podía importar menos. Había una manera de salvarla y él se encargaría de que así fuese. Mientras volvía a presionar sus labios contra los de ella para proveerle de oxígeno una última vez, Sasuke lo sintió. Su ritmo cardiaco estaba fortaleciendose gradualmente, y por una vez en su vida, se permitió a si mismo aferrarse a la esperanza.

Sin embargo, él no era un idiota. Incluso si se las había arreglado para fortalecer su ritmo cardiaco, Hinata había perdido demasiada sangre y si ella no recibía pronto el tratamiento médico adecuado, su ritmo cardiaco volvería a decaer y si eso ocurría, no habría más oportunidades. Se arriesgaría a perderla para siempre. Necesitaba llevarla a algún lugar donde fuese capaz de recibir el tratamiento médico adecuado. Las instalaciones médicas de Konoha era buenas, pero en ese momento se encontraban en el País del Viento. Volver al País del Fuego tomaría tiempo, y tiempo era algo que Hinata no tenía en ese momento. No podía tomar el riesgo de viajar de vuelta a Konoha con Hinata en ese estado.

Talvez podía ir a alguna aldea que estuviese por ahí. Sin embargo, esas aldeas tendían a tener solamente curadores y no instalaciones médicas. Hinata no sobreviviría si él la llevaba a alguna de esas aldeas que estuviesen en el camino. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Debía de haber alguna aldea desarrollada en el País de Viento con las instalaciones médicas apropiadas. No tenían que ser tan avanzadas como las de Konoha, pero al menos tenían que ser apropiadas.

Entonces lo recordó. El País del Viento. La aldea Oculta entre la Arena. Sunagakure.

Las instalaciones médicas de Suna podrían no ser tan avanzadas como las de Konoha, pero al menos era apropiadas, y como un extra, recordaba que Naruto le había dicho que Suna había adoptado el sistema médico de Konoha, lo que significaba que sus instalaciones médicas eran confiables. Bien, talvez preferiría no it a Suna debido a su actual odio hacia el Kazakage y su orgullo preferiría no pedirle ayuda a Gaara cuando se trataba de Hinata.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía tiempo para pensar en su orgullo. Él sabía que Gaara en definitiva estaría dispuesto a ayudar a Hinata sin importar que, por lo que Sasuke cargó cuidado a Hinata y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la aldea Oculta entre la Arena.

Su orgullo y ego no importaban en ese momento. Lo que más importaba en ese momento era salvar a Hyuuga Hinata, la única mujer por la que ahora admitía tener sentimientos.

(~ •w•)~

No había tenido una oportunidad para descansar desde que había vuelto de Konoha el día anterior. Como esperaba, Kankuro había hecho la vista gorda al papeleo de nuevo, dejandole cuatro pilas de papeleo esperando ser atendido. Se encontraba a punto de dar a un sermón a su hermano acerca de la responsabilidad, pero el usuario de las marionetas se había desparecido diciendo que tenía una 'misión' que atender. Kankuro debía de haber olvidado que Gaara tenía un informe completo de todas las misiones de todos los shinobis de Suna, y él sabía que Kankuro no se encontraba en ninguna misión, pero él ni siquiera se molestó en perseguir a su hermano puesto que se encontraba cansado.

Podía no necesitar dormir, pero Gaara seguía siendo humano, por lo que su cuerpo necesitaba descanso algunas veces, como en ese momento. Después de viajar de Konoha a Suna y de ahí ir directamente a su oficina para comenzar a trabajar, su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto y por más que no lo quisiese admitir, su cuerpo estaba gritandole dejase de trabajar y descansase. Decidiendo sucumbir ante el cansancio en esta ocasión, Gaara empujó lo que restaba del papeleo hacia a un lado, y se encontraba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando un guardia entró a su oficina.

― Kazekage-sama, siento molestarlo, pero dos Ninjas de la Hoja fueron encontrados cerca de las puertas. Los dos se encuentran gravemente heridos y uno se encuentra inconciente.

― ¿Los dejaron entrar?― preguntó Gaara.

― Si, Kazekage-sama. Los llevamos inmediatamente al hospital. Vine aquí a informale quienes son, puesto que uno de ellos es cercano a usted.

― ¿Quién?― preguntó Gaara mientras fruncía el ceño.

― Son Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata es quien actualmente se encuentra inconciente. Su condición parece ser grave.

Gaara no sabía como reaccionar. Tan sólo unos días antes había visto a Hinata bastante sana y sonriente. Habían cenado juntos e incluso lo había acompañado a la entrada de Konoha cuando tuvo que irse. Ella había estado basten viva hasta hacía dos días, ¿y ahora se encontraba incociente? ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

― Informales a Kankuro y a Temari que no estaré en mi oficina por un tiempo. Si preguntan, estaré en el hospital― le dijo Gaara al guardia.

― Si, Kazekage-sama― dijo el guardia mientras hacía una reverencia.

Si decir nada más, Gaara liberó su arena para que esta lo llevase al hospital. Su descanso tendría que esperar por el momento. La vida de un amigo estaba en peligro y sólo podía esperar que estuviese bien.

(~ •w•)~

Él era como un niño perdido en una tierra desconocida. Los ninjas médicos pasaban frente a él, pero el permanecía sin moverse y observaba fijamente la puerta de acero frente a él. Hinata estaba ahí dentro, peleando por su vida. Él no podía recordar como había llegado ahí. Su mente estaba aturdida, desorientada por los acontecimientos recientes. Su mente no podía pensar en nada, excepto en la chica que ahora se encontraba en la sala de emergencias.

Recordaba haber colapsado justo enfrente de las puertas de Suna. Los guardias habían corrido hacia él para ayudarlo, después de haber reconocido a la inconciente Hinata en sus brazos. Parecía ser que Hinata era alguien conocido ahí, por lo que los guardias habían sido rápidos en ayudar. En ese momento, Sasuke no le importó que el guardia lo tocase. Usualmente lo alejaría bruscamente, pero en ese momento su mente sólo podía pensar en ella, haciendo que ignorase por completo sus alrededores.

― Salvenla― recordaba haberlo dicho una y otra vez y los guardias lo habían siguiente que supo fue que lo habían llevado al hospital y le habían arrebatado a Hinata de sus brazos para colocarla en la sala de emergencias. Después el tiempo pareció detenerse. Los ninja médicos pasaban apresuradamente frente a él para atender la emergencia, pero Sasuke permanecía sin moverse. Algunos de los ninjas médicos se le acercaban queriendo curarlo, pero Sasuke no reaccionaba. Él permanecía quieto, con sus ojos observando la puerta de metal de la sala de emergencias.

Sasuke no se movía. No hablaba. La sangre de ella continuaba sobre todo su cuerpo, pero Sasuke ni siquiera se había molestado en lavarla. Simplemente permaneció ahí como un cuerpo sin vida, como si la vida le hubiese sido arrebatada y él estuviese esperando a que volviese. Talvez, su vida en verdad le había sido arrebatada. Ella era su vida y ella ahora se encontraba en la sala de emegencias luchando por su vida. Y si ella no lo lograba, entonces él... Él ya no tendría ninguna razón de ser... Él probablemente moriría también...

― Uchiha Sasuke― escuchó que era llamado por su nombre, pero él seguía aturdido, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo escuchaba su nombre ser repetido una y otra vez, y finalmente Sasuke salió de su trance, volviendo a la realidad para encontrarse con cierto pelirrojo de pie frente a él.

― ¿Estás bien?― le preguntó Gaara.

― ¿Estará... ella bien?― terminó preguntando Sasuke en lugar de responder.

― Los ninjas médico de Suna se encuentran trabajando en ella en este momento. Ella a perdido mucha sanfre, pero la trajiste a tiempo. Cree en ella― le respondió Gaara.

De nuevo, Sasuke no dijo nada más y se dedicó a observar la sala de emergencias. Sasuke se veía tan perdido y destrozado que Gaara casi pensó que talvez el Uchiha terminaría colapsando justo ahí, frente a él.

― ¿Quién los atacó?― preguntó el Kazekage con el ceño fruncido.

― Ninjas de la Nube― respondió amargamente Sasuke―. Ella... tomó el golpe por mí.

Gaara frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, sin embargo en su mente, maldecía silenciosamente a los atacantes. También en su mente, ya estaba pensando en que decirle al Raikage y que si necesitaba ayuda para encontrar a esos Ninjas de la Nube, Suna estaría más que dispuesta a ayudarlos.

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba en silencio por otra razón. El Uchiha se estaba culpando a si mismo, Gaara lo sabía. Su expresión se lo decía. Sasuke sentía que era su culpa que eso le hubiese pasado a Hinata y si algo le llegaba a suceder, él no sería capaz de perdonarse a si mismo. Sasuke se veía tan perdido y destrozado que en ese momento, Gaara supo que Hinata en definitiva era preciada para él, puesto que de otra forma, el normalmente estoico Uchiha no se encontraría así.

Los dos hombres permanecieron fuera de la sala de emergencias en silencio, esperando a que cualquiera de los ninjas médicos saliese y les dijese sobre la condición actual de Hinata, pero hasta ese momento ninguno lo había hecho, así que continuaron esperando. Kankuro y Temari llegaron cerca de una hora después al escuchar las noticias y Kankuro tuvo que forzar a Sasuke a que se lavase, diciendole que esa ropa impregnada con sagre sólo actuarían como un recuerdo doloroso.

Sasuke se negó, actuando tan terco como siempre, pero cuando Gaara le dijo que si quería recibir a Hinata, al menos debía deshacerse de esas ropas puesto que la vista de sangre podía conmocionarla y eso podría perjudicial para su salud. Si bien lo hizo algo renuente, Sasuke se encontraba preocupado por Hinata más que por nada más, así que fue a lavarse.

Cuando hubo terminado, la sala de emergencias continuaba mostrando que estaba en uso y Sasuke comenzó a sentirse ansioso. ¿Y si era muy tarde? ¿Y si había fallado en salvarla? No... se negaba a creer eso. Ella no podía morir aún. Él no sería capaz de soportarlo...

Sasuke esperó y esperó y finalmente después de lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque en realidad había sido sólo una hora, los ninjas médicos de Suna salieron habiendo termiando el tratamiento.

― ¿Cuál es su condición?― preguntó Gaara.

Los ninjas médicos se vieron entre ellos antes de responder.

― Nos las hemos arreglado para espabilizarla, Kazekage-sama, pero...

― ¿Pero?― preguntó Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño, odiaba los peros. Los peros siempre significaban malas noticias y malas noticias no era algo que él quisiese aceptar, sobretodo si estas involucraban a Hinata.

― Ella sigue inconciente y no muestra señales de despertar aún si sus signos vitales ahora son estables. Necesita un tratamiento más avanzado, algo para lo que aún Suna no esta completamente equipado. Será mejor si ella es enviada a Konoha lo más pronto posible. Ahí estará en buenas manos.

― La llevaré de vuelta a Konoha― dijo Sasuke antes de correr a la sala de emergencias para tomarla.

― Espera― dijo Gaara, deteniendolo.

― ¿Qué?― exclamó. Sasuke no podía perder más tiempo ahí. Hinata necesitaba tratamiento médico apropiado, el cual sólo podía ser encontrado en Konoha, y él se encargaría de llevarla ahí lo más pronto posible.

― Es peligroso que vayas sólo. Los Ninjas de la Nube siguen ahí afuera. No sabes si van a volver a atacar. El clima frío tampoco le hará ningún bien. Yo la llevaré y te escoltaré a Konoha. Mi arena la mantendrá en calor― declaró Gaara.

Incluso si era renuente a dejar a Gaara acargo de Hinata, tenía que admitir que el Kazekage tenía razón. Salir solos en plena noche sería arriesgado, puesto que quien fuese el responsable de eso seguía ahí afuera. Tampoco podía negar que él estaba levemente herido, por lo que no podría protegerla por completo. Lo que decía acerca del aire frío también era verdad. Hinata continauaba inconciente. Sería mejor mantenerla en un ambiente cálido durante el viaje, y la arena de Gaara serviría para eso. A su vez la arena de Gaara podía ser útil si eran atacados.

Sasuke también había escuchado que los Ninjas de la Nube que los habían atacado no estaban buscando una guerra, lo qu significaba que si el Kazeakage se encontraba involucrado, ellos retrocederían. Por lo que, por mucho que no lo quisiese admitir, si el Kazekage los escoltaba de vuelta a Konoha, la seguridad y supervivencia de Hinata estarían más que garantizasas. Sabiendo que Gaara tenía razó, con el ceño fruncido y algo renuente, Sasuke dejó que Gaara cargase a Hinata. Por mucho que odiase ver a otro hombre tocandola, tendría que soportarlo por ahora, por el bien de la vida de Hinata, La arena de Gaara se enroscó de manera protectora alrededor de la frágil mujer, cubriendo parte por parte su cuerpo.

― ¿Es seguro?― preguntó Sasuke haciendo una mueca, sin agradarle la vista de la arena de Gaara alrededor de Hinata.

― Yo controlo mi arena― declaró amargamente Gaara. Parecía que estaba casi ofendido―. Mi arena no la lastimará. De hecho, la protegerá porque yo la quiero proteger.

― Bien― dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido―. Pero si llega a pasar algo, yo la tomaré.

― Me parece justo― respondió Gaara antes de volverse hacia Temari―. Manda un mensaje a Konoha de que iré junto con Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata. Informales sobre las heridas de Hinata para que puedan preparar el equipo necesario.

Temari se dirigió directamente a redactar un mensaje y enviarlo con un halcón mensajero mientras que Gaara y Sasuke no perdían el tiempo y comenzaban su viaje a Konoha a una velocidad extrema.

Su viaje a Konoha había sido silencioso. Sasuke se mantenía observando cuidadosamente sus alrededores mientras que ocasionalmente observaba al pelirrojo que llevaba a Hinata. Gaara estuvo más que contento de dejar que el silencio permease y si bien sabía que Sasuke lo estaba observando de vez en cuando, prefirió no decir nada al respecto puesto que sabía que el hombre simplemente estaba siendo algo posesivo.

Llegaron a Konoha mucho más rápido de lo usual. El viaje que normalmente tomaba dos o tres días había sido acompletado en sólo un día y medio puesto que no habían tomado ningún descanso. Una vez que llegaron al hospital de Konoha, Sakura y sus asistentes corrieron hacia Hinata y la llevaron a un cuarto para comenzar con el tratamiento. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Gaara y Sasuke permanecieron afuera observandola.

Gaara se alejó caminando, pero Sasuke no lo hizo. Justo como lo había hecho en Suna, simplemente permaneció ahí, observando. Él simplemente permaneció ahí y esperó.

― Te preocupas mucho por ella. Sientes algo por ella― comentó Gaara. La expresión del Uchiha cambió por un segundo antes de volver a mostrarse neutral y Gaara supo que acababa de decir la verdad. Después de eso frunció el ceño―. Deberías decirle tus sentimientos antes de que alguien te la arrebate.

El silencio creció alrededor de ellos dos y puesto que parecía ser que Sasuke no iba a decir nada, Gaara decidió que debía irse para encontrarse con la Hokage y discutir acerca de los Ninjas de la Nube. :A situación se les estaba escapando de las manos, y algo debía hacerce alrespecto, y él se encargaría de discutir acerca de eso. Cuando se encontraba a punto de moverse, Sasuke habló.

― ¿Alguien como tú?― murmuró el Uchiha, su expresión era neutra, pero su voz era fría.

Gaara se detuvo de nuevo y pensó en ello.

― No se lo que es el amor― comenzó Gaara―. Nací sin el amor paternal. Mis hermano se encontraban asustados de mí, mi tío me traicionó. He crecido sin saber lo que es el amor e incluso ahora sigo sin tner idea de que es. Mis sentimientos hacia Hinata no son tan fuertes como los tuyos. Aunque tengo que admitir que tengo cierta clase de sentimientos hacia Hyuuga Hinata, no tengo idea de que son en realidad. He asumido que esos sentimientos son simplemente admiración hacia ella, pero esa admiración es suficiente para mi y no me importaría tenerla junto a mi para siempre. Debo decir, que si necesitase tener esposa, Hinata sería en m definitiva mi elección. Así que sí, Uchiha Sasuke, no no le dices tus sentimientos, yo te la arrebataré.

De nuevo, el silencio los volvió a rodear y Gaara decidió irse debido a que ya había hecho llegar su mensaje. Sin embargo, el Uchiha habló de nuevo y Gaarsa escuchó. Al escuchar las palabras del Uchiha, Gaara comprendió. Sabía que Uchiha Sasuke no amaba facilmente, pero que una vez que comenzaba a amar de nuevo, no se rendiría.

― Entonces no te dejaré hacerlo. Yo la protegeré. Yo me encargaré de ella. Yo la apreciaré. Yo pelearé por ella. No dejaré que me la arrebates, Sabaku no Gaara.

Y esas palabras simplemente lo habían probado.

* * *

bueno... quien mas quiso llorar en este cap? la verdad es que cuando acabe de leer el cap en ingles.. senti como las lagrimas querian salir de mis ojos.. y lo hicieron... ver a sasuke tan destrozado.. fue wow... asi que espero que haya podido causar algo de reaccion en ustedes con este cap... talvez no llorar pero minimop que si sintiesen lastima por el pobre uchiha.. XD

y bueno... les dire cuando publico el proximo cap... y eso sera entre el **8 y 10 de marzo**...

ahora.. les pedire lo que pido cada vez que subo capi!

DEJEN REVIEWS! vamos.. yo se que quierenn... por favoooor! recuerden que son mi inspiracion! y recuerden que no es necesaria cuenta en FF! solamente es necesario querer escribirme un revieew!... vamos! dejen sus opiniones del cap y de la traduccion! XD

sin mas ke decir:

lordkami se despide! XD


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capitulo 18/29**

**Agradecimientos: **JenSchiffer, issa uchiha, hinatacris, Dark Amy-chan, Haibaku Kuso Kasai Tendo, narusempai, Kiranathas yue, Magic ann love, , Kira Read, Izzy Judd Jones, Luna07, Pandemonium Potter, leidihuchiha, LaCrazyWriter, angel anonimo, merylune, MDMcrazygirl, pao20, EyesGray-sama, larareshiram97, Ahzumy Uzumaki, Mafre, Guest, angel perdido, NavMen13, rozii, Cherrymarce, Kat, Darcety, Rbk, angel perdido, Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya, kattya.

**Nota de la traductora: ** ok! esta es una actualizacion express! asi que no hablare mucho... en general ame traducir este capi! la verdad esque me partio el corazon.. no tanto como el anterior... pero si se me hizo muy triste.. XD... y ah! lo siento mucho** MDMcrazygirl**, en verdad queria publicarlo ayer x tu cumple.. pero la correccion de errores me llevo mas de lo que crei que me llevaria! aun asi! por favor aceptame esto como un regalo atrasado si? n.n

**Disclaimer:** bueno! ni naruto ni sus personajes son mios.. (que novedad) son de M. Kishimoto.. y bueno.. la historia tampoco es mia (sad face).. es de deadly-chronicles.. lo que si es mio el tiempo que me tomo para traducirla! :D

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

**Capítulo 18**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducida por: LordKami_

* * *

Cuando Sakura hubo acabado con el tratamiento a Hinata, Sasuke inmediatamente entró a la habitación y permaneció a un lado de Hinata. Él simplemente la observaba mientras permanecía de pie ahí por horas hasta que Sakura lo forzaba a que se sentase. Sasuke hacía caso, pero sus ojos nunca la dejaban. Sus ojos continuaban posados en ella.

En el primer día, Sasuke permaneció a su lado. No pronunció ninguna palabra. No se movió. Simplemente se sentó ahí y la observó. El padre de Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi y su hermana, Hanabi, la habían ido a visitar, pero Sasuke continuaba sin decir nada. Mientras Hiashi y Hanabi la observaban con visible preocupación en los ojos, Sasuke simplemente permanecía sin moverse y la observaba. Los Hyuuga se fueron a las dos horas, y Sasuke continuó sin moverse. Después, Gaara la visitó antes de irse de vuelta a Suna. Él la observó y peinó gentilmente su cabello, y aún así Sasuke no reaccionó, pero sus ojos se lo decían todo a Gaara; le decían que Hyuuga Hinata era su vida y que ese hombre continuaría esperandola sin importar que.

― Cuida bien de ella― le dijo Gaara al Uchiha antes de irse rumbo a Suna, pero Sasuke continuó sin decir nada.

Él simplemente continuó observandola.

En el segundo día, Naruto le trajó algunas ropas y forzó a Sasuke a salir de la habitación para que al menos se 'acicalase' a si hizo caso, pero después de eso volvió al cuarto de hospital y permaneció a un lado de Hinata de nuevo y esperó. Continuó esperando e incluso cuando Kiba y Shino fueron a visitarla, los ojos se Sasuke continuaron sobre ella. Kiba prácticamente le había gritado, pero Sasuke no reaccionó en lo absoluto. Simplemente continuó observandola. Eso sólo sirvió para enfurecer aún más a Kiba, y Shino tuvo que detenerlo para evitar que golpease al Uchiha. Eventualmente, Kiba se calmó y los tres observaron a Hinata. No se comunicaron, sólo la observaron. Kiba y Shino se fueron unas cuantas horas después. Sasuke permaneció ahí.

El tercer día había llegado, y Hinata continuaba inconciente. En ese punto Sasuke se estaba comenzando a preocupar, pero él continuó a su lado. Naruto y Sakura fueron a visitar y le llevaron algunos bocadillos. Sasuke había permanecido junto a ella día y noche, e incluso dormía ahí, por lo que ellos se estaban comenzando a preocupar por su salud. Sin embargo, ni Naruto ni Sakura dijeron nada. Cuando vieron los ojos se Sasuke lo comprendieron. Supieron que sus sentimientos hacia Hinata eran en definitiva más que amistad, así que lo dejaron ser y le permitieron permanecer a su lado. Ocasionalmente, iban a revisar el estado de él y Hinata, pero cada vez que iban, Sasuke ni siquiera los veía y permanecía observando a la inconciente chica. Cuando se fueron, Sasuke ni siquiera se movió. Simplemente permaneció ahí y la observó.

En el cuarto día, Neji volvió de su misión. Al escuchar las noticias sobre Hinata, corrió directamente al hospital. El Hyuuga no se encontraba felia de ver al Uchiha sentado a un lado de la cama de su prima, pero no dijo nada puesto que vió los ojos de Sasuke. Neji podría despreciar a ese hombre y como la mayoría de los Hyuugas, podría no ser bueno comprendiendo las emociones. Sin embargo, tambié n como la mayoría de los Hyuugas, Neji había sido entrenado parw ver lo que los otros no podían, y al ver los ojos de Sasuke, pudo ver claramente las emociones en ellos, y con eso Neji lo comprendió inmediatamente. Ushiha Sasuke sentía algo por su prima y ahora estaba esperando por ella. Por mucho que a Neji no le gustase ese hecho, Neji decidió guardar silencio por el momento, puesto que Uchiha Sasuke se veía como un hombre destrozado. Por ello, Neji no dijo nada, así como Sasuke tampoco lo hizo. De hecho, por las cinco horas que Neji permaneció observando a Hinata, Sasuke nunca lo volteó a ver. Sus ojos se encontraban sobre Hinata, y sólo Hinata.

Al quinto día, Ino fue a visitarla y trajo algunas flores con ella. Mientras ella decoraba la triste habitación, Sasuke continuó observando a Hinata, quien permanecía inconciente. Notando la manera en la que Sasuke observaba a la inconciente chica, Ino le dedicó una mirada de simpatía al tiempo que gentilmente le daba una palmada en los hombros. Normalmente, el Uchiha se hubiese removido despreciando el ser tocado. Normalmente, él simplemente tomaría a la persona que se atreviese a tocarlo y arrojaría a dicha persona hacia un muro cercano. Normalmente, así sería como reaccionaría, pero esa no era una sitación normal, puesto que en una situación normal, Hinata no se encontraría inconciente y ahora su mente no podía pensar en nada más excepto en ella, por lo que él no podía reaccionar a nada más.

Y mientras él continuaba observando a Hinata y sólo a Hinata, Ino entendió. El Uchiha Sasuke que nunca antes había mostrado interés hacia alguna chica finalmente había desarrollado sentimientos hacia alguien, y ese alguien había resultado ser la chica que nunca había mostrado interés hacia él, Hyuuga Hinata. Ella encontró eso extrañamente irónico, pero talvez ella debía sentirse feliz de que Sasuke finalmente encontrase a alguien a quien amar. Ahora ella sólo podía rezar por que Hinata, la mujer a la que Sasuke había terminado amando, despertase pronto o si no, dudaba que Sasuke pudiese sanar de nuevo.

― Todo estará bien, Sasuke-kun― susurró suavemente Ino―. Cree en ella.

Sasuke la escuchó y sus ojos se movieron levemente, pero de nuevo, no dijo nada. Ino se retiró pronto y Sasuke cerró sus ojos. Sin previo aviso, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero él las limpió rápidamente meintras sostenía las manos de Hinata. Y mientras sostenía sus manos, Sasuke comenzó a desear. Deseó que Ino estuvise en los correcto. Deseó que todo estuviese bien pronto, deseó que Hinata despertase.

En el sexto día, Sasuke continuó observandola mientras sostenía sus manos. Kiba y Shino volvieron a visitarla, pero en esta ocasión Kiba no lo quiso atacar ni le gritó. Ellos vieron como Sasuke estaba observando a Hinata y como estaba sosteniendo sus manos. Los sentimientos sobreprotectores se hicieron a un lado, y Kiba y Shino permanecieron en silencio mientras lo dejaban pasar puesto que ahora ellos podían adivinar que tanto Hinata significaba para él. Cuando se hubieron ido, Sasuke continuó junto a ella y nunca dejó ir sus manos.

Era el séptimo día y Sasuke estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Hinta continuaba inconciente y él estaba comenzando a temer lo peor. Los ninjas médicos la revisaban ocasionalmente y sus signos vitales eran normales y estables, pero ella simplemente no despertaba. Más gente había ido a visitarla; Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Sai e incluso algunos senseis como Kakashi, Gai e Iruka. Uno por uno fue a visitarla, y los regalos para ella comenzaron a apilarse, pero Hinata nunca abría los ojos. Sasuke ahora estaba comenzando a sentir pánicom pero no lo mostró. Muchos entraron a la habitación y muchos se fueron, pero Sasuke no se movió. Él continuó sosteniendo su mano. Él continuó esperando.

Pronto, dos semanas pasaron y Hinta continuaba inconciente. Para ese entonces, Tsunade ya se estaba preparando para lo peor. Ella temía que Hinata pudiese caer en otro largo estado de coma. Sasuke no reaccionó mucho ante esa declaración, sus ojos simplemente se abrieron un poco más duranre un segundo. Muchos hubiesen pensado que no le importaba, pero muchos sabían que ese no era el caso. El Uchiha había permanecido junto a Hinata esas dos semanas, día y noche, y todos ellos sabían que él realmente se preocupaba por ella, puesto que nunca se alejo de ella.

Si bien su expresión era realmente neutral, en realidad, Sasuke estaba realmente agitado. Muy dentro de él, sintió la necesidad de gritar. El pensamiento de Hinata entrando en otro largo estado de coma lo aterraba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por ahora que se sabía que la amaba? Ahora que sabía que tan profundos eran sus sentimientos por ella, ¿había una posibilidad de que no despertase en un largo tiempo? ¿Por qué? Sasuke se aferró más fuerte a la mano de Hinata, aguantando las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con caer. Lo había decidido. Su vida no sería la misma sin ella, así que si incluso Hinata entraba de nuevo en un largo estado de coma, Sasuke había jurado que continuaría esperandola.

Sin importar cuanto tomase, Uchiha Sasuke se había prometido a si mismo que esperaría a que Hinata despertase.

(~ •w•)~

Ellos veían que él siempre la estaba observando. Por dos semanas enteras él había permaneceido a su lado mientras ella se encontraba sin sentido, ellos habían notado las emociones en sus ojos; el anhelo por que ella despertase y volviese a su mundo, a su lado. También habían visto como él la había acunado cuando ella estaba muriendo, como él la había llamado una y otra vez, rogandole que volviese. También habían visto como había llorado por ella. Esas lágrimas que no habían caído por tanto tiempo finalmente cayeron, y esas lágrimas eran por ella, sólo por ella. El usualmente estóico Uchiha había mostrado tantas emociones en ese momento, cuando ella estaba muriendo; las emociones del dolor, la culpa, el arrepentimiento, la tristeza, y el amor perdido. Fue entonces que los tres Uchihas omprendieron cuando Hinata significaba para su pequeño Sasuke y que tan profundos en realidad eran sus sentimientos. Ellos podsan ver que Hinata era muy preciada para él y que sin ella, él era un hombre

Ver a Sasuke de esa maner les provocaba diversas emociones. Ellos estaban agradecidos de que él finalmente sintiese algo diferente al odio, pero también se sentían miserables puesto que su Sasuke estaba sufriendo en ese momento, mientras esperaba que Hinata despertase. Verlo sufrir de esa manera les recordaba las veces que había sufrido mientras iba por el sendero de la venganza. Sasuke había sufrido en ese entonces, y no era justo que sufriese en ese momento. Ellos no podían entender por que a vida lo lastimaba de esa manera. ¿Por qué se la llevaba justo cuando él había comprendido lo importante que era para él?

A su vez, parte de ellos se sentía culpable. Si ellos no hubiesen arrastrado a Hinata a eso, talvez ella no estaría de nuevo en ese estado. Si ellos no hubiesen arrastrado a Hinata a eso, talcez Sasuke no estaría sintiendo todo eso y no estaría así de destrozado en ese momento. Sin embargo, si ellos no hubiesen arrastrado a Hinata a eso, Sasuke podría y seguiría siendo el mismo hombre lleno de resentimientos. No podían negar que la presencia de Hinata lo había cambiado por alguien mejor, y debido a eso, ellos jamás se podrían arrepentir de perdirle ayuda a Hinata. Ellos simplemente se podían arrepentir de no haber sido capaces de salvarla a tiempo cuando ella había saltado a proteger a Sasuke.

― Sasuke está sufriendo. Quisiera poder abrazarlo, quisiera poder decirle a mi hijo que todo estará bien― murmuró tristemente Mikoto mientras recordaba la expresión de su hijo menor, la cual estaba llena de una mezcla entre confusión y desesperanza―. Pero no puedo por que no lo puedo tocar. No puedo comunicarme con él. No puedo hacer nada...

― Estamos haciendo algo en este momento. Estamos buscando a Hinata, y la encontraremos. Eso es lo único que podemos hacer ahora― le dijo Fugaku a su esposa, aunque el dolor era evidente en sus ojos mientras recordaba la dolida expresión de su hijo, pero no podía pensar mucho en eso en ese momento. No había tiempo. Él debía encontrar a hinata. Por su hijo. Él nunca había estado ahí para él cuando estuvo con vida, pero ahora lo estaría, incluso nsi él estaba muerto y Sasuke ya no podía verlo, pero eso no lo detendría de ayudar a su hijo. Su hijo necesitaba a Hyuuga Hinata y Fugaku había jurado ayudar a traerla de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

― Si sólo hubiesemos sido capaces de cambiar la dirección de los kunais a tiempo― susurró suavemente Mikoto.

― Es demasiado tarde para esos arrepentimientos, madre. Enfoquemos nuestra energía espirtual en encontrarla, o podríamos perderla para siempre. Si eso pasa, no sería capaz de perdonarme a mi mismo. No seriamos capaces de perdonarnos a nosotros mismos― le dijo Itachi a sus padre con un el semblante triste.

Itachi tenía razón. Era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Hinata actualmente se encontraba atrapada entre la vida y la muerta, y ellos debían de buscarla para poderla devolver al mundo de los vivos. Ellos sabían que el tiempo no estaba de su lado. Quienes usualmente vagaban en el mundo entre la vida y la muerte usualmente eran quienes estaban confundidos y no sabían si querían continuar viviendo o simplemente ir con la corriene y reunirse con sus seres queridos en el más allá. Los Uchihas sabían que Hinata quería vivir, pero eso no significaba que no se encontrase confundida. Podía ser que algo la estuviese empujando hacia el mundo de los muerto, por ello que no despertase. Por lo que, ellos tenían que encontrarla y convencerla de volver, y lo tenían que hacer rápido, o se podían arriesgar a perderla para siempre en el otro mundo.

(~ •w•)~

Ella sentía como si de nuevo estuviese flotando. Observando de manera vacía el espacio blanco que la rodeaba, Hinata tuvo una idea de donde se encontraba en ese momento. Ella recordaba vividamente haber estado ahí antes. Cuando ella había salvado a Sasuke la primera vez, ella había vagado en ese mundo. Ahora que ella lo había vuelto a salvar, de nuevo se encontraba flotando libremente. Bueno, al menos Sasuke estaba bien. Aunque cualquier cosa le podía pasar a él mientras ella flotaba en ese mundo, ella tenía la corazonada de que él se encontraba a salvo, y por eso, estaba agradecida. Ella lo había salvado de ese ataque puesto que ella pensaba que él merecía vivir. Sasuke no merecía sufrir más. Según ella, él merecía vivir una vida sin el odio y la venganza, y para que eso ocurriese, él tenía que continuar vivo.

Honestamente, ella no se arrepentía de haber saltado de nuevo a salvarlo. Lo único de lo que se arrepentía era no haber sido capaz de sobrevivir después de salvarlo. Si no, ¿por qué más estaría ahí? La única razón en la que podía pensar era porque ella se encontraba ahora medio muerta, lo que significaba que ella podía o morir pronto o despertar. Si bien anteriormente había sobrevivido y se las había arreglado para despertar del coma después de tres meses, ¿volvería a tener tanta suerte en esta ocasión? ¿O moriría de verdad en esta ocasión?

El pensamiento de morir, extrañamente la entristecio. Mientras que la vez anterior ella no había sentido nada flotando en ese mundo, ahora ella podía sentir claramente sus emociones y el pensamiento de morir la estaba deprimiendo. Sinceramente, ella no quería morir, no aún. Si bien seis meses antes el pensamiento de morir no la afectaba para nada, ahora en definitiva le afectaba. Ellano quería morir aún, no cuando por fin estaba comenzando a tener una buena relación con su padre, no cuando el asunto de los Ninjas de la Nube no estaba aclarado. Finalmente sabía quien era su atacante, y la razón por la cual ella era su objetivo, y ella no quería darle la satisfacción de morir, no aún. Ella quería aclarar las cosas con su atacante- Ryuji, sabiendo que la razón por la cual él había terminado de esa manera había sido ella.

Y también, estaba Sasuke. Por más tímida que fuese para admitirlo, honestamente, la razón por la que quería continuar viviendo era por él. Sasuke había cambiado completamente su manera de vivir, así como era la razón por la cual podía ver a los tres fantasmas. Desde que ella se había convertido en su cuidadora, su vida se había vuelto más interesante. Era porque se había convertido en su cuidadora que ella había experimentado su actitud de cabrón, su incómoda pero sincera amabilida, sus algunas veces avergonzados pero afectivos actor y ella incluso había visto su sonrisa; su sonrisa real.

Con el pasar de los días, ella había visto gradualmente diferentes facetas del Uchiha Sasuke, facetas que nadie conocía. Se consideraba a si misma suertuda de haber sido capaz de ver esas diferentes facetas. Todos los demás podían pensar que el Uchiha Sasuke er simplemente era un hombre encerrado en si mismo que prácticamente odiaba a a todo el mundo, pero Hinata sabía que ese no era el caso. Había más de Uchiha Sasuke de lo que se preciaba a simple vista, por más extraño que sonase.

La verdad era, que ella realmente había disfrutado el tiempo que pasaba con él y que ella aún no quería dejarlo. Sus sentimientos hacia él también se habían vuelto confusos. Ella siempre había pensado que lo veía como un amigo, pero últimamente había estado teniendo sentimientos extraño y desde que Gaara le había dicho que a ella le gustaba el Uchiha, los sentimientos extraños parecieron volverse más fuertes y ella no parecía poder entenderlos. Cuando él se encontraba cerca de ella, ella se ponía nerviosa. Cuando él la molestaba, ella se sonrojaba fuertemene y su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y cuando él actuaba de manera afectuosa, es decir que repentinamente la sostenía sin razón, su cuerpo reaccionaba a él;.

Honestamente, ella aún estaba intentando comprender que eran esos sentimientos tan extraños. Podían similares a los sentimientos que ella tenía cuando había estado 'enamorada' de Naruto, pero estos sentimientos parecían algo diferentes. Parecían... mucho más fuertes, y por ello no los podía comprender por completo. Sin embargo, parecía ser que ahora no sería capaz de comprender esos sentimientos puesto que ahora se encontraba flotando en ese mundo, del cual probablemente no podría volver al mundo de los vivos.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Hinata cerró sus ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos vagasen. Si ella iba aestar atrapad en ese mundo, entonces mejor debía de hacerlo en paz. No tenía caso estar flotando ahí si estaba tan llena de remordimientos. Talvez si su mente y su corazón se tranquilizasen, ella sería capaz de cruzar al otro lado... o talvez de despertar. Por lo que, Hinata cerró sus ojos y descansó, permitiendo que sus pensamientos vagasen libremente mientras ella intentaba alcanzar la tranquilidad. Fue entonces que escuchó a alguien acercandose, pero ella decidió ignorarlo y continuó con los ojos cerrados, pensando que era su imaginación. Pensó en lo que la hacía feliz, sus compañeros de equipo, sus camaradas, e incluso Sasuke, y finalmente su familia. Ella dejó que sus pensamientos la llevasen hacia la gente por la cual se preocupaba, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien acariciaba gentilmente su cabello. Ella recordaba ese tacto. Ella lo recordaba de cuando era más pequeña... parecido al cómo su madre la acariciaba el cabello. Curiosa, Hinata abrió sus ojos para ver quien estaba en ese mundo con ella, e inmediatamente sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

― Madre...― susurró Hinata suavemente, viendo la figura de su madre frente a ella.

― Has crecido mucho, Hinata― le dijo su madre sonriendole suavemente.

Las lágrimas continuaban corriendo mientras Hinata intentaba encontrar su voz.

― ¿P-Por qué...? ¿C-Cómo...?

― He venido a saludarte. He venido a ver a mi hija.

― ¿Verme?― preguntó Hinata mientras parpadeaba―. ¿Eso significa que... puedo ir contigo?

Su madre sonrió, una sonrisa cálida que ella recordaba a la perfección de cuando era niña, y acarició gentilmente su cabello de nuevo.

― Si eso es lo que quieres, Hinata, entonces sí, puedes venir conmigo.

― Te he extrañado tanto madre...― sollozó Hinata, incapaz de controlar ahora sus emociones.

Abrazandola, la madre de Hinata lentamente le acarició la espalda de manera afectiva y Hinata aceptó toda esa calidez que ella podía sentir en ese mundo.

― También te he extrañado Hinata. Incluso en el otro mundo, te he estado observando. Se por lo que has pasado, es por eso que ahora, he venido a verte.

― Madre...

― Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que si decides venir conmigo, no hay vuelta atrás. No serás capaz de volver nunca más.

Hinata permaneció en silencio mientras absorbía las palabras de su madre. Si ella aceptaba la oferta de su madre, no habría vuelta atrás. Ella realmente estaría muerta y finalmente estaría en paz. Ella no sería capaz de volver a ver a sus amigos y si ella aceptaba ir con su madre ahora, tampoco sería capaz de decirles adiós. Aunque por el lado bueno, al menos sería capaz de reunirse con su madre, la persona a la que realmente había extrañado durante toda su vida. Ella ya no tendría ningún impedimente y sería completamente libre, estaría en paz y tranquila, pero ¿era eso lo que realmente quería? Si ella moría, ¿no le causaría dolor a nadie? Neji se entristecería. Sus compañeros de equipo se entristecerían. Hanabi y su padre también se entristecerían y talvez incluso Sasuke... También, ¿estaba lista para dejarlos a todos? ¿A su padre? ¿A Hanabi? ¿A sus amigos? ¿E incluso a Sasuke? ¿Estaba lista para dejarlos ir?

― Madre, yo...

― ¡ESPERA, DETENTE!― gritó una voz femenina, evitando que Hinata completase su frase. Ella reconocía esa voz. Ella la había estado escuchando durante seis meses. Bueno, técnicamente esa voz la había estado acechando durante seis meses. Hinata parpadeó mientras la voz continuaba gritando―. ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Hitomi, aún no te lleves a tu hija!

― Uchiha Mikoto― llamó la madre de Hinata, Hyuuga Hitomi, mientras continuaba abrazando a su hija―. Sabía que vendrías.

― ¿Lo sabías?― preguntó Mikoto mientras parpapadeaba y se acercaa a ellas con Itachi y Fugaku siguiendola de cerca.

Hitomi rió entre dientes.

― Claro. Los he estado observando a todos ustedes. Se que aún quieren a mi hija para hacer feliz a su hijo.

― Ah, acerca de eso― dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa―. Es tu culpa por haber tenido una hija que sería una perfecta nuera.

― ¿N-Nuera?― exclamó Hinata mientras se sonrojaba rápidamente.

― Ah, Hinata, parece que te conseguiste una admiradora― dijo su madre mientras reía divertida.

― Oops, ¿dije algo?― preguntó Mikoto, cubriendo su boca la cual aún mostraba una sonrisa y reía juguetonamente―. Dios Hinata-chan, estoy halagandote. No seas tan tímida. Si quieres ser mi nuera, simplemente dimelo. Te aprovaré felizmente.

― ¡M-Mikoto-san!― exclamó Hinata ahora muy avergonzada.

― Madre, te suriego que mejor dejes de avergonzarla o teminaremos perdiendola en este mundo si se desmaya― le recordó Itachi a su madre, aún si estaba divirtiendose con la situación.

― Hn― grunó Fugaku―. No quiero lidear con tus lloriqueos si eso pasa, Mikoto.

― Ah, cierto, cierto― dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa―. Entonces Hitomi, se que es tu hija, pero te lo estoy rogando. ¿Podrías no llevartela al otro mundo aún? ¿Por favoooor?

― No te preocupes, no lo haré. Hinata tampoco quiere ir al otro mundo aún― dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa.

― M-Madre, ¿cómo supis...?― preguntó Hinata sorprendida por el hecho de su madre supiese su decisión antes de que ella se la pudiese decir.

― Soy tu madre, Hinata. Yo lo se― le dijo con una sonrisa―. Puedo ver tu corazón. No quieres morir aún. Todavía quieres vivir. A parte, ahí alguien esperando por tí.

― ¿Lo hay?― preguntó Hinata mientras parpadeaba.

― ¿Por qué no vas con ellos, abres los ojos y lo ves tu misma?― dijo Hitomi mientras sonreía y señalaba a los Uchihas para que Hinata los siguiese. Hinata dirigió su vista hacia los Uchihas antes de acercarse a su madre.

― ¿T-Te volvere a ver?― preguntó ella mientras la tristeza se podía ver en sus ojos.

Hitomi la atrajo hacia ella y abrazó a su hija una vez más.

― Cuando el tiempo sea realmente el correcto, lo harás Hinata. Lo harás― susurró sin dejarla ir.

Ambas permanecieron así, en los brazos de la otra mientras atesoraban el abrazo puesto que sabían que no podrían hacer eso de nuevo en un largo tiempo. Ellas estaban separadas por la vida y la muerte y las dos querían disfrutar ese momento todo lo que pudiesen. Los tres Uchihas simplemente las observaron y les permitieron atesorar la calidez de la otra puesto que sabían lo mucho que lo necesitaban. Después de unos minutos, ambas de alejaron y Hitomi acarició las mejillas de su hija con otra sonrisa cálida.

― Cuidate, ¿quires? Si es posible, no quiro volverte a ver atrapada entre la vida y la muerte de nuevo. No pronto. Se cuidadosa, ¿bien?― le murmuró a Hinata mientras la última asentía lentamente. Hitomi entonces besó la frente de Hinata antes de acercarla a los tres Uchihas.

― Cuiden de ella― les dijo Hitomi.

― Lo haremos― respondieron los tres al unísono y Mikoto flotó hacia Hitomi y suurró algo.

― Hey, quisiera tener tu permiso para hacer a Hinata mi nuera― susurró.

Hitomi rió suavemente y susurró de vuelta.

― Permiso concedido, pero la decisión está en Hinata.

Hinata se preguntó de que estaban hablando las dos mujeres, y se lo preguntó aún más cuando Mikoto flotó de vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque estaba algo confundida. Hinata no dijo nada y siguió a los tres Uchihas mientras la ayudaban guiandola de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Antes de desaparecer completamente de ese mundo, escuchó que su madre la llamaba de nuevo. Hinata se dió la vuelta y la vió sonriendo divertida.

― Uchiha Sasuke es un buen hombre, Hinata. No me importaría tenerlo como yerno― escuchó que su madre decía dandole un guiño juguetón.

Avergonzada por la broma de su madre, Hinata recordó haberse sonrojado fuertemente antes de que el mundo blanco desapareciese y todo se volviese negro.

(~ •w•)~

Él se había dormido mientras aún sostenía las manos de ella esperando a que despertase. Aún si estaba dormido, no significaba que eso fuese realmente bueno, puesto que él seguía pensando en ella. Fue entonces que sintió sus manos moverse levemente e inmediatamente, Sasuke despertó y la observó. Sus ojos continuaban cerrados pero su expressión parecía tensa, como si estuviese intentando despertar con todas sus fuerzas. Reaccionando, Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante y agarró con más fuerza la mano de ella mientras la llamaba.

― ¿Hinata...?― murmuró. Ella se removió y Sasuke pudo sentir coo inmediatamente toda su esperanza volvía mientras la observaba ansioso.

Ella nunca antes se había sentido tan mal. Mientras los tres Uchihas la guiaban hacia el mundo de los vivos, Hinata sintió como el dolo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Sentía el cuerpo adormecido mientras intetnaba recuperar todos sus sentidos. Al principio sólo podía mover sus dedos y sintió como alguien estaba sosteniendo su mano. De pronto, pudo oler sus alrededores, los que pudo identificar como una habitación de hospital. Sus oídos se encontraban zumbando levemente, pero ella lo pudo escuchar, su nombre siendo llamado suavemente y de manera anhelante. Su garganta se sentía seca y ella podía saborear sus labios secos. Una vez que los sentidos alcanzaron a sus ojos, ella los abrió lentamente y todo a su alrededor parecía ser borroso. Ella volteó confundida a sus alrededores al principio, pero luego lo vió.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba ahí, viendola y sosteniendo su mano, sus ojos lenos de demasiadas emociones. Ella parpadeó y lo observó, mientras él la observaba con unos sentimientos tan... fuertes. Ella intento encontrar su voz, pero falló en hacerlo, así que aclaró su gargata incluso si eso había sido doloroso.

― ¿Hinata?― pronunció él. Su tono confundido y perdido, como si tuviese miedo de que ese fuese un sueño, y es que en verdad, estaba asustado. Temía que él continuase dormido y que su mente estuviese jugando con él. Temía que cuando despertase, vería que Hinata continuaba inconciente y que él volvería a destrozarse. Temía que esa no fuese la realidad, aún cuando él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese real.

Ella sostuvo su mano y Sasuke supo que era real. Finalmente después de un tiempo, ella encontró su voz.

― S-Sasuke-kun― susurró ella con una pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke cerró sus ojos, apreciando coo su voz sonaba; la voz que no había escuchado durante dos semanas y cuando él abrió los ojos de nuevo, Hinata se vió a si misma impactada.

Puesto que era la primera vez que ella veía sus lágrimas fluir libremente. Él no estaba llorando por la tristeza. Él estaba llorando debido al alivio; el alivo de que ella continuase viva y ella no tenía idea de como reaccionar ante eso. Esa era su primera vez viendo a ese Sasuke. Esa era la primera vez que veía sus lágrimas. Sentado ahí y junto a ella, sosteniendo su mano, era la primera vez que Hyuuga Hinata veía a Uchiha Sasuke llorar.

(~ •w•)~

Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Sasuke después de que ella despertase. Tsunade había entrado a su cuarto queriendo revisarla y la Hokage prácticamente forzó al Uchiha a irse. Ella no lo vió después de eso puesto que su padre había requerido que ella fuese cuidada dentro del complejo Hyuuga. Algo vacilante, Tsunade aceptó y por ello ella fue obligada a recuperarse en la comodidad de su propio hogar.

Ahora, una semana había pasado después de que ella recuperase la conciencia y ella tranquilamente permaneció recuperandose bajo el cuidado de las sirvientas, así como los constantes mimos de Neji y Hanabi. Hanabi se había prácticamente negado a dejar el lado de su hermana mientras que Neji se encontraba actuando tan protectivo como siempre puesto que siempre la observaba 24/7 para asegurarse de que ella no se forzase a su misma. Si bien apreciaba su preocupación, a veces deseaba que sus sobreprotectores primo mayor y hemana menor le diesen algo de espacio de ves en cuando.

Durante esa semana de recuperación en el complejo Hyuuga, Hinata sólo vio a Sasuke en una ocasión. El Uchiha la había visitado un día, pero incluso en ese día no dio mucho puesto que ella se había quedado dormida cuando hubo llegado. Él simplemente... la observó y después se fue. Cuando Hinaa hubo despertado, él se había ido. Parte de ella deseaba verlo. Hinata le había dicho que Sasuke había permanecido a su lado durante el tiempo que ella estuvo inconciente, así que ¿por qué ahora se distanciaba? Sasuke había estado actuando extraño ultimamente y Hinata estaba preocupada. Ella quería saber si algo lo estaba molestando; por lo que se hizo la promesa de ir a verlo cuando se hubiese recuperado. Debía de haber una razón para la que él estuviese manteniendo la distancia...

Algunos días después, cuando se hubo sentido mucho mejor, Hinata se encaminó al departamento del Uchiha. Tomando la llave de respuesto que seguía escondida dentro de una maceta, abrió la puerta y entró. La casa estaba muy silenciosa y ella volteó a los alrededores preguntandose donde estaba Sasuke. Lo encontró en el patio trasero, observando de manera vacía el jardín que habían hecho juntos. Parecía estar hundido en sus pensamientos...

― Sasuke-kun― saludó ella después de pensarlo mucho tiempo. Él se dió vuelta levemente sorprendido y la observó.

― Hinata― saludó él de manera indiferente antes de observar nuevamente el jardín―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Y-Yo sólo quería verte― dijo ella mientras jugueteba nerviosamente con sus dedos―. M-Me preguntaba como estabas. Así que...

― Estoy bien― respondió inmediatamente y eso casí sono frío―, deberías ir a descansar. Necesitas recuperarte.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso mientras observaba su espalda. Él seguia tan distante que encontraba difícil de creer que fuese el mismo hombre que había llorado cuando ella hubo recuperado la conciencia. Algo ocurría en su mente, ella lo sabía. Si sólo el pudiese confiarle lo que estaba mal. Ella era su amiga... ¿verdad?

― ¿He hecho algo mal?― dijo Hinata, cansada de su actuar distante.

Él volteó a verla.

― No. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

― Has estado actuando... diferente. Has estado más distante. Algo que te está molestando. Eso lo se. ¿Qué estámal, Sasuke-kun? Dime... Estoy preocupada...― rogó ella mientras sus ojos brillaban con preocupación. Sasuke no se movió. Simplemente la observó de manera indiferente y cuando después de unos minutos no dijo nada, Hinata dejó salir un suspiro decepcionado y se preparó para irse.

― No te vayas― lo escuchó decir. Ella se dió vuelta, y no tuvo idea de como él había terminado a centímetros detrás de ella tan rápido. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando Sasuke repentinamente la agarró y la haló para abrazarla. Ella estaba impactada y no podía ni siquiera responder, pero él continuó abrazandola y susurrando lo mismo una y otra vez―. No te vayas...

― ¿S-Sasuke-kun?― tartamudueó ella mientras se sonrojaba e intentaba captar su atención, pero el Uchiha simplemnte la abrazó más fuerte. Su pecho ahora estaba fuertemente presionado contra el de él, y Sasuke incluso enterró su rostro en el cuello de Hinata. Causando que su rostro se sonrojase aún más.

― Estoy confundido― dijo repentinamente Sasuke sin dejarla ir―. Ya no se que hacer. Estos sentimientos se vuelven cada vez más fuertes. Y no se que hacer con ellos, Hinata.

Hinata se encontraba confundida sobre lo que él hablaba, pero no dijo nada puesto que Sasuke continuó hablando.

― Me estas afectando demasiado. Cuando estás aquí, estoy tan agradecido y feliz. Cuando no lo estás, estoy ansioso. Cuando me tocas, mi cuerpo se siente agitado y quiero más. Cuando estás con otro tipo, estoy enojado. Cuando te vi con Gaara, sentí la necesidad de matarlo, y cuando casi moriste... m-me sentí... asustado... asustado de perderte.

Su respiración se agitó al escucar esas palabras viniendo de él. ¿Era una... confesión? Su corazón latió más rápido ante ese pensamiento. No se podía mover. Sasuke continió hablando mientras la continuaba abrazando.

― No importa cuanto intente negarlos, parece que se fortalecen. Estos sentimientos... no los puedo evitar... Se vuelven cada día más fuertes... No quiero volver a huí, ya no más Hinata. No quiero negarlos más tiempo. Es por eso Hinata, que yo...

Él la dejó ir y acunó sus mejillas. Sus mejilla se encontraban extremadamente rojas, pero no le importó y no la dejó ir. Dejó que sus dedos viajasen por su suave piel mientras acariciaba gentilmente sus mejillas. Él la observó profundamente a los ojos y Hinata pudo observar las emociones de sus ojos. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hinata ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decir una sóla palabra puesto que Sasuke presionó en ese momento sus labios contra los de ella y la besó.

* * *

(aqui es donde di mi grito fangirl)... awww.. me encanto la declaracion de sasuke! fue tan conmovedora! :D

espero que les haya gustado el cap!

el nuevo cap lo subiere entre el **22 de marzo y el 24 de marzo**, asi que nos leemos ese dia! :D

ah si! y tmbien! dejenme un sexy y hermoso review! yo se que quieren! :D.. es mi motivacion para seguir con esto! :D... y me encanta leerlos! es muy facil! no es necesaria cuenta en FF y me haran muy feliz! :D.. sooo.. be happy and leave review! :D

atte: lordkami!


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19/29**

**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo se lo dedico a Angel Perdido, que en este momento se encuentra en una muy difícil situación. Espero de todo corazón que todo se arregle pronto. Y también va para steff benites, puesto que se lo difícil que es pasar por situaciones así. En verdad espero que todo se mejore chicos.

**Agradecimientos: **mangetsu hyuga, narusempai, Luna07, Guest, sasuhinafan por siempre, LaCrazyWriter, karo-chan, MDMcrazygirl, sakusa, hinatacris, Miko Dark of the Moon, steff benites, leidihuchiha, pao20, JenSchiffer, LightDanica, Cocoloco, Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya, , SkinnyBunny, Darcety, Dark Amy-chan, rukia, Elena, Star blue, Hikari, aras, hinatita uchiha, Pandemonium Potter, larareshiram97, EyesGray-sama, kennia, asuna, Ahzumy Uzumaki

**Nota de la traductora: **Siento la tardanza.. en mi ciudad son las 11 de la noche.. pero tuve que rehacer algunas partes del cap porque no quedaban como queria... los sentimientos no se expresaban bien.. espero les guste como quedo.. n.n

**Disclaimer:** Ni naruto ni sus personajes son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Y la historia tampoco es mia.. es de deadly-chronicles.. quien amablemente me dio permiso de traducirla..

* * *

**Acechada por los Uchihas**

**Capítulo 19**

_Historia por: deadly-chronicles_

_Traducción por: LordKami_

* * *

Ella no tenía idea de cómo se sentía en ese momento. ¿Talvez impactada? ¿O talvez confundida? ¿O incluso exaltada? Honestamente, no tenía idea. En ese momento su mente se encontraba atontada. Uchiha Sasuke la estaba besando y ella aún no podía procesar ese hecho. Su beso era cálido, gentil y, mientras ella sentía sus labios moviendose suavemente sobre los de ella, Hinata no tenía idea de que hacer. Ella permaneció sin moverse como una muñeca de porcelana con sus ojos abiertos debido a la impresión.

_'Sasuke-kun me está besando... ¡Sasuke-kun me está besando!'_

¿Cómo podía reaccionar? ¿Debía corresponder o ignorar el beso? Si ella no lo correspondía, todo se volvería incómodo entre ellos. Sin embargo, si lo correspondía, también todo se volvería incómodo entre ellos, pero talvez no tanto comparado como lo sería si ella no correspondía al beso. Mientras su mente se decidía a que hacer, Hinata finalmente correspondió el beso. Su cuerpo que se encontraba rídigo debido a la impresión, lentamente se fue relajando mientras devolvía el beso. Sasuke sabía a menta, y ella notó que le gustaba como él sabía. También, mientras devolvía el beso, tuvo la extraña sensación de que el beso se sentía... familiar, como si lo hubiese experimentado antes...

El beso que compartían había sido extraño al principio, pero mientras los minutos pasaron, Hinata se acostumbró. Dejandose llevar, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke. Ante eso, Sasuke colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hinata y la haló hacia él mientras profundizaba el beso, lo que hizo que Hinata se sintiese como si flotara. Ella podía sentir las mariposas en su estómago, su rostro se encontraba extremadamente sonrojado y su cuerpo entero se sentía caliente. Por más vengonzoso que fuese admitirlo, Hinata nunca se había sentido mejor. Sin embargo, el momento no duró mucho puesto que tuvieron que separarse para poder tomar aire.

Ambos se encontraban respirando entrecortadamente cuando se separaron. El rostro de Hinata se encontraba completamente sonrojado mientras que el de Sasuke se veía relativamente igual, pero Hinata podía ver las intensas emociones de sus ojos; el deseo, la necesidad y el anhelo por ella. Sin previo aviso, Sasuke la volvió a besar, ahora más profundamente, y Hinata se encontró a si misma encantada. Mientras que el beso anterior había sido más inocente y tierno, este no lo era. Era más profundo, apasinado, y ella podía sentir todas las emociones que él estaba entegandole a ese beso; su deseo y necesidad por ella.

Las manos que antes habían estado alrededor de su cintura ahora estaban acariciando en circulos su espalda, y Hinata tuvo que reprimir un gemido debido a lo bien que se sentía. Cuando volvieron a separarse por aire, Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y atacó su cuello, para su sorpresa y vergüenza. Sus labios trazaron su mandíbula y Hinata gimió debido al placer, ya no siendo capaz de reprimirlo. Ella sabía que él estaba perdiendo el control y por más que supiese que ambos debían detenerse antes de que eso acabase en algo que ambos se arrepentirían, no podía puesto que por el momento su mente se encontraba aturdida por sus caricias.

Ella se quejó cuando el dejó de besar su cuello, pero el sentimiento de satisfacción volvió de nuevo cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de ella de nuevo, besando y mordisqueando sus labios y haciendo cosas que ella no esperaba que ningún hombre fuese hacer pronto. Después de un largo y apasionado beso, Sasuke se separó y descansó su frente sobre la de ella, pero sus ojos negros nunca dejaron de ver los pálidos de ella.

― Hinata...― gruñó Sasuke y Hinata se estremeció por la manera en la que él dijo su nombre. Su voz era más ronca de lo usual y su nombre nunca se había escuchado tan bien antes, pero cuando él lo hubo susurrado, había sido hermoso.

― S-Sasuke-kun...― susurró ella mientras intentaba recobrar su aliento. Cerró sus ojos y se sonrojó al comprender lo que acababan de hacer.

― Hinata...― volvió a llamarla y su voz se escuchó extrañamente desesperada, como si quisiese decirle algo. Él permaneció inmóvil mientras descansaba su frente en la de ella y respiraba tranquilamente. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso? Sus palabras y ese beso. ¿Acaso significaba que él...?

― ¿T-Te gusto, S-Sasuke-kun?― dijo una vez que tuvo el coraje para preguntar.

Aún con su frente sobre la de ella, Sasuke no dijo nada y simplemente la observó fijamente a los ojos. Mientras ella observaba sus ojos, pudo ver la seriedad y las emociones dentro de estos, y entonces Hinata supo que lo que acababa de decir era la verdad. Ella le gustaba. El Uchiha Sasuke que nunca antes había mostrado algún interés romántico hacia el sexo opuesto gustaba de ella. Hinata no tenía idea de que decir o cómo reaccionar...

― S-Sasuke-kun... Y-Yo...― comenzó a decir, pero Sasuke la detuvo colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios. Él delineó sus rosados labios, que ahora se encontraban rojos y algo magullados debido a su beso, y continuó observandola con esos intenso mirar.

― No tienes que responderme aún―, susurró él―, se que puede ser incómodo después de eso, así que no quiero forzarte a darme una respuesta. Quiero que lo pienses, si quieres aceptarme, o no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, e incluso si sólo quieres ser mi guardiana y nada más...

Él removió sus dedos de sus labios y cerró sus ojos, aún con su frente sobre la de ella.

― Debo admitir que no será fácil estar conmigo, Hinata. Tengo problemas de temperamento, problemas de posesividad y usualmente soy un cabrón, pero estos sentimientos...― dijo antes de callar unos momentos y acariciar sus mejillas―. Estos sentimientos... Yo nunca los había sentido antes. Toda mi vida sólo pense en mi venganza, pero ahora es diferente. La mayoría del tiempo sólo puedo pensar en tí. Tú estás controlando mi vida, Hinata. Mi vida está llena de tí y sólo de tí. Necesito que sepas que tú me afectas demasiado y que incluso si estoy confundido por estos nuevos sentimientos, necesito que sepas que estos sentimientos... son reales.

Ella se sonrojó ante sus confesión y escaló por los tonos de rojo cuando él besó su frente y susurró en su oído.

― En verdad me gustas Hinata, pero no quiero forzarte. Toma tu tiempo. Estaré esperando tu respuesta...

Habiendo dicho eso, Uchiha Sasuke besó su frente una última vez antes de desaparecer, dejando a Hinata en sus pensamientos. Uchiha Sasuke gustaba de ella. Eso se sentía tan irreal... pero ese no era un sueño. Era real. Ella le gustaba y cuando su mente finalmente procesó ese hecho, Hinata permaneció ahí sonrojada, nerviosa, emocionada y... confundida.

(~ •w•)~

Si era franca, Hinata en realidad no tenía idea de que hacer en ese momento. Dejando la realidad mientras se encontraa sentada en una banca del parque, Hinata se encontraba pensando, o almenos eso es lo que a ella le gustaría pensar, puesto hablando honestamente, su mente se encontraba en blanco. Su vida la había pasado enamorada de un sólo chico, y no tenía idea de como reaccionar ahora que había descubierto que alguien estaba interesado en ella; y de todos que fuese Uchiha Sasuke. Después de todo, esa era la primera vez que alguien se le confesaba.

Así que Uchiha Sasuke gustaba de ella y se le había confesado. Cuando Hinata recordó su confesión, se sonrojó, después sonrió para si misma y después sintió el pánico sobre ella puesto que no tenía idea de que hacer. ¿Cómo debería responderle? ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia él? Siendo honestos, ahora, cada vez que Sasuke se encontraba cerca de ella, se sentía ligeramente nerviosa, aunque no era para que se desmayara como en el caso de Naruto, pero era una especie de nerviosismo. Cuando él la tocaba, había una especie de chispa. No podía describirlo, pero era como si hubiese un chispazo de emoción que entraba a su cuerpo, y también estaba el beso. Dios, si hubiese sido con cualquier otro chico, Hinata probablemente se hubiese aterrado o desmayado al instante, o si hubiese sido más valiente hubiese empujado al chico, pero cuando Sasuke la besó, ella no hizo nada así. En lugar de eso respondió al beso y se encontró a si misma atraída al beso. Se encontró a si misma disfrutando el beso. Se encontró a si misma queriendo más.

Entonces, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Significaba que ella también tenía sentimientos hacia Sasuke? Si era así, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía responder? ¿Acaso estaba lista para llevar una relación? ¿Acaso sus extraños sentimientos hacia el Uchiha significaban que ella también gustaba de él? Dios, ahora se encontraba demasiado confundida.

― ¿Qué debería hacer?― murmuró Hinata mientras mordía nerviosamente sus labios.

― Creo que simplemente deberías seguir tu corazón― dijo Itachi mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

― P-Pero estoy confundida. E-Es la primera vez que alguien se me confiesa, y están estos extraños sentimientos, s-son muy diferentes a los que tuve cuando me gustaba Naruto-kun― dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba.

― Entonces no sigas tu corazón, Hinata-chan. ¡SÓLO DI SI!― dijo Mikoto mientras reía, antes de chillar fuertemente debido a la emoción y reír para si misma.

― ¿Por qué está tan feliz?― susurró Hinata mientras veía curiosa a la mujer Uchiha.

― No le des atención― dijo Fugaku mientras suspiraba―, simplemente es una aterradora fangirl completamente emocionada.

― ¿Fangirl?― preguntó Hinata al tiempo que parpadeba confundida y veía a Mikoto saltar de alegría.

― Mi madre a veces puede ser algo... excentrica― dijo Itachi mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro―, pero pronto estará bien. Lo más importante ahora son tus sentimientos. Dejame hacerte unas cuantas preguntas. ¿Eres más feliz con mi hermanito alrededor?

Hinata asintió avergonzada. Entonces Itachi continuó.

― ¿Te has imaginado antes a tí misma con mi hermano?

De nuevo, Hinata se sonrojó y asintió. Itachi sonrió de lado.

― ¿Has soñado con mi hermanito en _esa_ manera?

El rostro de Hinata se volvió rojo intenso.

― Y-Yo...

― Ni siquiera intentes negarlo. Puedo leer tu mente, Hinata-san― dijo Itachi mientras su sonrisa crecía.

Hinata se sonrojó e hizo un mohín.

― E-Entonces no debiste habermelo preguntado... Es vergonzoso.

― ¿Qué tiene de vergonzoso? Tú deseas a mi hermanito― dijo Itachi de manera franca―. Te gusta, pero aún así tienes miedo. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

― T-Todo esto es nuevo. Es la primera vez que le gusto a alguien. A-Aún necestio asegurarme― admitió Hinata.

― Te sugiero que hables con alguien acerca de esto, preferiblemente con una chica, puesto que Itachi y yo no somos buenos en estas cosas, y mi esposa esta demasiado feliz como para pensar sabiamente― le dijo Fugaku.

― ¿Pero a quién le puedo preguntar? ¿Hanabi? ¿No es muy joven? ¿Sakura-san? Pero a ella le gustaba Sasuke-kun. ¿Ino-san? A ella también le gustaba Sasuke-kun? ¿Tenten-san? No, Neji-niisan se enterará en nada de tiempo― dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a entrar en pánico, ignorante de sus alrededores―. ¿A quién le debería preguntar? ¿A quién?

― ¿Hinata-chan?― llamó una voz femenina, pero Hinata se encontraba muy ocupada murmurando cosas para si misma, por lo que no la escuchó. Sólo cuando la voz volvió a llamarla, alzó la vista.

― ¿Sakura-san?― preguntó Hinata mientras parpadeaba preguntandose cuando Sakura había llegado frente a ella. Ni siquiera había sentido su presencia. Dios, ¿acaso estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos sobre Sasuke que no había notado sus alrededores?

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó Sakura algo preocupada―. Parecías preocupada por algo... y estabas hablando contigo misma.

― A-Ah― murmuró Hinata mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Ella preferiría no tenerle que preguntar a la ninja médico de cabellos rosas, pero en ese momento no tenía opciones―. ¿P-Puedo preguntarle algo?

― Claro. ¿Qué sucede?

― C-Cosas de chicas― respondió con un sonrojo.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada confundida antes de que sus labios se curvasen en una sonrisa de lado.

― ¿Está relacionado con chicos, Hinata-chan?― preguntó Sakura y Hinata asintió de manera derrotada.

Ella no tenía idea de que ocurrió después puesto que Sakura repentinamente tomó su mano y la arratró fuera de ahí y cuando volvió a la realidad, notó que se encontraba en la florería Yamanaka.

― ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?― preguntó nerviosamente Hinata.

― Es algo relacionado con chicos, ¿verdad? ¡Siempre es mejor si dos chicas lo escuchan!― exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Hinata-chan tiene algo que ver con chicos? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?― exclamó Ino mientras aparecía con un ramo de flores en las manos y veía emocionada a la pelizaul.

Hinata se sonrojó no agradandole la atención que estaba recibiendo. Ya era difícil preguntarle a Sakura puesto que a ella le solía gustar Sasuke y ahora le tenía que preguntar a Ino, a quien también le solía gustar Sasuke. Ella sólo podía rezar porque ninguna de ellas fuese a salir herida por eso, pero en verdad necestiaba una opinión externa en ese momento. Después de todo, Sakura tenía algo de experiencia, ¿verdad? Ella estaba saliendo con Naruto, e Ino, la siempre sociable Ino... ella también tenía que tener algo de experiencia, ¿verdad?

― Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema, Hinata-chan?― preguntó Sakura mientras le hacía un guiño.

Hinata se sonrojó y jugó son sus dedos de nuevo mientras respiraba profundamente.

― A-Alguien se me confesó...

― ¿QUIÉN?― gritaron ambas chicas debido a la emoción, para sorpresa de Hinata―. Esparam dejanos adivinar. ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Fue Sasuke-kun! ¿Verdad?

Al escuchar el nombre del Uchiha, Hinata se sonrojó aún más. No esperaba que ella fuesen a adivinar tan rápidamente, pero lo lograron, y bajo la mirada expectante de las dos chicas, Hinata asintió sumisamente. Sakura e Ino inmediatamente gritaron.

― ¡LO SABIA! ¡LO SABIA!― exclamaron las dos al unísono―. ¡En el momento en el que vimos como él te veía en el hospital, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se te confesara!

Hinata parpadeó confundida.

― ¿E-Eh?

― Ya deberías saber que Sasuke-kun nunca dejó tu lado cuando estuviste inconciente en el hospital por dos semanas. Él permaneció a tu lado día y noche por dos semanas. ¡Fue tan lindo! Eso tiene que significar algo― dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

― Sakura tiene razón, Hinata-chan. Un chico nunca esperaría dos semanas a menos de que la persona se especial, ¡y estamos hablando de Sasuke-kun! ¡Nunca antes había esperado a alguien!― le dijo Ino―. Es por eso que cuando lo ví esperando por tí, inmediatamente supe que Sasuke-kun tenía sentimientos hacia ti.

― Ustedes dos... no están ¿enojadas?― preguntó Hinata.

― ¿Por qué habríamos de estarlo?― preguntaron al unísono mientras parpadeaban.

― M-Me refiero él les solía gustar... bastante― soltó tímidamente mientras agachaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

Ino y Sakura se dieron un vistazo antes de que Ino tomase la mano de Hinata en un gesto de apoyo.

― Bien, debemos admitir que estamos ligeramente celosas. Me refiero, ambas estuvimos locas por Sasuke-kun durante mucho tiempo. Sakura ya pudo superarlo, y yo estoy intentando hace lo mismo, así que te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy celosa― admitió Ino mientras le dedicaba una triste mirada a Hinata―. Sin embargo, puesto que estuvimos locas por Sasuke-kun por tanto tiempo, también sabemos que Sasuke-kun nunca antes había mostrado interés por ninguna chica, lo que significa que si se te confesó, sólo pude significar que eres muy especial para él, Hinata-chan.

― Ino-san.

― ¿Dudas sobre sus sentimientos, Hinata-chan?― preguntó Sakura, a lo que Hinata negó con la cabeza.

― Dudo de m-mi misma. E-Esto es nuevo para mí― admitió Hinata.

― ¡Es por eso que debes seguir a tu corazón, y sí tu corazón te dice que lo hagas, lo hagas, Hinata-chan! Sasuke-kun es el rompecorazones de la aldea. ¡Las chicas te envidiarán! ¡Serás el centro de atención! Si que tienes suerte, ¿no Hinata-chan?― dijo Ino mientra reía, pero el escuchar eso sólo hacía que la tímida chica sintiese aún más pánico―. Pero claro, Sasuke-kun te protegerá de todo daño. Definitivamente lo hará― dijo Ino mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

― Sasuke-kun no ama facilmente― dijo Sakura en esta ocasión mientras sonreía―. Si él te dijo sus sentimientos, sólo significa que son verdad, así que piensa bien esto, Hinata-chan, y lo que sea que ocurra, estaremos aquí para apoyarte.

Eso parecía ser lo único que necesitaba escuchar para convencerse sobre sus sentimientos y sobre su respuesta.

― G-Gracias, muchisimas g-gracias― dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

― ¿Para qué son las amigas?― dijo Sakura mientras ella e Ino sonreían―. Y como amigas también deberíamos advertirte algo.

― ¿Advertirme?― preguntó Hinata mientras parpadeaba.

Ino y Sakura sonrieron por lo que Hinata las observó confundida.

― Talvez quieras decirles sobre esto a tus compañeros de equipo, para que tú sabes, Kiba no lo muerda y Shino no mande sus insectos a matarlo. Después de todo son sobreprotectores contigo.

― O-Oh― dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba.

― Y talvez quieras decirle también a tu familia. Lo último que quieres es que Sasuke sera cazado por los Hyuugas, especialmente por Neji. Tú sabes como es, ¿verdad?― agregó Sakura.

― S-Si, lo se― dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba y pensaba sobre tu sobreprotector primo, preguntandose como le diría las noticias. Neji probablemente explotaría, Hinata palicedió ante ese pensamiento.

― ¡No te preocupes Hinata-chan! ¡Nosotras te apoyaremos!― exclamó emocionada Ino―. ¡Y si ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos, nada los podrá deterner de estarlo!

― S-Si― murmuró Hinata.

― Asi que, buena suerte, ¿ne?― dijeron ambas mientras le guiñaban un ojo antes de abrazarla.

Mientras ella correspondía el abrazo, Hinata se sintió agradecida de tener amigas que la apoyasen y mientras ambas le deseaban de nuevo buena suerte, Hyuuga Hinata sonrió puesto que ahora sabía su respuesta y sabía que debía hacer.

(~ •w•)~

Un emocinado ladrido fue escuchado mientras Kiba acariciaba el pelaje de su amado Akamaru, quien continuaba ladrando emocionado y ansioso por la esperada reunión. El equipo 8 había planeado reunirse ese día, como lo hacían cada semana, y Akamaru se encontraba agitando su cola emocionado mientras esperaba que Hinata llegase. Akamaru siempre estaba emocionado cuando se refería a encontrarse con Hinata. El perro le había tomado un gran cariño a Hinata y al igual que su dueño, tenía a actuar de manera protectora respecto a ella. Cuando Hinata se encontró inconciente por dos semanas, Akamaru se vió muy afectado, pero ahora que ella estaba bien, se encontraba feliz de poder verla de nuevo.

A un lado de Kiba y Akamaru, Shino permanecía en silencio, recargado contra un árbol, actuando tan misterioso como siempre. Con sus lentes oscuros, uno nunca podía saber a que estaba viendo, o espiando, realmente. Simplemente se encontraba de pie, observando algo, lo que fuese que observaba.

― ¡Hey, Shino! ¡Sonríe un poco!― gritó Kiba―. ¡Nos vamos a ver con Hinata!

― Estoy sonriendo― respondió Shino con su tono monótono.

― Si, claro que lo estás― murmuró sarcásticamente Kiba―. Shino en verdad está sonriendo, ¿verdad Akamaru?

Akamaru gruñó, de acuerdo con el sarcasmo de su dueño mientras Shino no mostraba reacción alguna, como siempre. Años atrás, Akamaru y Kiba probablemente hubiesen temido molestar un poco a Shino, puesto que temían que el usuario de los insectos les enviase pulgas a atacarlos, y todos sabían que los Inuzukas odiaban las pulgas. Sin embargo, ahora que los años habían pasado y su amistad se volvió más fuerte, aunque Kiba aveces era cauto con el tema de las pulgas. Si algo había aprendido de Shino después de haber sido su compañero de equipo por tantos años, había sido que el Aburame podía ser un asesino silencioso.

― Me pregunto poque Hinata viene tarde― murmuró Kiba aún acariciando el pelaje de Akamaru.

― Talvez tiene una cita― comentó Shino.

― ¿Una cita?― murmuró Kiba―. Nah, imposible. Hinata no nos ha dicho nada acerca de tener un novio.

― ¿Por qué habría de decirnos?― preguntó Shino.

― Porque somos un equipo. ¡Por su puesto que nos tiene que decir!― espetó Kiba, siendo secundado por un ladrido por Akamaru.

― Pero también somos sobreprotectores. Puede que ella no nos quiera decir que tiene un novio por nuestra naturaleza sobreprotectora― argumentó Shino.

En medio de su 'discusión', el sujeto de esta apareció tímidamente y los saludó tan suavemente como siempre lo hacía.

― Kiba-kun. Shino-kun.

― ¡Yo Hinata!― gritó Kiba―. ¡Estabamos hablando de tí!

― Ah, ¿en verdad?― preguntó Hinata mientras se sonrojaba y parpadeaba―. S-Siento haber llegado tarde. Estaba pensando en unas cosas.

― ¡Nah! ¡Está bien! Ya estás aquí, así que ahora todo está bien― dijo Kiba mientras sonreía―. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer hoy?

― T-Talvez podríamos simplemente hablar de cosas sin sentido como siempre lo hacemos. S-Si no les molesta a ustedes― dijo Hinata.

― Nah, no nos molesa. ¿Verdad, Shino?― dijo Kiba sonriendo de nuevo mientras el usuaario de los insectos simplemente asintió―. Como sea, hablando de cosas sin sentido, Shino y yo estabamos hablando sobre tú teniendo novio. ¡No tiene sentido! ¿verdad?

Inmediatamente después de escuchar a Kiba decir eso, Hinata dejó de caminar y se detuvo, como si la tierra la hubiese atrapado. Ambos, Kiba y Shino, la observaron preocupados, preguntandose porque ella había dejado de caminar, cuando Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, la mandíbula de Kiba y Akamaru cayó mientras que Shino permaneció de pie sin moverse.

― No. Me. Jodas. Tú TIENES un novio― soltó Kiba sin salir de su impresión.

― B-Bueno― dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos―. Todavía n-no en realidad... p-pero creo que pronto.

Kiba recuperó su compostura y parpadeó. Mientras que Shino siguó sin moverse.

― ¿A qué te refieres con pronto?

Hinata tomó aire antes de soltar las siguientes palabras.

― S-Sasuke-kun me confeso sus sentimientos y... Voy a aceptar.

El silencio de siguió a esas palabras fue incómodo. La mandíbula de Kiba se encontraba prácticamente abierta de la impresión, Akamaru había dejado de ladrar, y Shino simplemente la observó. Deseaba creer quela estaba viendo puesto que estaba observando en su dirección, pero no podía ver sus ojos, pero volviendo a la situación, se encontraban en completo silencio. Era mucho más silenciosa que la vez que les había dicho que sería la cuidadora de Sasuke. Si bien antes habían estado impactados, ella sabía que ellos se encontraban mucho más impactados ahora, si eso era posible.

― Quiero pensar que este es un chiste, pero mi instinto me dice que estás diciendo la verdad, pero aún así voy a preguntar para poder engañarme a mi mismo. Es una broma, ¿verdad?― murmuró Kiba.

Hinata jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos.

― L-Lo siento, Kiba-kun.

― ¿Uchiha Sasuke se te confesó?― preguntó Kiba, aún sin querer creerlo.

Hinata se sonrojó fuertemente mientras recordaba la confesión y jugaba de nuevo con sus dedos.

― S-Si.

― ¿Y estás planeando aceptar?― preguntó Kiba aún encontrandolo difícil de creer. Shino por su parte simplemente se mantenía de pie, sin reaccionar de ninguna manera.

― S-Si― respondió Hinata mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

De pronto, Kiba cayó de rodillas y comenzó a lloriquiear con Akamaru acompañandolo en su dramática escena segundos después. Hinata sintió pánico e intento reconfortarlos, pero no tenía idea de que hacer o decir. Le dedicó una mirada a Shino, pero el usuario de los insectos aún permanecía sin moverse, sin mostrar reacción alguna.

― ¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los hombres de Konoha tuvo que ser Uchiha Sasuke? ¡Tú eres demasiado inocente para él!― lloriqueó Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba junto con él con gran melancolía.

― Kiba-kun...

― ¡Siempre soñé con ser el padrino de tus hijos, pero nunca esperé también ser el de los de Sasuke!― continuó lloriqueando Kiba.

― Kiba-kun, simplemente aceptaré su confesión. No tendré hijos aún― dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba.

― ¡Pero pronto los tendrás! ¡Uchiha Sasuke te comerá viva!― lloriqueó Kiba―. Mi pobre e inocente Hinata ya no será inocente...

― ¡Kiba-kun!― exclamó Hinata bastante avergonzada―. C-Creo que S-Sasuke-kun será capaz de controlarse.

De alguna manera ella lo estaba diciendo para convencerse a si misma también. De pronto recordó el anterior beso que tuvo con Sasuke, el cual había terminado siendo extremadamente apasionado. Ella se sonrojó fuertemente al recordarlo mordisqueando su cuello, era obvio que había perdido el control en ese momento, pero todo estaría bien, ¿verdad?

― Si claro, se podrá controlar― bufó Kiba―. He visto como te mira. Definitivamente te comerá viva.

Hinata jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos y se sonrojó por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

― B-Bueno, i-incluso si S-Sasuke me come v-viva, está bien, ¿no? M-Me r-refiero, a-a que no es c-como si me fuera a forzar. D-digo, no h-hay nada de malo en t-tener s-sus hijos, ¿verdad?

El cambio en la reacción de Kiba fue drásctico. Mientras anteriormente había estado llorando de agonía, ahora se encontraba viendola con una cara de horror puro. Akamaru quien había estado ladrando antes, inmediatamente se detuvo y la comenzó a ver como su amo, con horror. Si era necesario saberse, Shino continuaba de pie sin moverse y aún no mostraba ninguna reacción.

Kiba recuperó la compostura y abrió la boca para poder hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de esta. Parecía ser que se encontraba estupefacto ante el hecho de que hubiese perdido su capacidad de hablar. Pero uno no lo podía culpar. Su inocente compañera de equipo acababa de decir que no le importaba ser comida viva por Uchiha Sasuke...

Kiba negó fuertemente con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, se volteó a ver a Shino y gritó.

― ¡OYE SHINO, AYUDAME AQUI!

Shino finalmente se movió y ajustó sus gafas.

― No hay manera de hacerte cambiar de parecer, ¿verdad?― preguntó, haciendo que Hinata negase con la cabeza―. Muy bien. No te dentendré entonces.

― ¿QUÉ?― gritó Kiba.

― Uchiha Sasuke ha probado que es capaz de cuidar y proteger a Hinata. La manera en la que la veía cuando se encontraba inconciente, es obvio que en verdad se preocupaba por ella. Creo que Uchiha Sasuke no le haría ningún daño. Incluso si tiene problemas de temperamento, dudo que fuese a lastimar a Hinata. Él la atesora demasiado. Sasuke es un hombre que no ha amado durante mucho tiempo. Ahora que ha vuelto a amar, lo atesorara. Por lo tanto, creo fuertemente que Uchiha Sasuke protegerá y atesorará a Hinata sin importar que.

― Shino-kun.

Kiba hizo una mueca sabiendo que Shino tenía razón. Él había visto como Sasuke veía a Hinata cuando esta se encontró en el hospital y era obvio que el Uchiha en verdad se preocupaba por ella. Por más que no quisiese admiritlo, sabía que Sasuke cuidaría bien de su tímida compañera de én sabía que Shino estaba en lo correcto cuando mencionó que Sasuke no había amado por mucho tiempo u que ahora que había vuelto a amar, definitivamente no la dejaría ir. Ante ese pensamiento, Kiba dejó escapar un suspiro. Parecía ser que en verdad sería el padrino de unos creídos y arrogantes mocosos Uchiha. Esperaba que los genes de hinata hiciesen a esos mocosos más tolerables...

― Creo que tienes mi bendición también...― dijo finalmente Kiba, y eso fue suficiente para que Hinata sonriese ampliamente y abrazase a sus dos compañeros. Kiba devolvió gustoso el abrazo mientras que Shino, quien no era muy afecto al contacto físico, la abrazó algo incómodo.

― G-Gracias Kiba-kun, Shino-kun― murmuró tímidamente la chica.

― Si, si, pero si te lastima de CUALQUIER manera, Akamaru y yo le patearemos el trasero, ¿bien?― le advirtió Kiba―. Shino probablemente envie a sus insectos incluso si no lo quiere admitir.

― Entonces, sólo tendré que admitirle a Sasuke-kun― dijo Hinata mientras reía y los continuaba abrazando.

― Oh, y sólo asegurate de hacer que tus genes sean más dominantes cuando tengas hijos. No quiero cuidar a arrogantes mocosos Uchiha.

― Kiba-kun...

― Hey, no me culpes. Ni siquiera puedo manejar al Uchiha grande. ¿Cómo podría manerjar a los pequeños y arrogantes?― se quejó Kiba―. ¿Verdad, Shino?

― Hmp.

Hinata suspiró.

― Chicos, a-aún no voy a atener hijos.

― Si, dinos eso más o menos dentro de nueve meses.

― ¡Kiba-kun!

― Hey Shino. Tenemos nueve meses para pensar en algunos nombres increíbles para bebés― dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

Shino ajustó sus lentes.

― Estaré esperando por ello.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Aún si era vergonzosa esa conversación puesto que estaban hablando de tener hijos cuando ella sólo iba a aceptar su confesión, se encontrba a agradecida de tener compañeros como ellos. Compañeros que la continuaban apoyando, los compañeros que se habían convertido en una clase de hermanos, los compañeros que se había vuelto una parte escencial de su vida, y sabía que sin ellos probablemente no se encontraría ahí y por ello, continuó abrazandolos, sintiendose vendecida por tener esa clase de amigos.

(~ •w•)~

Su hermana mayor había estado rondando por el complejo Hyuuga todo el día. Parecía ansiosa y Hanabi se preguntaba que era lo que la tenía así. Si bien Hinata se ponía nerviosa fácilmente, Hanabi nunca había visto tan ansiosa a su hermana, lo que significaba que lo que fuese que molestaba a su hermana debía ser realmente importante.

― Aneki, ¿estás bien?― preguntó finalmente Hanabi.

― ¿Qué debería hacer, Hanabi? Ya se mi respuesta pero no se cómo responderle. ¡Estoy demasiado nerviosa― murmuró de manera incoherente Hinata.

― Perdón, ¿qué?― preguntó Hanabi, perdida respecto a lo que hablaba su hermana.

― ¿Cómo puedo tocar ese tema? No puedo simplemente ir a su apartamento y contestarle en el momento. O talvez debería. Oh no, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?― continuó divagando Hinata.

― ¿Qué tema? ¿Responderle a quién?― preguntó Hanabi mientras parpadeaba de nuevo, pero su hermana seguía perdida en su propio mundo.

― Oh Dios, ¡está es la primera vez que alguien se me confiesa y estoy demasiado nerviosa!

― ¿Quién se te confesó?― gritó prácticamente Hanabi, pero Hinata continuó ignorandola.

― Debería ir a responderle ahora, ¿verdad? No debería hacerlo esperar más. Puede que se ponga ansioso, p-pero... esto destroza mis nervios.

― ¡ANEKI!― gritó Hanabi mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata y la observaba―. RESPONDEME O LE DIRÉ A TODO EL PUEBLO LO QUE MURMURAS SIEMPRE QUE ESTÁS DORMIDA.

Hanabi recibió la completa atención de Hinata y ahora era la Hyuuga mayor quien la veía confundida.

― ¿Q-Qué murmuro mientras duermo?

Hanabi sonrió de lado mientra veía de manera juguetona a su hermana.

― S-Sasuke-kun... A-Ahhhh... M-Más... T-Tan bien...

Hinata inmediatamente se volvió rojo intenso mientras se tropezaba y cubría su boca debido a la vergüenza.

― ¿Q-Qué? ¿M-Murmuré todo eso?

Hanabi asintió tímidamente y suspiró.

― Lo escuché recientemente, cuando estabas dormida la otra noche. Oh, por cierto, esa era la vesión censurada. Murmuraste otras cosas que han manchado mi inoencia. Oh, pobre de mí.

― ¿Por qué diría todo eso?― preguntó Hinata mientras se sonrojaba más profundamente―. ¿Y desde cuando eres inocente? T-Tú haces más cosas i-indecente que yo.

―Obviamente, Aneki, estabas teniendo un sueño erótico sobre Uchiha Sasuke― dijo Hanabi de manera seca mientras sonreía―. Así que dime quien se te confesó o toda la mansión sabrá sobre tu hermoso sueño respecto a Uchiha Sasuke.

― S-Sasuke-kun me confesó sus sentimientos y le voy a corresponder― soltó rápidamente Hinata con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Por un momento, Hanabi pensó que su hermana estaba bromeando, pero pronto comprendió ¿por qué Hinata iría a mentir sobre eso? Aún más, ese obvio sonrojo de timidez y vergüenza en las mejillas de su hermana sólo podían significar que era verdad.

― No. Me. Jodas― murmuró Hanabi impactada.

― P-Puedes escoger creerme o no, Hanabi― dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Recuperandose de su impresión inicial, Hanabi sonrió y vió a su hermana de manera juguetona.

― Wow Aneki, parece ser que tu sueño erótico pronto se hará realidad. Felicidades por eso/

― ¡Hanabi!

― Dime qué es mejor, si el sueño o la realidad, ¿está bien?

― ¡Hanabi!

― Hahaha, es broma. Es broma― dijo Hanabi mientras sonreía ampliamente―. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes una confesión que responder?

― A-Ah cierto, ¿pero qué pasa si nuestro padre se entera de esto? ¿No se enfadará?

― Nah, a nuestro padre no le importará. De hecho, estará muy feliz cuando se entere― dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa.

― ¿Por qué lo estaría? Estaré saliendo con Uchiha Sasuke. El clan lo ve como un traidor― murmuró Hinata de manera triste.

― El clan lo ve como un traidor, pero nuestro padre no porque Sasuke ha salvado antes nuestras vidas. Creeme, estará feliz. En serio. Aparte...

― ¿A parte?― preguntó Hinata mientras veía curiosa a su hermana.

― Nuestro padre no puede esperar para tener nietos― dijo Hanabi mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida.

El rostro de Hinata se volvió rojo intenso de nuevo. ¿Qué tenía la genete con sacar a colación el tema de los hijos ya? ¿Ella sólo estaba comenzando con el proceso de salir con alguien y los hijos ya estaban siendo mencionados?

― Así que― comenzó Hanabi con otra sonrisa de lado―. Se una buena hija y acepta a Uchiha Sasuke para que puedan salir, después casarse y tener sexo increíble y entonces darle a nuestro padre hermosos nietos Uchiha-Hyuuga.

― ¡Hanabi!― dijo Hinata quien ahora se encontraba totalmente aterrorizada.

― No seas tímida. ¡Vamos! ¡Vete! Antes de que Neji-niisan vuelva y se entere. Él es de quien realmente te deberías preocupar― le advirtió Hanabi.

― ¿Me entere de qué? ¿Preocuparse de qué?― preguntó Neji quien había aparecido de la nada y había escuchado la convesasión a medias.

― No mucho. Uchiha Sasuke se le confesó a Aneki y ella dirá que si.

Neji se congeló inmediatamente.

― ¿Confesión...? ¿Uchiha Sasuke...? Decir que si... significa... ¿Salir...?

De pronto, una fuerte aura asesina se sintió mientras Neji permanecía congelado. Hinata observó a su primo completamente horrorizada ante lo que podía hacer. Después de todo un Neji sobreprotector esa usualmente un Neji aterrador.

― Oops, perdón por soltarlo― dijo Hanabi de manera indiferente mientras pensaba que un Neji molesto era normal para ella―. No te preocupes, Aneki. Ve con tu Sasuke-kun. Yo me encargaré de Neji-niisan.

― P-Pero...

― Ningún pero. ¡Ve por tu amor! Sólo eres joven una vez y _debes_ producir bebés lo más pronto posible― bromeó Hanabi lo que hizo que Hinata se sonrojase aún más―. ¡Vete! ¡Shu! ¡Shu!

Hinata parpadeó repetidamente pero decidió escuchar a su hermana menor. Mientras ella corría hacia el apartamento Uchiha Sasuke, se preguntó como Hanabi iría a encargarse de Neji, pero de nuevo, Hanabi era un shinobi fuerte, definitivamente más fuerte que ella, así que todo debería de estar bien... ¿cierto? Además, Hinata dudaba que Neji realmente se fuese a enloquecer. Él podía ser sobreprotector pero seguía siendo racional.

Eso esperaba.

Bien, ella se encargaría de pensar en como lidiar con Neji después. Ahora, tenía una confesión que respinder.

(~ •w•)~

Se sentía como si un gran peso hubiese sido retirado de sus hombros. Bueno, no realmente un peso, pero después de haber confesado sus sentimientos, Uchiha Sasuke se sintió ligeramente tranquilo. No lo estaba totalmente puesto que parte de él se encontraba ansios al pensar en que le respondería. Le había dicho que se tomase su tiempo y lo pensase, pero ya habían pasado tres días desde que le había dicho sus sentimientos a Hinata, y desde entonces no la había visto, ni siquiera para decir hola.

Nada más habían pasado tres días y ya se sentía nervioso. Le hacía preguntarse que tan ansiosa Hinata se debía de haber sentido cuando tuvo que esperar meses por la respuesta de Naruto. Si bien el peso de confesarse y admitir sus sentimientos había sido retirado de sus hombros, un nuevo peso había tomado su lugar; el peso de tener que esperar.

Aunque hablando honestamente, Uchiha Sasuke no tenía idea de que hacer cuando ella le respondiese. Su plan se había acabado en la parte de confesarse y ahora que eso estaba hecho, estaba perdido al respecto de que hacer después. No tenía idea de que hacer si ella aceptaba. Lo más probable es que simplemente la besase sin descanso de nuevo, aunque no era como si le molestase. De hecho se encontraba espectante por otro apasinado beso. Aunque si lo rechazaba, Sasuke no tenía idea de como lo manejaría.

Sin embargo, lo que fuese, al menos se había confesado. Al menos ahora ella sabía sus sentimientos, por lo que ahora sólo debía esperar a que ella estuviese lista para enfrentarlo y darle una respuesta. Mientras esperaba, él sólo debía disfrutar su tiempo sólo mientras esperaba, aunque el preferiría estar con ella, pero debido a que ella no estaba ahí, estar sólo era mejor que estar con alguien más. Cerrando sus ojos, Sasuke respiró hondo disfrutando su paz...

― ¡RASENGAN!

... Hasta que cierto rubio decidió irrumpir.

― ¿Ya no te molestas en tocar?― preguntó Sasuke, molesto.

― ¡Noup!― gritó orgulloso Naruto―. Así que, ¿cómo estás, teme?

― Vete.

― Esa es una buena manera de saludar a un buen amigo― dijo Naruto mientras hacia un mohín―. ¿Ahora cual es la razón para que estés así de gruñón?

― No hay razón― respondió Sasuke e ignoró completamente a Naruto.

Aún haciendo un mohín, Naruto dió un vistaso al hogar de Sasuke y notó que sólo Sasuke estaba ahí. Entonces sonrió de manera astuta.

― Así que Hinata no está aquí, ¿eh? No hay dudas de porque estás de gruñón.

― Sólo callate dobe― murmuró de manera amenazadora Sasuke―. O en verdad te mataré esta vez.

― Me gustaría verte intentarlo― retó Naruto y Sasuke inmediatamente se lanzó contra él, por lo que los dos amigos terminaron luchando en el suelo por unos buenos veinte minutos. Los puñetazos fueron arrojados, las patadas fueron evadidas y honestamente, fue divertido.

― A todo esto, ¿a dónde fue?― preguntó Naruto mientras se preparaba para otro ataque―. Teme, no me digas que la corriste o algo así.

― No lo hice― dijo Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño―. Sólo le dije que no viniese para que pudiese pensarlo.

― ¿Pensar qué?― preguntó Naruto mientras arrojaba otro puñetazo hacia él.

Sasuke lo esquivó y suspiró.

― Le dije que me gusta.

― Oh― murmuró Naruto mientras continuaba arrojando puñetazos al Uchiha y por alrededor de diez minuto, se encontró ignorante de lo que el Uchiha había dicho. Sólo después de esos diez minutos procesó esas palabras, causando que Naruto se detuviese y lo viese incrédulo―. ¿HEH?

Debido a la sorpresa, Naruto se dejó a si mismo con la guardia baja, por lo que Sasuke tomó esa oportunidad y lo golpeo fuertemente, enviando a volar al rubio hacia un muro cercano. Cómo si hubiese esperado ese proceso retardado de acción, Sasuke suspiró.

― ¿En verdad le dijiste que te gusta?― preguntó Naruto mientras frotaba su cabeza.

― ¿Por qué te mentiría?― preguntó Sasuke mientras fruncía el ceño.

― ¿E incluso le diste tiempo para que lo pensase?― preguntó Naruto de nuevo y el Uchiha asintió. Al ver eso, Naruto se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín―. Dios, ¿por qué eres tan amable con ella pero nunca eres considerado conmigo?

― Por que no estoy enamorado de ti― soltó Sasuke―. Siento romper tu corazón, pero no albergo ningún sentimiento romantico hacia ti. En palabras simple, me gusta Hinata, pero no me gustas, no en ese sentido.

― Awww, ¿significa que te gusto de otra manera?― preguntó Naruto mientras guiñana el ojo.

― ¿No tienes una prometida con la cual ligar?― preguntó Sasuke mientras hacía una mueca de molestia.

― ¡Sakura-chan está ocupada en su turno ahora!― se quejó Naruto― ¡Estoy aburrido!

― Muy mal. No tengo tiempo para entretenerte.

― ¡Mentiroso! Sólo quieres guardar tu tiempo libre para Hinata.

― Prefiero esperar aquí su respuesta a tener que pasar tiempo de calidad contigo.

Naruto cruzó sus brazos y lloriqueó antes de que su expresión se tornase seria.

― Así que, ¿vas en serio con Hinata?

― Si― dijo directamente. Ni siquiera hubo una ligera duda en su respuesta y Naruto inmediatamente supo que Sasuke estaba siendo jodidamente serio con eso.

― Entonces espero que seas feliz. ¡Buen trabajo, teme! ¡Eres un hombre!― dijo Naruto mientras sonreía y alzaba los pulgares.

― Pero, ¿y si me rechaza?― preguntó Sasuke y aún si su expresión era calmada, Naruto pudo ver algo de miedo en sus ojos.

El rubio se puso serio y suspiró.

― Entonces sólo lo tienes que aceptar. No puedes forzar esta clase de cosas. O, siempre puedes pelear por ella y talvez en un futuro ella se enamore de tí. De hecho tú decides.

― Pelearía por ella― dijo Sasuke con convicción.

Naruto sonrió.

― En verdad la quieres, ¿cierto?

Oh Dios, él en verdad la quería. Demonios, dudaba que pudiese vivir sin ella. Podía intentarlo, pero no sería lo mismo. Sin ella, las cosas serían muy diferentes, eso lo notó cuando casi la perdió. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía lo mucho que significaba para él, nunca iba a dejarla ir, claro, eso era si lo aceptaba.

― Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun― dijo una tímida voz, la que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que viese a Hinata en su puerta, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

― ¡Hey Hinata!― saludó Naruto―. Adivinaré. Vienes hablar con el bastardo, ¿eh?

Hinata se sonrojó.

― N-No creo que sea un bastardo, N-Naruto-kun.

― Oh, lo defiendes― bromeó Naruto―. Bien, los dejaré solos. ¡Diviertanse! ¡Y será mejor que me visites pronto, teme! ¡Quiero saber!

Cuando Naruto se fue, Sasuke y Hinata permanecieron ahí. Hinata se encontraba jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras que Sasuke la observaba. Era algo... incómodo.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Sasuke rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

Hinata lo volteó a ver y se sonrojó.

― B-Bueno acerca de lo que me dijiste antes. T-Tu confesión... Te vengo a dar mi respuesta.

― Ah― murmuró calmadamente Sasuke. Estaba manteniendo s expresión calmada, pero la verdad era que estaba todo menos calmado en ese momento. Su corazón latía de manera acelerada y estaba esperando su respuesta. ¿Cuál sería su respuesta? ¿Un sí o un no? ¿Aceptaría o lo rechazaría?

― Aclaré mi mente― dijo Hinata mientras respiraba hondo―. Y-yo... ya no quiero ser tu guardiana.

― Ah― eso era todo lo que Sasuke podía decir. Así que, ella no quería tener nada que ver con él, ya no más. Estaba manteniendo su apareciencia, pero por dentro ya se encontraba dolido y hecho trizas. Su corazón dolía. Joder, ¿así se sentía el ser rechazado? Estaba seguro de que no quería volver a experimentar eso. La única chica que le había gustado ya no quería tener nada que ver con él.

― Quiero ser más que eso― continuó diciendo Hinata, pero Sasuke se encontraba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos negativos que tardó en procesar esa información a tiempo. Permaneció ahí, observandola en silencio, y sólo cuando ella comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos, su mente finalmente proceso sus palabras. Ella quería ser más que eso. Ella quería ser más que su cuidadora. Eso significaba...

― ¿Qué?― soltó estúpidamente Sasuke algo atontado.

― Q-Quiero ser más que tu cuidadora― dijo Hinata con un sonrojo―. Y-Yo... Una realción. Q-Quiero eso... contigo,

― ¿En verdad?― preguntó Sasuke, aún algo atontado, mientras daba un paso al frente.

― S-Si.

― ¿Me estás aceptando?― dijo dando otro paso al frente.

― S-Si, p-pero...

― ¿Pero?― preguntó Sasuke mientras saba otro paso al frente, ahora parandose frente a ella haciendola sonrojarse intensamente.

― H-Habrán algunos retos. Kiba y Shino te estarán vigilando. S-Son muy protectores así que deberías ser cuidadoso. No quiero que termines lastimado por su culpa. Algunas de tus admiradoras no estarán felices, así como mi clan, pero yo me puedo encargar de ellos. Lo prometo, pero aún así está Neji-niisan. Él es aún más sobreprotector que Kiba y Shino. Quiero estar contigo, así que intentaré hablar con él y...― divagó Hinata.

― Hinata― la interrumpuó Sasuke, por lo que ella lo observó nerviosa―. ¿Acabaste?

Ella se sonrojó.

― ¿C-Creo?

― Bien― pronunció Sasuke e inmediatamente se inclinó para besarla.

El beso fue gentil y Hinata se sonrojó cuando se separaron.

― S-Sasuke-kun...

― ¿En verdad quieres estar conmigo?― preguntó él mientras descansaba su frente sobre la de ella.

― S-Si― susurró tímidamente ella.

Permanecieron así por un momento y Hinata observó que sus labios se levantaron, formando una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó y se estremeció ante la sensación mientras él comenzaba a acariciar sus mejillas y su cabello suavemente.

― Hinata...― susurró roncamente mientras la veía profundamente a los ojos―. Gracias.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de que Hinata se encontrase a si misma perdida en un bendito placer mientras Sasuke comenzaba a besarla sin descanso. La nueva pareja se besó apasionadamente, completamente ignorantes de sus alrededores, como si lo único que importase en ese momento fuese la persona que estaba entre sus brazos.

Completamente perdida en el placer y la felicidad, Hinata ni siquiere se dió cuenta de que flotanso sobre ellos y observando el apasionado beso, Uchiha Mikoto, la admiradora número uno de la pareja, espara chillando fuertemente de la emoción.

* * *

que les parecio el cap?! miren! ya solo quedan 10 capitulos! (lo que significa que como en 5 meses aprox se acabara este proyecto :c)

pero bueno dejando eso de lado.. el proximo capitulo lo subire ente el **viernes 5 y el domingo 7 de abril**

Y bueno.. que tal si me hacen muy feliz mandandome un hermoso y genialoso review!? vamos no es necesaria una cuenta en FF y no les tomara mucho! :D

...

bueno pues.. perdonen la tardanza y cambio y fuera!

atte: lordkami


End file.
